Loves Me Not
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: Seth saw something he wasnt meant to, so he ran away. Only to be brought back and met someone who will become another important person to him. Lots and Lots of lemons. SO hope you will enjoy. R&R Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

First fanfic story….sorry if there are any mishaps in the story but other then that have fun with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the add on characters….and that's all….I hope…all I know is that I don't own anything...except the add on characters….yes now that's all…im going to shut up now so u can read the story.

Summery: Seth and Jacob have been dating for two months, but will that change when Seth follows Jaocb into the forest, and see's something he wishes he hasn't.

Chapter 1

Seth's Pov

I was on the couch, Jacob was on the couch diagonal from me, Paul was in the kitchen looking through the fridge, Leah and Jared were at the table talking with Sam and just all over the place, it was peaceful and nice, but that was quickly changed when Jacob got up from the couch.

I watched as Jake got up from the couch and started heading for the door, mumbling something about going to fix a bike that is in he's garage.

But before he left to go out of the house he gave me a quick wink with a smile, I blushed at this and turned my head away, and heard him chuckle softly, so only I could hear it.

After he was out of the door I had a look at our pack-mates and noticed nothing changed with Jake's departure, which was good.

So to clean that question in your head, me and Jacob have been in what you would be calling "secretly dating". See we both only found out that we liked each other, when we went to a bonfire two months ago- yes we've kept our love in the dark for two month, and let me tell you it's been hard, but fun at the same time.

This is how we met…..

"Flashback"

Third's Pov

Jacob was looking at Seth from across the fire, wondering what it would be like to have him in he's arms kissing Seth, making Seth laugh with he's boyish laugh, and run he's fingers through Seth's wild black hair and wonder what it would feel like, and see the blush on Seth's face when ever Jacob would whisper something that only they would hear….

All these thought kept on running through Jacobs's mind and just kept on growing, but what was really growing fast was he's little friend down stairs, when he thought of how it would feel like to have sex with Seth, all these thoughts running through he's head that he hadn't noticed that Seth was looking back at him with a curious expression on he's face.

That surly kicked Jacob out of he's thinking and gave Seth a smile and a wave, Seth in return did the same and continued he's chat with he's sister Leah.

Jacob released a sigh after that and started to think about other stuff, but he just couldn't get Seth off he's mind.

So after some thinking Jacob finally got the nerve to stand up and walk over to Seth and ask "Hey Seth, wanna go for a walk with me", "Sure" Seth said, with a smile, Seth got up and started to follow Jacob down the beach.

They didn't stop until they we're out of ear shot, Jacob turned around to Seth and said "Ok I'm just going to be bold here and say….I think I might have feelings for you….and I just can't get you off my mind, and when I try to it just doesn't want to do that so it goes back to you, and your all I can think about".

After having said that Jacob quickly turned away from Seth and looked out into the ocean.

While Jacob was looking out into the ocean, Seth was processing what Jacob had just told him, and started to smile, that smile turned in to a grin, and Seth started to get really excited.

After not hear anything from the younger wolf, Jacob turned back to Seth and was shocked to see that Seth was smiling back at him, but in that smile Jacob could see a bit of something…devilish. Jacob raised an eye brow at this but was still shocked.

But what shocked Jake even more was when Seth jumped on Jacob and kissed him,

Jacob wasn't expecting that and stood there frozen for some time till finally he's head started to process what was happening and kiss Seth back.

They stood there for awhile kissing, until finally Seth retreated and said "You have No idea how long I have been waiting to do that…and for you to say that…and to say that I feel the same way" Seth smiled at the end of that and so did Jacob and then they both shared a much needed passionate and longing kiss.

"End of flashback"

Seth's Pov

After that night it's been kind of tricky to:

1 keep the pack in the dark and

2 try and find a place that our pack brothers won't disturb us while we're trying to get it on.

So yea it's been kind of fun- if you know what I mean.

So after a few minutes I left the house and said something along the lines of -"got to go, mum probably needs me at home" or "I need to head home to finish off some homework"- and after saying that I walked out of the house.

After walking for a few minutes and out of sight from the house, I started to smell for Jacobs scent.

I found Jacob scent, but it wasn't going in the direction of the place that I was hopping it would, but anyway I stripped down and tied my clothes around my ankle and phased and started to follow after Jacob's scent.

I chased after him, but I kept my mind blank or cut off - as I like to call it- and followed Jacob - I cut my mind off cause I wanted to surprise him- when I followed Jacobs scent I followed it all the way to the treaty line and could smell Jacobs scent on the other side.

I didn't know what to think, what could my Jacob possible want to do with the Cullens.

Anyway being the snoop that I am- hehe I like to think of myself of one anyway hehe- I crossed the treaty line and continued to follow Jacob.

I kept following him till we reached the Cullen's house. I stayed back a bit and observed what my Jacob could want with the Cullens.

Jacob stopped behind a tree and phased back, put he's clothes on, then jogged up to the front door and knocked and waited for some one to answer- but while waiting for an answer Jacob did a quick scan of the area.

Emmett Cullen answered the door and had a huge grin on he's face when he opened the door, -odd when ever he answers the door for me he doesn't have a huge grin for me, humph whatever-, to find Jacob standing, there he pulled Jacob in for a hug- I didn't expect that, but still shrugged it of as nothing.

But what I couldn't shrug of or really expect was when they retreated from each other….

They kissed, like a passionate needy kiss.

My mouth dropped open at this and I was in shock, I can't believe this my lover, my Jacob was kissing another man, and worse was that the other man was a Cullen, a vampire for that matter.

It felt like my heart was being ripped out of it's place in my chest while I was watching this, what was worse was that Jake didn't even look like he had guilt on he's face or anything, he looked like he was enjoying it that he wanted this and needed this.

I couldn't watch it anymore I just couldn't, I couldn't watch my love, My Jacob kiss another man so I ran, I phased back - somehow during all of that I phased back…..I don't know how I just did- and ran.

I didn't stop, I didn't even stop to think of my mum or my sister or anyone I just ran, I kept on running even after I passed the Port Angeles, I just kept running till I couldn't run anymore.

When I could hear a highway, that's when I stopped and phased back and put my clothes back on, when I finished putting my clothes back on I started my walk up to the highway and started to walk along it.

I started to think, about how Jake has been distancing himself lately, and has been making excuses about not want to make out as much and said that he was tired, so I just brushed it off and thought of it as nothing, until today….

My thoughts we're cut off when a car pulled off the highway and came up next to me and whined the window down.

"Hey do u need a life? Where yah heading?" asked the stranger in the car, "I don't know, away from here I guess" I said, I couldn't be bothered to think if this guy could hurt me or anything, "Well hop in, I'll give you a lift to where ever you want", he seems pretty nice and kind enough to give me a life. So I just shrugged and hopped into the car.

"I don't really have a destination in mind" he just shrugs and says "well looks like we're stuck together…but don't worry I wont hurt you or anything…and I can let you off where ever and when ever you please" he smiles and give me he's hand "Erik…I don't really like my last name, so for now its just Erik" I take Erik's hand and shake it "Seth, Seth Clearwater and it nice to meet you" Erik smiles and drives off the side of the road and back onto the high way.

I guest I'll just have to try and move on, even if it will take some time, and I'll try and accept Jake breaking up with me and let him be happy, but for now I'll just have to make myself better by fixing my broken heart.

Jacob's Pov

When I pulled away from Emmett I saw a blur of fur, sandy coloured, out of the corner of my eye, but thought of it at nothing, till it processed in my mind that the only fur coat that would be sandy coloured would be Seth…and that would mean that Seth was here…and that Seth saw what I just did. Emmett kept on kissing me but I wasn't really paying attention and Emmett finally realized that I wasn't kissing him back and withdraw from me and looked at me, from the look on he's face it looked like my face was in shock or mortified.

"Are you ok babe" he asked, I just shook my head because I really couldn't trust my voice, but then I found it and the first words that came were "he saw us…he saw me…he saw m-me kissing you….Emmett he saw me kissing you and enjoying it", "well I don't see the problem of the enjoying part because I don't know about you but I know I was enjoying it" Emmet smiles at this and puffs he's chest out.

Jacob returned he's gaze back to Emmett and gave him a death glare- boy if looks could kill he would have been dead by now- but of course that didn't happen but he did seem to be a bit nervous with that look and turn away.

"Do u have any idea how much Seth: My Seth is going to be hurting right now…" Jacob hissed through clenched teeth,

"No. not really cause I haven't really gotten to know him yet…but I'm guessing with the look your still giving me…I'm going to go with really hurt" Emmett said, "Yah think" Jacob hissed again, "Come on we're going after him then im going to drag he arse back here and explain to him what's going on" Jacob said with a frustrated tone, he stripped down and tied he clothes around he's ankle.

He turned back around and noticed that Emmett had a smirk on he's face and was looking at Jacobs arse, "Enjoying the view" Jacob said- still pissed and upset though.

Emmett's face slowly went back to Jacobs, "Oh you know I'm enjoy the view…can we just go up stairs for awhile so I can pound your sexy ass", Emmett says with a smirk.

Jacob just scoffs at this and phases and starts to follow Seth's scent.

Jacob followed Seth's scent, and kept on following it even when Seth's scent went past Port Angeles.

He needed to find Seth and explain to him what's happened. He stopped where Seth's scent was the strongest and phased back and put he's cloths back on, by the time he finished putting he's clothes back on Emmett was beside him by then.

They both looked around and sniffed the air for Seth's scent "This way" Emmett said, and grabbed Jacobs hand and started pulling him to the highway, they sniff the air but couldn't find Seth's scent, it just ended at the side of the road, they could see tyre tracks that continued back on to the highway, but they didn't know how long it'll be till they finally find Seth's scent again.

Jacob was in shock again but this time a tear rolled down he's check, he couldn't believe it Seth: He's Seth left, Jacob couldn't stand anymore and fell to the ground tears broke away from he's eyes and he couldn't stop them, Emmett came down to Jacobs level on the ground and hugged him close to him.

While Emmett was rocking Jacob back and forth trying to calm him down, Jacob was trying to say through he's tears, "He's gone, Seth: My Seth is gone…and now I w-w-won't be able to tell him that I-I… i-i-im-imprinted….on you"

xXxXxXx

Hehe cliff-hanger….im sorry I had to leave it there….

Ok first fan-fic tell me what you u think….plz be nice….if I get m5 or more review I will continue…if not then ill still continue….who knows u might like it later J…..So as all ppl say:

Please Review

P.S. ill try and make the second chapter longer. And tell me your thoughts about my writing plz, I would like to know if I was ok or not with how I write - well type is more like it but still- plz tell me J


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you people for the reviews, I greatly appreciate them, and thanks for the reviews u gave me and I'll keep them in mind and hope that down the track ill become a better author so thank you…and now enjoy the story….I couldn't be bothered waiting for 5 reviews so yea…once again enjoy the chapter…

Disclaimer: again I don't own anything only the additional characters and anything else that's additional…and that's all

Enjoy the Chapter

xXxXxXx

Chapter 2

Jacobs Pov

I can't believe that Seth: My Seth, My bundle of joy, My sunshine has left, in someone's car, not just anyone's but a strangers car and I don't know if that person is dangerous or anything, and what if the person is dangerous then the next time I hear something from Seth or about would be…..

No I can't think that, I can't think that the next time I hear of something from or about Seth would be him lying on the side of the road, dead.

I was taken away from my thoughts by Emmett "Hey, don't worry babe, he'll be fine, he's a werewolf for that matter, no one would hurt him, or for that matter, touch him. So don't worry he'll be fine" he said, Jacob scoffed at the end of what Emmett said.

"Yea, sure no one can hurt him….except for me" Jacob said.

Emmett stood up and pulled Jacob up along with him, but then crouched and swept Jacob off he's feet and started on there way back home.

"So what are we going to tell he's parents and all", Emmett said, Jacob was shocked at first but then started crying again, "I-I-I…don't kn-know….I just can't think of that yet" Jacob said through he's tears, he rested he's head on Emmett's shoulder and closed he's eyes.

Thinking of how to break the news to Seth's mother and pack-mates.

Seth's Pov

Me and Erik are about half way to Seattle, since Erik picked me up, its been kind of quiet, except for the radio, I'm guessing Erik was just letting me think of the what's and the how's of what to do now and when -if I return.

But the silence was getting kind of annoying, so when a song just came onto the radio I turned it up and started to sing to it, while looking out the window at the scenery, I didn't think I had a very good voice but I sung anyway, for fun:

You're so hypnotizingCould you be the devil? Could you be an angel?Your touch magnetizingFeels like I am floating, leaves my body glowingThey say be afraidYou're not like the others, futuristic loverDifferent DNAThey don't understand youYou're from a whole other worldA different dimensionYou open my eyesAnd I'm ready to go, lead me into the lightKiss me, ki-ki-kiss meInfect me with your love andFill me with your poisonTake me, ta-ta-take meWanna be a victimReady for abductionBoy, you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's 're so supersonicWanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasersYour kiss is cosmicEvery move is magicYou're from a whole other worldA different dimensionYou open my eyesAnd I'm ready to go, lead me into the lightKiss me, ki-ki-kiss meInfect me with your love andFill me with your poisonTake me, ta-ta-take meWanna be a victimReady for abductionBoy, you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's is transcendentalOn another levelBoy, you're my lucky starI wanna walk on your wavelengthAnd be there when you vibrateFor you I'll risk it allKiss me, ki-ki-kiss meInfect me with your love andFill me with your poisonTake me, ta-ta-take meWanna be a victimReady for abductionBoy, you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's supernaturalExtraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrialBoy, you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's supernaturalExtraterrestrial

"You know, you have an a amazing voice" Erik said once the song was over, I didn't even know that he was listening, I just thought that he was either to busy concentrating on the road or blocking my voice out- looks like I was wrong on both, "Thanks, but I'll probably have to disagree with you cause I don't really have a good voice", I said trying to convince him to disagree with me straight away,

"Fine, but I'll just keep in my mind that your voice was amazing…but what ever makes you happy, I wont say anymore on that matter" he looked at me and smiled.

I smiled in returned, but the smile didn't last long cause Jacob popped up in my head, he used to say that I had a lovely voice, and then he would kiss me and hold me close to him.

A tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped it away and looked out the window, hoping that Erik didn't see that, - but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Hey are you alright" Erik asked with concern in he's voice, I wiped at my eyes again making sure no tears we're there and looked back at him and tried my best to smile, "Yea I'm fine just some dust or something went into my eye" I tried to say in a convincing voice.

I'm guessing it didn't work cause he looked at my face, but I'm guessing he saw something there and didn't ask, so he went with "Looks like its getting pretty dark did you want to stop at a motel or something", I looked at him and said "But I don't have any money, and I'm not going to let you pay for a room for me".

"Who said anything about two rooms, and don't worry about it, I have enough money to last us ages" Erik said with a smile, "Us" I said with confusion on my face and in my tone, "Well I could see that you just had those clothes and it looks like you don't have any money on you, and you also don't have a destination in mind, so…yes its going to be us. And I'm not going to take no for an answer my mummy grew me up the right way and that's the way I've been ever since" he said with a smile.

By now we have entered Seattle and are now looking for a motel or something to stop in and grab a room, "Here we go, here's one" Erik said with a happy tone in he's voice, I'm guessing he's trying to lighten the mood up. The motel didn't look that bad, but it wasn't fancy either so it was kind of in the middle, we walked up to the reception and asked for a room, I asked if we could have separate beds before we entered, Erik was ok with that so he just smiled and walked in.

So now we are walking down the hallway to our room, after we finally found the room we we're assigned to, we unlocked to door and entered and had a look around, there we're two beds separated by a night stand in the middle of it, with a phone on it -I guess ill try and call someone from home and tell them where I am or just tell them that I'm fine, there was a bathroom to the left, about 3 metres away or something, there was a couch on the other side of the room, with a medium size TV, there was also a little kitchen with a mini-fridge, with a sink and a microwave, haven't looked in the cupboards yet but I'm guessing there will probably be dishes in there, looks like we'll have to go grocery shopping.

Erik set he's bag down on one of the beds and gave a happy sigh, "So do you want to use the bathroom before or after me" he asked while jerking he's thumb to the direction of the bathroom, "You can go first I'll just have one after you" I said with a small smile, he just smiled and went on looking through he's bag and gathered some clothes to wear, from the looks of it, it looks like he's getting ready to head out not getting ready to sleep in.

"Are you planning on going out or something", I asked, my tone was questioning, he must of heard the tone I used, cause he goes "No I'm not going out" I sigh at that and he raises an eyebrow at me, but shrugs and continues, "_We_ are going out" he smiles at my face, "b-b-but I don't have any spear clothes or anything and I don't have and deodorant or anything like that", I stutter while saying that, he just keeps on smiling,

"Don't worry you'll just borrow some of my clothes and deodorant and anything else you might need, and tomorrow we can go shopping for some clothes for you" he says with a smile and winks at me and walks off, but before he closes the door he says "and I'm not taking no for an answer" he smiles and chuckles a bit before fully closing the door.

So 45 minutes later and a whole lot of convincing and protesting - you can probably guest who was convincing and who was protesting - we we're at a club and we're waiting for our turn to be allowed in, we we're two behind from the front of the line.

By the time it was our turn and got in, lets just say that the sound coming from outside was a lot softer then the sound from the inside, and as we walked in I could see people grind up against each other , feeling each other up, boys on girls and girls on girls or boys on boys - it was like walking into an orgy or something, I've never seen so much skin contact….yesh- or a sandwich with two boys on the out side and a girl in the middle or vise-versa, I was just shocked I have never been to a club before and I was just shocked to see this, I'm guessing Erik saw this to and dragged me to the bar and ordered two drinks one for me and one for him, once we received our drinks Erik handed me one and took the other one "Cheers" he said and swallowed he's whole drink -I should probably mention that the drink we're drinking are shots, yea that should probably be mentioned, sorry- I put my drink to my lips and copied Erik.

"Yuck, what was that", I said with a disgusted face, after swallowing the shot, he looked at me and smiled "Vodka, want another one?" he asked, I shook my head, but he got me another one anyway.

After about 5 shots of vodka I started to get a bit of a buzz. Erik was full of energy, that when he saw me sway he must have thought I was swaying to the music cause he dragged me on to the dance floor and started swaying while holding my hands, I swayed with him and started to really get in to the music, I closed my eyes and just started to sway to the music even more and when I could feel the base from the speakers I would sway my hip to it and just like that I was lost to the music.

After the song stopped I opened my eyes and saw that I was on a stage out of breath and eyes were looking at me, while they were dancing still, I didn't know how I got here but I started to panic I look through the crowd looking for Erik and I saw him with he's mouth open and eyes wide, but when he saw me looking, the look was wiped off he's face and was replaced with a smirk put on he's lips, I didn't know what was happening but I hopped off the stage and walked up to him, another song came on and by then I was about half way through the crowd, by the time I got to Erik, he was still smirking at me.

"What are you smiling about" I asked with curious, "Nothing just the way you moved up there…on the stage…all sexy like and all" he smiled at the end of that, "I was what…" I asked totally shocked, that I Seth Clearwater not very talented in either sing or dance, danced sexy.

"Impossible", I said through a sigh, "No, not really a few people even had there phones out and was recording it….say hello to internet fame" Erik said with a chuckle at the end of that, I was shocked and I was scared, what if I didn't do very well, what if people laugh at this.

But what really had my heart racing was: what if the pack sees this, what if Jacob sees this, will he come after me, or will the pack come after me, I started to hyperventilate and looked at Erik, when he looked at me he's face was full of concern, he pulled me away from the bar and into the bathroom, he sat me down and put my head between my legs and said "deep breaths, deep breaths , try to calm down, just take deep breaths, its ok…."once my breathing was under control Erik pulled me up to my feet, looked me in the eyes and he must have saw something…fear maybe, "Ok we're leaving" he said and pulled me out of the bathroom and out of the club, he hailed a taxi and told the taxi driver where our motel was.

Once we got to the motel and into our room, Erik pushed me to the bathroom and turned the shower on, he walked to the door and looked at me and said in a serious tone "You, have a shower then we'll talk, ok" he smiled while pointing at me, and walked out of the bathroom, I stripped down and hopped into the shower.

When I got out of the shower I felt a little better, I was drying myself when there was a knock at the door, "Seth there are some clothes at the door for you", "Ok, thank you", I smiled even though he couldn't see it, god he was so nice and kind and caring to me, god a girl will be so lucky to have him as a boy-friend, I'm surprised he was single and on the road for that matter.

I wiped the fog off the mirror and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was wild and black, my eyes were like a chocolate brown, my chest was smooth and soft, and I had small six pack still in the works, and as for my skin, I had a light tan.

Jacob used to love stoking he's fingers through my hair, and saying how much he loved it, or when he would look into my eyes and say I could look into your eyes and be lost forever, I'm guessing all those have flown out of the window now.

I sighed and opened the door wide enough to reach for the clothes and got changed.

When I hopped out hair still a little damp, Erik was sitting on the couch watching TV, I sat on the other end of the couch and started to think, of how to explain to him what just happened at the club, but I didn't get enough time cause he turns to me "So you want to explain to me what happened at the club tonight, or do I have to force it out of you" he said in a serious tone.

I was about to lie to him and say something that might involve - "I get random attacks when I get nervous" and shrug and look all innocent- but that doesn't look like its going to happen, and I couldn't lie to him he's been so nice to me and all, and I just couldn't do that, so I told him.

I told him about me and Jacob about how Jacob told me about he's feelings and how we had to keep it a secret and how much I loved Jacob and how much I would do anything for him and the way he would care for me or stand up for me and all the other stuff.

Like how he took me on our first date, it was kind of funny really cause he couldn't wrap he's arm around me and pull me close to him or anything, or hold my hand, the only thing he could really do was whisper in my ear and say seductive stuff and all, I would blush and try to concentrate on the movie- but it never seemed to work.

I told him how we've been to gather for two months and how it was all fun and loving and all.

But then I told him what Jacob did, that made me run away.

"I followed him after he left the house….he was walking down the street when I caught up to him…he was walking in the opposite direction of he's house actually, so I was curious and followed him…I stayed hidden and out of he's sight, then once he reach a house I hid behind a tree…" by now a few tears were rolling down my checks, Erik noticed these and put a hand on my leg, in a comforting manner,

"Its ok you don't have to go on….if it's to hard for you to say its ok…", he said in a soft concerning voice, I just shook my head,

"No, its best if I get this off my chest and into the open…it'll help me…in the end" I said getting close to a whisper, so I just continued when he nodded he's head,

"So I hid behind a tree and observed, Jacob did a quick scan of the area then looked back at the door, when someone answered the door, I knew who it was, he was a friend of ours a close friend, and when he answered the door he had a huge grin on he's face, I thought of it as nothing really and just brushed it off, and then he pulled Jacob in for a hug, Jacob in return hugged him back, I didn't think of that as anything, but when the retreated from each other…..th..the…they sh…sh…shared a…a…a kiss, like a needy passionate kiss, I was shocked I was so upset, so I ran, I ran away from that, and into the forest and just kept on running…"

"I didn't stop to think, about where I was going, or if I should tell my mum or something, I just couldn't think….and now she's probably worried that I'm not home or anything and my friends are probably worried as well about where I am…." by now tears we're flowing down my checks like a dam broke and I was sobbing hard, Erik pulled me into he's arms and rocked me back and forth, mumbling "shh" and "it's ok" and just kept on rocking me back and forth.

I ended up falling asleep in he's arms once I was calm enough.

I woke up sometime during the night, and found myself in my bed, I looked over to Erik's bed and he was asleep as well, I checked the time and it says that it was 3:00 am, I looked out of the window and saw that it was a full moon, I looked at it for awhile, then laid my head down and went back to sleep.

xXxXxXx

Thirds Pov

The next day Sue was starting to get nervous and paranoid, because Seth didn't come home last night or hasn't been home yet, so every five minutes she would look out the window and thought she saw a sandy blur, but it was just her imagination - or her mind playing tricks on her - what ever it was she was getting nervous.

Sue heard the front door open and rushed to it and called "Seth…..", there was no answer none of her sons boyish voice, none of her sons return welcome, when Sue finally rounded the corner it was Sam who was standing there with a look of suspicion, curious and worry on he's face, Sue's face dropped at this and she went back to doing the dishes, but they we're already done so she started to cook for her new guest.

"What can I do for you Sam" Sue said, trying to keep the nervous tone out of her voice but that didn't seem to have gone as planned. So she just waited for her reply.

"I was wondering if you've seen or heard from Seth, no ones heard or seen him since yesterday…he said that he had to come home, it was either something to do with helping you or doing homework….but then he didn't end up showing for patrol anyway, so we just thought he didn't feel well or was to tired, or something" Sam said in a wondering tone, but he's face was showing concern.

Sue was getting more worried but by the time Sam has finished talking she could feel tears prickling her eyes on the sides, Sam saw this and ran up to Sue,

"What's wrong did something happen to Seth is he ok…Sue tell me what's wrong", Sue tried to speak but no words we're coming out, so she took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that was in her throat,

"I don't know…I don't know where Seth is…he didn't come home last night and he didn't come home at all yesterday….so I don't know where he is….I…I don't know where my baby is….Sam please….please find my baby please" Sue said in a wavering tone as she started to cry.

"Don't worry Sue we'll find him, we'll start tomorrow cause then we can have the help of the police" Sam said to Sue to reassure her, and left to fill in he's pack brothers with this new information.

Sam walked out of the Clearwater's house and walked to the forest he got behind a tree and got naked, he tied he's clothes around he's ankle and phased, he howled into the sky and started to run to the clearing where they usually have there meetings.

Sam was there first and waited for the others to join him, first to arrive was Paul and Jared, then Quil and Embry, then Leah, and lastly Jacob.

Sam got straight to the point and explained to them what has happened to Seth, and what Sue what's them to do. Every body was in shock, well almost everybody, Jacob was shocked but also looked sad, Sam was wondering what that was all about, but Leah filled him in by saying:

"_Because this douche bag over here has been dating my brother"_, that put everybody into shock more,

"_How the hell would you know Leah, and even if I was, it's none of your business"._ Jacob said angrily,

"_Reason I know is because I can smell you on him and him on you, when ever you or him walk past me, so that's how I know dumb ass, and correction Jake it is my business and you want to know why its my business, because Seth is my little brother and if anyone hurts him I will hunt that person down and hurt them twice as bad" _Leah said getting angry as well, mainly at Jacob for hurting her little brother, "_and now because of you Jacob my little brother is out there broken heart" _Leah said -still angry, _"So what is it that you did that made my little brother upset that he had to run away without a phone call or anything"._

Jacob was silent for awhile with he's head down in shame, everybody was looking at him now wondering what Jacob did that made the youngest wolf leave, "_I, imprinted…" _everybody gasped at this information, but Leah, she was to mad at Jacob to gasp or be excited for him, she only wanted him to keep going on with he's explanation, "_And", _Leah said wanting Jacob to get on with it, "_and the person I imprinted on…. is Emmett Cullen"_, everybody gasped at that and was shock -again.

"_But I swear yesterday I was going to tell Seth about this, but he seemed to have followed me and saw what happened between me and Emmett, and got the wrong impression, and Emmett's been actually kind of wanting to meet Seth, and when Seth followed me I was actually going to get Emmett and take him to meet to Seth, but he took it the wrong way, and now he's gone, went to the highway and got picked up by some stranger", _Jacob sighed after that getting all of that in one breath.

That snapped everybody's attention back to Jake, and when he realised what he just said it was to late to defend himself, because Leah was on to him straight away, and her angrey wasn't going down any time soon.

"_What did you just say" _said Leah in a very pissed of tone, and the more she processed what Jacob just said the more she was getting angry

"_My brother is somewhere out there, driving around with a stranger, who might be dangerous and would probably hurt Seth"._

"_I swear, if anything has happened to my little brother I will find you and I will torturer you till insanity, you got that", _Leah said in a threatening tone, Jacob gulped and swallowed the lump that was in he's throat -fear from Leah's threat_ - _nodded he's head_._

Every one was actually kind of scared of Leah's threat, no body has ever seen Leah be so protective of her brother before -and now they know why, cause she gets scary.

After Leah's threat finally calmed down, as well as Leah, Sam took over the meeting again and continued with the details of what's going to be taking place tomorrow.

Jacob protested for awhile saying that they need to find Seth now, and get him to come home, but everyone was on Sam's side and said that they will wait till later in the day to tell the police about Seth missing.

Jacob was thinking of going off by himself but Sam was quick to ordered him not to, using he's alpha voice.

But Sam did add "_But if we get any leads, of where Seth is we'll go after him"_ everyone agreed to that.

So now all they got to do is sit around and wait. They howled into the sky and ran off in different directions.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I woke up to the sound of howling in the distance and instantly thought of my pack brothers. I sat up in bed and looked over to Erik, to find that he's bed was empty and made, I looked around the room but couldn't find him, I then heard the door open and out came Erik topless with just a towel around he's waist, and another towel in he's hand drying he's hair.

I've never really got to have a good look at how Erik looked the other day, but seeing him now, he was kind of hot, he's brown with blond streaks hair sticking to he's head, the hair was still damp so the light brown was darkened by the water, even though he's eye's were closed I knew the colour anyway, they were a light blue colour, and seeing him topless and showing off he's chest and abs, he's chest looked smooth and flawless, and he had a six pack working for he's body and he was lightly tanned like me.

I looked away from him to give him privacy, and blushed a bit.

"Oh your up, good, I was wondering when you would wake up" Erik smiled when I looked up at him and over he's head so I didn't have to look at he's chest,

"Yea I just woke up, so what's happening today" I said a little nervous,

"Well once you stop looking at whatever is over my head and got out of bed and into the shower, I was thinking that we go and get some breaky then go get you some clothes" he smiles at me and chuckles a bit, I looked into a different direction giving it my attention, blushing a little because I've just been caught- strike one.

I get out of bed and go into the bathroom, but before I close the door I faintly hear him say "I hope you enjoyed the view" he laughed softly at that, then I closed the door, and blush because I just realised that I got caught looking- again strike two.

So after I shower and dry myself, I didn't hear Erik knock on the door to say that there are clothes at the door, so I just peek my head out and have a look and noticed that Erik was sitting on the couch with he's headphones plugged in.

"Erik…" I tried calling him, but he didn't hear me, so I hop out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and walk up to him, and tapped on he's shoulder.

I must of scared him because the next thing I know is that he jumps off the couch and is on the floor crawling away from me with wide eyes, I just crack up laughing because it was just so funny, but once I really have a look at he's face I see that he is actually…petrified.

Wait that doesn't make sense, how can you be petrified from just getting scared, I walk up to Erik and remove he's earplugs and look him in the eyes,

"Hey are you ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I called out to you but I'm guessing you didn't hear me, I'm sorry", I say with concern in my tone and a look of concern as well on my face, but he still has a look or fright on he's face, I just shake him a bit but then he starts to scream so I take my hands away and start to panic.

I just don't know what to do to help him, so I just go to the kitchen and grab a glass and fill it with water and run back and splash it on he's face to snap him out of he's state and then go back and fill the glass again and grab some paper towel and walk back to find him looking….shocked at me, for doing that to him, so I just laugh a bit and hand him the water and towel.

"Are you ok now" I ask with concern in my tone, and look him in the eyes, and see that the fear is out of he's eyes, he then narrows he eyes at me and looks at me,

"Why would you do that, seriously, why would you throw water on a person in shock", he said with a little of irritation, then looks down to he's clothes "Now look what you did, you ruined my shirt, and this was my favourite shirt", he gets up and walks to he's bag while saying "You know we don't have unlimited clothes right", now I feel bad for doing that,

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, its just that I tried to shake you but u started to scream so I just thought of another way to snap you out of it, I'm sorry" I said with a sad tone, he must of noticed this because he looks up and says, "Don't worry while we go shopping I'll just buy some new ones, and it was only water so we can just chuck it in to a dryer or something, and it'll be good as new" he says with a smile then hands me some clothes to get changed into.

"Anyway it wasn't a total waste", he says looking at me with a smirk.

I blush and grab the clothes and just walk in to the bathroom to change. Once I was done we went out and started our day.

xXxXxXx

So after being at the mall for most of the day, going from store to store and buying new clothes, and a mobile phone for me - even when I protested but not needing one and not wasting he's money on me like that - and necessities, and had lunch at a café, when we thought we we're good and done we headed home.

We walked to our door and drop all of our stuff off, Erik turns to me,

"Ok now that we have new clothes and all, do you think you would be able to go clubbing again" he says with a smile -ok even though I love he's smile, doesn't he just get sore with smiling all the time I mean seriously.

I nod my head and agreed with him.

So when night time came we got ready to dress and impress, I was wearing grey skinny's with a black top on with a white cardigan on, and it was clinging to my body, -showing off my body and all-, while Erik was wearing a pair of dark skinny's and a dark blue singlet, also wearing a cardigan but he's was a button up jacket type, and as they say, we are ready and dressed to impress.

We went to the same club that we went to last night, this time I read the name of the club, it was called 'Midnight Star', but this time we didn't have to wait in line -apparently I was a hit last night and people wanted to see me again…wow words spreads fast- so we got in and headed straight for the bar and ordered the same amount of shots as last time.

I started to get the buzz again, but this time I pulled Erik with me on to the dance floor and we started to sway with the music, I felt hands on my hips trying to control me, so I looked back and saw a hot guy swaying with me while he was holding my hips, I looked back at Erik and saw that he was smirking with me, but I didn't want to let him go so I pulled him close to me and started to dance while being sandwich between the two, and I was loving it.

I got an idea so I pulled away from the guy and looked at Erik and indicated that I was going to talk with the DJ he laughed and pushed me towards the DJ, I laughed and started my way to the DJ, when I got the DJ I requested a song and told him to wait till I got on to the stage, he agreed and kept on playing the song that was on now.

When that was done I started heading to the stage and stood in centre stage, people cheered.

Once I indicated the DJ to start the song I started to listen to it and move my hips to it, once the song started to get into it I was lost in the music:

This is for the dirty girlsAll around the world, here we goDirty, dirty dancer'Nother day, 'nother nightAnd she acting like she don't sleepShe's a five when she drinksBut she's a ten when she's on top of meShe don't want love she just wanna touchShe's a greedy girl to never get enoughShe don't wanna love she just wanna touchGot all the moves that make you get it upShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerNever ever lonelyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerYou'll never be her onlyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerNever ever lonelyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerYou'll never be her onlyIt's a game that she playsShe can win with her eyes closedIt's insane how she tamesShe can turn you to an animalShe don't want love she just wanna touchShe's a greedy girl to never get enoughShe don't wanna love she just wanna touchShe's got all the moves that make you give it upShe's a dirty, dirty, dancer, dirty, dirty dancerNever ever lonelyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerYou'll never be her onlyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerNever ever lonelyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerYou'll never be her only, never be her onlyShe never satisfiedYou better do it right before you're lonelyNo, she's never satisfiedYou better do it right before you're lonelyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerNever ever lonelyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerYou'll never be her onlyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerNever ever lonelyShe's a dirty, dirty dancer, dirty, dirty dancerYou'll never be her onlyYou'll never be her onlyThe girl don't stopDirty dancerThe girl don't stopThe girl don't stopDirty dancerThe girl don't stopThe girl don't stopDirty dancerThe girl don't stopThe girl don't stop

Once the song was finished I was huffing and puffing like I just ran a 5 mile race, saw and heard people we're cheering and clapping to me and encoring me to do more, so I just stayed on the stage and danced, and loving every second of it and not caring that this was being video taped and it being put onto the internet, I just didn't give a shit about it, I was having a ball and loving every second of it.

So after 4 more songs -kind of went over my limit didn't I….whoops- me and Erik we're leaving the club laughing and having a good time we said good bye to the bouncer at the front and caught a taxi, but before we hopped in, the manager of the club was running out of the club and yelling for me, I turn around with a curious face on.

"Excuse me I'm sorry to disturb you and keep you waiting from going home but I was wondering if you would like to come to one of my other clubs and do what you do in there every night and get payed for it", -wow I was not expecting that-, "Umm…I'm sorry but would if be alright if I thought about it", "Sure, hey here's my card call me when you've made your mind up", he smiled at me and said "I would love to have you at me club", after having said that he went back to he's club and disappeared behind the door and into the crowd.

I looked down at he's card, 'Tyler Goldman', with a shrug I put it into my back pocket and got into the taxi and headed to our hotel.

Emmett's Pov

I was looking up the internet and just browsing waiting for Jacob to come over. See my whole family was away on vacation…even rose was away, so I had the house all to myself, well Jacob as well when he came over, but yea right now I have the house all to myself -life's good right now.

While I was looking I started to get bored so I started to look up something that might entertain me, and saw 'Boy dances hot and sexy to make you hot and bothered", I click on this and think "_Yeah right, as if a boy can make someone hot and bothered by just dancing"_

I put the laptop down to go and answer the door, once down the stairs and at the front door I find that its Jacob standing there looking sexy as ever, but with a sad tint in he's eyes, "Hey sexy what took you so long" I say and pull him in for a kiss, he smiles a little and kisses me back, but not as hard as I'm kissing him, so I just let it slide and bring him into the house and take him to the kitchen,

"You hungry babe", I say while looking through the cupboards,

"Nah I'm fine, had a big breakfast this morning, remember", Jacob said trying to lighten the mood up.

"Ahh do I ever" I say with a smirk and look at him.

This morning I thought I might treat Jacob to a little fun to lighten he's mood, to be bold, basically I gave him a blow-job then I got him to give me one so yea, it was just heaven I don't know about him but I'm guessing with the moaning that went on we both enjoyed it very much after we got down from cloud nine, I served him breakfast in bed with French toast, pancakes and muffins, so yea I kind of knew what he was talking about.

But when I looked at him he had a distant look on he's face and I knew that he was thinking about Seth, I got a little sad was well, not only because of Seth leaving but mainly cause my little Jacob had been down in the dumps lately.

"Hey come on, I want to show you something, it might lighten your mood", I walk up to him and grab he's wrist and pull him up to the stairs, "I have a video downloading its called 'Boy dances hot and sexy to make you hot and bothered', funny, hey like how can a boy dance hot enough to make you hot _and_ bothered…" I chuckle at the end of that and pull Jacob into my room, it used to be mine and Rosalie's, but as you can probably guess its mine now, and mine and Jakes whenever e comes over so yea.

So I pushed Jacob on to the bed and he got comfy, as he was getting comfy I went and got my laptop and brought it over to where me and Jake are and start to watch it, it starts of with the title then it goes into the boy on the stage with he's face away from us and the song 'Dirty Dancer' starts to play, and the boy starts to move to the song,

He's moves we're so seductive, its was just the way e was moving he's hips and feeling himself all over he's body, it was hypnotising, about halfway through I was starting to get a boner and I looked over to at Jake and noticed that he was getting one too, by the end of the song everyone was cheering and clapping and encouraging in him on, so he just stayed, and kept on dancing and he looked like he was enjoying it, having fun and all, the guy that was recording was getting closer to the stage.

By the time all 4 songs were finished and the guy was close enough to see the kids face, me and Jake, we we're both open mouthed, wide eyed guys looking at the familiar face that we both Know, and well me soon to love and Jake love, we both said it at the same time

"Seth….."

xXxXxXx

Hehe another cliff hanger….sorry

So if I get 5 more reviews ill continue…if not I don't care ill just keep on continuing….so yea so as the famous writers on this website say:

Pls review.

P.s. sorry for all the spelling mistake…and all that…also plz tell me wat u think of my writing…well typing but u kno what I mean…hope to see some reviews *insert smiley face*…well I kept my promise and made it longer…now its up 2 u to do your half of the deal…lol hope u enjoyed the chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the additional characters and that's all, I swear, and even if I did -which I don't- Jacob and Seth would have been but together and the others could find there own partners as long as Jacob and Seth are together I'm happy…any getting sidetracked…don't own anything just the additional characters…oh by the way there's a little surprise in there its my first time so tell me what to think of it…..and yea so enjoy

xXxXxXx

Chapter 3

Jacob's Pov

I was wide eyed, open mouthed, shell shocked, out of my mind, seeing Seth up there on that stage shaking he's little hips and not giving a care in the world and having a ball, his face was one of pure happiness.

I love that smile on his face, I loved the way he would always smile at me when its just me and him, either walking down the beach or when we would be cuddled up with each other and looking at the sun going down behind the ocean with its oranges and yellows showing off be for the sun disappears behind the mountains, or the ocean, and give the moon its time to shine. He would be looking out into the ocean absorbing the last rays of the sun and have that smile on he's face…

I didn't know I had tears rolling down my eyes when Emmett wiped them away with he's thumb,

"Hey don't worry, look we found him and he's okay, hey its ok there no need to cry" Emmett said in a soothing tone, and dragged me onto he's lap and started to rock me back and forth.

I always found it soothing to be in Emmett's embrace and have him rock me, and speak in a soothing tone to calm me down, more tears ended up coming down when I thought of how I used to do that to Seth whenever he was down.

I noticed through my tears that the camera was still playing, so I pulled my head away from Emmett chest and continued watching.

Seth was getting off of the stage and was making he's way to the bar, while he was making he's way to the bar he was getting a lot of lustful looks from the guys and girls in the club, but it looked like he was to busy concentrating on something else that's not in the view of the camera.

I was feeling a bit jealous of the looks Seth was getting, he _was _and _is_ my Seth still and no one should be looking at him like that but me.

The movie was still playing, but Emmett put it on pause, then rearranged our seating arrangement so that I was sitting in between he's legs, then he pulled the laptop back to us and put it on my lap.

Emmett pressed play and we continued to watch it, he had he's arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, it went on of for a little longer.

By the time Seth made it to the bar and embraced a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, while they we're embracing each other, the guy with the blond hair was whispering words in Seth's ear, and I couldn't tell what it was, but I could see when they retreated from each other that Seth was…

Blushing…..

I wasn't happy with this so I let off a small growl, Emmett heard it and started to rub my legs in a soothing matter, it kind of worked, it got my temper down a bit, but I was still annoyed that this person was making _My_ Seth blush from whatever he said.

It finished with Seth looking back into the crowed and had a smile of pure happiness, I smiled as well cause it looked like he was smiling at me, even though he couldn't see it, and I knew that's not what he was doing but that's what was going through my mind anyway, after the download was finished it went to black but had other suggests on to view but I didn't want to watch anyone else except Seth.

"Well at least now we know where he's staying and who he is with, _and_ what he's been doing" Emmett said with a slight chuckle, my head snapped back to look at him and gave him a glare at the last bit of information he said.

"Come on, we're going to the pack", at that I was up and heading for the door, but Emmett stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Oh come on let's just leave him he seems happy where he is at the moment, and besides, don't you want Seth to be happy, I mean if you ask me, he seems pretty happy in that video" Emmett said wrapping he's arms around me while I thought of what he just said.

Do I want to go to where Seth is, I mean I saw the name of the place in the video and I know where it is, but would Seth be happy to see me, after what I have done, or do I just let Seth be happy and move on I mean I do have Emmett, and Seth looked pretty comfortable in that guys arms, but I want My Seth, I want to hold him in my arms, I want to wake up in the morning with him wrapped up in my arms and protected from danger, and I want to take care of him and make him better if he is sick, I want to comfort him when he is down and bring he's spirits back up, I want to see that smile on he's face again when he wakes up in the morning or when we walk along the beach or watch the sun set while we sit on the cliffs.

All these thoughts running through my head that I just don't know what to do, I just keep on staring at Emmett thinking, "Come on we'll sleep on it, and in the morning if you still want to go to the pack and inform them, we can do it bright and early in the morning, ok" he smiled at the end and lead me to the bed and got under the covers.

Emmett wrapped he's arms around me and pulled me close to him while I went to sleep thinking of Seth.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

The next morning I woke up pretty early, even after the night I had last night, I looked over to Erik and saw that he was still asleep so I thought I might go out for a run and think of the offer Tyler gave me last night.

So I got changed and headed out.

I couldn't see any forest around so I just stay on two legs this time and started my jog and started to think of the 'pro's and con's of Tyler's offer.

I didn't know what to do with Tyler's offer, if I accepted it then I'll probably have to move, even though I've moved pretty far from my family and pack-brothers, I didn't want to move to far that I had to call my mother and tell her that I'll be moving away, - what I mean is I didn't want to tell her I was moving away further then Seattle, cause where I am now it probably wouldn't take that long till I reach home again. Well that was the con, of my situation.

So I didn't really want to move away from here.

But if I accept he's offer then that will probably lead to bigger, better stuff and open a whole lot of opportunities down the track, Tyler did look like a good man, I mean he took some time out to chase after me to give me that offer and he's card, to be able to dance at one of he's other clubs, I mean it would be great I'll probably meet a lot of people, make some new friends. So that is a pro.

But there is still one thing that is keeping me here, and the reason I told Tyler if it was ok if I thought about it, Jacob, he is the reason I was thinking of the offer now, and I still miss him, I miss he's short black hair, like mine, but he's was more tamer, and I missed his eyes, when he would look at me and have love and care in them, his eyes the colour of milk chocolate, and I miss he's smile, he's sweet smile that he would give me when he looked my way, or he when he sneaks one of he's smirks at me and winks, letting me know that I was on he's mind, I would give a little giggle at this, and blush, I missed the way he would hold me in he's arms when we would look at the sun setting and letting the moon have its turn of shining and giving us light for the night, and with his arms, when he would wrapped them around me, came this warmth that would always feel my heart, and make me smile, which would make him smile in return.

I miss Jacob, missed all those times we had together, with our secret dating, even though he broke my heart, I still miss him.

So now that make me stuck between two things, one: the offer Tyler gave me, and two: Jacob.

I didn't know which one to pick, so I'll probably have to keep on thinking about it, but I'm guessing I'll probably have to give my answer to Tyler soon. I'll give him a call and say that ill give him he's answer in a week, or so.

I didn't know how much time I spent thinking cause, by now I was at the front of the motel , in my own little world thinking that I didn't really have a chance to look around, so I'm guessing that will have to wait for another day, so I just started to cool off

When I cooled down a bit I walk into the motel and walked to the elevator, I said hello to the receptionist and walked into the elevator.

When I reached our floor and got to our door and walked in, I saw that Erik wasn't in his bed, I could hear the shower on and music playing, I smiled and walked to one of the cupboards and grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink, I finished that and grabbed another one.

Once I finished my forth glass Erik was getting out of the bathroom, but this time he had jeans on but no top and he was drying he's hair.

I put my glass in the sink and walked over to the couch and turned the TV on.

"Hey and good morning" Erik said, he must have finally realised that I am back,

"Hey where did u go this morning I woke up and you weren't in bed" he said with a curious tone, I turned and looked at him, he had finally put a shirt on, "

I just went out for a run, you know clear my head, and just thought of the offer that Tyler guy gave me", I said with a shrug.

Erik walked over to me and sat down on the couch, "Well whatever you do, I'm one hundred percent behind you on your choice, and I will always be there for you," he said which I'm hoping he was saying to reassure me.

I nodded my head, "Thanks, hey if I take Tyler's offer will you be my manger" I laughed at this, but Erik seem to have a glint in his eye, and he looked like he was going to explode with excitement,

".God, if you did that I would be so grateful, I would be forever in your debt, and I'll be your best manager ever and don't worry I _won't_ be come one of those managers that are there for the money, cause I _won't_ just be your manager I'll be your best friend, and I'll make sure to take care of you, and I would make sure to run through everything with you…." he said with excitement, at some point through he's excitement he started to jump up and down on the spot excited, but I had to stop he's excitement by kind of crushing it,

"Erik I said _if_ I take the offer, I didn't say I will, there's a big difference between _if _and _will_", I said, I saw he's face drop at the end of that, so I had to think quickly

"But if I did, then you would be the first person I would ask", I said, that seemed to have lighten he's mood,

"But if I did take the offer we would probably have to go back so I can tell my mother and sister" I sighed at the end of that with a sad look on my face, I hope mums ok I mean I haven't even called to say that I'm ok, but I just didn't know how to break it to her and tell her, so that's why I haven't called.

"Hey, are you ok" Erik said with a concerned tone,

"Yea I'm fine, I just don't know how to tell my mum, I mean she must be going crazy worrying about me, I mean I haven't even called her to tell her that I'm ok" I said with a sigh at the end.

"Hey don't worry, we'll tell her when you have finally made your decision, ok" he smiled, I returned it,

"Now get into that shower so we can go have some breakfast, cause one I'm starving, and two you stink" he waved his hand to usher me off while holding he's nose.

I smelled my armpits and withdrew my face away from it like lightning, we laughed at this, and then I got up off the couch and walked to the bathroom after getting some clothes from one of my bags, which reminds me I need to buy a bag for my clothes.

Once in the bathroom I closed the door, put my clothes on the counter, stripped down and hopped into the shower.

xXxXxXx

Thirty minutes later, all dressed and ready we walked out of the motel and hopped into the car and drove to the mall, we parked and headed through the doors, in search for a café or something, when we found a café we went in and asked for a table for two, the waiter showed us to a table and put two menus down, and left us.

I did a quick look around before opening my menu, the place wasn't to bad, what I mean is that I could use a bit more colour, there's like blacks and greens and I just don't like it, but if it worked for the business then ill just keep my mouth shut, any way back to the café, there were probably about 8 table with chairs on the inside with chair, some having two others having 4, and there were two tables out side, both with two chairs on either, and it was lightly dim, but on the plus side there was a TV, and a music show was on, that that was good.

After having my inspection of the place, I picked up my menu and started to read what was good.

"So what are you going to order…?" Erik said while looking at the menu,

"I don't know what are you going to order", I said while looking at the menu,

"Hmm, I was thinking the blueberry pancakes" he said, while looking at the menu and thinking.

"Ok, I've made my decision I'll have the blueberry pancakes with a hot chocolate" he said as if that was final, he put his menu down and nodded he's head making it final.

I giggled at this and looked at the menu again, I was about to order when someone cut me off, "Seth, Seth Clearwater is that you" I looked up to the new voice and gasped in surprised at someone familiar, "Oh my god it is you" when the person was close enough I noticed that it was Brady.

Brady one of my good friends from school, I had a look at him, he has black hair like mine but more tamer, but sith a little bit of wild in there, dark brown eyes, close to the colour of the pupils, if you weren't face-to-face with him you would think he's eyes we're full on black, and he was wearing jeans and a shirt.

I got up out of my seat and walked over to him, we embraced each other on, I was first to withdraw but kept him in arms length,

"Oh my god Seth, I can't believe its you I haven't seen you in ages what's happened to you, you like disappeared off the face of the earth" I wince at this but kept my smile on my face.

"Brady its so good to see you, what are you doing here" I said, then I remembered that Erik was here as well, "Oh Brady you have to join us for breakfast, come I want you to meet someone" I led Brady to where Erik was sitting.

"Brady this is Erik, I've been staying with him the past few days, and he's help me in so many ways, and Erik this is Brady, we've been friends since we both started high school" I said introducing them,

Erik extended his hand, "Pleasure to meet you" Erik said with a smile, Brady did the same "It's nice to meet you to, and thanks for taking care of Seth while he's been gone" they shook hands at the end of that and took there hands back, but they seem to be checking each other out, Brady was the first to look away and turned to me,

"Sorry Seth but I can't have breaky with you, I came here with Collin, he went off to look at some of the stores, while I was just getting a drink, but then I saw you and I was shocked to see you after all this time", some one called for a mocha and Brady looked at the waiter and nodded,

"Well better go, looks like my orders ready. It was great seeing you again Seth, I hope your doing well" then he turned to Erik, "It was nice meeting you, and take care of Seth for me".

He turned on he's heel and walked to the counter and payed for he's drink and walked to the exit, but before he left he turned and looked back to us and wave, we in return waved back.

"Now he's hot" Erik said to me, I was a little shock at what he just said, he must have seen it on my face cause he chuckles a bit, "I'm guessing with that look you didn't think I was gay or anything, now did ya" he smiled, I nodded my head at this and he started to laugh, but softly.

By the time he started to settle down the waiter can for our orders, Erik ordered he's blueberry pancakes and a hot chocolate, while I ordered French toast with a hot chocolate as well.

We talked for a while, till we got our orders, from then it was little talk while we ate, always changing the subject from favourite colour -or colours-, favourite music, our dreams, our goals, a little bit of our past, and just having a well and good time and learning about one another.

When we we're done Erik payed for the check and we walked out of the café, we went shopping again cause I just remembered that I have to buy a bag for my clothes, I told Erik about me getting a bag and he agreed to it, we walked into a surf shop and had a look around, I found a bag in there and asked if I could have a look at it, a worker there got it down for me and I looked at it, I liked it and asked if I could get this one, she nodded her head and started to get it ready to put it in a bag, after we pay for it we walked out of the store and went to the car.

When we got to the car there was a figure standing next to it, we stopped in out tracks and looked at the person standing there, he's scent went straight to my nose and I tried to control my shaking, vampire, I succeeded in doing so. I looked over to Erik to tell him to go back into the mall but he looked petrified.

And frozen on the spot, so that was out of the plan

I turned my head back to the figure at our car and tried to identify him, he had long dirty blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and he's eyes were red like all of there kind, and he had a smile on he's face but with a evil glint in he's eyes, and when he spoke he's voice was like the sound of chimes in the wind.

"Hello Erik, I've missed you…" and the next thing we know is he's in front of Erik looking at him with hunger in he's eyes.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I woke up in the afternoon.

I didn't really sleep well last night, cause Seth kept on running through my head, thinking if I should let him be happy or I should go to Seattle and get him back, so yea I didn't really sleep well last night, so that also resulted in me waking up in the afternoon.

Emmett wasn't insight so I just got up and headed to the kitchen, but like reading my mind he was in the kitchen cooking blueberry pancakes, I came up behind him and hugged him,

He took a hand off the pan and put it on my hands, "Morning babe, you hungry".

"When am I not, and good morning, to you too", I kissed him on the check and walked to the cupboard to get a plate and then walked to a draw and got a knife and fork out, I set them down on the table and sat there waiting, while I was waiting I started to think about what to do, should I go and get Seth back or should I let him be happy, I mean, I have Emmett now, but I still have feelings for Seth, we have been together for two months and in those two months we've shared a lot, and I still love him, but if I want him to be happy I will let him go, anyways who know like the saying goes, 'If you love something set it free, and if it loves you back, they'll come back', but I don't want to let Seth go.

I was taken from my thoughts when Emmett walked into the room with the pancakes, but with out a top, he was smirking at me, I laughed at this and smiled back, he set the plate of pancakes in between us and sat down next to me, we didn't talk for awhile, Emmett was looking out the window, while I was eating the pancakes.

"So have you made a decision" Emmett asked once I finished my forth pancake,

"Yea, and I cant live without Seth I need him he's my little pup, my bundle of joy, I need him in my life, so once we're done here can we go to the pack and tell them what we know, please" I looked at him at the end of that, and we stared at each other for awhile, finally Emmet sighed and nodded he's head, "Ok, but hurry up so we can go get _our_ little pup" he smiled at the end of that, I smiled back and started to shove the pancakes in my mouth, Emmet chuckled at this and waited for me to finish while looking at me with a smile.

By the time I finished the pancakes, we both headed up to the bathroom to have a shower, be both stripped down and got in.

I thought I might thank Emmett for this, by pleasuring him, he's back was faced to me so I got up behind him and put my hands on he's chest and started my pleasuring there,

I first started to play with his nipples by rubbing them between my fingers and pinching them softly from time to time, once they we're hard I started moving my hands down slowly again and rubbed them along he's abs while kissing he's neck, he moaned at this and put he's head on my shoulder ,I started kissing the part where the neck meets the shoulder, and started to suck on it, by now my hands we're down to he's pelvis I got one hand and put it on he's cock. While I got the other and cupped he's balls, he moaned more to this, and I smiled a bit to this and continued my nipping, sucking then kissing he's point that is now becoming a mark, its my mark now, I started to move my hand up and down he's cock and rolled he's balls around softly, he continued to moaned even more, so I continued to pull he's cock, I could tell he was getting close to I spun him around and got onto my knee's and looked up and him and put he's cock at my mouth,

I gave it a teasing lick at first and saw him shiver and moan again -god I love he's moan, its so deep and husky-, "You like that baby", he couldn't respond, cause I just put he's cock into my mouth not giving him a chance to reply and licked the top of his cock, he moaned even more, I started to move my head down getting as much as I can into my mouth, I opened my eyes and looked up to him through my eyelashes,

I continued to go down while looking up at him, he was looking down at me as well, when I felt the head of his cock hit the back of my throat, I moan at this and my result was him throwing he's head back and letting out a groan, I pulled back and pumped he cock,

"You like that baby, cause I love having you cock in my mouth and tasting you", I said while looking up at him, for he's response he just grabbed my head and put me back to he's cock and started to fuck my face, he was going at a fast pace, but as long as he was enjoying it I was good, I wanted to pleasure him to say thank you.

So this went on for awhile, at some point while he was fucking my face my hand came up to he's balls again and started to play with them, while one of my other hands cupped he's ass and started moulding he's soft ass check.

He was getting close, cause he's fucking was going out of wack and he was breathing heavier.

And the next thing I know is I'm being pulled off he's cock and strings of cum were being shot on to my face, it was hot at first but then it washed away.

I stood up and smiled at him, he narrowed he's eyes at me, but was still getting off cloud nine,

"What was that for", he said huffing and puffing.

"What, I wanted to say thank you, what I can't suck my imprint off" I smiled at the end, while he sighed and pulled me into a kiss,

"You know you could of just said thank you, but I still take gratitude in you pleasuring me" he smile and I smiled back, "Now come on do you want to go find Seth or not", I nodded my head so we got back to finishing off our shower.

xXxXxXx

Third's Pov

Once Jacob and Emmett were showered and dressed, and they headed out the door, Jacob took his clothes off and tied them around his ankle, and phased, and they we're off.

Embry and Quil were on patrol,

"_hey guys, could you meet me at the clearing where we meet, I have some information to tell you all, oh and if one of you guys are close enough could you let the others know as well, and bring clothes with you" _Jacob asked Quil and Embry.

"_Why do we need to bring….."_ Jacob looked over to Emmett, and then they understood what he meant,

So now Jacob and Emmett are at the clearing, waiting for the others to arrive, while Jacob was waiting he started to go through how he was going to tell them where Seth is.

They heard a branch break and they both looked to the direction the heard it from and saw everyone come out of the forest, Leah gave Emmett a dirty look then looked over to Jacob and gave him the same treatment.

"So we're here Jacob, what's this info that you have" Sam said looking at Jacob

"Well, me and Emmett know where Seth is", everyone gasped at this, but Leah was quick to recover from the shock,

"Where, Where is he Jacob, tell me where he is, now" Leah said taking a few steps forwards.

"Well to start you should be saying thank you to Emm…." Jacob was cut off by Leah,

"I don't care how you found him, I want to know where he is, so quiet your stalling and tell us", Leah said getting angry.

Jacob sighed and looked at Sam instead, and continued

"Like I was saying you should be saying thank you to Emmett cause he's the one that actually found him", I took a deep breath and continued,

"Emmett was at home waiting for me, he was on he's laptop and was surfing the web, he came by a link that needed time to be downloaded, when he clicked on it and it started to download, that's when I came by, he put the laptop down and came to the door to welcomed me in, any way I'll cut to the chase, he took me up to he's room saying something about wanting to show me something he was downloading, because I haven't been in the best of moods lately, so anyway we sat down and he pressed play and it show the heading of the film, 'Boy dances hot and sexy to make you hot and bothered'", I took a breath at this and looked at everyone's faces, they we're waiting for me to continue, so I took another deep breath and continued,

"So we started to watch it and the song 'dirty dancer' starts to play and the boys face is looking away from the cameras, well anyway by the time he finished dancing to four song, we we're looking at the face and saw that it was Seth, boy who knew he could dance like the way he did, well anyway he hopped off the stage and walked over to the bar, but we saw the name of the club that he is in" everyone was waiting- again- for Jacob to continue, " the "Midnight Star', in Seattle, and we also know who Seth has been staying with…well we don't know him personally but we know what he looks like, so yea…and that's where Seth is", Jacob released a sigh after that,

"And why didn't you tell us this before" Leah said looking happy but still pissed,

"Because, when the film ended Seth was looking into the camera with a look of pure happiness, and I wanted to think if I wanted to take Seth back or let him go and have a happy life, but I realised I can't do that, I can't let Seth go he means to much to me, I need him in my life, he's my sunshine, my bindle of joy, My little Pup" Jacob smiled, then looked down thinking of Seth.

Someone cleared there throat, Jacob looked up and noticed that Sam was waiting for Jacob to look at Sam to look up, when Jacob did, Sam looked like he came to a conclusion, and he was smiling,

"Well what are we waiting for; let's go get our little Pup".

Everyone was happy about this, they all went behind a tree, - except Emmett-, and took there clothes off and tied them around there ankle and phased. They came back from behind there tree.

"_Can we go already I need to kick my brother's arse for leaving, and I need to yell at him" _Leah said even though trying to hide her excitement to worry for her brother.

"_Ok, ok are we already" _Sam said we all nodded and we started to head off.

"_Don't worry my little pup I'm coming to get you my sunshine" _Jacob said getting excited

"_**Oh**__ will you shut up for god's sake" _everybody said at the same time, -ok not at the same time and not the same words, but it was along those lines.

_xXxXxXx_

_So questions: what will happen to Seth and Erik, and who is this new person?_

_And will Jacob and friends find Seth and bring him back or will something happen…._

_Dun Dun DAHHHHHHHHHH_

_Sorry just had to do that….stupid vampire had to ruin it now didn't he by coming in to the scene….stupid vampire….any way hope u enjoy it….*insert smiley face*_

_Ok now back to really business, I know this is shorter….but to tell u the I didn't really like writing this chapter but…I don't really care coz the next will be better…so I hope u like it and….as the famous writers on this say:_

_Pls review_

_Soooo tell me, tell me, tell me, what did u think of the lemon, it was my first try so yea, its probably a bit rough around the edges…but that's up fro u to decide so tell me what u thought of it and ill try to work on it….and sorry if I've gone down hill abit…..but anyway tell me how I went *insert smiley face*_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok sorry about b4 buy here it is now…I just wanted to do a quick recovery that's all…but noe on with the story….

Disclaimer: don't own anything, just the add on character and stuff, all the rest is Stephanie's Meyers I wish I owned twilight Seth and Jacob would have been put together and the rest….meh they can find there own way with what to do…..any way babbling here so ill let you get back to reading cause u probably want me to shut up…so that's what I'll do….plz tell me in your review what you thought cause I was kind of in a rush to update this so yea and it was kind of hard to think of how to go with the story, but I'm going to stop babbling again and let you enjoy…so enjoy *insert smiley face*

Chapter 4

Third's Pov

Jacob couldn't believe it, he's getting Seth back, Jacob thought about all the things he could do when Seth gets back, like hold him in his arms and keep him protected from the dangers that lurk in this world, smile back at Seth when Seth smiles at him with pure happiness on his face and then finally Jacob could ki…

"_oh for gods sake Jake keep your thoughts to yourself we don't want to hear them" _Leah said cutting Jacob trail of thought off,

"_I mean seriously we don't really want to hear you saying stuff like 'oh my little Seth, I'm finally going to get my little Seth', cause I'm pretty sure I am not the only one here that wants to hear those thoughts of yours" _at the end everyone kind of nodded in agreement with her,

"_And besides you aren't getting to him before me when I yell at him and kick his ass, for leaving" _Jacob growled at this, cause no one gets to kick his Seth's ass. The only person that gets to touch Seth's ass is….

"_Oh for gods sake shut up will you" _Leah said getting very annoyed with Jacobs thoughts,

They were about half way through the forest by now, they've already cross the treaty line,

While they were running it seemed that the others were all wondering the same question, "_how did Seth dance, to make you hot and bothered"; _Jacob chuckled at this and played the scene in his head,

It started with the heading of the film, then move on to the start of the song and the boy on the stage with his head face from the camera, then the boy starts to move his hips with he's eyes closed.

At that moment the boy on the stage was lost in the music,

Once the song was finished, the boy on the stage opened his eye and was huffing and puffing, he had a smile on he's face, but he didn't hop off the stage instead he stayed on it and looked at the crowed, the crowd were encoring him to continue, so he stayed on and danced for another 4 more songs,

The pack was shocked -to say the least- with the way the youngest of the pack danced

They didn't know how to respond to this, didn't know what to say about it,

Jacob chuckled and continued with the film in his head,

When the guy holding the camera was close enough to the stage, the pack could see that it was seth, they didn't really know what to say about this, like this is there youngest member of the pack, the sweetest, innocent, of the lot of them, and there he was dancing like that on the stage, with out a care in the world, and was lost in the music,

When Seth was getting off the stage and walked to something that wasn't in there view, he was getting those lustful looks from the people in the club, but he wasn't paying attention to them though, his eyes were on something out of the camera, by the time Seth made it to the bar he embraced a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, he was whispering words in Seth's ear but they could tell what it was,

And when Seth retreated from the boy, they saw that he was blushing,

"_well well well, looks like Jake has a bit of competition….": _Leah said, cutting in while Jacob was playing the film in his head, Jacob growled at this, but continued anyway, he'll get Leah back later,

Then it was showing Seth looking back into the crowd with a look of pure happiness,

"_That's why I didn't tell you about him before, because of that look that was on he's face" _Jacob said keeping the last bit of the film in he's head, one to show the pack and two to keep it in his head because he loved that smile,

Everyone was still shocked, but now understood why Jacob didn't tell them earlier,

But that didn't matter anymore cause now they were getting closer to there little pup,

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Erik, how long has it been, what maybe 2-3 months" the vampire said standing in front of Erik, not paying attention to me,

"Erik my dear, what's the matter, has a cat got your tongue, I mean this is really rude of you, it's been 2-3 months and u can't even say hello, to an old friend" the vampire said with a chuckle,

"Excuse me do u mind we're trying to get to our car" I said just playing it calm and act like nothing is happening, and pretending that this isn't a vampire and only a regular person, this time the vampire looks at me with a smile on he's face,

"My Erik don't you work fast, or is this only a toy of yours" he said looking at Erik then bring them back to me, "I'm pretty sure your about to find out, but I'll just give you a heads up here right now, our little friend Erik here like to use people, like to use them as toys that he plays with and make them fall in love with him, what's that your people call them in the old days" he said thinking,

"Ahh yes, Casanova….." he said with a purr looking back to Erik,

Erik flinched and had a tear come down he's check, "Ok, I'm sorry sir but I think its time you leave", I said grabbing a hold of Erik's arm and dragging him with me towards the car,

But the vampire was in front of us again, stopping us from going to our car, "I'm sorry but maybe I should properly introduce myself, I'm James" he said hold out he's hand, and had a smile on he's face,

"And I don't really care what your name is" I said knocking he's hand out of the way, then moving around him, while still having my hold on Erik, but apparently this guy, sorry James just doesn't know how to give up, or doesn't get the meaning of go away, -I'll probably go with the latter with this situation-, cause he just gets back to the front of us again and stops us,

"Why leave so soon, there someone special to me that I want you to meet, cause she's being dying to meet you" he said started talking to me but then moved on to looking at Erik,

Ok I'm seriously getting annoyed with this guy here and he's starting to piss me off, "look I don't think you would want to make a scene here so why don't you just piss off before something goes really bad…" I said, but what really piss's me off is that he has the nerve to smile at me

"But the party is just getting started and I want you to meet someone very important to me, cant we you know go get something to eat" I felt Erik stiffen at James's choice of words and is quick to react,

"Ok listen you will leave us alone right now before I…." I didn't end my statement then cause I started to fall and my vision started to turn grey around the edges of my vision, I turned around and saw a lady with red hair smiling and having a hold on Erik with her, while I was falling down,

I could faintly hear, "Should we take him with us, he might be a nice little snack for later, and besides I might like tasting he's blood, plus he was getting on my nerves" I could hear James say,

I felt cold hands wrapping around me and had the of being lifted, I don't remember anything else after that, cause that's when I finally blacked out,

xXxXxXx

When I finally woke up it was dark, I tried to move my hands but it seems that I was tied to a chair, I didn't use my werewolf strength cause I wanted to save that for a special surprise that I have for the two,

I looked around the room, it seems that we were in a warehouse, I could see crates and boxes around us, my eyes finally found Erik, it looks like he finally fell asleep, that's good he can finally get some rest before we get out of here, by the main point is that, he's finally out of his petrified state,

I wonder what James meant when he was talking about me being used, I mean Erik doesn't look like the kind of person to be sleeping around I mean, he hasn't slept with me yet or made any moves on me yet, but even if he did, I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship because that's what I kind of really need right now is a friend, even if I met him on the side of the road,- ok that doesn't really sound good, but hey it was the truth-…anyway think it best if I just let it go and start to think of a way out of here,

But before I could continue with my planning I was interrupted by a bag of a door, Erik was fully awake now, and his eyes were wide open with fear,

"Well looks like they're finally both awake" the red headed said with a smile, oohh how I want to rip that smile off her face then set her on fire, but ill have to keep my cool and wait for the right moment,

"That's good, cause that means Erik's little friend can watch the show" she said stalking towards Erik with that smile on her face, and a look of hungry in her eyes, oh she better not be thinking what I think she'll be doing cause then that will just push me over the limit,

"So Erik why don't you tell us a little bit about your little friend here" my head snapped back to the door to see James walk in with a smile on he's face, he's next after,

Erik kept he's mouth shut, it looked like he was still in shock, or was to numb to talk, that's good he wont be blabbing any time soon, so ill just do the talking,

"hmm….why don't you tell us about the red headed over here" I said nodding my head over to the girl still looking at Erik, and not paying attention to me, good it's a better advantage point for me, hehe,

"hmm I don't think so, cause you didn't answer my question, so I'm not going to answer yours" he said with an evil glint in he's eyes, looks like some ones getting a little pissed off here, good I can work with this,

"Oh come on tell us, cause I'm very interested in who we have here, who knows I might want her to give me a personal show" I said looking at the red head with a lustful look in my eyes, "come on sweet cheeks what your name" I continued with a smirk on my face,

I looked over to James and saw that he's eyes were narrowing, looks like I struck a nerve, good,

"So sweet cheeks what's your name, or would u like me to call you something else, cause I have a whole list of words I can call you" the red head was looking giving me a death glare, ahh if looks could kill, ok time to deliver to final blow,

"Come on sweet cheeks, come give me a private show, with no one around cause with those jeans you have on, your ass looks soo sexy in those, that's it's making me horny just thinking about the things I could do to that ass of yours" I said getting a death glare from both of them,

The red head started making her way over to me, forgetting all about Erik, good they wont go for him now, "Yea that's right come closer, come untie these ropes from my wrists so we can go find a room and then I can bang you into oblivion, I'll take you to heaven and back" by now she was about 2 metres away from me and James was still at the door, well looks like I know who's the leader in this operation,

God its so easy playing human, "So what do you say untie these ropes and we go find a room so we can have some time alone" I winked at her, well that made her smile with an evil glint, and James letting a growl go, perfect

She stayed silent for awhile, probably think of what to do, when she finally decided what to do, she walked behind my chair and started to untie my knots, stupid bitch I thought to myself, "Yea that's right untie my knots so I can take you to heaven and back" I said with a grin, "Yea baby untie my knots so I can take you to heaven…." but I didn't finish cause I was slapped across the face, pretty hard as well, this made me smile even more, cause now my knots are untied, time for action,

"So are we going cause I soooo want to…rip you to shreds and then set you on fire" they both looked at me with shocked faces, perfect, with that chance I took it I phased into my wolf, and turned and jumped on to the red head and, like I said -rip her to shreds,

"VICTORIA…" James yelled running at me, once I was done with the red- I mean Victoria, -thanks James- I started running at James, we collided but I had the upper hand and went straight for is hand that he so stupidly had out and ripped it off,

We circled for awhile, he broke it lunging at me, I ducked and got his foot this time, this time I had him hopping- hehe go me- I lunged for him and went straight for he's mid section, well that was the end of those two, I looked over to Erik to see if he's ok,

Well lets just call ok, not dead, umm he looked like he was more then petrified, I think he might of fainted, whoops-y, looks like I have **a lot** to explain,

I phased back and went to him and untied his knots, once they were done, he slumped forward and fell on the floor, whoops -again-,

I picked him up and tied him around me loosely, though cause I was going to phase, and I kind of didn't want to kill him by my hands so yea,

I phased and started to, running off to out hotel,

xXxXxXx

When we got to our hotel I phased back behind the building and untied Erik from behind my back, and sat him on the floor, I crouched in front of him and started slapping him across the face gently, to wake him up,

His eyes started to flutter open, when they landed on me his eyes widened open, its either from shock of seeing me, or he had a quick look down and shot his head but up to try and look at me, god I hope its from the first option,

"ok Erik, Erik look at me, I need you to go to our room and get our stuff and check out, can you do that" he nodded his head and got up and started walking to the front, I lost sight of him when he disappeared from around the corner, looks like ill have to wait from here on now.

xXxXxXx

Half an hour latter Erik was coming back around the corner with our bags in he's hands, "ok hand me my bag then we can leave, ok and then ill explain everything once we are safe, ok" I smile at him while looking through my bag, he gave me a small smile and nodded he's head, but didn't say anything, and turned around,

"Ok I'm done, lets get ready" I said with my clothes on and clapped my hands together and rubbed them together,

So after explaining how were going to do this, I took my clothes back off and tied them around my ankle, and phased with our bags tied around my body and Erik on my back, mine you holding on tight.

And I was off, we are lucky its night time, cause then its easier running around, and getting out of here.

XXxXxXx

I've been running for about and hour and a half, and was starting to get tired, by now we were far away from Seattle and close to the bush, of where I call home, I remember running through these trees patrolling the area, keeping rouge vamps away from our people, running with Jacob through these trees, him chasing me and me running away from him laughing all the time,

I ran till we reached the forest boarded and went in a few metres then stopped, Erik looked up from his place on my back and hopped off, I walked a bit forward and looked at where we are,

We were in a meadow, there was a pond in the middle of the meadow, there was a full moon tonight and you could see it in the waters reflection, it looked beautiful, the pond was all calm and it was just relaxing just to look at it,

Erik walked forward and started his way to the pond, he crouched down and scooped up some water and drank it, thus causing the pond to ripple and the peacefulness broken, but it was a quiet night so that kind of made up for the ripple in the pond,

I walked up to Erik and lied down, then indicated for him to hop on, when he did I was up and off again,

I only had one destination in mind, and that was home, I know it'll take all night and some of the morning, but that's the only place that I can keep and eye on Erik and keep him protected, from any other people who might want to get to Erik, I might not love him, but I love him as a friend, even thought its only been a few days, we've gotten to know each other really well, well I've gotten to know him really well, but I promised him I'll tell him my secret when we get home and we've both rested well, and able to talk about what we need to really know about each other, well this is going to be fun now isn't it.

Well it's going to be a long trip, and I don't really want the pack to know where I am, so I think I'll just cut off my wolf telepathy, annoying thing that is, yesh, any way ill just let memory be my guild and get home.

xXxXxXx **AN: sorry just going to say that in this story Seth can do that ok…and I know I already put that in but I thought I might clarify it now so yea….continue on with the story…**

Third's Pov (packs turn of stardom)

When Jacob and the others finally made it to Seattle, they went straight to the club where the found Seth, when they got there, they went behind the club and phased back and put there clothes back on, they could smell Seth's scent, and started to wait in the line,

Once they made it into the club, Jacob went straight to the bar, and asked for Seth, but he didn't quiet get what he was looking for, "what do you mean Seth hasn't been in yet" Jacob said hissing at the bartender, the bartender just shrugged he's shoulders and said "sorry, but why don't you try asking the bouncer outside, he was there when Seth left the other night in a cab with he's friend" and with that Jacob was heading for the door, the others saw this and followed him out the door,

When Jacob made it outside he went straight to the bouncer, "where did you hear Seth say he was going to other night" Jacob said with a stern voice, the bouncer just looked at him, and then looked away,

Emmett came up to the bouncer this time and stood in between Jacob and the bouncer, "I'm sorry for you see Seth is a close family friend of ours and we really need to find him for you see he ran away from home and he's mother has been worried sick about him" Emmett said with a worried tone in he's voice, the bouncer looked at them, "yea he asked the cab driver to go to….ahh what was it again" the bouncer said with a thinking look shown on his face, "ummm…ahh that's right the 'Star Hotel', down the street about two blocks to the left and it should be there" the bouncer said with a nod of his head,

With that in he's head Jacob was off -again-, going down the street, then a left and two bloc…and there it was the 'Star Hotel', Jacob started running to the hotel and leaving he's friends behind, the only thing on his mind was getting his Seth back, and in his arms,

When Jacob made it to the hotel, he made his way to the receptionist, "which room is Seth Clearwater in" Jacob said scaring the girl behind the desk,

"oh I'm sorry but you just missed him, him and his friend just signed out about half an hour ago, I'm sorry" the girl said with a sad tone in her voice, "nice kid and he's friend was very caring of the kid as well, payed for the both of them, so nice of him, the kid looked a bit upset when he first came in…" Jacob didn't hear the rest he was making he's way to the door with he's head down, walked straight to Emmett and wrapped his arms around him, "what's the matter, why are you down" Emmett said with a concerned, and confused tone in he's voice,

"Seth isn't here anymore, he just signed out, he left about half an hour ago" Jake said with a sob and the end, a breeze whiffed by and Jacob breathed it in,

He head snapped straight up and looked down the street, "what, what's the matter" Emmett said wondering what just happened with Jacobs mood, "didn't you smell that, it was Seth's scent, and it was going down this street, but there was something else, there was like another smell mixing with Seth's scent, and there was a sweet smell, a bit to sweet smell" Jacobs eyes widened and he looked at Emmet with fear in he's eyes,

"There's a vampire….chasing Seth, and he won't make it, with who ever is with him" Jacob started freaking out, he had everyone's attention now,

"Ok new plan follow Seth's scent and if there is a vampire hunt him and kill him, we don't want Seth taking on a vampire with he's state" Sam said, taking order of the situation, they went behind the building, stripped down there clothes and tied them around there ankle, then phased and started following Seth's scent,

xXxXxXx

Jacob and the pack -including Emmett, were getting close to the forests border,

Once they made it to the forests border, they started to get frantic, one because they could smell Seth's scent and it was strong, so that means that Seth is in the forest going somewhere,

And two was because they finally connected with Seth's mind, they started to call out Seth's name and all, trying to get he's attention, Sam even tried to get he's attention with an alpha command, it affected Seth a bit but not enough to stop him, "Damit, he's cut he's mind off" , Jacob finally realised once they tried everything,

And the third thing was because there wasn't a vampire chasing Seth, so that kind of calmed there nerves down a bit,

So when they finally realised that they couldn't get to Seth, they just continued to follow Seth's scent to where ever he his was going,

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

For some strange reason, I was getting stopped but for only like two seconds, and I was off again, it only lasted for awhile so I just kept on going,

I finally crossed the treaty line, which is good, and it was starting to get sunny, which is kind of good, but that means that mum would be waking up soon, that reminds me I think Erik fell a sleep during the run, or he was very good at not moving that much, or he was a wake and was thinking of how to bring up this subject, well that will be fun,

I was half way there, I was getting a little excited but really nervous, and scared cause I don't know what Leah has in store for me, so yea I'm kind of scared, lets just hope that Erik will be there with me,

I've finally made it to La Push, it is kind of quiet, I wonder why, I just shrugged it off and made my way home, I went to the back and shook myself getting Erik's attention to get off, I lied down to make it easier for him, he untied the ropes and our bags, fell to the ground, he got some clothes out and handed them to me, I phased back and took them, put them on and pick up our bags and started walking up the stairs of our back porch, I looked back and saw that Erik wasn't following me,

"Come on, we'll go inside and go to bed ,ok" I said nodding my head to the door and smiled at him, he gave me a small smile in return and started up the stairs, but he stopped in front of me and grabbed he's bag, then waited for me to continue on, "ok we need to be very quiet, cause I don't want to wake up my mother, lets just hope that if she is awake and that she isn't here, or if she is here she's still asleep" I opened the back door and looked around,

It was still how I remember it, the faded old couch in the middle of the room facing the TV with an arm chair to the right a bit, and another old couch on the left against the wall,

I quickly made my way to the kitchen and had another quick look while making my way up the stairs, the same small table with four chairs was against the wall and the cabinets were shaped like a horse shoe with a stove in there, and a fridge at the end of one of the cabinets, and a sink looking out into the forest,

I quickly made my way to my room, quietly walking past mums room, and Leah's, but I couldn't smell Leah anywhere, weird, she was probably on patrol or something, or stayed at a friends house, all I know is that she is somewhere,

I finally made it to my room, and opened the door, my room still looked the same, a double bed on the other side of the door pushed against the wall, my cupboard against the wall next to my door, and my own bathroom off to the left of my room, there was also a nightstand next to the bed with a lamp and an alarm clock, -grr I hate that alarm clock, wakes me up to early- and there was a picture of me and Jacob on it, I don't remember putting that there, Jacob must of come here sometime and put it there,

I was taken out of my looking when Erik made a bee line straight for the bathroom, I smile and put our bags on the floor next to my cupboard, and started unpacking my bag, while making room for Erik to put his clothes in here as well,

I was about done by the time Erik came out of the bathroom, he looked around, "So, where will I be staying" he asked a little nervous,

"You can sleep with me in my bed, don't worry I won't bit, much" I said with an evil look on my face, this made Erik chuckle a bit and made he's way to the bed, I followed after him and we got under the covers,

We both fell asleep instantly, looks like we were both tired, well I don't really know about Erik but I think I can sleep for a whole day,

But before I was fully asleep I heard my door open then heard a faint gasp then the door closing again,

After that I was in total darkness, darkness of sleep.

Ok, now I know this took me awhile to make it but I had to think of how I was going to pan this out, and that's what I didn't and this is the result….I hope you liked it, and I hope to get reviews, so as the famous ppl on this website say:

Pls review

p.s. sorry if its not good, ive been having a little trouble with think of how to go with it, but I'm not getting writer block I can tell you that now, so yea anyway tell me what you think, with your reviews and again sorry if it wasn't really that good…let me know what you thought : )


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original character's just the add on ones, that's all and the add on stuff…and then that's all…

Ohh by the way I've finally put something on my profile so if you want u can read it if not….meh its up to you really….well enjoy….and hope to have a review from you…. : )

I would like to thank all my beautiful readers for review my story so far….and I'm hoping I get more for this one….so how to see a review from you…I think I might start chap 6 tomorrow…yea that sounds like fun….hehe….well enjoy

xXxXxXx

Sue's Pov

I could hear feet shuffling from upstairs, and just thought of it as Leah,

But then I remembered that Leah was with the others, I started to panic, 'was there a stranger in the house', but it's the middle of the day, why would a burglar be stealing from someone's house this early in the morning, and even if it is I could easily call the police and have him arrested,

I better check it out just to make sure,

I walked up the stairs and heard some more shuffling, I heard the groan of bed springs, after hearing that I made my way straight to Seth's bedroom, I opened the door slightly, and poked my head in and took a look around,

Everything was in its place, but there was two bags near the cupboard, I turned my gaze to the bed and saw a lump there, I could also see short wild black hair, and tan skin, I let a gasp pass my lips and quickly withdrew my head and closed the door, and made my way down the hall, and to the living room to sit on the couch,

I couldn't believe it, Seth was home, my baby boy was home, he finally came home,

Oh when he wakes up, boy is he going to get a wake up call when he gets his ass down here, I am going to make him do so much choirs, and he's grounded for at least 2 months, but knowing me I would probably let him off earlier, but that depends on his behaviour,

I was cut off from my thoughts by Leah and the others coming in through the back door, looking kind of frantic, and pissed as well, Jacob and Leah both made a bee line for the stairs, but I stopped them,

"Don't you dare think about going up there, Seth is asleep and nobody is going to wake him up till he wakes up him self" I said with a stern voice, and glared at Jacob and Leah,

They stoppering there tracks but were itching to go up there stairs, Jacob looking like he was going to have a panic attack if he didn't see Seth, and Leah looked like she was getting read to kill Seth,

Oh this is going to be fun, one cause Jacob will growl at Leah for attacking Seth, then Leah will be trying to get to Seth but first she'll have to get past Jacob, unless she gets to him first,

Which I wont let happen, they can torture him tomorrow, or some other day, but right now they aren't getting anywhere near him,

After that I just went to the kitchen and started to make food, for the ever so hungry boys, and girl,

I had a look in the fridge and saw some eggs, it was morning, so I think ill whip up some eggs and bacon, or should I make pancakes, or maybe waffles,

I think I'll make eggs and bacon, I just found some bacon, so eggs and bacon it is,

I get the pan out and turn on the stove and start cooking,

Jacob's Pov

After getting told off by Sue, to not go up there and see Seth me and Leah went to the living room and sat on the couch, the rest of the pack was spread throughout the living room, a few were in the kitchen waiting for food, my stomach growled at the mention of food, but worry got the better of it and pushed it away, I wasn't going to eat until Seth woke up,

Emmett wasn't with us to calm me down at least a little cause he still couldn't go past the treaty line, we all stopped and turned up Emmett was smiling and beckoning us to keep going,

I shook my wolf head and throw my head behind me, like I was saying to come over, he just shook he's head saying no while at it,

"I cant the treaty says I cant cross the line, don't worry about me you keep going, I'm sure Seth and you have stuff to talk about anyway, so just go, but some time tomorrow your both coming over, so I can get to know our little Seth, no go", he said waving his hands, like telling us to keep going, while chuckling as well, he turned around and started to go home, but before he left he turned to us, but look straight at me,

"Go get him, make amends, then I want both of you to come over, I want to get to know our little pup", he said with a smile and ran off home, I hope he'll be ok,

"_He'll be find now lets go Jake I want to kick my little brothers ass for leaving" _Leah said with annoyance in her voice, I turn and we we're off again,

I was cut from my thinking when the sound of a flushing toilet could be heard,

Everyone went quiet while we waited for a door to open, but we didn't hear one at all, we heard the creaks from the floor, and the groan of bed springs, but no door opening, everyone went back to what they were doing,

"Jacob foods ready, come eat," Sue said to me and a caring tone, I turn my head to her,

"I'm not hungry, I'm just going to wait for Seth" I said, she shook her head, "Jacob and pretty sure Seth would want you to be eating something, come on there tons" she looked back to the kitchen, then back to Jacob, "well there used to, but if you hurry you might get some to fill you up, come, Seth wont be waking up for awhile, so come eat, then you can have a rest on the couch or something", she said with a smile and beckoned me to follow, I stood up and followed her to the kitchen, everyone was scoffing the food, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil, were sitting at the table while Leah and Sam where leaning against the benchers on opposite sides of the kitchen,

I just grabbed a plate and started to grab some food from the servings, then leaned on the bench as well near the sink, easier to put my dish away, when I'm finished,

Once I was done I put my dish in the sink and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, not really staring at anything in particular,

My eyes started to feel heavy and I was getting tired, my eyes closed then everything went black, I feel a blanket being put on me, then at was it, I was in total darkness, dreaming about nothing really, I'm guessing to tired to think of a dream,

xXxXxXx

I woke up when I heard a shower being turned on,

When I woke up I had a look around, I was dark outside, the pack wasn't anywhere insight, and I was still on the couch, with a blanket on me and a pillow where my head was, somehow I ended up lying down,

I got up and stretched my limbs and muscles, I started to hear if I could hear Leah or Sue, they both didn't seem to be anywhere in hearing range, I go up and walked over to the kitchen, there was a note on the table:

_**Jacob if Seth wakes up call me, I want to be there to tell him off, by the way I've just gone down to the store to get a few things, Leah is with me, so you don't need to panic to much about who get to get to Seth first, will be back as soon as possible, don't for get call me when Seth wakes up, and if he's hungry tell him I'll be home soon,**_

_**Sue**_

I put the note down, and walked over to a cupboard a got a glass out and filled it with some water,

I just finished my third glass when I heard the shower turn off, I was getting excited, I finally get to see My Seth, I could hear muffled voices and shuffling of feet, then I heard a door open, and foot steps going down the hall,

I start to get jumpy, and started to shake with excitement,

When I heard someone coming down the stairs, I couldn't wait any longer so I rushed to the stairs and embraced My little Seth,

But for some reason Seth wasn't embracing me back, and it felt like he was tense, when I pulled away from the person I was embracing I was shocked,

I was the guy from the video, the one that embraced My Seth, then I just remembered something, he was the one that made my Seth blush with whatever he said to my Seth,

"umm….I'm sorry…I'm guessing you were expecting Seth, he's in the shower right now, but if you want I can go get him" he said nodding his head in the direction of Seth's room, by now my arms were beside me and I took two steps away from this boy,

"what are you doing hear, and why did you just come from Seth's room" I said in a demanding angry voice, if he said what I hope he wont say, then I'm going to hurt him so back, I don't care that he's human,

"I came here with Seth, we we're running away from, a….."He was cut off back the front door opening,

"Hey Jacob can you give us a hand with the groceries…." I moved out of the boys view and let him be seen by Sue and Leah, they both gasped and set the bags down, "who are you", Sue said in a shocked tone, Leah was Shocked and didn't know how to react to this it looked like,

"I'm Erik, I'm a friend of Seth's" he said in a shy tone, while scratching he's head, Sue was going to continue, but Seth was coming down the hall, and coming up behind Erik, but he hasn't noticed us yet,

"Erik why are you just standing there…" he voice trailed off as he looked at us all, his eye went from Sue to Leah then lastly landed on me, I had a small smile on my face,

"Hey Seth, I've missed you" I said, I looked a bit hurt, but it was swiped off he's face, as he got off the last step and was standing next to Erik, side on.

xXxXxXx

Seth' Pov

I was a little shock to see everyone, I felt like crying, but then Jacob had to ruin it now didn't he,

"Hey Seth, I've missed you", how dare he say that after he broke my heart, by now I was on the lower level of the house and standing next to Erik, standing side ways, kind of showing Jacob my back, but I was to nice to do that, so that why I was standing sideways facing kind of,

"Hi everyone, this is Erik, is it alright if he stays here, ill clean out the guest room, for him or he can sleep in my room….." I was cut off by Jacob, "No he will not sleep in the same room as you, he shouldn't even be in the same house as you", he said with a growl,

that kind of pissed me off, how dare he say that after what he did to me, "How dare you" I snapped at Jacob, he looked a bit taken back by this, good, "don't you dare say that, if it wasn't for Erik I would if still been on the run, with no place to go, he took care of me after what you did to me" I snarled at him then, he whimpered a bit, but mum was quick to react, "what, what do you mean 'after what you did to me', Jacob what did you do to my son, tell me", mum demanding an answer, "ill answer for you mum, Jacob broke my heart, by cheating on me, Jacob broke my heart mum, he broke it and didn't even care, he had my heart, and he goes and crushes it, he crushes it by kissing another "person", that's what he did", I finish by crossing my arms across my chest, and glaring at Jacob, Jacob looked sad and hurt, he looked down at the fall in shame, good he deserved it, I glanced at mum, and saw that she was turning red,

"Jacob Black, I want you out of my house, now" she said, angry coating her tone, Jacob looked up with surprise, "no please let me explain, I didn't mean to do it….."he was cut off by mum again, "Jacob I want you to leave this house, it was because of you that my son had been missing, so I want you to leave this house, now" oohh mum was getting pissed, Jacob was about to say something, but mum cut in before he could say a word,

"NOW JACOB BLACK, BEFORE I CALL YOUR FATHER AND GET HIM TO TAKE YOU A WAY, OR ILL JUST GET SAM TO DO IT" she all but yelled,

Jacob just put he's head down and made his way to the door, when he got to the front door he turned back around and looked straight at me, with pleading in his eyes and sadness, I felt sad seeing that look on he's face, I never liked that look,

"Please Seth, please I didn't mean it, I never meant to hurt you, I love you, and always will" he closed the door after that, I felt a tear roll down my cheek, Erik, put a confronting hand on my shoulder and pushed me to the kitchen,

Once mum has final calmed down, "Ok, who's hungry, and its lovely to meet you Erik, and you can stay here for as long as you want, its payment for taking care of Seth, when he was gone, so thank you" mum said with a soft caring tone, I could still see the fiery in her eyes, but shrugged it off and let it go, let her calm down some more,

"thank you, and it was no big deal anyway, I love meeting new people, and I'm glad I got to meet Seth, he's been great to get to know, and we've both become really close friends" he said with a smile, and threw his arm around me, and giving it a squeeze before taking it back, and smiling some more,

"well that's good to know, so are you two hungry" she said, we both nodded our heads, and smiled cheerfully, she looked at us and started to laugh, then turn back to the groceries and started to cook, while she was cooking we told her all about what we did and all,

I excused myself to go to my room and have a look at my phone, for some strange reason I had a feeling I had a text message or something,

I got to my room and started to look for my phone, I found it in the mongst the clothes, and had a look at the screen, it was from Jacob, I wonder how he got my number, I mean I never gave it to anyone, plus I've only had it for a few days, so how did…then I remembered I never switched my number, I kept it the same, I look at the message,

_**Seth, please I'm sorry for what I did, please can you meet my later on tonight at the beach, ill be waiting….please I just want to explain, please come, but don't bring Erik, I just want it to be me and you, so can you please meet me, I love you. 3.….**_

I thought about it, what is it that he would want to talk to me about, I'm guessing this will probably be the final good bye, looks like it time to move on, oh well I still have to find my imprint, so I still have that, I just shrugged and wrote back,

_**Ok ill meet you at the beach, ill probably have to wait for Erik to fall asleep first, then come and meet you, because I don't want to be a bad host, but it'll probably be later, cause I'm going to eat now, so I'll meet you later,**_

I sent my text, I didn't put love you as well cause I knew this will probably be our last good bye, but why did he put 'I love you' then one of those heart thingy's, I just brushed it off,

I put my phone down, but once I put it down it vibrated again, I looked at the ID, it was from Jacob again,

_**Great and I'll let you go now, so you can eat, and ill wait all night if you need it, I hope to see you soon, I love you…**_

Well I was now considering the all night thing but I don't think I want to torture him _**that **_much,

I went back down stairs, and dinner was just being served, I sat down next to Erik, and join in with the conversation, Leah didn't come to dinner, she must of left, while I was upstairs or something,

I was smiling and laughing while telling mum about what we did, and joking around and all, I was having fun,

Once we were done with dinner, took about two hours or something cause of the stories and all, Erik was yawning, I giggled at this, "I cant believe your still tired, did you get much sleep when we got back" I giggled again, "well lets see I _**was**_ sleeping next to a space heater, god you have no idea how hot you are, and that is temperature wise, wise ass" Erik said, I was started to grin sadistic, when he said how hot I was, but then he had to go on and say temperature wise,

Mum was yawning as well, she stood up and grabbed our dishes, "well I'm just going to wash these then I'm off to bed, Erik you can sleep in Seth's room again, till he starts _**and**_ finishes that guest room" mum said, my mouth dropped open, this made Erik laugh, but then I was laughing as well,

"well I'm off to bed, see you in the morning, and I was nice to meet you Miss Clearwater, and that was a lovely dinner" Erik said standing up and smiling, "Oh please call me Sue, everyone else does, and thank you, I'm glad I made another person appreciate my cooking" mum said returning Erik's smile, then walked off to her room, "night boys, see you on the morning" mum said with a wave,

"bye see ya in the morning" we both said at the say time, but I had mum at the end, Erik started to head up the stairs, but I wasn't following, "hey you ok, why aren't you come up to bed" he said with concern in he's voice, "I've got to head out for a bit, but I just need to grab something from my room, but then I need to head out" he just nodded he's head and headed up the stairs, started following him,

When we got to my room, Erik went to he's bag and got some clothes out, then went to the bathroom, but before closing the door he looked at me and smiled, I returned he's smile, then went to my nightstand and got my phone the made my way to the window and jump out, I tied my clothes around my ankle and phased, then started my jog to the beach,

I didn't know where Jacob wanted to meet, but that's why I'm in wolf form, so I can find his scent, I found it and started to follow it, it was leading to where we shared our first kiss,

I had a feeling of pain but then got rid of it and toughened up,

I phased back and put my clothes back on,

I walked the rest of the way while the memory came back, it was hurting to now because of what Jake did to me, but that day, I was so happy, even though our love was secret, that's what made it fun, the adrenalin of being caught, the excitement you get trying to keep quiet, and that's what made it fun,

I remember one time,

Flashback

We were at Emily's and she told me to get a table cloth from the linen closet, I went up, and started looking, and then the next thing I know it that big warm hands being wrapped around me and I face next to mine, but was turned, and kissing my check then was making its way down to my next, I told him that when he kisses my next it kind of turns me on, and ever since I told him that he's been doing it, and it gets annoying, like that day,

Then the next thing I know is that I'm being turn and my lips smashing with his, he asked for entrance by licking my lips with he's tongue, and I gave it to him, but what I didn't give to him was dominance, I fought with his tongue, it was one of my favourite things to do, cause it always made him growl, then he would say 'let me' or 'give it to me', I just shook my head, but then he would try again, about half way through trying to get past my tongue, Emily was walking up the stairs, we withdrew from each other and both started looking through the linen closet, grinning like fools, Emily ask if I have found it yet, then Jake pulls out the one Emily wants and hands it over to her, she says thanks and walks off, Jacob the returns to kissing my neck, but I pull away from him and start walking down the stairs,

Jake whimpers softly, I look back and he's standing there with a puppy dog face on, I just chuckle, then indicate him to follow me, he nods his head and waits for me to get outside, I say good-bye to Emily and walked out, then I walked for five minutes and waited, Jacob came out of the house had a quick look back and started come for me, I laughed and ran off, Jacob growled at this and chased after me,

End of Flash Back

I was smiling by the time I reached Jake, he was sitting on the sand looking out into the ocean, he must be lost in thought, cause I'm guessing he hasn't heard me till I was about a metre away,

He looked at me then, and smile, and patted he's knee, I shook my head and sat on the sand about thirty centimetres away from him, he's face fell, but he still smiled, but it was a small sad smile,

"So what did you want to talk about Jake…?" I looked away from him and out into the ocean, even thought it was dark, it was still beautiful, with the moon sitting in the night sky, I never really knew about science, but what I'm guessing was that the moon was pushing and pulling the water, I liked think of it as that, it sounds like a good line in a poem,

I was taken from my thought by Jake clearing his throat, "I want to talk about us, I know what you saw, but I swear I was going to tell you about Emmett that day, but you followed me, and saw what happened then" I turned to look at him, his eye held truth in them, but also hope, I'm guessing he's words were true, and I'm guessing he hopes I believe him, but before he could continue, I interrupted,

"Jake if you're here to dump me, just get it over and done with ok, ill be fine, I mean I've got Erik, or I can find someone else, so just say that its over, then we can go our separate ways ok" I didn't really mean that, but I knew it was the best thing, well maybe not the Erik part, cause I heard him hiss and he's name, but then went back to shock when I mentioned breaking up,

"Seth, its not that I don't want to break up" I winced at that and started to get teary but I held it back and stood strong, I'm guessing he saw that cause he tries a different approach, "what I mean it that I will always need you in my life, I love you, and I always will, but…", I flinched at this, he was stalling, I don't want stalling I wanted the point, so then I can move on already,

"Jake can you just get to the point, otherwise ill just do it so we can go our separate ways" I brought my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, I wish I had Erik here with me, comforting me, holding my hand while I broke up with Jake,

"Seth its I don't want to break up with you, I _**need**_ you I my life…"I cut him off, "what about Emmett, what are you going to do about him" I said with a little sadness in my tone, "Emmett is going to be in my life Seth, and so are you, I want- no I need you in my life Seth, I need you, your sunshine, my bundle of joy, my little puppy, My Seth, Mine, I need you Seth in my life as well as Emmett, but I cant be with you without Emmett in my life….",

"Why does Emmett need to be in your life…..?" I said with a bit of acid in my tone,

"because Seth, I was going to tell you this when you caught me kissing Emmett, I was going to bring him over to introduce you guys, but you were there, and you saw what happened, but you jumped to conclusion Seth, you jumped to it to fast…." Jake said taking a breather, he seemed to have move closer to me, I didn't move I was to comfortable where I was,

"Seth the reason Emmett is in my life is because…..I imprinted on him" Jacob said looking at me,

I didn't know what to do, I was shocked, all I did was gasp in shock.

XXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I was staring at Seth with hope in my eyes; I was hoping that he would understand, what I was talking about,

All I want is Seth to be in my life, but then I imprinted on Emmett and now I want Emmett in my life, but I still want Seth in my life,

But now I'm hoping I can have both of them, I want both of them, I remember all those time that me and Seth had hiding our relationship from the others,

I remember one time,

Flashback

After I left Emily's I followed Seth, he started to run, so I followed, he started to laugh, and I chased him, I didn't want to get to close, but no to far as well so I just started about 2 metres away from him,

I followed him all the way to his house, he ran into his house and was out of my sight, I walked in chuckling about how small the house is that he thinks he will be able to hide from me, he thought wrong,

"where are you, come out come out where ever you are" I started to walk through the house starting at the kitchen then making my way to the living room, I saw movement, and it was coming from the guest bedroom, I smiled and started to walk to the guest bedroom, and played along,

"I wonder where Seth could be, hmm I wonder if he's behind the…"I opened the door the guest bedroom, and was attacked…

By a pillow.

I didn't have much time to duck, cause the next time I know the pillow hits me in the face, so I was shocked from that, but then I'm being tackled to the ground, Seth was giggling like a little school girl, I smiled at him, then wrapped my arms around him, and trapped him to my body, he realised what has happened at started to squirm out of my hold, I laughed and rolled us over so now I was on top with Seth under me,

"I've got you now" I said with a smirk, Seth puts on a scared face, which make me laugh, he giggles as well, but then I smash my lips to his and swipe my tongue along his bottom lips asking for entrance, he shakes he's head and smiles, a do it again and he doesn't budge, I start to get annoyed at this, but then he give me entrance I settle down a bit, but it starts up again, when he wont let me explore his mouth,

I can tell he's having fun, I started to run my hands down, he's side making him shiver and a moan escape his mouth entering mine, but what that really give me is dominance, because his tongue just gave up and now I'm exploring he's mouth,

I have a happy dance playing in my mind, I was getting lost in the moment that I didn't even realised that Seth had rolled us back over, and was getting on all fours but keeping our lips together, but then the next thing I know is that I'm getting rolled over and my hands pined behind my back, "what the hell Seth….." I was going to continue carrying on, but then I heard the front door open, and Sue walked in, I started to play along and started to thrash around trying to get out of the grip, -wow he's strong-,

"He boys, Seth release Jacob, and go wash your hands, I'm making snacks" Sue said not making anything of how we were,

Seth looks at me and winks then is off washing his hands, I laugh the get up and follow him, he's walking out, as I'm about to walk in, he give me a kiss then pulls away, and walks away, but with out giving my ass a squeeze, we laugh at this and go on doing what was at task,

End of Flash Back

I return back to the present, and by the looks of it, I'm still waiting for Seth's answer, he was staring out into the ocean,

I grab his hand, which makes him look at me, "please Seth, please be in my life, cause with out you in my life, I don't know what I'll do, I cant live without you in my life Seth, so please, be with me, because I need you, and Emmett really wants to meet you, and I know you'll just love him, so please Seth, Please" I said with as much pleading I could get into my tone, he hasn't removed his hand so that's a good thing, his eyes fall to the sand, I don't know what's going through his head, but I'm hoping he's thinking about it,

"just think about, the three of us, having fun, like we used to, come on, and Emmett he's great, once he gets to know you, he'll love you and I'm hoping you'll love him too, so please give it a chance, who knows you might enjoy it, it'll be fun come on" I said with pleading in my tome still,

Seth looks up at me with he's eyes, and just looks at them, he opens he mouth to answer,

"I-I-I…"

xXxXxXx

_**Sorry cliff hanger…I know I'm mean…sorry**_

_**Anyway, I kind of liked writing this chapter, I like it, and it was sweet….**_

_**So what will Seth say….**_

_**Well he accept it**_

_**Or**_

_**Not**_

_**DUNDUNDAHHHHHHHHHHHH…..(cough cough)…..sorry a little to much ahhh's if you ask me hehe**_

_**An: I would like to say thank you to all of my beautiful readers, for **_

_**1: reading my story**_

_**2: review my story, **_

_**When I read your reviews, it just inspires me to write more….So please review and ill try and get chpt 6 up ASAP…..**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story….and don't forget to stop by my profile if you want o kno I little about me…hehe well hope to see a review from you ; )**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, I wished I did, I only own the add on characters and anything else that is added on, and that's all…I hope u will enjoy this chapter I know I did, umm there's a happy ending for one of the characters…and id like to say thank you all for your wonderful reviews….I'm really grateful for them….and hope you enjoy this chapter I know I didn't….and I just said that twice….whoops….oh and if you having stopped by my profile yet…please do if you want….its up to u really….any way enjoy the chapter….oh and sorry if there are any mistakes…I went through it so there shouldn't be that much but if there is I'm sorry….any way enjoy : )

**And please leave a review….it make me happy when I get them….well enjoy this chapter**

**End of last chapter: continues:**

"_Just think about, the three of us, having fun, like we used to, come on, and Emmett he's great, once he gets to know you, he'll love you and I'm hoping you'll love him too, so please give it a chance, who knows you might enjoy it, it'll be fun come on" I said with pleading in my tome still,_

_Seth looks up at me with he's eyes, and just looks at them, he opens he mouth to answer,_

"_I-I-I…"_

Seth's Pov

I didn't know how to answer Jake,

I do want Jake in my life it's just that I don't really know Emmett, but I don't think it would hurt to get to know Emmett, who knows I might like him,

I turned my head and looking out to the ocean again, thinking of what I should do, should I agreed to Jake and go with him to meet Emmett, or do I just end our two month relationship, sure it wasn't that long, but so much has happened during those months that I don't think I could let Jacob go, so what do I do,

I turned back to Jake and look at him, he's still looking at me with hope in his eyes,

"I'll come meet Emmett with you" I said finally giving in, well it probably be fun running away from both of them, then just one, haha god that would be fun, but back to Jacob, I could see love in his eyes, and they looked like they were shinning,

Then the next thing I know is that Jake has smashed his lips against mine, he swipes his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance, I give it to him, but this time I don't defend against his tongue this time, and just enjoy it,

Jake pushes me back making me lie down on the sand with him on top of me, we kiss like there's no tomorrow, just enjoying each others warmth, we shared a much needed, passionate needy kiss, well when you've been away from the one you love for a few days, I kind of need it, and by the looks of it, Jake needed it too,

I push away from Jake, for a breath, we both look into each others eyes, I look at his eyes and see love and care, with a little lust in those milk chocolate eyes of his, I loved looking at his eyes, I could stare at them for all of eternity, but I cant, I got to get back home, I didn't want to scare my mum again,

So I start to wiggle, Jake gets off of me and on to all fours, "What's wrong" he said with a wondering look on he's face,

"I've got to go, I don't want to scare my mum again, and I need to clean out the guest room for Erik" I said while getting up, Jacob let out a little growl at Erik's name,

"Why do you need to clean out the guest room for _him_" Jake said with venom in he's tone when he said 'him', I wasn't happy about this, "Because Jake if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of been dancing at that club, and some idiot recording me dancing on that stage, then putting it on the internet, so maybe you should be more grateful, and say thank you to Erik for doing that, even if it wasn't his intention, so tomorrow you will come over and say sorry to my mum, then go to Erik and give him a hug and say sorry _and _thank you" I said with a stern voice, Jake seem to have calmed down, but his head was down in shame,

"Well, can't you at least sleep at my house, and in the morning we'll go to back to yours so I can do that" he said with a bit of sadness in his tone, I thought about it, I would be nice to sleep in Jacobs arms,

"Fine but we'll come back to my house so I can clean the guest room out, and while that is happening, you will say sorry to my mother, then sorry to Erik and then say thank you and give him a hug" I said with a stern voice, I was hoping Jake will get it why I was asking him to give Erik a hug, he looks up at me with a smile on his face, but it doesn't look like he gets why I want him to give Erik a hug, oh well he'll just have to find out tomorrow,-hehe, it's the lest I could do for Erik hehe.

Jacob gets up and take my hand in his, and we both start walking to he's house, I was a bit of a walk, and I was to tired so I stopped, making Jake stop as well and start to strip, then tied my clothes to my ankle, I look back up and see Jacob checking me out, I feel my face heat up and phase, Jacob got what I meant and did the same, but it looked like he was putting on a show for me,

He started to take he's top off slowly, when it was off he dragged his free hand down his abs, smirking up at me, I roll my eyes but still watch, once his top was off he started to working on his pants, he undid the button, then slowly unzipped them, and dragged them down slowly, he seemed to be enjoying this, but I was about to cut the show short, I was to tired, so I get up and walk up behind him, I start to lick he's back letting my hot breath flow on to his back, he seemed to enjoy that, so I let my tongue run up his back, making him shiver, I was going to have my fun soon, I worked my way down, till I reached is briefs, they were black, I think I might steal them one day, -hehe that will be fun- once I got the elastic of his briefs, I nipped at it and got it in between my teeth, and held on lightly, but hard enough to hold it, and yanked them down,

He started to pull his dick, -hehe, he thought I was going to give him a rim job, he thought wrong- but I did lick his ass a bit, but then I ran off, I got a little far, just to let me have a head start, then looked back, Jake was still in his trance, I seemed to be waiting for more, I'm guessing he finally realised I wasn't continuing, cause he looked behind him and saw that I wasn't there, he looked around for a bit and saw me a little far ahead of him, he tied his clothes around his ankle and phased, that when I started to run off as well, I could see in his mind that he started to chase after me,

I laughed at his horny antics, and pushed myself harder to go faster,

Once I got to his house I phased back and quickly put my clothes on, I had about 10 minutes, till he catches up and get me, but then I remembered that I don't have to keys for his house so I went around to his window, I was in luck cause it was open, I jumped up and climbed in, I had a look around his room, for a place to hid

While I was looking for a place to hid, I had a quick look around, he had a double bed as well, he got it so we can both sleep in the same bed together, there was a medium sized cupboard at the foot of the bed, there was a mirror next to it, and a night stand next to his double bed, on it was a picture of me and him, when we were younger, we were both smiling with pure happiness,

After looking at that photo I didn't really feel like hiding anymore, so I just got into my briefs and got under the covers,

By the time I was comfy, Jake finally climbed through the window, he had a excited look on he's face, he started to look around the room, but once he saw me in he bed, his face changed back to love and care, he walked over to the bed removing particles of he's clothing till he was in just his briefs as well and climbed into bed, he cuddled up to me, and wrapped his arms around me,

I snuggled as much as I could to him, and breathed in his scent, he seemed to be doing the same thing, and we both fell asleep after that,

xXxXxXx

When I woke up the next morning, I was lying across, my hand was on his abs, and my head was on his chest, and his arms wrapped around me,

I looked up and saw that Jake was still asleep, I started to get up but couldn't move very far, "and where do you think your going" Jake said with out opening his eyes,

"I need to be going home, I have stuff to do, remember" I said with a smile, by now Jakes eyes were both open, and he was looking at me with a smile on his face, that smile and the shine from the sun, both mixed together, was the best combination ever, the look is intoxicating,

I couldn't stand it anymore and moved closer to his face and gave him a kiss, not a needy one, but more like a loving one, when I pulled away we were both smiling at each other,

"What was that for" Jake said with the smile still on his face, I just shrug and got out of bed, and started to look for my clothes,

"Come on Jake we have stuff to do, and I'm pretty sure Emmett wants to meet me" I said when I finally found my clothes and tied them around my ankle, and started walking to the window, "tell your dad your coming to mine, and ill meet you back at my house" I said with a smile, I walked over to him, and gave him a quick peck, and rushed to the window, but before I jumped out I turn to look at him, "better hurry if you want a prize" I said with a little mischief in my eyes, then I jumped out and phased, and ran home,

When I got home, I was hoping for everyone to still be asleep, when I walked in through the back door, I could hear sizzling, I walked to the kitchen and saw mum at the stove it smelled like bacon, or sausages, I hope its both,

I didn't want to disturb her, so I started to sneak past her, but that didn't happen cause just then she turned around and saw me there, she got a little scared at first, but then put a smile back on to her face,

"Morning sweet heart, why were you coming through the back door" she said with wonder on her face, "I stayed at Jakes last night, we had to talk about what's going to happen between us" I said, mum just nodded her head and went back to getting breakfast ready, "well go up stairs and get ready for the day ok, you have a lot to do today" mum called over her shoulder, I just nodded my head and started up the stairs, down the hall and into my room,

Erik seems to be awake already cause the bed was empty and made, and the shower was on, I smiled and went to my closet, and picked out my clothes for the day, but then remembered that I told Jake to come over, so I rushed down the stairs,

"Mum, I forgot to tell you, Jake is coming over this morning, and the reason he is coming over is to say sorry" I said, she just nodded her head, I heard knocking at the door, and went to answer it,

"So where is my prize, I want it, and I want it now" Jake said once the door was open, he was wearing a clingy shirt showing off his muscles and shorts on, he had a smirk on his face on reason was cause he caught me looking at him and two was cause…well I didn't know what the other reason was, "well where is it, I want it" he continued talking in a demanding tone,

But I knew it was all for jokes, but he did look like he wanted his prize, I just wish I knew what I was going to do, but for now I'll torment him,

"Keep going on like that and you wont get it" I said with a stern and joking tone, and a smile on my face, Jake gave me a puppy dog face, but I shook my head and started walking to the kitchen, with Jake on my heels,

"Mum Jakes here" I told mum, she turned around with her arms crossed against her chest and with a stern look on her face, "I'm going to leave you two alone, I need to have a shower" when I turned around to head for the stairs jakes face was one of worry, I laughed at this and headed up the stairs,

Erik was out of the shower when I walked in and was just putting his top on, "Breakfast is ready down stairs and Jakes here to tell you something", and with that said I walked into the bathroom.

xXxXxXx

Erik's Pov

Once I was done putting my shirt on, I walked down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, to see Jacob at the table, and Sue at the table as well, they were both eating quietly, I could feel the tension in here,

"Morning Sue, morning Jacob" I said with a smile and sat down at the table, they both gave me a smile, then went back to eating, I started to fill up my plate with breakfast, and ate quietly as well,

Jacob was getting his second serving of food, when Seth was coming down the stairs with a smile on his face, both Jacobs and Sue's face lit up when they saw Seth,

I wish I had that, a mother who cared about me, and a boyfriend who loves me, who would look at me with love and care then his eyes, whenever I would walk into the room,

I never found that, with all the guys I've been with I never found the one boy who will look at me with love, ok not true they all looked at me with love, but its always love and lust, or possessiveness, I don't like someone who is possessive, my mother was like that and I just didn't like it, that's why I ran away, because of my mother, she would always be telling me what to do, bossing me around,

I got so fed up with it that I just snapped at her one day, and said to her that I was gay, she was shock to say the least, but then that shock turned into fury,

I still remember how she reacted to that….

Flashback

Mum was looking at me with fury on her face,

"No, no son of mine is gay, there is no way that you are gay, and there has never been a gay person in our whole family" Mum said with venom in her tone,

"Yea well deal with it, cause now you _do_ have a some that is gay, and there is nothing, _Nothing,_ you can do about" I walked off after that with my mother telling me to get back here, I walked up to my room and started to back my bags,

I got my keys and went to the garage, hopped in to my car and drove off…

End of Flashback

That was the same day I met Seth on the side of the road, I really didn't want to drop him off anywhere he wanted, I wanted someone near me, but I was lucky when he said that he didn't have a destination in mind, cause I was planning on going to Seattle anyway, and I was also on planning on going to any club that night as well, but I didn't want to really go by myself so I was lucky again when I met Seth,

I was to busy lost in my own thinking, that I didn't realise that everyone was finishing off breakfast, I quickly finished my breakfast and took my plate to the sink, Sue smiled at me and waved me off,

Seth and Jacob were in the living room, when I walked in they both looked at me, I smiled , Seth smiled back Jacob gave me a small smile then looked at Seth, Seth nodded his head and beckon Jacob,

Jacob got up from the couch and walked over to me, god he was tall, I had to look up so I could look at him,

He pulled me into a hug I was shocked, but I kind of like it, I could feel my face heat up, cause I've never had anyone hug me, that was this muscular and he was so warm, but I didn't get to think of other things cause he started to talk,

"Thank you, thank you Erik for bring Seth back, thank you for taking care of him, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry the way I acted yesterday, please forgive me" once he was done, he withdrew and held me at arms length, I was confused, so I looked at Seth and saw him nod his head, so I looked back at Jake and nodded my head,

"Sure, no problem, besides I had fun with Seth, who knew he could dance like that hey" I said wiggling my eyebrows, Jacob chuckled at this and released me, then walked over to Seth on the couch,

"There happy now, now can I have my prize, pleeeeeaaase" Jacob said pleading to Seth, Seth giggled at this, an shook his head, "Nope" he simply said, wonder what he was planning, I just shrugged and sat on the other couch,

Once I sat down Seth got up, "Come on Jake we need to clean that guest room for Erik", he held his hand out for Jacob, Jacob took it willingly and followed Seth, "Erik aren't you coming to help" Seth said, "The more we have, the faster we'll get it done" he said smiling, I jumped up and followed them,

We walked up stairs, and went to a door that we next door to Seth's, but it was a little down the hall more closer to Leah's room,

When Seth opened the door, I was shocked, the room was full of boxes, but there was a bed in there under all the mess, well at least everything was in boxes, so that makes it a lot easier,

"Well let's get started" Seth said, detaching himself from Jacob

xXxXxXx

It took us all morning, and a little after lunch, but we finally got it clean, me and Seth were in the room, looking around, Jacob said he had to go for awhile after lunch, so that slowed down the process down a bit, but it was all good,

We were looking around when I remembered something, "Seth why did you get Jake to say sorry, and give me a hug" I said when I looked at him with curiosity in my tone and on my face,

Seth just chuckled at this and turned to look at me, "I thought I might let you get a feel of how Jake is, and besides I wanted him to say sorry to you for how he reacted yesterday" he said with a yawn a stretched his limbs,

"Oh…well thanks, and really that wasn't necessary" I said blushing a bit, I looked away so Seth couldn't see my face, I didn't want him knowing that I really liked how Jake felt,

"Oh please I know you enjoyed it, I saw that blush of yours, your kind of lucky Jake didn't see it, otherwise I would be in shit, haha" he said laughing, "and besides it's the least I could of done for what you've done for me" he said with a smile when he looked at me, by now my blush was under control so I could look back at him and smile back,

"Well like I told Jake, I had a ball with you, but maybe next time we could spend more then three days, maybe a week" I said chuckling, "you dancing up on stage, and me letting you have that fun" I said smiling at Seth,

"Well next time your coming up on stage with me" he said smiling at me, "then you can show the world your sexy hips" he said with a smirk, this made me blush, I looked away but it was to late, Seth was already laughing,

"boys are you hungry" sue called out, we both missed lunch to get this finished but now that it is, we could eat,

Both of our tummies growled and this made both of us laugh, "Be there soon mum" Seth called out, "Come on let's go and eat" he said trowing is arm around me and leading me to the kitchen,

When we got tot the kitchen, there was a girl sitting there, she had short black hair, she looked a bit pissed, but I wont intrude, she was wearing a black singlet, with thigh length shorts on, there were a bit faded, but you could see the colour, it was blue, my favourite colour,

We sat down at the table, and sue served us sandwiches, they looked great, we dug in and boy were these sandwiches great,

xXxXxXx

After we finished eating, me and Seth went back to the room and started to get it ready for my liking, we couldn't go anywhere yet cause we forgot my car back at Seattle, -yea whoops-, so for now ill still keep my clothes in my bag for now till we can get to Seattle,

We moved the bed so that it was on the other end of the room, closer to the window so then I could look out to the night sky, I loved looking out the window, just looking at the stars it was so peaceful and beautiful, and living in an area with forests and the beach just down the road, I hope it'll be a clear sky tonight, so I could enjoy the night sky, I hope Seth could join me, but Jake looking like he had other plans with Seth, but that didn't matter, I could enjoy it by myself, with my ipod,

I didn't mind being alone sometimes, I gave me a chance to enjoy the silence, and just think of the good times that happened or will happen, or I just wont think of anything, and just stare of into space,

I just helped Seth put the sheets on the bed, when a knocking came to the door, I looked at Seth and nodded my head for him to go ahead and answer it, and told him that I could finish putting the rest on the bed,

Seth just excused himself and went to answer the door, I smiled because I couldn't believe Seth just excused himself to go answer a door,

I finished putting the rest of the sheets on the bed, I thought what Seth could be doing that would take so long, I just shrugged my shoulders and went down stairs,

I could hear a rugged, husky voice, when I was going down the hall, then down the stairs, and just thought of it as Jacob, but when I entered the living room,

I saw that it was a different person, he had short black hair like Jake and Seth's, and he had muscles, that were showing, he had a tank top on, and it was clingy, showing off the muscles underneath, and he had shorts on as well, and his face looked rough but smoothed as well, and his eyes were a dark chocolate colour, that could just make me melt, and his lips also looked rough but smooth as well, I just wanted to have a feel, but over all only one word fit his profile….

He was HOT….H.O.T

I was taken out of my thinking when Seth and the other person was looking me, Seth cleared his voice, but had a smile on his face,

"Erik this is Paul, he just came over for a visit, we just had something to talk about" he said introducing the guy- Paul, that can't seem to get his eyes off of me,

I could feel a blush coming, so I looked away, I heard a growl, but ignored it, I sat down on the couch and started to control my blush, I had a peek through my eyelashes and saw Paul still looking at me, Paul let, what sounded like a whimper flow through his lips, that it made me look away and Seth start to burst out laughing, that seemed to have snapped Paul out of his trance, that was good, but I kind of liked it,

But Seth just kept on laughing that even I smiled, but I didn't know what he was laughing about,

During his laughter, Jacob came through the front door, and was looking frantic around that room, he saw Paul and nodded his head, Paul nodded back, and started to stand up and started walking to the front door, saying something about needing to do something, I felt a little upset, but kept a smile on my face still, and just looked up to see Jacob looking at Seth on the couch, and Seth looking at me with a knowing smile on his face, the only problem was that I didn't know what it was,

xXxXxXx

When it came to later in the evening, the sky was clearing up, but Seth had other plans, apparently there was a bonfire, and everyone at La Push was going, I was a little excited but nervous at the same time,

But right now I was at Seth's house wondering what to wear, I wondering if I should go with black skinny's and a while shirt, and the grey cardigan jacket I got from Seattle, and black slip ons,

Maybe I should ask Seth,

So I got changed and walked to Seth's room, not really paying attention, and just walked straight in, without knocking, "hey Seth what do u think of….." I couldn't finish my sentence because I was in shock,

The reason I was in shock was, because I just walking in on Seth and Jacob, making out, and only in there briefs, but that stopped when I started to talk,

The whole room was in shock really, and we were all blushing, I looked away give them as much privacy I could give them, but that doesn't seem to be working cause I didn't walk in on them,

"Umm I was just going to ask you, if u thought this was ok, but don't worry, ill just ask you later" I said turning my back on them and walked out of the room smiling a bit, it was kind of funny really, but I didn't want them knowing that really, so I just went to the bathroom, and straightened my hair, sure it was straight but I wanted it to be kind of straighter, beside it would get my mind off what just happened,

xXxXxXx

So after the in counter I had with Seth and Jacob, humph, yea that, me and Seth were dressed, Seth was also wearing skinny's they were the grey ones we got from Seattle, and was wearing a tight while shirt, with the cardigan that he also got from Seattle, and grey slip on, and hopped into the car, and driving down to the beach, it was a bit cold, but Seth stayed near me to warm me up a bit, Jacob said that he'll meet us there, and that's the reason Seth is sitting close to me, Jacob has a tendency of being possessive, but it was sweet in away, and funny, he gets like that with the most littlest of things,- lol.

When we arrived at the beach, me and Seth could see the smoke from the fire, and heard the music, we looked at each other and had faces of excitement, we left the car and started to run down the beach to get to the bonfire,

I was excited and nervous at the same time, when we got into view of the bonfire, Seth stopped and looked at me, "hey just remember, these guys are fun, and there really nice, so just relax and you'll fit in" he smiled and put a comforting hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze,

I just nodded my head and we started to walk the rest of the way to the bonfire,

When we finally reached it, the first person to greet us was, of course, Jacob,

He went straight to Seth and gave him a hug, Seth smiled and returned the smile, once they finished embracing each other, we all went to the logs around the fire, I sat down with Seth and Jacob, Seth was in between me and Jacob, me on the left and Jacob on the right,

I looked around and saw Paul from earlier on in the day, he hasn't looked my way yet, but that's only cause I just arrived, he was talking to someone else that had short black hair, and was muscular, after seeing Paul I started to look around some more, there were people all in bunches of different groups, spread over the beach, some people were dancing where the radio was, there were people standing close to, or are next to the food table, and there were other groups of people, just talking around the bonfire,

I was taken from my looking when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked at the person who was tapping my shoulder, and saw that it was Seth, "hey do u want something to eat, jakes going to go get so" he said nodding his head to Jacob, who was talking to someone else, who was as well muscular and had short hair, and smiled

I looked back at Seth, "sure what's there" I said, wondering what will be there, "well there's hamburgers or hotdogs, umm….and yea, that's what looks like the most of, so what will it be" he said once he was done looking over at the table of food, "better hurry before its all gone" he said with a small chuckle,

"I'll just have a hamburger" I said with a shrug, really either would of done, but I felt like a burger, so ill dam well get one,

Seth turned back to Jacob and tapped on his shoulder, Jacob put one of his fingers up, indicating the guys he was talking to, to hold what they were talking,

Seth gave Jacob our order and Jacob was on his feet with the guy in tow, walking towards the food table,

I turned back to Seth, "so how come everyone here has short hair, and are muscular" I said with curiosity in my tone, "I'll tell you about that some time, but when I do, you have to tell me something about you" he said with a smile and held out his hand, I nodded my head and we shook hands,

Jacob came back, but this time he come back with a different person, when I looked up, I saw that it was Paul, I looked away and blushed and a smile crepted on to my face,

Jacob handed Seth his food, then handed me mine, I said my thanks, and started to eat, I took maybe half to a bit maybe when Paul sat down next to me, I looked up after swallowing the food in my mouth, then looked back at my food, Paul had a smile on his face,

I looked over at Seth and saw that he was smiling, I widened my eyes, and tried to give the signal of help, but that didn't seem to happen, cause Seth got up and held his hand out of Jacob, Jacob was on his feet in a half beat,

"Hey were going to go for a walk, we'll be right back" then Seth leaned down to me and whispered into my ear, "don't worry, just be yourself, and relax, besides who knows you might get lucky" he said then withdrew and winked at me, my eyes shot wide open when he said 'lucky', they started to walk away, and I felt alone,

I just looked at my food again and started to nibble on it, Paul seemed to have noticed my change of mood, he shifted his seating position to look at me,

"Hey are you ok" he said with a little concern in his tone, well that's what it sounded like, "yea I'm fine, nothing to worry about" I looked up at him and smile, "why would there be something wrong", Paul just shrugged his shoulders and looked away, "umm…thanks for keeping Seth safe while he was gone" he said looking down to the sand,

"Eh…it was ok, I had fun with him anyway, and besides if I could do it again I would" I said with a smile on my face, after that we kind of feel into silence, he kept on looking at the sand, but then moved his head to the ocean, I just ate my burger and occasionally looking around for Seth, I hoped he wouldn't be to long,

After a long silence, and me finishing my burger Seth finally decided to show back up, but Jacob was no where in sight, weird,

I was making my way to the bin when Seth came up to me, "So did you get lucky" he said, having a quick glance at Paul, Paul looked away once Seth looked at him, "No and I don't think I want to, besides, I don't think his in to the same sex, and talking about getting lucky, where did you go…hmm" I said looking straight at me,

"All we did was walk down the beach, the made out, for you see someone walked in on us before, without knocking might I add, so we thought we might continue without any disturbances" he said looking straight at me, I blushed and looked away, "So where is Jake anyway, I thought he was like attached to your hip" I said looking around,

Seth leaned in and whispered in my ear, "He's gone to get alcohol, so then we can get this party started" he said with a glint in his eye when he pulled away, I had a look around and saw that the groups were thinning, it looked like it was only the older people, and the rest of Seth's friends that were left,

I just nodded my head and followed Seth back to where Paul was, and sat down, but this time I was between Seth and Paul, I didn't mind it, at least I was getting warmed up,

All heads turned to the sound of bottles clinking together, and when the person who was carrying them came into view, I saw that it was Jacob, and he had a bunch of different bottles with him,

The older people and Seth's friends cheered at this and started to run for the different types of alcohol, I stayed where I was and waited, both Seth and Paul went up to get there's, I just looked at the fire then up into the sky, I didn't know how but I ended up on my back lying down in the sand looking up at the sky,

It was a clear night sky tonight, so I was looking at the stars, they were so bright, and shining next to the moon, it all there glory, I smiled at the sight,

But was interrupted by someone clearing there voice, I looked at the person clearing there voice and saw that it was Paul, he was handing me a drink, " here this is for you, I thought you might want one" he said with a small smile, I was weary at first, but just nodded my head and took it,

I took a sip of it to taste it, "What is it" I asked Paul when he sat down next to me, "Rum and coke, or whisky and coke, either one, why don't you like it" he ask, then looked at me,

I sook me head, "No, no it's fine, I was just curious that's all" I said with a smile and took another sip,

Once I was about half way, I started to feel a buzz, I could hear the music playing, so I closed my eyes and started to sway with it,

I opened my eyes when I felt I was being pulled up, it was Seth and he had a smile on his face, and started to pull me to where the music was, usually I would of protested, but I felt like having some fun,

When me and Seth reached where people were moving to the music, me and Seth joined hands and started to sway with the music, it was loud, but I didn't care I was having fun,

The song that was playing was a Spanish, or Latin either one but I was getting lost in it, and when I closed my eyes, no one could stop me, my last sight was of Seth closing his eyes as well and moving away from me, I'm guessing to give us both space,

Let all the heat pour downI'm good as long as he's aroundHe let's me wear the crownI do my best to make him proudNow all my super ladiesI got my baby, if you got your baby, babyMove your body, Move your bodyDance for your papiRock your body, Rock your body,Dance for your papiPut your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you carePut your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohohMove your body, Move your bodyDance for your papiRock your body, Rock your body,Dance for your papiMy rock is shinin' brightEven if he ain't by my sideHe makes sure that I glowI make sure everybody knowsNow all my super ladiesI got my baby, if you got your baby, babyMove your body, Move your bodyDance for your papiRock your body, Rock your body,Dance for your papiPut your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you carePut your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohohMove your body, Move your bodyDance for your papiRock your body, Rock your body,Dance for your papi

Step up, step upLet your hair downPop, drop, and lockIt go all outIf he rocksTear up the crowdDance for your papi

Llegale, llegaleSueltate el peloLevantate, cai, aseguraloVe por todasSi el es lo maximoAsota baldosaBaila para tu papiNow all my super ladiesI got my baby, if you got your baby, babyMove your body, Move your bodyDance for your papiRock your body, Rock your body,Dance for your papiPut your hands up in the air, dance for your man if you carePut your hands up in the air, air, air, ohohohohohMove your body, Move your bodyDance for your papiRock your body, Rock your body,Dance for your papi

When the song was finish, I opened my eyes and looked at Seth, he was looking at me as well, and we were both huffing and puffing, I had a look around and saw everyone looking at either me or Seth, I got a bit nervous, and started to walk away, but Seth caught up to me, and grabbed my arm, the next song started and we both danced to that, Seth was only looking at my eyes,

"Its ok, its fine don't worry, you did great, besides it's how I felt when I danced at the club, so be grateful it wasn't the club and only the beach" he smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze,

I just nodded my head and started to walk back to the log, where Paul was still sitting, but this time his eyes were wide, and his mouth was wide open, "You know if you keep your mouth open any longer your going to get flies in there" that made him close his mouth,

I sat down but this time a little further away from Paul then before, he didn't look a bit happy at this, but moved closer anyway, "You know you dance pretty well, maybe you could give me a few lessons" he said, I stayed where I was, but looked away, I could feel heat reaching up to my face,

When I looked back, I hadn't realised how close Paul had moved close to me, my leg was brushing his, he was looking me up and down, I'm guessing he was checking me out, hang on did that mean he was gay, I mean I didn't really believe Seth's comment before, but now that I look at him, it kind of looks like it,

I checked him out as well and saw what he was wearing, he was wearing a shirt, and a cardigan jumper, with jeans, and black converse,

"Aren't you cold" I asked him, I mean sure we were near the fire, but even I was cold still, "As long as your with me, I'll be fine" he said moving closer, I leaned back, but he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer,

And laid his lips onto mine,

I didn't know how to react to this, I mean it was true that they were smooth, and oh my god did I like this,

I put a hand on his bicep, and he flexed it, I moan at this and this gave him the chance to stick his tongue into my mouth, and start to explore my mouth,

He pulled me closer to him, so that our clothed bodies could be as close as possible,

It looks like this day just got better, I was to busy kissing Paul that I didn't even bother with the eyes that were on me, I could feel them I just didn't want to break this kiss, I was enjoying it to much,

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov (An: about bloody time, I mean I enjoyed Eric's Pov, but he just didn't shut up yesh…well anyway to continue)

I was watching Erik and Paul make out on the log, I was still on the dance floor, but Jake was behind me this time, and he was watching Erik and Paul make out as well,

I could feel his arousal through his pants rubbing against my butt, I shook my head and looked away smiling giving them privacy, I was happy for Erik, he finally found someone, and seemed to be enjoying it,

It was getting pretty late now, I turned around to look at Jake, "Shall we go" I said smiling up at him,

"Whenever you good to go, I'm good to go" he said smiling back at me, I nodded my head towards Erik and Paul, Jake nodded his head, I started walking towards them with Jake on my heels,

I clear my throat, "Ahumm….." that separates them, Paul, is glaring at me and let a small growl out, Erik just looks away and blushes, "Hey Erik, me and Jake are going to head out" he just nods his head and starts to get up, Paul lets a whimper out, but I push Erik back down, "No, no you stay, spend some more time with Paul, and have fun, but not to much fun" I said walking off, I saw Erik blush with my comment while Paul just looks at Erik with a smile,

Me and Jacob start to walk to his car, we hop in and he drives off, its time to finally meet Emmett,

I start to get a bit nervous, I mean I've met him, but I've never really got to know him, but I hope he is what Jacob has claimed him as,

We just past the treaty line, and were now half way there, I start to get more giddy, and Jacob notices, "Hey don't worry babe, you'll be fine, and beside Emmett is great, as a person, and in bed" he winks at me, I give him a small smile back, but I'm kind of up set that Jacob has all ready done it with someone other then me,

xXxXxXx

When we finally arrive at the Cullen's home, all the lights are on, but I cant hear anything, I mean I don't hear anyone moving around or anything, Emmett must feel lonely, well I don't want to take Jacob away, from Emmett when his pretty lonely,

We get out of the car and walk up to the front door, Jacob knocks, but the door is already open, we walk in curiously, and see a note attached to the wall opposite the wall

_**Follow the petals, it will lead you to the next note…**_

Me and Jacob look at the note again, then look at the floor and see flower petals leading up the stairs, we shrug out shoulders and start to follow,

We get to the next level, of the house and find the other note on the coffee table in front of the TV,

_**Turn on the TV, and watch it…**_

We look at each other again, and sit down on the couch, and turn the TV on, it was a movie, it was only at the menu, we were about to press play when we heard a noise coming from the kitchen,

We looked at each other, I stood up and went to investigate, the light was off in the kitchen, I went to the light switch and turned it on, but it didn't flick back on, so I just continued with my investigation, there was nothing in the kitchen, so I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to Jacob,

But I didn't get very far, cause the next thing I know is that big white arms are being wrapped around me, I let a little yelp out and I see Jacob running to where I am,

"What, what's wrong Seth…." he was going to continue, but then he saw what was behind me and smiled, "Emmett that wasn't very nice you know", he said as he walked closer,

"Ohh but I thought you said he liked to play games, if he cant handle this one, then he will have to get better at it" Emmett said with a kiss on my check, his lips were cold but soft,

"Well then I'll have to try and impress you so then I cans how you who the master of playing around is" I said with a smile, and tried to turn around, "no don't turn, I want to savour this moment" he said as he started to kiss me neck,

I gasped at this and leaned against him, "We'll see who the master of playing around is, later, right now I want to savour this moment" he said in a melodic voice,

I think I might this, but I wont let my guard down to easy, I'll just show him who the master of playing games is….

xXxXxXx

Well I hoped you liked the chapter…I thought I might finally do an Erik's Pov, shine the light on him for a while, but I kind of liked doing his Pov, it was sweet, and finally he found some one….well I hope to hear a review from you soon…

And id like to say sorry to 'Reader', your review on making Seth stall long till he says yes to Jacob, sorry but that wasn't going to happen…and way thanks for the review anyway,

I hope you review, and thank you all for your reviews, it makes me in a happy mood, and when I'm in a happy mood, everyone's in a happy mood….well I hope so anyway


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this, well the plot yes but not the characters, except the add on's and anything else that is mine….but other then that I shouldn't own any other things….oh and I don't own the songs in all of these….they belong to there own owners, so yea….I hope you enjoyed this chapter…and there's a surprise in there for you….it might be a bit out of wack or you don't get into it….well just deal with it….and if you want you can just skip it….and sorry if you don't like it….other then that read the A/N at the bottom…and sorry if there are any mistakes...well enjoy the story…**

**And I want to say thankz to all you wonderful people that have reviewed my story so far….I'm very grateful for those reviews…so yea anyway….on with the story….and please leave a review…or I'll keep bugging you till u finally leave one -.-….any way enjoy .….**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I was still wrapped in Emmett's arms, I didn't mind being in his arms really, it felt kind of nice, and he was still kissing my neck, I leaned against him and stretched my neck out some more to give him more access, he moaned at this, so I leaned my whole body against him,

"Hmm looks like someone is a little eager" Emmett said, then continued to kiss my neck, I could feel his arousal through his pants, so I rubbed my ass against it as well, he groaned at this,

"My you are eager, I cant wait to get you into bed and pound you till you cant remember your name" Emmett said with a growl, I looked at Jacob, to see that he had a smirk on his face and see the start of his arousal, -I can't believe im getting two guys horny, over this, god some people are so hormonal…hehe-,

I just smirked at him, but it wasn't just one of my normal smirks, it was a sexy smirk, with a little of mischief,

Jacob got this, and just chuckled at this and shook his head,

I gave my attention back to Emmett, "So why don't you",

Emmett stopped in his kissing, "What do you mean ,'why don't you'" he said with curiosity in his tone,

"Why don't you, pound me till I cant remember my name" I said with a smile, even though he couldn't see it, but it was good to smile, people who smile just think that you are innocent and good hearted and all,

But me, I smile because its fun and it just means that I have something up my sleeve, which I do, and trust me it is an evil smile,

Emmett growled at this, and started to move his hands, he started at my abs and moved up, taking his time, I moaned at this and moved my head to the other side, I'm guessing Emmett didn't like this, but hey it gives him new territory,

His hands were still going up, by now they were at my nipples, I rested my head against his shoulder and moan, then I rubbed my ass against his cock, giving him more pleasure, he moaned more at this, his moans were starting to get addictive, they were husky and sexy, it kind of made me horny, but I knew how to control myself,

And I could tell that with every sexual pleasure I give him, his arms loosen,

My arms were at my side, so I just moved my ass forward a bit, but Emmett didn't seem to like that cause he let a growl out, "Put it back" he said in a demanding voice,

I tsked at this while shaking my head, "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett, never jump to conclusion" with that said I put my hand on his cock, cupping it and gave it a squeeze, Emmett let a breathy moan out at this, I squeezed it some more and got the same result, god this was easy, I could hear whimpering, I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob, he had an upset looking on his face, he looked like a lost puppy, I smirked and gave him a wink, he lightened up at this and got excited, I smiled, god this was easy, it was like taking candy from a baby,

I got back to the project at hand, and gave it another squeeze, Emmett let out another groan, but not as heavy, but at least it got him to loosen his arms every time I squeeze,

But now it was time to deliver the final blow, I pulled my hand away, resulting to Emmett letting another growl out, but I shut him up but putting my hand down his pants and cupping his cock and balls, but since he was getting hard, I just went with grabbing his cock, and got the other hand to slip in to his pants and go for his ass, and rub my finger against his hole,

This time, Emmett let out another heavy breathing groan, and loosened his arms enough for me to slip out,

Which I did and walked up to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him, I looked back at Emmett and saw that he was still in his trance, but he quickly recovered and just stared at me, he had a dumb found look on his face,

"You, you played me, you….you…" he couldn't make a sentence, I just smiled at him, "Now, who's the master…hmm?" I said, it looked like Emmett couldn't even say a word, so he just pointed a finger at me with an upset look on his face,

"Good, and don't forget it" I said with a wink, and looked at Jacob, he was smiling but I could see a look of disappointment in his eyes, it was either cause he wanted the show to go on longer, or it was because of what I did,

So I just shrugged my shoulders and walked to the couch, I turned back and saw that Emmett and Jake weren't following me, so I just shrugged again and went to the couch, and wiggled my hips a little, I hope that will get there attention cause if not, then ill just have to make it more sexy,

Hmm maybe I should drop something and bend down slowly, or do something 'accidentally', like maybe I should let my hand wonder somewhere on there body while watching the movie, hmm that should work, or maybe I should lie down on the couch and have my shirt ride up a little, and just unconsciously let my hand wonder along my skin,

Hmm I wonder, oh well ill just have to wait and see, maybe ill go with the latter,

By now I was on the couch, still wondering what I should do and with remote in hand, I was about to press play, when Jake and Emmett decided to show there presence in the room, they looked like they were deciding between sitting on the other couch, or sit on either side of me,

I just continued to watch the movie, not really paying attention to the two,

About two minutes later they finally decided, and it looks like they went with the couch by themselves, I really couldn't care less really, that just means that I could tease them some more, -hehe I'm evil.

While I just 'unconsciously', lie down Jake and Emmett get snuggled up with each other, Emmett on the couch while being held in Emmett arms wrapped around him, and me showing my body to them and my face covered by them, so then they don't think that I actually know that they watch me every now and then, boy were they wrong,

So about a quarter in to the movie, I stretch my limbs making my shirt and cardigan ride up, but leave my arm over my head and on the couch's arm and have my other come to where my skin is showing, which would be about half way up my stomach and just let my hand travel up and down it,

I could feel eyes on me, so I lifted my head up and caught Jacob and Emmett quickly looking away, -hehe gotcha-, I just lied my head back down, and smiled knowing that I got them,

I heard moving, and had a look I saw that both Emmett and Jake where shifting in there seats, so I just decided to pause the movie, "Hey you guys alright" I said trying to hide the amusement in my voice,

"Yea were fine, continue with the movie" Jake said, still shifting in Emmett's arms, "Nah I need to go to the toilet anyway", and with that said I got up and started to head up stairs, I didn't really need to go to the toilet, I really just wanted them to fix there little situation, so I just stayed up here, for say two minutes,

So 'pretending' to go to the toilet I actually looked in the mirror and thought of how I could make them squirm,

So I took off my cardigan, and my shirt, but put my cardigan back on, it was black and had a semi-low V, but that's what I want, and with my shirt I just held it in my hand,

So once I was done, I walked out and went back down the stairs, when I came back,

Emmett was the only one in the room, and he was sitting at the lounge that I was just lying on, "Hey Emmett, where's Jake and where can I put this, it was getting a bit uncomfortable" I said with a smirk and started to walk over to him, I saw him gulp, "Here just put it on the couch" he said with nervousness, "And jakes gone to get popcorn, should be back any minute",

"Cool, I was actually thinking of getting it, but then I wouldn't of been able to of taken this off with you two looking" I said laughing, and sat down on the couch, placing my hand on Emmett's thigh to help me down, and having my leg brush up against him when I finally sat down, I felt him stiffen, and tried to no moan at the touch, -hehe god im loving this, Jake was right this is fun,

Jake just came back with popcorn in his hand, and not really paying attention, till he sat down next to me, so now im sitting in between to guys and might I add that I am still wearing my skinny's and now that I took off my shirt, im only wearing my cardigan now,

He was looking at me with wide eyes, and also trying to hold a whimper, -I was just bursting out laughing in my mind, god this was so fun-, "So shall we continue the movie", I looked at both of them and they just nodded there heads, I reached over to the coffee table to grab the remote, and while I was reaching over my cardigan rode up showing my lower back a bit, I heard Emmett try to muffle a groan, and Jacob muffle a whimper, I smiled before I returned back and pressed play,

I was getting a bit bored half way through the movie, I looked at both Jacob and Emmett and saw that they were both watching the movie, so yea I was getting a little bored, so I started to bounce one of my legs, I decided id go with Jacob this time, since I feel sorry for leaving him out for a bit,

I so started to rub my leg up and down Jacobs legs, making him widen his eyes, but didn't look at me, so I just let my hand draw back, and slide it underneath him, giving his ass a squeeze, that made him squirm a bit, so I let my hand go from his ass to his lower back, and let my hand wonder up and down his back, it was a bit hard since he was against the couch, so I just stayed down at his lower back,

Making him close his eyes and moaned a bit, I thought I might give Emmett the same treatment, so I withdrew my other hand and let it slide under him, and grab his ass, that also made him squirm, then I let my hand wonder to his lower back and lets it wonder around there,

This didn't really last long, cause the movie just finished, "well that was a fun movie, but it got kind of boring during the middle, but then it picked up a little close to the end" I said, sound like I didn't even know what was happening,

I got up and had a look at the clock, it said that it was 12:00 o'clock, ohh mums not going to be happy, lets just hope Erik went home and told mum that I was with Jake, "So are we going home, or…." I didn't really get to finish my sentence cause Emmett jumped up, "No its to late and im guessing Jake is a little tired after the day, you can just sleep here, you can sleep in my room" he said in a breath, I looked at Jake and saw him nod his head, "Hmm kay, I would call my mum but I don't really want to wake her, and I also need a change of clothes" I said acting all nervous, "That's ok you can borrow some of my clothes, im sure something will fit you" Emmett said and start towards the stairs,

"You guys coming" he said waiting at the bottom of the stairs, -boy isn't someone eager- Jake got up and we started our way to the stairs, and joined Emmett at the bottom, and started to walk up the stairs,

Once we got to Emmett's room, he walked straight in and went to his closet, while he was looking for something for me, I had a look around, his walls where white, but like a grey-y white -if you know what I mean- he had a, what looks like, a king size bed, which was on the floor, like the bed frame was on the floor and the mattress in the middle, there was a bathroom on the other side of the room, and close to it was a couch, there was a computer desk, with a laptop on it, and surround system, and then you have the closet, that Emmett just came out of with some clothes,

"Here these should fit you, but I don't really think so, might be a bit baggy" he said with a small smile, but I could see in his eyes enjoyment, "Thanks" I took the clothes and went to the bathroom,

Once in the bathroom, I looked at the clothes, there was a basketball singlet and gym shorts, well looks like Emmett was trying to make himself think I didn't have any shorts on, so that must mean the reason for the gym shorts, might I add there a bit short, ohh well if they want that then I'll give them that,

So I took off my clothes leaving my briefs on, and put on the basketball singlet, and the short gym shorts, well the singlet was baggy, and it covered the shorts, and the shorts were a little baggy, but everything still fitted, so that was good,

I went to the bathroom door and opened it with my clothes in hand and head down, and walked out, I looked up and saw that Emmett and Jake were already in bed with the covers over them, and they were both looking at me, with mouths slightly open, and eye wide open, "Don't worry I still have pants on underneath" I said slightly lifting up the singlet to show them,

"So where will I be sleeping" I said with curiosity, they both separated from each other and indicated for in between them, I smiled and walked over to the couch and put my clothes down, but I did it with poking my bum out, then I walked over to the bottom of the bed and started to crawl up it, they didn't really leave much room for me cause my hands kept on landing on there legs, and at one point my hand landed on Emmett's crotch, I didn't really mind it, cause then I I was able to get a feel of how big Emmett was, and let me tell you he seemed pretty big, ohh boy I couldn't wait to have a look, but I'm guessing that will have to wait, but while I was got a feel, Emmett was rolling his eyes in to his head, and letting his head fall back, and let out a soft groan, -god wasn't he a horny bugger, good that just means more fun for me,

Once I made it to my destination I got under the covers, and lied on my side, facing Emmett, I want Jake to have the pleasure of my ass, while I let Emmett have my front,

They both lied back down on the pillows, and both looked at me I felt Jake move closer to me, and have his crotch against my ass, I smiled, then looked at Emmett and saw that he was smiling as well, I didn't really get to have a look last time I saw him, but right now all I could see was his face, but he has the most beautiful smile, and they had dimples, and his eyes shone even though they were that warm golden colour that they get with being a "vegetarian' vampire, they were mesmerizing, and his dark brown hair, even though short you could still grab a little hold of it,

While Jake had me in his arms, I stretched out mine and grabbed hold of Emmett, and pulled him closer to me, when he lied next to me, I finally realised that they were both in just briefs, when I felt this I sat straight up and brought the blanket with me, and had a look and I was right

"Ok someone explain to me why you two are in briefs only, and I'm in this" I said with a little annoyance in my tone, like I mean seriously why can they be in that and I have to be in this,

They were going to answer but I stopped them, it was punishment time, "You know what don't worry about it" and with that I brought the blanket up with me and lied my head back down, but this time I didn't lie on my side, I lied on my back not giving either of them, the pleasure of feeling me, but that didn't stop them from still sliding up against me, and looking at me, I wasn't going to look at them, so I just closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but that didn't work,

Cause I could feel there eyes on me, "Don't even think about it cause I ain't doing it" I said with out opening my eyes, they both whimpered at this, but I wasn't going to let up at this,

Well, then if there going to keep on whimpering, "I'll be right back im going to the bathroom" and with that I got up and crawled down to the bottom, and bounce off it, that was fun, and went to the bathroom,

Once I was in, again, I thought of away to get back at them, I mean I still need to give Jake his prize, other wise he'll annoy the shit out of me for it, but then an idea popped into my head, perfect plan,

I walked out and stood at the front of the door of the bathroom, "Hey Em, where's your ipod" I said with a curious tone, even thought I knew what I was going to do, I still wanted to know where it is so then I could find it another time,

He had a look of confusing on his face but got up anyway, "Umm…over here" he said while getting out of the bed, "here I'll get it for you" 'damn right you'll get it for me, then im going to make you suffer', I said in my head, I followed him and he found it on his desk, he handed it to me and I started to look through it, I was thinking of a sexy song, one that will make them suffer,

When I found one, I plugged it in, while I was looking around I saw that Emmett had a bar that was bolted in the door way of his closet, so I went to that, but I pressed play, the song I picked was slow, but boy would it make them suffer,

I knew the song well, so when I started to play I kind of mimed it….

I started at the entrance of the closet, and put my hands on the bar, with my back against them and let my head fall,

(Ahh, Ah,Ha,Ha,Ha,Ha)(Yeah, Mhmm)(Mmm, Uhh)

When it started I let my head roll till it was resting against my arm, then I started to sing to it and have that husky tone in my voice, and moved my body to the bass making it pop with it

I'm alone nowStaring at the ceiling(Uh, Uh)I'm kina bored nowI can't sleep(I Can't Sleep, Uh, Uh)

I let my hips swing a bit, and moved my head to my other arm,

And you only can make my life complete(Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)and when come you slip into a dream(Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)

I looked at them and had a smirk on my face, and started to sing with the lines

When it's late at night and you're fast a sleepI let my fingers do the walkingI press record I become a fiendAnd no one else is watchingI let my fingers do the walking

I was swinging my hips to this and letting myself hang in the air

(Sth, Mmm)

Now I turned around and looked at them, but had my eyes closed, and a look of pleasure

I'm starving (Sth)For some attentionI'm begging, pleading, bleedingFor a suggestion(Uh, Uh, Uh)I bite my tongue because I wanna scream(Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)I'm almost there then you turn and look at me(Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)

I just let my hips swing to this, but still keep my eyes closed

When it's late at night and you're fast a sleepI let my fingers do the walkingI press record I become a fiendAnd no one else is watching(I let my fingers do the walking)

This time I let go of the bar and open my eyes and start to walk to the bed, while taking off my clothing, only leaving me in my briefs,

Rewind and you will see(You will see)while in the morning I'm happy(I'm happy)Right there on the TV screen(On the TV)(¡ME VENGO, ME VENGO!)

But I don't crawl up to them, like they wanted me to, I stayed at the bottom of the bed and spread myself out on it, and went with the intensity of the song, and move my body to the heavy breathing

(Ahh, uh, Uh, Uh, uh)I'm restlessYou need some caffeine(Ah, Ha, Ha, Ha)I'm wastedIf you could only see(only see)cause I need more than you are gonna give(Uh, Uh. Ah, IE)

I move my body from side to side, but still have my arms spread out, and my eyes closed

When it's late at night and you're fast a sleepI let my fingers do the walking(AHHHHHH)!I press record I become a fiendAnd no one else is watching(No, No, No No)

With this part I get even more intense, by getting one of my hands and rubbing it down my body, moaning a bit as well, even thought it wasn't with the song, I thought I might add my own flare,When it's late at night and you're fast a sleepI let my fingers do the walking(My fingers do the walking)I press record I become a fiendAnd no one else is watching(No one else is watching)(I let my fingers do the walking)

And for my finish I crawl up to where they are, and roll on my back, close my eyes and start to play with one of my nipples and let my other hand rub down my body till I was at my belly button,

(Ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah Uh, Uh, uh Huh)

When the song finished, I just opened my eyes and took my hands away from me, and got back up and went to the ipod, and turned it off, then turned back to the bed, while I was walking back I had a look at there faces and saw that they were both wide eyed , mouth open and tents formed at where there dicks are,

I give them little attention and crawl up the bed and get under the covers, and lie on my side, I just go back to my original position, me on my side facing Emmett, I feel Jake wiggle up behind me and I feel his hard on against my ass, then I feel Emmett wiggle up in front of me and feel his hard on against my stomach, I just ignore them and fall asleep, but Jacob decides to start rubbing his cock against my ass, and Emmett starts to rub his cock against my stomach, both moaning a bit,

I just groan, and grab there dicks, and squeeze, they gasp at this, and there mouths form an 'O' and there heads rolling back, and there eyes closed, maybe I could give them a little more pleasure,

So I release them, but start to palm them, they both moan at this, I smile and continue my assault, I let my hands run up and then shove it into there briefs and grab hold of there hard on's, and start to move my hand up and down,

First at a slow pace, but they buck there hips up wanting me to do more, so I go faster, but not to fast, im still punishing them, so I increase my speed slowly, making them suffer,

They start to breath heavily, and moan ever so often, when the can that is, I rolled back on to my back so its easier for me, and continue to pull them,

This went on for awhile, god they take forever, I have a look at the clock and see that its 12:45 am, I've been doing this for fricken ages my arms are getting a bit sore, but then I think that if I do this then I could get it over and done with and fall a sleep, so I pick up my speed and go faster, making there breath hitch, and squeeze them every now and then,

I could finally feel them getting closer, so I go at full speed, and give them a squeeze every now and then, there breathing is becoming more out of wack, so that must mean there getting closer, good then I can fall asleep, they move the blanket away, and I hold where I am, and pull there dicks out, they push there briefs down to the knees, and I continue, that slowed the process down a bit, so I go faster, which makes there breath hitch again,

I look at there dicks, jakes I know very well, but I love it so much, its ten inches and is the same colour has his skin, and there is a small patch of dark pubic hair area, and his balls, that I cant wait to suck on them, they are a bit darker then his penis, but I still loved them,

Then I look over to Emmett, and see his is the same colour as his skin, pale, but it made it look great, and it was eleven inches, boy wont that be fun, and even though it looked weird, but he did have a small pubic hair area, I'll probably have to try can convince him to get rid of it, boy won't that be fun, well I always love seeing new things and exploring new places,

But right now back to what I was doing, there breathing was hitching some more, so I could tell that they were close, so I quickened my pace,

Then the next thing I know is that they are both coming into my hand, I keep on there cocks letting them rid there orgasm out, once I was done, I exchange me hands around, so the hand that was pulling Emmett goes to Jacob, and vise-versa, they lick it off my hands eagerly, god desperate aren't they, more fun for my that means,

Once they were done licking off the others cum, I pulled my hands back and went back into my original position, and close my eyes and fall asleep,

But that doesn't seem to be in the agenda, cause I feel Jacob run his hand up my leg, then back down, only touching it lightly, then I feel Emmett, run his hand run across my leg as well but doesn't go back down, it goes up from my waist, and up to my head, and he creases my face, it tickled a bit, but I knew what he was doing, then I feel Jacob move closer and kiss the back of my neck, then down to where my shoulder meets my neck, he know I like that, so I try and fight it, but then Emmett gets his hand that just went to my hip, and goes down to my ass and cups it, I moaned at this, but still kept my eyes closed, he starts to moulded my ass, and I moan some more, Jacob just keeps on running his hand up and down my leg while he sucks, nips and kisses the spot where the shoulder meets the neck,

Then Emmett takes his hand away, I try to muffle my whimper, but they hear it, shit,

I could faintly hear someone spit, then I feel my briefs being pulled down, and a hand with a liquid rub against my hole, making me moan some more,

Jacob has stopped in running his hand up and down my leg, he then brings his hand to my nipple and starts to rub it, giving it a squeeze every now and then,

Once it was hard and erect, he moved to the next one, giving it the same treatment, I gasped at this and arched my back, making my body hit Emmett's,

The both chuckle at this, so I decide to open my eyes and give them both a glare, but that doesn't last long, cause Emmett just shoved two fingers into my ass, making me gasp at the shock,

I reopen my eyes and give him the best glare I could, but that also doesn't last, cause Jacob decided he wanted to play with my penis now didn't he, he grabbed hold of it and started to pull it, I also gasped at this and just left my eyes closed, I didn't know if I should reopen them and know what's happening or I should just trust them and let them do what they want,

I go with the latter and just pray that they don't take it to far, I hope Jake just knows my limits,

At some point Jake moved closer to me, so now his chest is right against my back, but then Emmett had to remove his fingers, I let a whimper out at this, but then I felt Jake move his hand away from my dick and wrap his arms around my body, and put his cock near my entrance, my eyes open at this, but then I remembered that I should of, cause the next thing I know is that Jacob's shoved his dick into my hole,

"Oh my god, your so tight Seth" Jacob said with a groan, well what did he expect, I was a virgin, and of course he wouldn't know cause he gave his virginity to Emmett,

Speaking of Emmett I wonder what he was doing, I opened my eyes and saw that he wasn't up where we are, instead I was about to call him out, when I felt a hot mouth enclose around my neglected cock, I, again, close my eyes and gasp,

So now I have Jacob fully in me, and letting me settle, while I have Emmett sucking me off, but mind you that I am still on my side, so its kind of hard,

"we-we-we…need to..to..tooo move", I tried to say, god I was loving this, but even though I really don't want to, I still want them to be comfortable,

"agreed" Emmett said stopping in his sucking, but is still pulling, "ok" Jacob just said with a groan,

So with me still on Jacob, and Emmett stopping his sucking and pulling for a bit, we moved around,

So with Jacob on his back and me on top of him, still on Jacob cock, Emmett was in front of us, but was in level with my cock, and this was how it went, I would bounce on Jacobs cock, and shove my cock into Emmett's awaiting mouth, it was a bit complicated, so then we just went with Jacob thrust into me, and Emmett holding me still enough for him keep me held up for Jacob, and still able to suck my cock,

I was getting closer, and I was hoping that they both know this, but I could also tell Jacob was getting closer as well, both of our breathing was getting heavier, and Jacobs thrusts were getting a bit out of wack,

But when I was about to speak, Jacob finally hit a spot that made me see stars, "FUCK, Yes! Fuck right there Jake, right there" I yelled, wanting him to hit it again and again, so after a bit of shifting Jacob was hitting that spot so many times, that I started to see a bit of white around the edges of my vision, and I wanted to stop for a bit, but if just felt so good, but I didn't want to stop, so I just kept on moaning, while Jake kept on groaning, and Emmett just kept on sucking,

I was getting even closer so I just sped up the pace, I started by first removing Emmett from my cock and just got him to pull it, while I lean back a bit with one of my hands on Jacobs chest, giving it a squeeze here and there, and started to bounce on it faster, even thought Jacob was doing a good job, I just wanted this to be over,

I felt my balls tighten up, and my dick enlarge, and the next thing I know is that I'm shooting my load in Emmett's hand, a bit landing on his chest cause he was so close, but I was to busy being in cloud nine, that I didn't really feel Jacob come in my ass, and filling me to the brink, a bit even slipped out and slid onto his cock, and down his balls, and onto the sheets,

I was so tired that I didn't even want to move,

Emmett must of saw this, and lifted me up off Jacobs dick and lied me against his chest, he was still hard but I couldn't be bothered getting rid of it, maybe tomorrow, Jacob didn't join us till he finally looked at us, my eyes were slowly closing, but the last thing I saw was Jacob coming closer to me, and snuggle up to me, breathing in my scent, then I feel asleep, dreaming about weird stuff that I wont even remember in the morning.

xXxXxXx

**Authors Note**

**So again sorry if you didn't quiet liked the lemon….now back to business…..**

**Ok now I know the lemon wasn't really that good, so what sue me, maybe next time I'll just do it in someone else's point of view, so what sue me…and besides it was my first time doing a full on lemon….but any way back to business…..please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated…I mean seriously…I would love to have more reviews….cause when I read the reviews it just warms my heart, and gets me so excited…that I go a bit hyper….so please leave a review…..and if u haven't gone to my profile yet…your all but welcomed to visit it, and get to know me a little….so yea so please leave a review and visit my profile if you haven't already….so yea…I hope you enjoyed this chapter…tell me what you think of Seth with this version please….I wouldn't mind knowing what you think of him in this version…..soo again leave a review please go visit my profile and tell me what you think of this version of Seth…so yea hope you enjoyed this chapter….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did, cause then Seth and Jacob would have been put together, and Bella can just piss off, I really don't like her, sorry Bella, but its true, anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you will like it, and cant wait to hear from you,**

**By the way theres like a really big AN at the end of the chapter, so yea and its important, so yea, anyway on with the show, hope you enjoy the NEW chapter**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I was woken up by the sound of a shower on, I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying across Jacob, I looked around and saw that Jacob was still fast asleep, so I'm guessing Emmett was the one in the shower, I gently got off Jacob trying not to wake him up, I sat up and had a look around, my clothes from last night were still on the couch, and the clothes that Emmett gave me were still on the floor,

I had a look at the time on the bedside table, and it said that it was eleven o'clock, wow that's late, oh well I deserved it after what I did yesterday,

I heard the door to the bathroom being unlocked and open, and saw Emmett come out of the bathroom, and the first thing I looked at were his abs, then travelled up to his chest, then at his face, that was smirking at me, even though he was pale because of the vampire in him, it just made it look even better, so really how can you not enjoy looking,

"Enjoying the view"

I look away quickly while blushing and smiled, at least he was still wearing a towel around his waist, but that didn't seem to have last that long, cause he walked up to the bed and took it off, and got back into bed under the covers and moved closer to me, and looked up at me, I looked at him and smiled, I only gave him a sweet smile, mind you I was still asleep, he in returned did the same and gave me a sweet smile, I lied back down and faced Emmett, Jacob rolled over and swang his arms around me and pulled me closer, I was still looking at Emmett, and he was still looking at me, even though we didn't say anything, it was just nice, we were both looking at each other exploring each others face, memorizing it and keeping it in our heads, I've done this with Jacob many times, and it never seems to bore me at all, and it seems that it doesn't bore either of them too, so it was nice,

But of course this doesn't last that long, cause Jacob started to shift around, but I still kept my eyes on Emmett, but we got interrupted again when my tummy decides to growl, my eyes just widen and I look away out of embarrassment, Emmett just chuckles and gets out of bed, he walks to his closet and throws on underwear and some jeans, but leaves the top half bare, he looks back at me and smiles, I smile back and the next thing he is gone,

I sigh and turn around in Jacobs arms and look at him, his eyes were open, and his looking at me with love in his eyes, "So tell me did you enjoy your prize" I said with a smirk, his eyes widen and nods his head crazy from excitement, I giggle at this and start to get out of Jacobs hold,

But he wasn't going to let me go that easy it seems, cause he just tightens his grip on me and holds me closer to his chest, then kisses my lips, even though it was a bit rough, there was still love and care in it, I kiss him back with the same love and care,

We stay like this for about five minutes, then our tummies decided to growl, we both chuckled and separated from each other, put some pants on and headed down stairs,

When we got to the kitchen, Emmett was at the stove cooking what smelled like pancakes and waffles, god I haven't had that in ages, Emmett looks over to us and smiles, I don't know about Jacob, but I smiled back, and walked up to his side,

"Smells good" I said taking a whiff of the food,

"Well go sit down, and it will be ready soon" he said with a kiss on my head, I smile up at him and headed to the dining area,

The dining area was huge, there was a large maple wood table in the middle that seemed to sit twelve, like the ones in those fancy offices you see in movies, and the windows were facing out into the morning forest, which just looked beautiful, with the sun trying to shine through the trees, but only getting rays of light showing, and the morning mists still showing but disappearing till the next morning, it was just beautiful, in its own natural way, I really don't know why man would want to destroy this, its just mesmerising,

I walked over to the table and sat down, so that I was looking out into the forest, but I was interrupted by Jacob coming up next to me and pulling me up to my feet, I had a slight frown on my face but that was gone when Jacob pulled me back down on to his lap, I smiled at him and he returned it, then I looked back out into the forest,

I wonder how Erik is doing, I knew I shouldn't of left him there last night by himself, but he seemed comfortable in Paul's presents, and the way Paul was acting around Erik, seems like something up, I'll have to ask them both, boy won't that be fun,

I was taken out of my thinking, when Jacob started to bounce his knee, I looked at him and frowned, but he just smiled, even though I was slightly annoyed by what he just did, I could never be mad at him, and smiled back at him and giggled a bit, this made Jacob smile even more, showing off his pearly white teeth, and did it again,

I could smelled pancakes, so I turned my head to the direction that it was coming and saw Emmett coming with the food, I smiled, then forgot to get the plates and all,

I was about to get up, but Jacob tightened his hold on me, "And where were you going to go" he said, and kiss the back of my head,

"I was going to get plates and knives and forks" I said, then tried to get up again, "No need were sharing, its just you and me remember" he said, I looked over at Emmett and he was setting the food down, and there were knives and forks in his hand already,

"A bit awkward won't it be" I said and lifted an eyebrow, Jacob just chuckled,

"Nah we'll survive" he said and started to dig in, I joined him after two seconds, and looked over at Emmett and saw that he was wearing a smile of happiness on his face, it just looked wonderful on his face that I never wanted to see him without it on his face, his eyes turned to me and I smiled back, he smiled back as well,

I turned back to the food and dug in, during eating the food Jacob thought it would be fun if he started to lift food and shove it into my mouth, mind you they weren't small pieces, we laughed, then I tried to shove big pieces into Jacobs mouth, it was fun, and it continued on after that, me trying to shove to big pieces into Jacobs mouth and Jacob trying to shove to big pieces into my mouth,

I had a look over at Emmett and saw that he was still smiling, I looked over to Jacob and nodded my head in the direction of Emmett, hoping he would catch my drift, he did and picked up a piece of pancake and flung it at Emmett, it landed slap on to Emmett's face, he was shocked at first but that only lasted about a heartbeat before he picked the pancake up and threw it back, I dodged it, but I couldn't of said that for Jacob, I lifted my head up and had a look at Jacob, his face was priceless that I just burst out laughing,

But then Jacob, threw me over to Emmett, and Emmett wrapped his arms around me, securing my arms beside me, I didn't know what was going to happen, but the next thing I know is that Jacob has thrown another piece of pancake and landed on my face, my mouth was wide open in shock that I couldn't believe that they did that to me, but then I started to burst out laughing, cause either Jacob or Emmett started to tickle me, cause the pancake was still on my face, god what did Emmett cook them with, honey or something, well I couldn't really complain cause they are fantastic,

"Ahahahahaha…stop stop stop….please stop….ok ok…I'm sorry ahahahahaha" I said while thrashing around trying to get out of Emmett's grip, it didn't work but the tickling did stop,

Once the pancake was removed from my face, I saw Jacob start to eat it, then looked over at me, but before he could do what he was thinking, I felt a wet muscle go along my face, I looked at Emmett and saw him lick his lips, he stuck his tongue out again and licked the side of my face, licking up whatever was on the pancake, I giggled at this and waited for him to finish licking whatever was on my face, he released me once he was done but kept me on his leg and started to feed me,

Once we were done with breakfast, I headed up stairs and headed straight for the shower, I didn't let Jacob come in with me cause I knew what would happen, but I felt kind of bad when I saw his face drop before I closed the door, but Emmett came in and wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his neck, I smiled and fully closed the door,

The bathroom was nice, there was a shower in here with glass doors all and was to the left of the room, there was a toilet close to the door, and a sink built into a bench and a big mirror hanging above the sink opposite the door, the tiles on the floor were a black-y grey kind of colour, and the walls were tiles as well but only reaching about halfway, except where the shower was, that was full tiles, and both were white,

I stripped the pants I had put on and got into the shower, I put it on warm, and started to think of what I should tell Erik about me and about all the others, cause I did tell him last night that I would, but…

Should I tell him what I am, well I'm guessing he probably already know what I am, but maybe I could tell him about my heritage I mean it's the least I could do and should I tell him what Paul has probably done after I have talked to him, and should I tell him about our friends back in Seattle,

Well he did deserve an explanation about our friends back in Seattle, and I should tell him about what I am even though he probably already knows, but I don't know if I should tell him what Paul has probably done, or just leave it for Paul to tell him,

So much to think about, well I'll make a deal with him, he tells me a little about himself, then I'll tell him about me, and we'll just do that, but I don't want to pressure him into doing anything that might hurt him, or….

I'll just go see him and take him down to the beach or something and we'll just see how the cards will be played,

I hoped out of the shower and dried myself off, I had a look around and forgot that I didn't get my clothes from the couch, I wrapped the towel around my waist and opened the door, I peeked my head out and saw Jacob and Emmett making out on the bed, I walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to the couch were my clothes were, I just hoped they were to busy making out that they don't notice me sneaking out of the bathroom with only a towel on,

Once I got to the couch, my clothes weren't there, I looked around the couch and on the floor making sure they didn't fall or anything, I got back up and scratched the back of my head, wondering where they could of gone, I swear I put them on the couch last night,

Someone cleared there voice, I turned around and jumped a little, "Ah! You scared me" I said and put a hand on my chest, it was Emmett that was behind me, he had a smirk on his face, that looked kind of devilish,

"Are you missing something" he said with that same smirk on his face

"Yea, I can't seem to find my clothes" I said while looking around,

"Are these it" Emmett said and indicated over to Jacob, that had a smirk on his face, and to no shock or surprise at all, was holding my clothes in his hand,

I just shook my head and walked over to him and held my hand out, "Can I have them"

"Nope" he just said with a shake of his head, acting like a little boy, not giving back what isn't his, but had a smile on his face, like he knows that whatever he took isn't his,

"I need them" I said and held out my hand again, he just shook his head a again,

I tried to snatch them out of his hand, but he took them out of my reach, I tried again, but he took them out of my reach again,

I tried one last time, he took them out of my reach, but this time I nearly ended up landing on his stomach, but I didn't cause Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him,

I felt his hard on through the towel, and his pants, I got a little aroused, but then I just remembered that I have things to do, and I need to do them today, I don't need a sex session now, maybe later,

"Can you just give me my clothes, I have things to do" I said and stretched my hand out again, Emmett's arms were still wrapped around me, but now he started to kiss my neck, I really hope he doesn't….ahh to late he found it, shit I betcha Jacob told him where my favourite spot was, and now he was getting me aroused, but what they didn't know was that I could control myself, but not if they keep on kissing my favourite spot, but hey if they wanted to play, I'll play,

"Can you just give me my clothes, I have things to do" I didn't say I was going to go straight into playing, but if they lead me to do so, fine be it,

"And what stuff would that be, cause I have this friend, and he needs a little attention" Jacob said with a smirk,

"Just stuff that you don't need to know" I said and tried to muffle a moan, Emmett just hit the spot, that made me moan, but I will still be strong,

"Tell us what you need to do, and maybe we'll let you go" Jacob said with that same smirk on his face, but it has a mischief glint in there,

"If I tell you will you give me my clothes" I said with a sigh,

"Maybe" Jacob said and waved my clothes in front of me,

"I'm going to see Erik, I want to talk to him about a few things"

"What kind of things"

"Just things that you don't need to know about" I said with a bit of attitude,

"Now can I have my clothes back" I said and reached my hand out again, but he wasn't giving them to me,

"Now do you want me to be mean to Emmett here, and then you" I said, that made Emmett stop in kissing my neck, but Jacob was still smirking,

"I don't know, depends on what you are planning on doing to Emmett, then me" he said and winked at me

"Well if I told you, then all the fun will be taking out of it, do you want to do that Jacob, do you want to take the fun out of how I play" I said and fluttered my eyelashes, acting all innocent,

It fell into silence after that, I'm guessing Jacob was thinking, I inspected the situation and hand, and felt Emmett's arms loose, and Jacob holding my clothes on his abs,

I'll have to act quick, if I want to get what I need to be done, so I went for it, I dived straight for my clothes, and rolled over the bed and landed on the other side, this surprised them both for about two seconds before they started to react, I quickly dashed for the bathroom door and locked it, I'm sure Emmett doesn't want a broken door then he'll have to explain to his parents now does he,

I quickly got changed and listen for them on the other side,

"God he's a slippery one" I'm guessing that's Emmett's voice,

"Yea, who knew he could be so devious" and that's Jacob, I heard squeaking, I'm guessing there going back to kissing, but I had to make sure, so I waited and listened a bit more,

"Well you were right, he does like to play games, I mean he really got me yesterday, I mean no one has ever been that tricky in my whole life" I smiled at this, being the one to trick Emmett into thinking I was giving him sexual attention,

"Well like I said he is devious" Jacob chuckled,

"Now where were we again" I heard more squeaking and thought that this will be my only chance, I opened the door slightly, and saw Emmett and Jacob going at it again, I threw the door open and quickly made it for the door on the other side of the room, I opened it and closed it behind me, just to give me more time,

While I was going down the stair I just remembered that I can't drive yet, and then realised that I shouldn't have put my clothes back on,

By now I was out the front, I thought if I stripped my clothes and tied them around my ankle, that would probably take time and they would catch me, or I could just leave my clothes here and run straight to my house, hopefully Erik would be home,

I didn't have much time, so I just went with the latter, and took my clothes off, phased and started for home,

xXxXxXx

Erik's Pov

I was in my bed lying on Paul's shoulder and his arm around my waist, holding me there so that I was close to him, and I wasn't planning on going anywhere, I looked up at his face and it was just to much to look away from, and with the morning sun shining through the window brightening his features, it was all to perfect, he may be a tough nut while he is awake, but when he is asleep he's just so peaceful that you just want to see it all day long,

I just stayed were I was lying on Paul's shoulder looking at him and listening to the sound of his heart beat, and his soft breathing those two sounds were probably the best sounds I ever listen to, the strength in the pulses was just mesmerising, and the calming of his breathing, it was soothing in a way that I could listen to it all day, and make me go back to sleep, but I didn't want to,

So I just thought of how last night went after Seth and Jacob left,

**Flashback, last night**

"Have fun but not to much fun" Seth said and walked off with Jacob beside him, I turned my head cause I was blushing,

I looked at Paul after my blushing was under control, and saw that he was looking at me with love, and care, no one has ever looked at me with love and care, I smiled at him, just a sweet smile and he smiled back,

"Do you want to go for a walk" he asked me, I nodded my head and we started to get up, I had my hands beside me, but Paul grabbed my right hand and held on to it, I looked up at him and saw that he was still looking at me with a smile, I smiled back and leaned against him,

God he was hot, temperature wise…and body wise,

We walked down the beach till we could just see the fire from the bonfire, Paul stopped making me stop as well, I turned and looked at him,

"What's wrong" he didn't say anything, instead he just leaned down and kissed me again, I was shocked for about a heartbeat before I was kissing him back,

I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on the tip of my toes, he was tall as well, but I like it, he lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around his hip, I got the idea and wrapped the other leg around him, we broke apart and looked at each other catching our breaths,

"No, nothings wrong, everything is just fine" he said, answering my question from before, I smiled and kissed him again, even thought I wasn't as tall as him or muscular, I ended up knocking him over just a bit -I'm guessing from the force that I put in to the kiss, whoopsy-, but he straightened himself up and growled between our lips, I giggled at the growl and continued to kiss him,

During our kissing we ended up on the sand, him sitting with his legs stretched out before us and me still having my legs wrapped around him, kissing him,

We broke away and looked at each other, we gave each other a small peck and he lied down after I unwrapped my legs and stretched them along with his, I was going to roll off of him but he stopped me, and kept me on his chest, I tucked my head under his chin, and looked up into the night sky, it was beautiful, you couldn't of really seen the stars at the bonfire, but now that we're out of there you could see the stars bright even more,

I smiled and closed my eyes, just not giving a shit about anything else except this moment, right here right now, it was just perfect, I didn't know what Paul was doing, but he did start to stroke my hair, it was calming, it made me relax even more,

We stayed like this for sometime, I think I even fell asleep at one point, but I was woken up by something shifting under me, but tried to get back to sleep, cause I was having a wonderful dream, and when I woke back up -cause I was now lying on something soft, and warm, and my head was lying on something soft as well- so I sat up a little and noticed that I was in my bed, I didn't know how I got here,

I was pretty sure I stopped sleep walking when I was twelve, but who knows I might of done it,

I sat up some more and looked around, yep I was in my new room, but I felt heat coming from the right of me, I turned my head and was shocked to see Paul lying there asleep, he looked so peaceful, I lied back down looking at him, it might have been a bit stalker-ish, but I just wanted to keep on looking at him,

My eye lids were getting heavier by the second and the next thing I know is I was a sleep, but I felt my lips turn into a smile, then I fell asleep trying to get back to the dream from before -like before I woke up again-, and hoping that I will remember it the next day, even for a few seconds,

**End of Flash back**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I got to my house and phased back, there were a few people bustling around in the morning, either doing something on the lawn, or walking down the road, and all out in the open, just like me and if I phase back I would be a sight for all people to see, even if I am hot and sexy, these parts are for Jacob and Emmett's eyes, -yes I did just say Emmett, cause not only does he give good head, but from what I saw this morning, it just sent a spark,

I was taking out of my thinking of what to do, and how to get to my house, when a russet coloured wolf knocked me over and pinned me down, and started licking me,

"_What the hell" _I said while phasing back,

Once I saw what hit me, I saw that it was Jake,

"What the hell Jake, you could of done damage" I said while checking all my joints,

"Oh don't worry, I didn't hit you that bad" Jake said once he phased back and started walked up to me, "Now come and give me a kiss" he continued while opening his arms and walking to me, with his eyes closed

I just smirked, and stood where I was, waiting for the right moment,

Once he was close enough, I side-stepped, let him continue walking, I started chuckling, cause he just kept on going,

But my laughing stopped when a set of lips was smashed against mine, well that snapped me out of laughing,

My eyes snapped open straight away, and I saw that it was Emmett kissing me, -asshole, how dare he catch me off guard, but I wasn't going to go off at them just yet, so I pressed back against him, and loved the taste of him, I felt his tongue lick against my bottom lip asking of entrance, but I wasn't going to give it to him, -he caught me off guard, so I wasn't going to let him go off so easy-.

I was just going to keep it like this and wait for my turn to ask for entrance, but that never came when I felt a hot hand, cup my dick and balls, making me gasp from the shock, thus letting Emmett stick his tongue in my mouth and start exploring,

"Now, why wasn't your guard up this time Seth-y" Jacob whisper in my ear, with his body pressed against mine,

"Well I wasn't expecting a wolf to knock me over, then get my lips attacked, now did I" I said once I broke the kiss, and I really didn't have time for this, cause I really needed to talk to Erik, and like I said, I don't have time for a sex session,

"Come on guys, can't you just let me have a little time, or do I have to start tormenting…hmm" I said as I leaned against Jake, and his arms wrapped around me,

"Well you forgot your clothes, and once we saw them, we thought that maybe you were just playing with us, so we had to get to you so we could enjoy with you" Emmett said as he walked closer to us, and wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer, but Jake was still attached to me with his arms around my stomach, and resting his head on my shoulder, and I could feel him nodding his head in agreement,

"Well as you can see, I wasn't playing around, so if you have my clothes with you, can I have them" and with that Emmett was gone, and a few seconds later was in front of me, and holding my clothes,

I was about to reach my hand out, but couldn't move them, for Jake has restrained them behind my back, "Seriously" I said looking at Jacob "What are you going to dress me or something" then looked back to Emmett,

"Well no, we just wanted to enjoy the view some more, but now that you give us the idea, why not" Emmett said with a smirk, and got down on to his knees, with my pants,

I lifted my right leg first, Emmett kissed the inside of my thigh for a bit, till a put my leg down and in the right leg hole, then lifted my left leg, and Emmett did that same with the right, till I lowered my leg into the left leg hole, then Emmett lifted my pants up slowly, while looking up at me, and me looking down at him, once he got to my crotch, he gave it a kiss up its length, making me moan, then pulled my pants up finishing it, and buttoning them up and pulling the zipper up slowly,

while coming up to my height, he started kissing up my abs, to my chest, and giving my nipples a little attention, making me moan some more, then coming up to my collarbone, then to the section where the shoulder meets the neck, then up my neck to my jaw, and from there making his way to my lips, then just gave me a small peck, that was all, before withdrawing, I could feel my arms lifting up, and more lips kissing my arms tenderly, working there way to where the shoulder meets the neck,

Then felt material, cascade down my risen arms to my shoulders then down my chest and finally reaching my abs, and finishing it all with a kiss and both sides of my neck, making me finally moan one last time,

"So tell me, did you still want to torment us" I heard jakes voice from behind,

"I'll get back to you on that" I said, and realised that my arms were still in the air, so I quickly lowered them, and turned around, and gave Jake a quick kiss before taking off, but was stopped by Emmett catching my arm,

"Where are you going?"

"I told you guys already, I need to talk to Erik"

"Can you tell us why at least" Jacob said coming over to us,

"I…wanted to, um, tell him about me, and telling him, umm, what Paul has done, well what I'm hoping what he has done" I said looking down when I was finished talking,

"What! Seth, you can't do that, it's against the laws, we can't tell other people about us" Jacob said with anger in his tone, from what I could hear,

"Please Jake, he deserves to know, besides he's already seen me, all I want to do is just tell him, and I was going to go to Sam to ask for his approval, then talk to Paul and ask if me did, what I'm hoping he has done, then see how it goes after that, please Jake, he wont tell anyone, please Jake, please" I pleaded with him, and had a bit of sadness in my tone,

"Fine" Jake sighed, "but we're coming with you" well I was excited till he said that, but I'll take what I can,

"Fine…But Jake can you put some clothes on, before you scare my mother" I said and started walking off, but got stopped by Emmett come up and wrapping his arms around me stomach, and made me stop walking, so we had to wait for Jake, "now that wasn't very polite, walking off now was it" he said with a chuckle. I just smiled and waited

Once Jake was done clothing himself, we walked to my back door, it was getting close to lunch time now, so people were everywhere, we walked up the back door steps and entered through the back door,

"Mum, I'm home!" I all but yelled, waking anyone that was still in bed, we walked into the kitchen, and there she was standing at the stove already cooking food, "Hey mum, sorry I didn't come home last night" I said as I walked up to he and gave her a hug,

"Its ok, but a phone call would have been nice, but it's ok, Paul told me where you were, before he left this morning" she said and continued cooking,

"Oh, where's Erik" I said as I sat down on Jacob's lap, while Emmett stood against the wall, yes Emmett was on our land, and even though the treaty say he cant be here, they didn't say that an imprint could be here, and since he was Jacob imprint, he could come on to our land, I wonder why he wasn't here when I woke up, oh well, we'll talk to Sam about it,

"Oh he went for a walk, should be back any minute now" and with that said the door opened, then closed,

"Sue I'm home, has Seth…." he stopped in his tracks when he saw me, and I was looking at him, ok first question will be asked as soon as I can get out of Jake hold,

"Morning Erik, you hungry" mom said with a smile, he nodded his head and sat down on a chair, then looked at Emmett, I could see his eyes widened when he looked at Emmett, I giggled at this,

"Erik, this is Emmett, Emmett this is Erik" I said gesturing between the two,

"Hello, it's nice to meet to boy who kept Seth safe" Emmett said with a slight bow,

"Hey…umm, its no problem…it was fun having Seth around" he said, then looked away with a blush, I giggled again, and got Erik's attention, and indicated for up stairs, I hope catching my drift, he nodded and excused himself, once he was upstairs and I heard a door close, my plan needed to be put to action,

"Hey Jake, can you let me up go, I need to pee" I said looking at him, but he just tightened his grip,

"Nope"

"Fine, I just pee on your leg" I said, that made him let go quickly,

"thanks, I'll be right back" I gave him and quick peck, then did the same with Emmett, and rushed up the stairs, and went straight to Erik's room and closed the door and locked it, and turned to look at Erik, he was sitting on the bed, so I sat next to him and faced him,

"So Paul slept over last night hey" I said getting straight to the point, and wiggling my eyebrows,

"Y-Yeah" he blushed,

"Oooohhhh….what happened, come on tell me, what happened" I said pestering him to tell,

"Nothing" he said blushing more,

"Bullshit, tell me, did you get lucky"

"No"

"Well what did you do, I did not leave you alone twice for you not to get lucky" I said narrowing my eyes, and glaring at him,

"Well, after you left, we went for a walk down the beach, and then he stopped once we got out of range from the bonfire, and could still just see it, then we looked at each other and kissed, then we fell on to the sand….",

"Oooohhhh, what happened did you have sex" I said cutting in,

"No, no Seth what wrong with you….no we didn't have sex, all we did was just make out then lie down under the stars, and I fell asleep, then the next thing I know is that I'm in my bed, with Paul asleep next to me" he said with a distant look in his eye, probably thinking about last night,

"Aww….that so sweet, who knew Paul could be romantic"

"I can" a voice said, making us both jump and turn to the door, and there stood, Paul, Jacob and Emmett, smirking at us,

"HEY! I had that door closed _and _locked" I said glaring at them, "So do you mind, I was talking to…." I said then turned back to Erik, but couldn't continue "HEY! PUT ME DOWN" I yelled while getting carried out of the room, over either Jacob or Emmett's shoulder, only one way to find out,

I lifted there shirt and saw that the skin was Jacobs, -asshole,

"Ok, what's the meaning of this, I was talking to *SMACK*…..OK OW! That hurt you know" I said and started to pounding on Jake back with my fists, but I might as well haven't have done that, cause all that did was cause Jacob to turn his small chuckles to boom of laughers,

I had a look behind and saw everyone laughing, even _ERIK_ was laughing, so this is the thanks I get for letting him touch my man, and fall in love with Paul, I just gave them all a death glare, that made then quiet down, but still had there shoulders shaking, so I just kept on glaring,

When we reached the kitchen everything was set, plates, knives, forks, even glasses were set out, Jacob put me down, but had his hands on my waist and pulled me down on to his lap, I was pouting now with my arms crossed, -not happy,

"well dig in guys" mum said as she walked off to the living room, by the time the tv turned on, we all had our helpings, well except Emmett, but he didn't look like he minded, but I didn't have my servings, cause I was to angry,

"Seth it's going to get cold" Jacob said, after he swallowed a piece of bacon, -god we just had something, he couldn't get that hungry that quickly

"Don't want any" I said stubbornly, and turned my head, with my noise up in the air,

"But your going to get hungry, if you don't eat something" he said putting more food into his mouth,

"well I'm not hungry, and besides we just ate at….mmmhhmmhm" I was saying till Jacob shoved a piece of bacon into my mouth, cutting me off, I glared at him and he just grinned back, everyone else just burst out laughing,

I continued to glare at Jacob and chew my food then swallowed, "like I was saying I already had something…mmmmhhmmhhm" I was saying again till Jacob shoved some more into my mouth, making me glare even more at him and him grinning even more, and everyone else bursting out laughing some more,

I chewed my food, swallowed it, and glared at Jacob, not going to say anything cause I know what will happen, it doesn't take me three times to know what's going to keep on continue, so Jacob just kept on lifting food up to my mouth then I would chew it, and wait for him to bring more food up to my mouth,

_Stupid, hot, mind blowing, sexy, good in bed, boyfriend_, all I did was just kept on glaring at him with my arms closed and repeating that in my head, over and over and over, till we finished, once Jacob removed his arm I got up and walked over to Emmett and tried to find comfort in his arms, which he gave willingly, with a chuckle as well,

I turned back to Jacob, and caught his eye after he put the dishes in the sink, and stuck my tongue out at him, making him chuckle, and walk over to us, and wrap his arms around us,

"Don't you have some people to talk to" Emmett said looking down at me, I looked up at him and nodded my head, and smiled, he just indicated with his head to Erik, I followed and saw him wrapped in Paul's arms, and both staring at each other with love, I really didn't want to interrupt, but I'm going have to if I want to talk to him,

"Hey Erik…" he looks over at me "wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure" he said nodding his head, then continued staring into Paul's eyes, and Paul returning the stare,

"Sweet…" I said then looked back to Emmett, "Well I'll see you later" I said and give him a peck on the lips, then looked at Jacob, thinking that I'm not going to be able to get out unless I do something sexual,

"Well, can you move" I said looking up at Jake,

"Nope,-"

"Come on, I don't really want to do this here, so please can you m-" I was cut off by Jacob crushing his lips against me, and making me melt, -asshole so not cool-

"I was going to say, unless you give me a kiss" he said as a drew back and looked me at me lovingly, I blushed, and smiled back,

Jake moved out of the way and stood next to Emmett, and once I was out of Emmett's hold he dragged Jake into my place, I stared at him shocked, "*gasp* I feel so betrayed" I said being dramatic but putting the back of my hand against my for-head, and pretended to fall, by leaning a bit, making Jake and Emmett chuckle,

After I was being dramatic, I ran over to Erik and yanked on his arm, -and being super strong-, making Erik fall out of Paul's lap, and nearly falling to the floor, but I quickly gathered him up and held him bridal style, making Paul growl at me,

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to pull the hard, but I'm pretty sure when you get him have you'll make him pull something harder" with that I winked and ran out the house before Paul could kill me,

xXxXxXx

I decided that I wouldn't go to Sam after all and just tell Erik myself, so after running out of the house I was still carrying Erik bridal style, and ran to the cliffs where we jump off, and just tell him there,

So once we reached the cliffs I set Erik on his feet and walked over to the edge and sat down looking out into the sky making shapes out of the clouds, I wonder how the get so puffy, and all I want to do is lie onto of one, but I have something better to lie on, and it is hot and has something that I cant wait to have in he….oh shit I'm getting horny, better start talking till I change my mind,

I looked over to Erik and found him sitting next to me doing the same thing,

"Ok well, I'm guessing this is the only time that I'm going to probably get to tell you this so I'm just going to take the chance…"

"What is it Seth" he said smiling, Paul is one lucky guy to have that smile,

"Well, remember how I told you that I would tell you about me, and why we all have short hair, and muscles, and are hot, temperature wise…and body wise"

"HA! I knew you were going to put that in" we both laughed at this for awhile,

"well anyway, the reason we are hot is because he are werewolves, but in the old times we were called shape shifters, and our parents used to tell us stories of our ancestors from like way before" I said taking a breath and continuing, (**AN: ok I don't really know how to do the stories so I'm just going to skip it, so sorry)**,

xXxXxXx

After I told Erik about our ancestors, and about us wolfs, and telling him that in a wolf and Jacob and Paul, and all of our other pack brothers and my sister, then told him about our friends from Seattle, and telling him about how Emmett and his family are the same, but explaining how they consider themselves as 'vegetarians', then telling him about imprinting, explaining how Jacob imprinted on Emmett and explaining how an imprint will do any thing for the imprint, cause it's the sworn duty to protect there imprint and make them happy in any way,

"Then how come Jacob still as feelings for Emmett, and still have feelings for you" Erik asked,

"Well, see, remember how I went out the night we came back…" Erik nodded his head, "well he told him that, even though he is imprinted on Emmett, he still had feelings for me, and he couldn't live without me, cause I mean so much to him, and I feel the same way" I said staring off into the ocean, watching the sunset,

"Oh, well he must really care for you" Erik said also looking out into the ocean,

I nodded my head, "yea he sure does, plus it even means more fun for me now that I have Emmett with me" I said shaking my head and chuckling, remember last night, "yea, I'm having fun with both of them" and with that said, I let Erik process what has been said and looked out into the ocean and watched the sunset, and the sky blaze with oranges and yellows, I loved watching these with Jacob, but now I can enjoy it with Jacob _and_ Emmett,

We stayed for a at least half an hour, till we decided that we should probably head back, before our -well my horny boyfriends, and Erik's love strucked one-,

"He isn't loved strucked"

"Haha, yes he is"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is, you should of seen him when you walked into the room" I said laughing remembering Paul's dumb strucked face, god it was hilarious,

"No he's not" Erik said arguing and crossing his arms across his chest, by this time we were walking to my house, when a car pulled up beside us, I knew who it was straight away, and just pretended that I didn't know the person, and getting Erik to just follow my idea,

"Hey sweet thing, need a lift some where" Jacob said from the drivers seat, with Emmett in the passenger seat, and Paul in the back, all big buff guys stuffed into Jacobs rabbit, how they managed that I would not know,

I just kept on walking with my arm tucked in with Erik's holding a straight face and continued walking,

I heard the car drive off then came back around, and slowed down to, from the looks of it five k/ph, Jacob winded the window down on his side this time and asked again, "Hey sweet cheeks need a lift" he said, his car was pretty close so he reached his hand out and slapped my ass, making me yelp, we were close to my house so I decided to talk to him,

I bend down to the window level, and gave him a smile, "Nah I'm ok, hottie, so why don't you three go have a gang bang, and try another time" and with that I withdrew, but Jacob stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"But I don't a gang bang, without you, so how about to get in the car, and your little friend and we can go have a gang bang" he said smiling,

"Sorry, I don't do one-night stands" and with that I wrenched my hand out and ran while pushing Erik, to the door, I looked back and gave Jacob a wink, before slamming the door and running up to my room, and ushered Erik into his room,

"Ok, first off grab a change of clothes and jump into the shower, and make sure its come thing clingy, show off you hot body ok" I said as I started heading for my room,

"W-wh-wha-what. Wait! Seth, what is happening?"

"well while your in the shower, I'm going to talk the guys into going to the movies with us, I want to go see a movie, now no more questions, I can hear the front porch creaking" and with that I ran down the stairs and waited for the knock to come,

Once it did, and thought I might play for a bit,

"Who is it" I said with a deep voice,

"Ahh, its Jacob"

"Jacob who"

"Jacob Black"

"What do you want Jacob, Black"

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to Seth, if he is home"

"I don't know, I don't think he would like to talk to you"

"Well that a bit of a shame, cause I really need to talk to him" I could hear a smile on his lips, so I started to panic a little,

"Well I'll just see if he wants to talk to you"

"Oh don't worry, I'll just come in and see if he wants to talk"

With that I ran up the stairs and headed straight for my room, but once I got into my room I slammed into something hard, and a little cold,

I looked up and saw that it was Emmett, and he was smiling down at me,

"So where did you just come from, because I'm pretty sure when we came to the door, you would of probably been in your room" he said smiling

"Umm, I was, umm, just coming from the bathroom" but I'm pretty sure he could hear the shower,

"Ohh really, well how come there someone in the shower then" he said smirking now,

"Fine, you got me, what to want"

"A blow job will be nice" he said still smirking,

"Urgh, do I have to" I said rolling my eyes,

"Do you have to what" Jacob said coming in and closing the door behind him, and smirking, -oh shit,

"Emmett wanted me to give him a blow job" I said hoping to get Emmett into trouble,

"Well what about me, I need my dick sucked" looks like it worked,

"I did-"

"But I haven't sucked his dick yet, and god last night it was just huge…" I said and looked up at Emmett, I could see he was confused, - haha this is for being an asshole earlier-, "and I want to taste it, I need it in my mouth, and besides he was still horny, after we finished and he needs his fix,

"But what about me" Jacob said whining, and came closer,

I whirled around to Jacob, "But I've sucked your dick heaps of times, cant you keep it in your pants for at least a while" but then I came with a great idea, "you know what, why don't you suck each other off first, then later tonight, Jacob you can fuck me and I'll suck Emmett off"

"But I wasn't really meaning it-" Emmett started saying, making we turn to him, but ended cutting him off

"Oh so you don't want a blow job then" then I looked back to Jacob, "sorry Jacob, doesn't look like its going to happen" I just shrugged,

"no no no no no, you aren't getting off that fast, so I'm still going to get my fuck, and Emmett is going to get his suck, so why don't you just shut up and do what your told" Jacob said coming closer to us,

"But I don't want to, besides if we do it now, we won't have the much time left"

"For what" Emmett said,

"Well I wanted to go see a movie, and I was so looking forward to it, I mean I was even going to go have shower, and wear something nice…" I said sighing, hoping that will catch my sad act, -I should so become an actor, I would be so good at it, hehe-, "but that doesn't look like its going to happen, oh well" I said and started walking to the bathroom, but stopping to get my pj's, then walking into the bathroom and locked the door, god I hope this works,

xXxXxXx

After my shower, and I was in my pj's, I walked out of my bathroom, and saw Emmett and Jacob sitting on my bed, with there elbows in there knees and the heads in there hands, but once I got out the they stood up straight and looked at me, I was just wearing a long sleeved shirt, with track suits,

"Umm, if you still wanted to go to the movie, you might want to get changed, otherwise were going to miss it" Jacob said scratching the back of his head, -YES! My plan worked, I had a little victory party going on in my head-

"Are you sure" I said,

"Yea, besides, you probably deserve it, and it would be nice, and I'm sorry I was thinking with my dick and not my head" Jacob said walking over to me, and getting onto his knees, "Can you forgive me" he said crawling over to me, and looking up at me, with puppy dog eyes, -NO FAIR! Only I could use that, and it was meant to be used on them not me, not cool,

"Sure, I can forgive me, and next time don't think with your dick, even if it is a dick I wouldn't mind having in me, and sucking till you come into my mouth, and I swallow all of your hot sperm and having it run down my throat"

"Ok, well we better let you get changed before something happens" and with that Emmett lifted Jacob over his shoulder and ran out the door, then came back and closed the door,

I just snickered and got ready,

xXxXxXx

I had a look in the mirror once I was done picking my outfit out, today I was wearing a figure hugger black long sleeved shirt, with so dark blue tight jeans, but not skinnys, and some boots, and I white belt, so two horny people wont pull my pants down,

I walked out with my wallet and phone in hand, and walked to the living room,

"Ready to go" both Emmet and Jacob turn to look at me and the eye widened and mouths slightly open, Erik looked over to me and nodded his head from his position on Paul's lap,

"Well let's go" and with that I walked out and walked over to Jacobs car, and waited, I turned around to see everyone come out,

"So where is everyone sitting" everyone shrugged and just went in, it ended up being me, Erik and Paul in the back and Jacob and Emmett out front, and with that we headed to the movies, this will be interesting,

Once we got to the theatre, we pilled out and walked to see what was in, once we all agreed on a movie, we asked for out tickets, Emmett payed for mine, Jacobs, and his ticket, and Paul payed for his and Erik's ticket, and Paul and Jacob, bought our drinks and popcorn, - awww how sweet, big toughs guys buy our drinks and food, awww-,

Once everything was payed for, we headed for our movie, we had to wait a few minutes once we settled in our seats, working inwards it went, Paul, Erik, Emmett, me then Jacob, that had his arms around my shoulder, and the armrest up, and pulled me close to him, and Emmett also getting close to me, so I was between my men,

I actually wanted to sit next to Erik, but Jacob had to have a whine, now didn't he, big baby, but he was my big baby, plus it was just us in the theatre, so he could do what ever we wanted, kinda, but I promised myself I wasn't going to play any tricks….yet, -mwhahahahaha, (cough cough) sorry to much laughing-, any way, we'll see what will happen, so I just got comfy, and watched the movie,

xXxXxXx

Once the movie finished, we left the theatre and hopped into Jacob's car and headed for home,

Once we got home we dropped Erik off at Paul's house, cause Paul wanted him to stay the night,

"I'll be right back" I said to Emmett and Jacob, and hopped out of the car and grabbed Erik by the arm and pulled him aside,

"Seth, what are you doing?"

"All I'm saying is this, please don't let this opportunity go, you've already let two opportunities go, don't let this one"

"Seth, I'll do it when I'm ready, and when Paul is ready…" he looked back at Paul and saw him standing at the doorway, waiting, then he turned back to me, "Now if you don't mind, I don't think Paul is liking being kept waiting, so if you please" he said indicating to his arm, which my hand is still latched on to,

"Oh sorry, and your right, sorry, well I'll see you next time…" I looked back to Jacob's car, and saw them also waiting for me, "Well that depends if I can walk tomorrow, or something like that, haha" then I turned back to Erik, "See you next time, and at least get something out of tonight, please" I said pleading, making Erik blush, then walked back to the car, and waved at Paul, he waved back,

Then hopped into the car, by the time I got into the car Erik was next to Paul, Jake honked the horn and we all waved to each other, and Jake drove off, past my house,

"Umm, you do know my house id back there right" I said feeling confused,

"Yea we know, but I don't think we can all fit on that bed of yours" Emmett said looking back at me and smiling,

"Oh" that all I could say, and blushed then looked out the window, smiling, cause I can still feel Emmett looking back at me,

Once we reached Emmett's house, we piled out and went straight for the house, we entered the house and walked in, Emmett closed the door behind us and now we'll see what will happen tonight,

xXxXxXx

End of chapter,

**AN: Ok now I want to say I am really really really really REALLY sorry for not updating way earlier, I am so sorry, it's just that I needed something to write about, and I just didn't know to continue it, plus I started another story, well actually its more of a one shot, actually it is a one shot, but see its like a really long one shot, and right now, I have about 20k words, and I'm pretty happy about that, and I cant wait to upload it, and let you guys read it, but it's going to be on hold till I finish this story before I continue with this one, and I was thinking just two more chapters after this on, and I hope this chapter will satisfy you hunger from this chapter, and I hope this chapter is ok, please tell me what you think of it, and then that will get me to get the next chapter don't pretty quickly, so yea**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and cant wait for a review from you, please do review, it helps me with writing, and sorry if there are any mistakes, oh and can you guys please tell me what you think about Gaining Our Freedom please, I would really like to know what you think of it, cause I had the story in my mind for like a few days, and I just had to get it out, so please and you read it and tell me what you think of it, **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and cant wait for a review, and I just realised how long this AN is, sorry, well please review, and please give Gaining Our Freedom a chance cause I think it is pretty good, but I wont be continuing it, unless I get some reviews, so yea,**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Ok people here is chapter 9, I'm really sorry that you had to wait a while, but I think it was worth it don't you, well any way here is chapter 9 hope you will like it, and hope you review, plz do, it makes me happy to get a review from you who,**

**And I would like to say sorry to all of the mistakes that I have done, and probz will do in this chapter, im kind of in a rush so please bear with me, im really sorry, **

**But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope you will like what happens in it, and hope to get a review from you.**

xXxXxXx

Erik's Pov

Once Jakes car was out of sight I turned my attention to Paul, and found him already looking at me with a smile, so I returned it,

He leaned down closer and rested his fore-head against mine and we just stared into each others eyes, I could do this all day, but that didn't seem to happen cause just then my tummy growled, ruining the mood, -stupid tummy- I blushed and averted my eyes to the ground, while hearing Paul chuckle,

"Looks like someone's a little hungry…come on I fix you something" he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into the house while closing the door and leading us in the direction of the kitchen, there was a little open area at the front after you enter through the threshold of the front door, where you can hang your coats, hats and a table with a set of keys in a bowl, straight ahead is a stair case leading to the next level of the house -duh-, I followed Paul, as he walked a little then turned right, in to -to what I'm guessing- is the kitchen and indicated for me to sit at the small table, I had a look around while Paul fixed me and himself something to eat, it was the same size as Seth's but the benches were in a 'L' shape, with the fridge at one end closest to me, the stove about two benches from the fridge and the sink facing out into the forest, must have a nice view every morning,

I turned my attention back to Paul as he came over with the sandwiches, and set them down in front of me, I looked up at Paul with a raised brow, he just chuckled and lifted me up and sat down in my seat and pulled me on his lap, while all that happened I was to busy blushing, a bit out of embarrassment and mostly stupidity, embarrassment cause he was able to lift me up without a sweat and stupidity because of course he would of wanted me to sit on his lap, -stupid brain,

We ate in silence, but it was comfortable silence, once we were done, Paul told me to go into the sitting room while he rinsed the dishes, so that's what I did, and sat in a fetal position, and waited,

I didn't have to wait that long for Paul to walk in, and he didn't wait for long to pull me onto his lap and turn the tv on, but I wasn't really paying attention to what was on tv, instead had a quick look around, we were sitting on a three seater couch, there was a loveseat to the left of us, and a recliner to the right, and a rug in front of us, and a side table between the recliner and couch, and the couch, loveseat and recliner all black, and the rug with a pattern on with different colours, to hard to describe,

Once I was done looking around I turned my attention to the tv, I didn't know what was on but the show looked quiet funny, I was getting a bit cold so I snuggle closer to Paul and felt him tighten his arms around me, and we just fell into our comfortable silence, just absorbed in our own thoughts and each other,

It was getting darker outside, and I was getting a bit tired, and I was trying to keep my eyes open, and keep the yawn that was desperately trying to get out, but got the best of me and the next thing I know I'm yawning and snuggling closer to Paul, he was just so warm, and the muscles are becoming a really great pillow, well its not my fault he's so comfy, and warm, and if I just close me eyes I will fall asleep…..

However, that did not happen because I felt rumbles from underneath me, so that woke me up and turned around to see Paul chuckling,

"What" I said curious as to why he was chuckling,

"Nothing, just you look cute trying to stay awake" and continued chuckling,

"Well it isn't my fault, that your hot and comfy" I said getting up, and looking at him, with my mind still getting back to sleep mode, making me not realise what I just said,

"Hot am I?" he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow,

"Yes, hot as in making it hard not to fall asleep, why" I said, not really understanding why he was looking at me like that,

"No reason" he said getting closer to me making me lean back

"Why are you moving closer?" I said leaning back more as he leaned closer,

"I don't know, maybe I just want to show you how hot I am with you under me, trapped" he said shrugging but continue moving closer, and ends up making me lie down with him over me, and just like he said made me trapped,

"Umm…Paul, what are you doing?" I said looking at his eyes and from what I can see there was love and a little lust

"Showing you how hot you will feel with me over you, and about to kiss you" and with that said he mashed our lips together,

At first it was light and loving, until he started swiping his tongue along my lower lip asking for entrance, which I gave willingly, and we started fighting for dominance, which he ended up winning, and explored my mouth, all the while running his hands up my abs up to my nipples and started pinching and rubbing, making me moan,

We broke apart, but that was only to remove our shirts and continue our passionate kissing, but this time I was exploring his mouth, and I was going to explore it till I end up getting bored of it, but I doubt I will never get bored of exploring his mouth, but once I was done, our tongues ending up in a heated dance that we only knew even though we were making it up as we go, but I was loving every bit of it and while all that happened, we let our hands explore each other, and let me tell you where ever he was touching, he was leaving tingles all along my body, and sending shivers done my spin and making me moan, I'm guessing he was doing a pretty good job for making me moan, and sending shivers down my spin,

We broke apart to get air, cause we are humans, well one of us are, while the other was part, but I didn't really give a shit, cause I think I was falling in love with him, even if it was only a day or two that I met him, but I don't really care, but once we broke apart, he went straight to my neck and started ravishing it, making me moan even more, while my hands roamed more of his back, and mapping it out, and I'm guessing I was doing a pretty good job cause I could feel him shiver every now and then, so I guess I was doing a good job, -hehe go me-

I could feel him switching between nipping and sucking on my neck, marking me as his and only his, sweet, I really couldn't care less really, I wanted people to know I was his, now I have to find something that will tell people he was mine,

I was taking out of my thoughts when Paul pulled away, and got off of me, I was about to question him when he picked me up bridal style and ran up the stairs and to his room, kicking it open and then kicking it shut, and threw me on the bed, then pouncing on me and continued kissing and exploring my mouth, I was still in shock mode, for about a second till I started kissing him back,

His hand went straight to my nipples and got them hard again, he removed his lips from my mouth to along my jaw line, down my neck, down my shoulder, down my chest till he reached my nipple and engulfed it in his hot mouth and started nipping at it and sucking on it, and getting it even more hard and making me moan even more and arching my back, once it was hard enough he moved to the next one and gave it the same treatment,

"P-p-paul…hmmm…Paul…oooh" that was all I could get out of my mouth because of his treatment,

Once he was satisfied with my other nipple, he moved down to my abs, leaving little love bites along the way, till he reached my navel, and dipped his tongue in making me moan and arching my back once more, once he was done, he came to a stop when he reached the top of my jeans, and all I could feel are his lips moving from one side of my hips to the other,

When I looked down I saw him looking at me while kissing from one hip to the next, and gave him a sharp nod for him to continue, and once he got my acceptance, he went straight to work with my jeans,

He started off with the button, then came to the zipper and very slowly started lowering the zipper down with his teeth, making it even more unbearable, -stupid hot sexy male, making it unbearable,

Once he got the zipper undone, he yanked my pants down, but left the briefs that I was wearing, then came back up to my lips and mashed our lips together, I could feel his clothed bulge rubbing against my thigh, so I flipped us making me on top, and started lowering to his nipples and gave him the same treatment he gave me, with both nipples while running my hands up and down his sides, making him moan and shiver, once I was satisfied with my handy work I lowered down to his abs and kissed each once of his eight pack, then came to his navel and dipped my tongue into his a few times making him moan and shiver, then came to his jeans, and looked up at him and saw him looking at me, and gave me a nod,

I was so turned on to wait, but I had to control myself, cause he did make me wait, so I did the same to him and unbutton his jeans and slowly undid the zipper, then pulled his jeans off slowly,

Once I had his jeans around his ankles and pulled then off and threw them off into a random direction, I looked up and saw the biggest bulge I have ever seen, so I came face-to-bulge, and gave it a kiss, then looked up to Paul, and saw him nod, giving me acceptance to his dick,

Once I had his briefs off, and the thing hit me on the cheek, leaving a bit of pre-cum, I leaned back, which gave me a better view of it, and saw that it was about ten inches, with a small patch of dark hair and the same colour as his skin, and I was going to love it,

So I leaned forward and gave it a kiss at the top, making Paul moan even more, so I worked my way down giving it light kisses from top to bottom then back up, then licking up and down, while looking up at him, he was looking at me as well and gave another sharp nod, so once I came back up to the top, I put the top of his dick into my mouth and looked up at him, and saw that his head was thrown back, eyes closed and bitting on his lower lip and moaning louder then his usual, and I loved that look, so I put more into my mouth, while still looking at him, and his mouth opening even more, once I could put as much as I could I came back up and got a breather, while pulling his cock a few times, then went back down, tried to put more in,

"Ooh…ooh Erik, fuck…your mouth….is so….ahh…fucking good" Paul said while moaning and panting, I pulled up and started pulling him slowly,

"You like this Paul, you like my hand jerking you off, and my mouth around your cock" my only response was a nod, so I went down on his cock, and went slowly,

But Paul, was a little eager, cause he bucked his hips, shoving more into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat, making me gag a bit,

"Shit, sorry Erik, I didn't mean…." he couldn't continue cause, one: his dick was still at the back of my throat, and up in the air, making me grab his arse and keeping it there, and two: me humming around his dick, which made him throw his head back eyes closed tight and gave off the loudest moan I have ever heard,

I lowered him back down, and went back to sucking him off, but at a little faster rate, but he didn't want that cause he put his hand on the back of my head and pushed me down till I was deepthroating, and almost gagging again,

"Shit…sorry Erik…but it's…just that…hmm…your mouth…hmm….feels so…fucking good" he said, all while he started fucking my mouth, but I didn't really care, I love his huge cock in my mouth,

"oh god baby…I'm…I'm gonna….ahh fuck" I knew he was going to come soon, so I forced my self off his dick, even with his hand still in my hair, and made him look at me with wide eyes, "what…what are you doing" he said panting,

"I don't want you coming in my mouth….just yet" I said as I crawled up to him and kissed him, "I want you to fuck me first" then gave him another kiss, while taking off my briefs off, then reached for his right hand, and bringing it up to my mouth, and getting three fingers and sucked on them, while making Paul moan even more,

Once I was satisfied, with how slicked up they are, I pulled them out, I crawled up a little more, then moved his slicked up fingers to my entrance, by that time he was getting the idea and put one finger against my entrance, and rubbed it a bit, then stuck one in, making me moan, and he started pumping it in then out, doing that for a while, rubbing it all around my walls,

"Paul" I moaned when he rubbed up against my prostate, making me throw my head back and moan when he continued rubbing against it, then he stuck a second one in, then started stretching me, by doing a scissoring motion, stretching me even more, then stuck in a third finger in, stretching me out even more, I guess he would have to do that, he is pretty big,

Once he thought I was stretched enough, he removed his fingers making me whimper from not being full anymore, but he brought my face down to his and mush our lips together, "Are you ready baby" he whispered, I nodded my head,

He flipped us so I was on my back and he was over me with my legs on either side of him, and hovering over me and showed love, care and lust in his eyes and gave me a soft kiss for reassurance

He positioned himself at my entrance, and looked up at me waiting for my permission, which I gave once I had my heart settled, and nodded my head, and gently Paul started to penetrate my entrance made us both shiver, then pushed more of his member into me, and stopped when I let out a hiss of pain, he was bigger then he prepared me for,

"Are you okay?" Paul said with concern in his tone,

"Yeah, I'm fine…your just a little big, he" I said trying to lighten the mood,

"Sorry, we'll keep going when your ready, your doing good baby" he said, I just nodded my head and waited for my arse to adjust to his member,

Once I was ready I nodded my head and he pushed more into me, all the way till he was fully in me, and waited till I was adjusted again, and let out let out a shaky sigh, and looked at Paul, and saw his face was one of concern,

"I guess I misjudged your size wrong" I said trying to lighten to mood, and gave a small smile, he smiled back,

"Yeah sorry again, we'll continue when you're ready" I just nodded my head, and pulled him down to me so we had something to do to pass time,

Once I thought I was ready, I pulled away from him and moved my head to his ear, and whispered, "Move",

I know he heard it cause the next thing I feel him pull out till only the crown was in, then pushed back in at a normal speed, I pulled away, and moved my hands to his back and wrapped my legs around his waist, and waited till I was getting used to his big cock in moving in my arse,

"Faster, Paul, faster" I whimpered getting annoyed with how slow he was going, but he complied and went faster,

"Faster Paul" I moaned, making him go faster, "Fuck me faster Paul…."I moan and wanting more "Harder Paul" I moan and he complied all the more willingly,

We kept on going like this him trusting into me faster and harder that I'm guessing this was the werewolf in him, and god I was loving it, but he hasn't hit my….

"FUCK PAUL!…" I yelled when he hit my sweet spot "Right there, fucking right there" I yelled wanting him to hit that spot again, he shifted a bit, then continued with his thrusting, and hitting that spot dead on nearly every time, I say nearly cause he missed a few times,

"Fuck Erik…your fucking tight…I'm fucking loving it" he said through his panting, and started pulling my dick and matched it to each of his thrusts, making me come closer to my climax,

"Fuck Erik, I'm almost there, almost there baby" he said panting and getting closer to me, so that he could kiss me,

"Ahh…Paul…I-I'm almost…"

"Me too baby, me too"

He continued to thrust into me faster so that we could reach our climaxes together, cause I was getting very close, I could feel it building and is needing its release, like a coil spring, when you put pressure on it, and all it wants to do is just bounce back, but all it could do was build its memento,

And with one last thrust from Paul, and just like the coil spring, my seed shoots against mine and Paul's stomach, and with that my walls clamp around Paul's member and he shoots his seed in my arse, making us both moan and satisfaction,

Then we just ride our orgasms out, making us milk each other for all that, we are worth, and then all together we just both stop and come down from our high,

Paul all but reluctantly pulled out and lied on top of me, but once we came off our cloud nine, he got off and lied down beside me and pulled me on top of him, with my seed sticking us together,

"That, was amazing" I said with my eyes heavily closing,

"Yeah, it was….umm Erik"

"Hmm" I said getting closer to unconscious-ness

"I wanted to tell you before, but I just wanted to make sure, it was real"

"Hmm and what's that Paul" I said getting closer, to sleep mode,

"I imprinted…." but I didn't hear the rest of it, cause I was just to tired so I ended up falling asleep, and falling into a peaceful sleep with a dream of me and Paul,

xXxXxXx

Paul's Pov

"I imprinted on you, and I love you" I said, and waited for his response….

However, it never came, so I looked at him and saw him fast asleep,

I smiled at this and chuckled a bit, before I fell asleep, and felt fully content, now that I have finally found my imprint,

xXxXxXx

The next morning I woke up to the most beautiful sight I have ever seen,

Erik was sleeping in the crook of my arm with his head on my shoulder, a hand on my left pec, his left leg over my own left leg, and up against my body, with the bonus of being naked, making him angelic all the more,

I would have moved and went to the bathroom, but I just did not want to ruin the beautiful sight in front of me, so I just have to wait it out till he finally wakes up,

Well looks like I wont be going to the bathroom anytime soon, and I don't have patrol this morning, so looks like I get to sleep for a little longer -Hell Yea,

So I close my eyes and go back to sleep, replaying last nights episode.

The next time I woke up, it felt like I only slept for like five minutes, but when I looked over to the alarm clock, on my night stand, it said ten fifty, so really slept for like two hours, and Erik wasn't laying next to me, so I started to panic, I mean sure I trust him and all but I wanted to wake up with him still next to me,

So I tossed the covers, and put some briefs on, -well it is my house, and I cant do whatever the hell I wanted to do- and went down the stairs, to suddenly get hit with the smell of eggs and bacon, and sausages, and my mouth just started to water, and when I walked into the kitchen, my mouth watered even more,

There Erik was in nothing but one of my shirts, that was baggy on him, and only came up to about half way up the thigh, and an apron on, that was making the shirt tighten on him, and made the back of the shirt ride up, and if I bend a little, maybe I could see that arse of his, but I rather walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him, and pressing my erection against his arse,

Which is where you can find us doing right now, with the bonus of me kissing his neck and grinding my erection against his arse, and him moaning, and I'm to high on my pleasure, that I ended up pulling my briefs off and untying the apron and rising his -well my- shirt up and felling around, while I put three fingers in my mouth and got them lubed to my satisfaction, and shoved them up Eriks arse and went straight to stretching him, with two fingers then shoved a third in,

"Hmm Paul…not now…hmm…it's going to burn…" but I knew he wanted it, and with my free hand I turned the stove off, and took us over to the bench next to the stove, and continued with stretching him,

Once I thought he was ready, I pulled my fingers out, causing Erik to whimper, and smirked, and positioned my cock at his entrance, and shoved it in, going at a faster speed then last night, and continued till I was fully in, and removed Eriks shirt and untied the apron, and chucked both on the floor, and went straight for his nipples, while continuing to shove my cock in and out of him, going faster every time he asked, but I wasn't fully satisfied until I finally hit….

"Ahh fucks, Paul fuck me there," Erik yelled/moan, when I hit his sweet spot, and now I was satisfied,

"Fuck Paul, fuck me harder" he moaned and I complied,

"Paul, faster, fuck me faster," he moan and I complied,

"Harder Paul, make me….ahh…scream" he moan, and I all but complied,

Therefore, I sped up my thrusting and pounder harder into him, hitting his sweet spot every time,

"Are you close baby, cause I'm so close baby" and all I got for an answer was a nod, and I wasn't happy about that,

Therefore, I grabbed his dick and held on to it, making him stop from coming,

"Hmm…Paul what are…hmm…doing" he said trying to talk through his moaning, and I smirked, I wanted him to answer me properly,

"I'll ask again, baby…" I whispered huskily, in his ear as I pressed right up against his body " Are you close baby, cause I'm getting so close right now" I said slowing my thrusts, making him whimper, "Now answer me, or you wont be coming" I whispers, and jiggled his cock to emphasise my point,

"Yes Paul, I'm close, I'm sooo close, can you let me come now," he said as he sweated a bit and pant hard now,

"Beg for your release, beg me for your release baby" I whispered in his ear and started picking up my speed a little at a time, as time went by,

After about five minutes of him moaning and panting, he finally answered, "Please Paul, please let me come, I'm sooo close…hmm…please Paul" he moaned, but I wasn't satisfied,

"Hmm…not good enough, now beg for it" I said as I picked up my speed some more, and went harder, till I finally hit his sweet spot,

"Fuck Paul, Fucking let me come already, fucking let me come you asshole" he all but yelled with a little on snappiness, now I was satisfied,

"Well all you had to do was ask, hehe" I said as I full on went out with pound into him and started pulling his erected cock, desperate for release,

With one more thrust I felt him come on the bench in front of him and a bit on my hand, and with his walls clamping around my cock, I almost instantly came as well, and sighed with content, feeling better now, but stayed there riding my orgasm out and continued to pull Eriks cock to let him ride his out, and just stayed like that for awhile, enjoying each others company.

"Ok not that I don't mind the scene.." there was a growl "Oh hush, anyway, but I don't really want to see Pauls arse the whole time we're here" we herd a voice and instantly tensed up, and turned out head with me still in him, and saw Seth and Jacob standing at the threshold to the kitchen, and smirks on there faces, and Jacobs arms wrapped around Seth,

"Umm….hey guys…ahh, what are you doing here" I said, trying to think that with me still in Erik and we are both naked, and just acting as if it was totally normal,

"Well me and Jake were planning on going to the beach, and probably spend the day there, and was wondering if you guys would of liked to come, but as I can see, you come have already came" Seth said, then started laughing in the end, with Jake just shaking his head and chuckling a bit, and me and Erik just both blushed madly,

"Sure we'll come to the beach, just give us a few minutes" I said still blushing and looking away, smiling but embarrassed all the more,

"Sure, oh and Paul, you might want to pull out of Erik, before you guys go for round two, while me and Jake are here" Seth said walking off to the sitting room, with Jake on his trail, both still chuckling,

"We might want to hurry, don't want to keep them waiting" Erik said, while waiting for me to pull out, which I did reluctantly, and both of us cleaned the mess up, and food was all but forgotten, and rushed up the stairs, and once we reached the door, there was a bag on the handle, with 'Erik' on it,

So as we walked in Erik opened the bag and had a look in and pulled whatever was in there, which turned out to be his swim wear, which was just some swim shorts, and a shirt, and some briefs, well that was nice of Seth,

So we changed quickly, me with a pair of checked shorts blue and black with a black draw string, while Erik had teal coloured shorts, with a white draw string, and once I got a shirt in hand we headed out and down the hall, I stopped to get some towels out and continued down to the stairs and into the room that Seth and Jacob were, on the couch, making out with Seth straddling Jacob, and his hands on his arse and both grinding against each other,

We both just stop and stared, till about two minutes went by, and we both snapped out of our shock, "Ahem, not that I don't want to disturb anything, but we're burning day light people" I said startling the two, making out on my couch, making both of them to pull away from each other and sigh from defeat, and Seth mumbled something that sounded like, 'why do we always get interrupted, when we make out', which caused Jacob to chuckle and shake his head,

"come on, Paul's right, we're burning day light" Jacob said as Seth got off of him and we all headed out to the door, and once we got out the front door, Seth turned to Erik and whispered in his ear, once he was done, they both turned to us and smirked, and turned back to walking like nothing happened,

Jacob just sighed and shook his head,

"What?" I asked wondering what is going to happen; Jacob turned to me and leaned towards me,

"Seth is planning something, and he had Erik to help me, so watch out" and once he withdrew, I was alert of any danger that might happen, but there wasn't any danger, and what I was a alert for was not what I was expecting, and that was Erik and Seth, bolting off ahead of us, as fast as they could go, and when we were about half way to the beach, Seth turned to look at us from over his shoulder, with a smirk,

"Last two in the water has to be the winners slaves for two days" and with that bolted off as fast as he could, and about two seconds of shock, me and Jake both bolted off as well trying to catch up to our little schemers,

But we were to late, both Erik and Seth, were floating in to water and looking up at the sky, and I saw Eriks shirt a little off to where we were setting up, so I got up and grabbed it, and brought it over to where Jake was sitting looking at Seth, now having a water fight with Erik, both laughing there heads off with glee,

"Man can't believe we lost" I said sitting down as well and watched Erik,

"Meh, you get used to it after awhile, but you better watch out, Erik has Seth on his side, so be prepared for whatever he throws at you" he said while getting up and stretched, gaining a bit of attention from the girls off to out left,

And before he could at least take two steps, a girl from the group came up to him, and stopped him in his tracks, and smiled up at him, she was blond hair, brown eyes, a nice body making any straight guy look her way, with a hot pink bikini,

"Hey there" she said innocently,

"Ahh…hi" Jake said, seeming distracted from his thoughts,

"What's your name?"

"Jake, yours" Jake said with a smile,

"Elizabeth, but I prefer Lizzie" she said with her hand stretched out,

"Well Lizzie, it was nice meeting you…"Jake said while shaking her hand, then returning it back to his side, "But I have to go" and with that walked over to the water and once he was about waist high deep, he dived in, directly in Seths' line,

And next thing you know, is Seth being pulled down with a yelp, and not coming up for about a minute, and when he resurfaced, he was lips locked with Jake, with his hands wrapped around his neck and jakes somewhere under the water,

I turned my attention over to the girl that was talking to Jake earlier, and saw her eyes wide, and mouth hanging open, and I was so tempted to burst out laughing, but held it in and laughed silently,

Once I got my laughing under control, I saw Erik coming up to me, dripping wet and smiling, I smiled instantly, and watched as he came up to me,

Once he was standing in front of me, I didn't get a chance to say anything, cause I soon found myself being haul up by the arm and dragged down to the beach,

"Come on Paul, we came here for a reason now didn't we" he said while still dragging me down to the water, and ran straight in till he was waist high, and just like Jake dived in, then resurfaced about two metres away from Jake and Seth, both in each others arms and turned to me and beckoned me over, I smiled and came over to him but no diving, and once I got up to where he was, he just smiled devilish and made me start to get worried, and the next thing I know it that I'm being dunked under water, and stayed there till I got hold of his legs and dragged him under, and just like Jake and Seth, we kissed and both of us still lipped locked when we resurfaced,

Once we pulled away, we looked at each other; "I love you" I said and gave him a full out loving kiss,

"I love you too" he replied and kissed me back with the same emotion,

"About bloody time, if you ask me" we heard a voice, and we both turned to see Seth and Jacob looking over at us and smirking,

"Oh hush, I was waiting for the right moment"

"Yea and a beach with full of people, and a group of girls all staring wide eyed and mouths hanging open, is the perfect moment" Jacob said and continued to smirk, and nodded his head over to where the girls where, and once we all turned there direction, they were indeed wide eyed and mouths hanging open,

"Ohh…*sniffle*… so beautiful" Seth said wiping away a fake tear, then smiled,

"Oh shut up you" I snapped playfully, and splashed water over in there direction

xXxXxXx

**Well there you go, I hope everything was in the right, and hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope to see a review from you…**

**Well I have to go, and ill see if I can get the next chapter done quicker, but you have to review for me to do it…and so sorry if there are any mistakes...**

**Well anyway hope you enjoyed it and hope to see a review...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here we are with chapter ten peoples, I hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you thought of it….****  
>I can not believe i made it to chapter ten, lol, well anyway have fun with this chapter...<strong>

Seth's Pov

So after about two hours of playing around in the water, then thirty minutes of running away from Jacob, and five minutes of being caught, which led to making out -my punishment, don't ask me he just said it was time for my punishment for running away, sometimes I'll never understand him, haha-, so after that you find me, Jacob, Paul, Erik and Emmett -he came when Jacob was making out with me, yeah he wasn't quiet happy, but we made it up to him in no time, hehe if you know what I mean, I'll give you a hit, it involved a bathroom, hehe- and now all of us watching the sun going down, and wrapped up in each others arms,

Well me, I was in between Jacob and Emmett, and Erik wrapped in Paul's arms, all watching the sun go down, and enjoying our partners company, the beach was empty except for a few couples also watching the sun go down, then sneaking off to the bushes,

But I wasn't paying attention to them, I was to busy watching the last bit of sun disappear, and let the moon have its time to shine, and the stars, but there to small compared to the moon, well actually- you know what never mind, I never was good at science,

But anyway the moon was shinning now, and I'm guessing Erik is getting a bit cold, so I think we should probably get going,

"Well, I think it's time to go, anyone agree with me" I said and looked around, and no one was moving, well fine then, I'll make the first move,

I get up and stretch, gather my stuff and start walking back,

It probably took about two minutes till I felt arms wrap around my waist, and a kiss on my neck,

"Well looks like someone's in a rush" my captor said in my ear,

"Well no one was moving, so I thought maybe I'll do the honours of making the first move"

"Well congratulation, because you started making everyone else move…" I felt him move closer to my ear, and felt the tips of his hair brush up against the side of my head, "and with the way your walking, I'll say you made other things move" then I felt something being pressed against my backside,

"You know, you're one horny person"

"Well you make me horny"

"Well good. Cause I like it" and with that -and a smirk on my face- I bolted off trying to get as faraway as I could,

But it was to no use, cause I ran straight into something, tall, muscular, and warm arms wrapping around me, then a second later, a cold body pressing up against the back half of me,

"Did you honestly think that we'd let you go like that" Emmett said chuckling behind me, I looked up and did my best puppy dog face up at Jacob,

"Jakey, Emmy's being mean to me" I said, well more like whined and sobbed,, and pulled my best puppy dog face, he smiled down at me,

"Ohh, do you want me to tell Emmet off" I nodded my head slowly,

"Do you want to grab his hands while a grab his legs" my head snapped straight up at him,

"WHAT!" I yelled out of shock,

Jacob just smiled down at me, then the next thing I know is that I'm being lifted up and my hands being held by a pair of cold hands, and warm hands wrapped around my ankles,

I started thrashing, but to no use they didn't let me down, so I looked desperately for Erik to help me out, and found him covering his mouth, and the slightest shake of his shoulders, and Paul just out right laughing, asshole, I'll get him back for this, but first,

"Erik Erik PLEASE HELP ME, PLEASE, I'M BEING MAN HANDLED, AND NO MAN DESERVES THAT, PLEASE HELP ME!" I all but yelled, hoping he will come to my rescue, but my hopes came crashing down,

"I'm sorry, I was told not to interfere, sorry" he said apologetic, apologetic my ass, so that was a total bummer, so I snapped my attention back to Emmett and Jacob,

"You to are so going to die from this…" I said glaring at them as they took me to Emmett's new car, "and Jacob-" he turned his attention to me, and I smile wickedly, "I'm so going to make you suffer, so don't think I forgot about what I won-" I wait for a little tension build up, and let the word just roll out of my mouth, and let it hit him full bolt, "Slave" and with that I smile even more wickedly, and sadistic, and my reward was to see him shiver, then hear a faint '_Shit_',

Ohh I'm so going to make him suffer, by now we were at the car, and I was being held on Jacobs lap while Emmett got into the drivers side, while me and Jacob are in the passengers, yea sure we might get caught, but please there really isn't that many police officers around, so we should be fine,

But before we go, I got the window down and screamed at Erik, "BY THE WAY, I HOPE YOU TWO HAD GREAT SE-HMMMHP" my mouth was covered by Jacobs hand, so I turned to glare at him, but not without noticing Erik look like a deer caught in head lights,

"Hehe, sorry guys, we'll take him away now" Jacob said sheepishly, -hehe I got him embarrassed,

"It's ok, but to answer you question-" Paul looked down at Erik and smiled, "-it was great" I saw Erik blush at this, and turn his head into Paul, and hide his head in Paul's side more,

Paul just chuckled, and rubbed his back, "-and now, if you don't mind, we're going to do it again" and with that he swept Eric of his feet, and started carrying him off to his house bridal style, and I saw Eric hid his face in the crock of Paul's neck,

"well we better get going, and Seth you might want to tell you mum you wont be coming home" Emmett said starting car and handing me a cell phone, by now Jacob has removed his hand, probably about a minute after I started licking his hand,

Then started dialling home, after about three rings, someone answers,

"Hello" it was Leah, and she sounded out of breath,

"Hey Leah, can you tell mum that-" I was cut off by Leah giggling,

"Hehe, stop, hehe stop it" Leah must of pulled the phone away, "Sorry Seth, what was that, hehe"

I paused for a second, totally confused, "Umm…just tell mum that, I won't be home tonight" I said still confused,

"Hehe, ok, I'll see you…hehe, stop it…later little bro" and with one last giggle, and the sound of skin being slapped, she hung up, I slid the phone down slowly, confusion turning into shock, well that was odd,

"Hey, what's wrong" Jacob said read my facial expression,

"Umm…Leah-"

"What, what's wrong with Leah"

"Nothing, it's just that…" I took a gulp, "…she giggled" I said slowly, trying to process if I heard right,

"Umm…ok…anything else"

"No…not that I can think of" I said still trying to process Leah giggling,

"Ok well, we're here now" and with that I snapped out of my trace and looked up at the building,

"Oh, well come on, I tired" and with that I hopped out of the car and ran up to the front door, wanting to go to sleep ASAP,

But I was stopped by a smile that I have grown accustom to, but I was shocked,

"Hey Seth, long time no see" said a voice so soft and sweet, that you could listen to it over and over and over,

xXxXxXx

Eric's Pov

"You know, I didn't think Seth would of said that out load in the first place, but I'm guessing I was wrong" I heard Paul say with a chuckle at the end as he carried me back to his house,

"Yeah, well Seth is just full of wonders if you ask me" I mumble in Paul's neck, still having it hidden there, cause I think I'm still blushing, and I like being there.

"Well like I said who knew, huh", by now Paul was climbing up the steps to get to the front door, the great thing about Paul is that, not only is he sweet and caring and protective, but he also has his own house, which make me wonder how he is still keeping up, but oh well, I'll probably ask him later,

"Hey do you think you can help me out here" I looked up to his face and waited for him to continue, "My keys are in my back pocket, and as you can see…" he emphasises by wiggling his fingers, I giggled at this,

"Where are they" I ask,

"back right pocket" he replied, and I get to work with reaching for his keys, in his back pocket, while reaching for his keys, I look up at him and give his ass a squeeze, he smirks and wiggles his eye-brows at me and I giggle again, I bring the keys from his back pocket and insert them into the keyhole, and unlock the door,

Paul walks in and lowers me onto my feet, then turns around and takes the keys out and close and locks the door, then turns back to me and give me a smirk with a predatory glint in his eyes, and I get a little scared, so I start backing away while he come more forward,

"You know, I wasn't kidding about what I said back there" he says with a wicked smile and moves closer, while I move further away,

"Is that so, what if I say I'm too tired for a game of sex?" I question as I move back again as he comes closer,

"Don't think that's going to stop me, from getting my rocks off, I'm horny, and you are the only one that I want to have sex with" with that he pounces on me and traps me between him and the wall, and starts attacking my neck,

"But…if you haahhh….ah sex without my peeeerrrr….mission…hmmm…that's considered, rape, ah fuck" I said through my moans, that Paul was making me do,

"Well I don't see you complaining" I could feel the smirk as he said that, and continued with ravishing my neck,

"Well it's pretty hard to….hmmm…complain when…ahh…your doing that" god he probably has the best mouth ever,

"Well that just means I'm going to have to turn it up some now wont I" and with that he smashes his lips against mine and forces his tongue into my mouth, and started exploring, feeling every crock and crease, but I wanted to be the one that -at least- took control of this kiss,

So I start fighting with his tongue, which resolves in to him growling, and lifting up my legs, and getting the hit, I instantly wrapped them around him, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and being pushed against the wall again, making me moan,

I started rubbing my clothed erection against his clothed abs, and loving the friction,

"well isn't someone I little impatient" he said breaking the kiss and moving away only about an inch, to give out a smirk, then continued with connecting his lips to mine, but this time I fought with his tongue, this time I was going to explore his mouth, I just got past his tongue allowing me to explore his mouth this time, but he wasn't happy about that,

How do I know, first off he gave a growl in annoyance, second he slapped my ass, -HARD, mind you- then pulled me away from the wall, and started heading for his room, where the magic was going to continue,

HA, some magic, my ass was still hurting, but it was better then nothing,

Paul opened his door to his room, and kicked it closed, then sat down on the bed, with me straddling him now, and my arms still wrapped around his neck, and rubbing my clothed erection against his abs,

Paul was fidgeting with the hem of my shirt indicating for me to take it off, so I broke from out kissing and took my shirt off, and instantly gasped,

Apparently, Paul is a little impatient, cause I could feel his warm breath breathing on my right nipple, and nibbling, and nipping then licking over it, and squeezing and tweaking with my other nipple, causing me to moan and arch my back,

"So are you still considering this rape" he said, no squeezing and tweaking with both of my nipples, and giving it a licking then blowing cold air on it, and waiting for my answer,

"hmm…I'll…have to…ahh…get back to you on thaaaaaaahhhh" right now he was back to nipping and nibbling on my neck, leaving a mark there for all the world to see,

"well then, I'll have to turn it up some more now wont I"…he started fumbling with the string on my pants, untying the knot that was made, then pulling the Velcro apart, and revealing the bulge in my briefs, I was looking at Paul the whole time, and when he pulled apart the Velcro I saw him lick his lips, making me moan,

But I was a little upset that I was the only one getting naked, so before he could go any further, I started playing with the hem of his shirt, and getting a good grip then pulling it up and off of him, then going straight for his nipple,

Giving it a suck from time to time, to nibbling on it, then giving it a few quick nips, then once satisfied, I moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment, nipping, sucking and nibbling it, I could hear Paul moaning while I gave his nipples there treatment,

"God, you are sooo fucking good with that tongue of yours" he said trowing his head back and letting out a loud moan, and with that I started going lower, leaving little love bit along the way, once I was as far as I could go, I got off and Paul -let my pants fall to my ankles and kicked them away- and continued on with my task, till I reached the top of his pants, then started undoing them…

"Ok that's enough, C'mon" and with that he pulled me back on to his lap, and laid down, and pulled me down with him and continued with kissed, all the while I started working on his pants till I got them untied, and pulled them down as far as I could, Paul helped by lifting his hips up so I could pull them off, then breaking the kiss, so I could go back down till I was in lined with his bulge that was sticking out,

I rubbed it through the briefs that he was wearing, they were black and looked like a second skin, which made his bulge stick out more, and rubbed it some more, then leaned down and kissed it, I was facing him sideways, so it was easier to kiss his dick, and allowing me to almost wrap my lips around his cock,

"oh fuck baby, do you know…hmm…how much I fuuuucccking love you lips" Paul said moaning, I smirked and looked up at him as I continued with kissing his erection through the cloth, but when I looked up his eyes weren't on me, they were on my ass,

So I thought I might tease him a little, so I give it a little shake, watching his reaction, but the next thing I know it that, I'm being grabbed and turned till my ass was in front of Paul's face,

"You shouldn't of done that, now it's time for punishment" and with that he yanked my briefs down, and gave my ass slap then held on and jiggled it, then didn't the same with the other, I moaned at this, then slipped my hands underneath the waist band of his briefs and pulled down, he lifted his hips so I could pull them off all the way,

I was about to start playing with his throbbing cock, when I felt hot breath and a warm wet muscle run between my ass cheeks, my breath hitched and I didn't know what to do, I was almost in shock I couldn't move, but it didn't last long cause I was snapped out of it by the same, hot breath, the same warm wet muscle running up my entrance, and all I could do was say was:

"Fuuuuccccckkkkk" well it came out more like a groan, but I couldn't enjoy it cause as soon as it came out of my mouth, I felt a sting on my right butt cheek,

"No swearing"

"But you do it all the ti-" I was cut off by another smack but this time on the left butt cheek,

"Don't back chat"

"But that not-" I was cut off again by another smack on the left butt cheek,

"What did I say about no back chatting?"

"but-" I didn't even get to continue cause I got smacked on the right butt cheek this time,

"Now do we come to an agreement" I was a little afraid to speak so I just nodded my head,

"Good now, get to sucking that dick, it's hungry for your mouth, then it wants you ass" he smack my ass again once he finished, and started licking around my entrance, probing it, moistening up, loosening it, while I started sucking his dick,

"Oh god baby I love your mouth" Paul groaned from behind me, then continued with his task at hand,

I moaned around his dick agreeing with him, not wanting to release his member from my mouth, sure he loves my mouth, but I love his dick in it, so I continued with sucking his cock, until I felt something probe right into my entrance, and kept going till it reach a stop, now that I know for sure is not his tongue, cause now I could feel it moving around, scraping along the walls, and pressing lightly on….

"Hmmmm….fuck" I couldn't hold it, he just hit my prostate, and I couldn't hold the moan in any longer, and as a result to my choice of words I got another smack on my ass,

"What did I tell you about swearing" I heard him growl, I didn't want to speak up to loud so I just mumbled a small 'Sorry', and continued with sucking his cock,

I just got down to the bottom of his member when I felt another digit enter my entrance, then as quickly as it entered, he started the scissoring motion stretching me, getting me nice and loose so that he could fuck me easier,

A several seconds after he entered the second digit and stretched me he entered a third making sure that I was fully stretched and prepared for his dick that will soon enter into my entrance, and connect us as one,

When he pulled his three digits out, I couldn't help it and let a whimper out,

"don't worry baby, I'll make you all nice and good soon baby…" he cooed, then gave one last lick, "now come here" he pulled me off his cock and shifted around till I was facing his head board, I could here movement happening from behind , then a weight hopping off the bed, then weight being put back onto it, then I could hear a cap being opened then closed, then it went silent after that, all that could be heard was the crickets out side, and the pounding of my heart, just waiting for the moment to jump out,

But it never came, all that came was an object being put against my entrance, then a warmth spreading along my back then a the spikes of hair barely touching the side of my face, the feel and heard the warm breath hit the back of my ear, then came the silent whisper, that will only be heard by me:

"Are you ready for this, are you ready for this cock being in your ass, and pound you into this mattress right here", when he finished all I could do was let out a shiver from the seductive words, then the feeling of the gentle strokes of his finger tip running up and down my sides, and all I could do was nod my head and give out a silent"

"Yes"

And with that, he shoved his cock in my ass, but went slowly, it was either to torture me or he wanted to take it slowly, but what ever it was, it felt more like torture, and I wasn't liking it,

"Hmm…Paul please, please hurry" I tried my best to plea,

"No…I want to take this part slow" but my plea went unheard, so he continued to go slowly into me,

Till after a few minutes, and let me tell you they were torture to wait, but that wasn't the only thing, cause as he was going slowly in, it felt like I wast being split in half, so that just added onto the torture,

"hmm…to nice and warm" Paul moaned, then put his arms beside we and rose up a bit, then rested his body on top of mine then whispered in my ear -again- seductively, and said:

"Are you ready" it sent another shiver down my back and all I could do was nod my head,

I felt him retreat back till all he left was the crown of his penis, then rammed it back in, and hit right onto my prostate,

"FUCK!" I half yelled, and got a smack for that, but that didn't stop him from continuing on with his thrusting, and with each thrust he would hit my prostate, and with every hit my bones were becoming more and more weak, and soon my arms couldn't hold my weight up any more, and resulting me to land face first into the pillows, but that didn't stop Paul from thrusting more into me, and with every thrust his speed with increase, and he would pound into me harder, and was now able to go deeper, and all that with out me saying it,

"Oh fuck baby…hmm…you feel sooo fuuuccckking good…..hmmm" I could hear Paul moan out, and I couldn't reply cause he was hitting my prostate and I couldn't even form a single sentence,

But I could say, "More Paul, please", but it was combined by the moans that was coming out of me, and he would compile all the more willingly,

I started to feel a pressure being build in the pit of my stomach, and didn't know what was happening, so I looked down as best as I could and saw a hand start to pull my neglected cock, and I could feel and see with every thrust he would stroke my member in time with every thrust,

I could tell by the way he was thrusting he was close cause now his thrusts were getting out of time with his stroking, and he was panting even more, and with him hitting my prostate and stroking my cock I could feel the pressure building up even more, and I could feel my self coming closer,

Till with one final stroke and hit to the prostate I came, and I came hard, and coated Paul's hand in the process, and with two more thrusts I felt Paul come in me as well, and I'm guessing he came hard as well cause all he said was:

"FUUUUCCCCKKKK, oh fuck baby, oh fuck" and kept repeating that till it became a whisper, and collapsed on me, and wrapped his arms around me then rolled off and pulled me up against his body,

"I love you" I heard him whisper, the felt him kiss the back of my head,

"I love you too" I whispered then closed my eyes, and then fell asleep, while tangled up with Paul.

xXxXxXx

**A/N: Well ladies and gentlemen there is chapter ten, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please do tell me what you thought of it in a review, **

**Also I will be changing my name, but im going to put a poll up, so please do check it out, and if I get enough 'Yeses' I will change my name to what will be there, and if not I will keep it the same,**

**And if it isnt up there just say it in a review, the question is, 'Do you think i should change my name to "Innocent Devil"...or i should just keep it as it is?'...or send your answer via PM...**

**But anyway please to leave a review, it will be greatly appreciated…**

**And if you do, ill give you a cookie…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well Ladies and Gentlemen, here is chapter Eleven, I'm still surprised that I made it this far really, I thought I was only going to make it to 5 or 6 chapters, but here we are at chapter eleven,**

**So without further a do ladies and gentlemen, I give you chapter-**

_**Jacob-"Hang one, there better be some lemons in this chapter"**_

_**WolfPacFann- "…seriously is that all you think about is sex" *looks at Jacob with a displeasing look on his face***_

_**Jacob- *thinks for a minute* "no not really there is a bit of food in there, and maybe what Emmett's doing, oh and how if feels to be inside-"**_

_**WolfPacFann- "OOOHHH ok…don't need to hear that" *putting hands up to silence Jacob*, *clears throat*, "as I was saying: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you….Chapter Eleven", *looks at Jacob*, "I cant believe you had to think about what would be on your mind, like seriously Jake, your meant to say Seth and Emmett, and not in a sexual way" *walks off, to the door that magically appeared and slams it shut***_

_**Jacob- "well this is awkward" *swings back and forth on the balls of his feet*, "oh I know, I'll see what Seth and Emmett are doing", *pulls cell-phone and starts texting as a magical door appears also out of no where, and closes the door behind him***_

**Hmm….well enjoy the chapter….**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

"Hey Seth, long time no see" said a voice so soft and sweet, that you could listen to it over and over and over,

I froze for a about a second, staring at the person in front of me that I haven't seen in ages, and he hasn't changed that much since then, she still had the same long brown hair that reached to about the middle of her back, the same pale skin since she changed, and the same small oval shaped face, but the only difference this time is her eyes, that have changed red, to a yellow bronze colour, like Emmett and the rest of his family,

And when I my mind finally caught up to me these were the first words and action I did:

"OH MYGOD…BELLA HELP ME….."I ran behind her while shouting, "…THESE TWO ARE BEING MEAN TO ME, AND MAN HANDLING ME" I all but yelled as I pointed to Emmett and Jacob, from my position behind Bella, and cowering behind her, and shocking everyone,

No one said a word after my out burst, Bella still stood there shocked, along with Jacob and Emmett, while I still cowered behind her, hoping she will protect me from them, cause really I really didn't want to get manhandled again,

The silence was only broken when we got joined by another person, but this one had a dark bronze hair that was -by the looks of it- had been swept back, but since he was related to Emmett that means he was a vampire, which also meant that his hair was swept back by the running that he does, and also that means more protection from Emmett and Jacob,

"What do you mean protection, protection from wha-?"

"Edward help me, please I don't want to be manhandled again, please you have to understand, please help me" and with the I grabbed Edwards wrist and brought him closer to the door way till he was standing beside Bella,

At the sound of my pleading voice, Emmett, Jacob and Bella all snapped out of the shock, then all turned to me, including Edward, and all rose an eyebrow, then in unison said:

"What?", I stood there for maybe five seconds most before you hear a small, "eep" come out of me, and then I was gone, running up the stairs and hoping I would run into someone else that could protect me,

While I was running up the stairs I heard Emmett say, "did he just 'eep'"

"I think he did", that voice I will know from anywhere: Jacob,

"Umm what does he mean by protection, and manhandled" that was Edwards voice,

"That's the question I'm wanting to know" and there was Bella's,

"Well you see…" I was now on the second level of there house, and I paused, not knowing where the hell to go, I mean I could go to Emmett's room, but that's to obvious, or I could go to Esme, I mean she would protect me, wouldn't she, or I could go to Carlisle's office, but I don't really want to disturb him, so he was out of the question,

There was Alice, but then that would mean I have to become her fashion doll, and I don't really want to become one, cause I could be in an outfit that would probably be sexy or something, and when Emmett and Jacob come and get me…who knows what will happen, so Alice…yea no go,

There was Jasper, but he is usually always quiet, and I don't really know where the hell he would be right now,

So that only left one other person.

I ran to the last person out of my options and hesitated, I mean would she help me, she doesn't really like werewolves anyway, and Emmett did break up with her, because he was now dating me and Jacob so why would she help me-

I was taken out of my thinking when the door opened and I was pulled into the room, and was almost choking, the perfume in the air was quiet suffocating,

"oh quiet choking you will be find" I looked up to the voice that snapped at me, and was met by the most beautiful person I have ever seen, she had beautiful blond hair that was puffed up a bit, and she had the body that any model would kill for, and then when you look at her face, it was the most closest thing to an angels face, and the only thing that could be said for the lovely being was 'Beautiful'

"When your done gawking, you can go and sit over on the couch till you boy toys find you", and with that I snapped out of my looking and walked over to the couch that was in her heavily perfumed room,

I sat down and had a look around her room, I've never really been in any of the other rooms in the family, and I know why, it's rude to go snooping around in other peoples places, without permission,

But with this room, I don't know if I really want to come back or not, I mean I could let you guess that main colour that was being displayed, or I could just let your own imagination do it works, so I'll just go with that later, and just say that there was a bed, a few bedside tables, a make-up table -you know one of those tables that the female population have, where they do the make-up, oh never mind that females know what I'm talking about-, and from where I'm sitting a walk in wardrobe -I'm guessing every girls fantasy-, and a few decorations here and there, a tv set, which is to the side of the couch that I was sitting on now, and from what I saw when I was walking in, a balcony, must be beautiful at night time to watch the stares, and all was set in there rightful places nice and neat,

"I'm guessing they finished with there explaining, cause I can hear doors opening and closing, and Bella giggling," I was taking out of my looking around, when I heard Rosalie still looking in the mirror,

"So if you still want to hide, or something I suggest you either jump out the window or you can go and hide in my wardrobe" she continued still looking in the mirror, "but don't touch any of my closes, I don't wanted werewolf on my clothes"

Well I didn't need to be told twice, so I shot up and ran to the wardrobe and closed the doors, and as soon as I close the doors I hear the door to Rosalie's being opened, then someone coughing a bit, and I little puffing,

"Has Seth been here, saying that he was being manhandled, and needed protection from us" I heard Emmett explain,

"actually…" my heart stopped when I heard her say that, I cant believe that she was going to sell me out, "he did come here" I tried to slow my heart down as much as I could, so I wouldn't be heard, and the only way for me to do that is by backing up further into the wardrobe, I went as far as I could, my heart slowing down only a little bit,

But as I reach the end of the wardrobe I hear music start to play, "he waited around a bit, till he started hearing doors being slammed opened and closed, so he went to the balcony and jumped off it and ran into the forest" my jaw dropped my eyes widened as far as they could, and my breath hitched just the slighted bit,

I was shell shocked, I couldn't believe that Rosalie, the Rosalie that doesn't like werewolves, the same Rosalie that ended up helping me, the same Rosalie that I ended up picking, -well actually she was kind of my first person that I picked, but anyway, Rosalie was helping me,

"Shit, ok thanks Rose" I hear the slamming of a door, then about five minutes later, the doors to the wardrobe that I was hiding in were pushed open, and a smirking Rosalie was now leaning against the thresh-hold of the wardrobe,

"Want to go and get something to eat before the two knuckle-heads realize that you really aren't out there and that you were here the whole time" I was still a little shocked so I just nodded my head, and followed her out of the room and down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"So what would you like to eat Seth" I heard Esme ask, he motherly attitude coming out now, and giving a motherly smile as well,

"Umm what ever you feel like making" I really didn't know what I wanted really.

"Ok, well why don't you go over and watch a little TV, it will be ready when Jacob and Emmett get back", I was I little weird out by that and a little shocked,

"Who do you know it will be ready by then", I heard her giggle, as she started getting the pots and pans out, then going over to the fridge,

"You forget that we know these forests just as well as you do, and also we have a mind-reader" she explained as she started getting everything ready,

"Ahh. Ok" I said still a little shocked,

"don't worry about it Seth, come, we got a DVD to watch" I heard Alice say as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the lounge room, Rose was there as well, so was Jasper, and Edward and Bella, all occupying, a seat in the lounge room, and only one spot was left,

So I took it and turned to the TV, that was already loaded with the DVD, so I just got comfy and as soon as the DVD played I didn't take by eyes off of it.

xXxXxXx

It was about half an hour later, the movie was close to finishing, and the table was being set, when we hear the sound of the door being slammed open, and the sound of feet being stomped on the stairs, and me running quickly from the lounge room to the dinning room to get my seat, the I hear the sound of Emmett and Jacob's voice booming through the house,

"He did not go out in the forest, he isn't at his home, and he sure as hell isn't at my house!" I heard Jake hiss at the end, with a touch of yelling in there, I covered my mouth so I wouldn't let my giggle slip out,

"Really I would of thought that he would of gone to either of those places…hmm…" I heard Rosalie say, "…oh I know would he be-"

"No he is not at the cliffs" I heard Emmett say in an angered tone, with I'm guessing a slight irritation,

"Actually I was going to say something else, but it looks like you don't want to hear it" I heard Rose say,

"What, where would he be this time" I heard Jacob say in a angered sarcastic tone,

But before rose could say anything I heard Esme say in her motherly voice, as she stood at the threshold of the dinning room the I was not occupying, "dinner's ready, Jacob come on, I made your special" I heard her say as she walked in and sat opposite me, and winked at me, which I returned with a smile,

"I can not believe that you sent us on a wild goose chase Rose I mean seriously how could you do that…"I hear Emmett's voice say, which was getting closer to the dinning room, and right now I was serving myself as much as I want, "…seriously Rose where the hell is Seth…" right now as I look up from getting my helpings Emmett and Jacob were both standing at the thresh-hold to the dinning room staring eyed-wide and mouths hanging open, and both eyes set on me,

"You know it's rude to stair, also you better hurry before it gets cold" I said now shoving, the delicious food into my mouth and moaning slightly, then looking over to Esme,

"This is really good, thank you" I said after swallowing what was in my mouth,

"No thank you Seth, now tell us what have been do-" she was cut off by the booming sound of Jacob,

"What the hell Seth, where the hell have you been this hole time" Jacob said, well more like growled,

"What do you mean, I just got here" I said looking confused,

"No you got here when me and Emmett got here, but then you go off and hide from us, what the hell"

"Ohh that, yeah well you see…." I look at our audience, before changing the subject, "can we maybe talk about this later" I said slightly shy now, but then I looked to Edward and saw him shake his head with a smirk on his face, I'm guessing he knows what going on in my head,

Jacob and Emmett didn't say anything as they both sat down on either side of me, but glared at me, then turned to the food, Jacobs mood changed drastically at the sight of food and dug straight in, but Emmett still had a scowl on his face, and from the corner of my eye I saw him giving me a glare from time to time, hmm I'm going to have to change that after dinner,

"So, Seth tell me, how are you" I turned my attention to Esme as she looked at me with a motherly smile on her face, I smiled back at her,

"Well I'm great, and actually…"

xXxXxXx

By eleven thirty, me, Jacob and Emmett retreated back to Emmett's room, we spent- well I spent mainly the whole time during dinner talking to the Cullen family, explaining to them how I was what has been happen, what happened recently, which they all scowled at Jacob and Emmett for, but were forgiving as soon as the explanation was over, then I talked about Erik, and what we did while in Seattle, and how Emmett was the one that find where I was hiding, then told them how two vampires attacked me and Erik, which Jacob gave a slight growl at, and I told him to hush with a slight smack,

Then what happened after the fiasco with the vampires, to Erik then coming back to live with me, and Paul imprinting on Erik, to now,

And all the time I was talking the Cullen's were silently listening to me, listening to me explain what happened while they were away, which I ask what they did while they were away,

They all had different answers too, Esme and Carlisle went to the Greek Isles, Alice and Jasper went to Rome, Alice did a whole lot of shopping while there and nearly bought every thing twice, Edward and Bella went to Australia, were they met heaps of people and become friends with them very quickly, and Rosalie went to France, where she to almost bought everything twice, and was also trying to find a new lover, which I saw Emmett look down a bit, so I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, which he returned,

And we haven't let go of each others hand the whole time, even as we walk up the stairs we still held hands, and as we were leaving I grabbed Jacob's hand, so while going up the stairs I had Emmett's hand in my left hand, and Jake's in my right, now heading to the direction of Emmett's room.

As soon as we enter Emmett's room, we walked over to Emmett's bed each taking our own clothes off, everything calm and quiet, it was peaceful, it was nice, it was-

Me being picked up and thrown on to the bed then being straddled by Emmet around the waist and Jacob placing himself above my head looking down at me,

"Don't think we have forgotten about what you said, about telling us later…" Emmett said as he brought his hands up my chest and to my shoulder and giving them a slight rub, "So I'll ask our question again: where the hell have you been" and with that he brought his hands to my wrists and pulled them up, and gave them to Jake, who grabbed them, but not before Emmett gave them a slightly hard squeeze, just enough to make me yelp,

"Umm…hehe…you see…."I was trying to make up an excuse and excuse to make up, but I couldn't even think of one,

"Don't stall Seth" Jacob said as he tugged on my arms, which brought me closer to him, cause Emmett lifted his weight up a bit,

"I-I…um I…" I still couldn't think of something, and I was to busy to think of something that I wasn't even realising that I was being pulled closer to the head board, then cuffs being placed on each of my wrists, then placed on the head-board,

"so what's your explanation Seth" Emmett said as he repositioned himself back on to me, but this time putting his ass right on top of my crotch, making my eyes roll back a bit, and bit my lips fighting the moan that was trying to escape, but they still heard it,

"I, um, I…hmm…" stupid Emmett, if he didn't have such a fricken hot body, and a nice ass I so wouldn't be moaning right now, "…I…hmm…don't…hmmm god…know", he just had to start rubbing his ass against my crotch now didn't he,

"You don't know…" I heard Jacob say, then I see him lean closer to me till his face was an inch from mine, "…or you don't want to tell us" he said then kissed my nose, then down to my jaw, then to my ear where he nibbled there for a bit, then said in a whisper:

"You should tell us Seth, how can we trust you if you don't tell us why you ran away" he added seductive to that voice, and I know it,

"I-I-I…oh god…I…hmm-Oh God", I moaned/groaned, and threw my head back, I had it in my head, seriously I did, but Emmett just had, just _had_ to put his mouth around my nipple and start sucking on it, now didn't he,

"So are you going to tell us, or do we still need to continue, Pup" I heard Jacob whisper, still in his seductive voice,

"Hmm…I just wanted to…hmmm…Emmett please…" my eyes were rolling to the back of my head from Emmett's mouth,

"Just wanted what, Pup, wanted what?" I heard Jacob said in an annoyed voice, and it sounded a little bit of a plead,

"I just wanted to…hmm…-" I was cut off by the sound of the door being swung opened, then the voice of Bella,

"Seth, theres a phone call for you" that snapped Emmett out of his task, and lead both Jacob and Emmett to release a sigh of frustration, but before I could speak, Jacob spoke,

"Cant you tell them that Seth is busy, he'll call back later" Jacob said while waving his hand, dismissing the topic at hand,

"No, I already tried that, but the person really wanted to talk to Seth" she said waving the phone in the air,

"Argh…fine…" Jacob said then waved Bella for the phone, once she gave Jacob the phone she left while closing the door,

Then Jacob brought the phone to my ear,

"Hello" I said a little curious as to who would call at this late hour,

"Hello, is this Seth Clearwater"

"It is, may I ask who is talking" I released a breath that I just realised that I was holding and I whimper when Emmett got off me, and was now out of my sight,

"Yes this is Tyler Goldman, remember I gave you a card", once that name was said, both Jacob and Emmett snapped their faces to my direction, and gave me a glare,

"ahh…yes mister Goldman, how can I help you" I said trying not to let the quivering come out in my tone, as I watch Jacob and Emmett still looking at me with a glare, and Emmett stalking back to where me and Jacob was, and once reaching said destination, straddled me again,

"Well…" I heard him give a slight chuckle before continuing, "you never got back to me, so what will be your answer, I really must know, so I could get everything sorted out, and have everything prepared" I heard him say, but my eyes were trained still on Emmett and Jacob going back and forth watching for anything that might cause me pain, well more like the pleasurable pain, but still,

"Umm…" I took a gulp now looking into the eyes of predators having the eyes fixated on there prey, "well yeah I have thought about you request…" I paused taking another gulp, as I watch Emmett and Jacob still with the predator gazes, now moving forward, and I could see Jacob fighting desperately to not rip the phone away from me, "but I'm sorry, I wont be able to do it, you see I live all the way in La Push, and it's hours away from Seattle" I said, and I saw Emmett and Jacob both release a sigh of relief, and the predator look in there eyes fade, I mentally thanked god that they didn't do anything.

"well then…"he paused for a bit, making both Jacob and Emmett snap there gazes back to me, and glare, "what if we move you here, or anywhere else, and we'll pay for an apartment for you, and if you want to go somewhere else, it will be free of charge" once that was finished being said, I was mentally yelling in my head at Tyler for suggesting that idea,

Because now both Emmett and Jacob both had there predator look in there eyes but this time it was ten-fold, and they both looked ready to kill,

"I'm sorry Mr Goldman, but like I said I'm going to have to decline" that got rid of the killing look in there eyes, but it didn't get rid of the predator look they were still giving, and if I listen very careful I could hear Jacob growl lowly at the back of his throat,

"well how about, all that had just been said, and we will give you a double pay" he really didn't know what will happen if he kept on pushing now did he, and if he did keep on pushing then I was going to be dead, and so will he, but out of the two of us, I'm going to have to say that his was going to be so more painful then mine,

And mine; well let's just say that I probably won't be walking for quiet some time, so yeah.

"Really I'm sorry Mr Goldman, but like I said I'm going to have to decline…" I faked a yawn after saying that, "and if you would excuse me, it's close to the middle of the night, and I'm really tired, and again I'm sorry, maybe try someone else" _who doesn't have two boyfriends who have predator looks in there eyes, and are ready to kill_, I thought mentally, knowing that Edward will defiantly hear that, then hung up with out waiting for his reply,

I looked up to Emmett and Jacob, both who still had there glares on and there predator looks in the features, but the killing part wasn't there, so that's a plus,

"So who is this mister Tyler Goldman" I heard Emmett said with a calm and cold voice,

"umm…just this man, that umm…"I took a gulp still shit scared from the looks they were giving me, "h-he…umm…he gave m-me, his card, b-be-because of the w-way I was dan-cing and he want-ed me to dance at his c-club, or any of h-his other o-ones" I stuttered the whole time, and trying to sink into the bed as far as I possibly could, the reason, they were leaning in, with there looks still fresh on there faces,

"ok, so that answers, one of our questions, now continue with your answer before we were interrupted" Jacob said after putting the phone on the bedside table, then back at me with his glare and predator look,

I took an audible gulp before looking between the two, "I, um…I just wanted to have some fun" I said an finishing my speech with looking away from either of them, "and I know what I did was wrong, but I just wanted to have some fun, and also I was telling the truth when I said that no male should get manhandled" I said with a lowered voice, still not wanting to look at either of them,

"They why did you want my family to protect you from us" I heard Emmett say, and I felt a hand crease my cheek, but I still refused to look at either of them,

"I don't know…"I said shaking my head, releasing a soft sigh, and closing my eyes, my arms now hurting from being held up and connected to the head-board by hand cuffs,

It was silence after I said that, I still had my eyes closed, I didn't hear or feel either of Jacob or Emmett, I was starting to think that I was now running low on energy for the day, and now realising that I probably made Emmett and Jacob embarrass, for the way I was acting,

I could hear a rattle being made, then I felt my arms drop from the force of gravity, and Emmett getting off of my waist, so I retracted my arms, and turned to my side and curled up into a ball, in the spot that I was, I didn't really want to look at either of there faces, I felt to ashamed for what I did,

I felt the weight of on the bed being lifted, then the sound of the door being opened then closed, I thought that I should probably just fall asleep, then go down stairs in the morning and tell the Cullen's that I was sorry for what I did, and how I acted and that it wasn't Emmett or Jacob's fault but mine.

But sleep didn't want to come, it was being to busy thinking, so sleep didn't want to come, so I just sat up in bed, looking around at Emmett's room, this was the first place that Emmett joined me and Jacob in sec, but the only thing he did was suck me off, and boy was it a great suck,

I let a small smile grace my face then, I looked out of Emmett's window and into the forest, it looked peaceful, calm, like noting can disrupt it, a place were everything that was in there was just falling asleep straight away, not think about what they did, or how they acted during the day,

A place that I really need now.

So I got up off the bed, tip-toed over to Emmett's desk and looked for paper and pen, and wrote a little message, before tip-toeing over to his window, and sticking it to the window, some how I was just really wanted to get to the forest really, then opened it and jumped out and landing on the ground as silent as I could, then looking back up to Emmett's window, hoping that the note was still there, which it was, then taking my underwear off and shifting, then grabbed my underwear with my teeth as lightly as I could, then sped off,

Running through the peaceful forest, already feeling tired from the day, I felt relaxed as well, so I stopped in a meadow, which had a small stream running through it, so I went up to it and took a drink, and found that the water was actually pretty cool, so I took another then laid down, and closed my eyes and went to sleep, finally running out of energy from the massive day.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

"Do you really think we should of just left him there, what if he needs us" I said in a low voice as I follow Emmett down to the lounge room when most of the other Cullen's are,

"Yes, I think it was a good idea, besides he looked like he could of used some time to think, even if he was just sleeping" Emmett said as we both sat down on the couch, and snuggled up against each other, well me more then Emmett, he just wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer, while I rested my head on his shoulder,

"But what if he runs away again, I wont be able to bear it" when Seth sent us on the wild goose chase, I swear I would of broken down once we found out he ran away, but then when we returned home and found him sitting in the dinning room just helping himself to the food on the table, I felt a little anger boil in me, I mean how could he just sit there serving himself with the food, and act like nothings happened, like seriously,

But then that 'Tyler Goldman' just had to call and ask for Seth, and try to get him to move away to Seattle or some other place, that I will never be able to see him again, and even if he did end up agreeing, I would not allow it to happen, seriously I would of kept him locked up in Emmett's room and make him stay, I mean no one, no one takes-

"Jacob, it's ok, shh it ok, no need to get angry" I was cut out of my thinking to Emmett's soothing voice, and the feel of him rubbing soothing circles on my back, but then I realised that I was slightly growling, but snapped out of it as soon as Emmett started talking,

"Sorry, I just thought that he was going to take that offer, I'm glad he didn't" I said leaning back to Emmett,

I felt Emmett chuckle a bit before he started speaking, "yeah me too, me too"

"Do you think he will be asleep by now" I said hopefully, I just really wanted to snuggle up with Seth and fall asleep with him now, and also I was feeling a little tired,

"Sure come on…" Emmett said as me and him got up, then turned back to his family, "good night everyone" he said giving them all a small wave, which I gave back as well,

Once we reached Emmett's door and opened it, the first thing we saw was the window open, then we saw that Seth wasn't in the room, and from the look I saw on Emmett from the corner of my eye, we both started to panic, and I started playing little scenarios in my head, thinking that Seth was taking by a vampire while he was sleep, but then Edward would of heard there thoughts, so that was not the answer, maybe he really wanted to take that offer, so he opened the window and jumped out, but his clothes are still here, and so was hit elastic tie, so that's not the answer, maybe he wanted to break up with us and didn't know what to say, so he left without saying a word,

At that thought I felt a tear run down my cheek, I can believe it, he was going to break up with us, and he was going to break up with us without saying a word-

"Or maybe, he just wanted time to think, or maybe you should check the window before you have a break down" I turn to see Edward standing behind us, leaning against the threshold with his arms crossed,

"Seriously Jacob, I'm surprised by the things that go through your head" he said shaking his head, then pointed over to the window,

I followed the direction he was pointing and saw that there was a piece of paper stuck to the window, I rushed over to it, and yanked it off and read it:

_Seth,_

_Jake and Emmett, don't worry about me, I've just go out to the forest to clear my head, I might or might not come back, and if I haven't come back it's probably because I've fallen asleep, I couldn't really have thought in Emmett's room, -sorry Emmett-, and I just needed space to think, and the forest just looked to welcoming, so I went there…._

I didn't read the rest of it, cause I jumped out of the window landing pretty poorly and yanked my underwear off then phased, and ran off, not bothering with picking my underwear off, and following Seth's scent,

It was probably after five minutes that I found Seth, and just like he said, he was asleep, curled up with his head on his hands, and in a fetal position, he must of phased back while he was in wolf form,

I wasted no time in phasing back, and coming up behind him, and laid down and brought him as close as I could to me, and breathed in his magnificent scent, it was sweet yet tangy as well, both of which Seth was,

A bout two minutes after I was done with breathing in Seth's scent did Emmett join us, but he had a bag with him, so I raised an eyebrow as I lifted my head up, he just shrugged then dropped the bag down,

"since we're here thought we might camp out" he said as he started unpacking the contents of the bag, then not a second later did he start with setting the tent up, it looked pretty big, and once he was done he stood at the front of the tent, and stood in a smug look kind of way, with the smug smirk on his face, I just rolled my eyes at him and stood up, then picked Seth up as softly as I could, and brought him over to the tent flap, that was being held by Emmett,

Once I entered I was amazed at how big it really was, well not high up the amount of space that was there, and it had like little section in the tent, and one section that caught my was the one with an air mattress, that look like a bed literally, and it was a king sized air mattress, I was surprised by that actually,

I was taking out of my gawking but the movement in my arms, I looked down and I saw Seth shifting around a bit, so I hurried with bringing him over to the air bed, and placing him under the covers, then dragged close to Emmett who was already occupying the bed, with the cover tossed back, and once Seth was settled I crawled in behind him and snuggled behind him and brought the blanket up and moulded my body so that it was moulded to Seth's.

xXxXxXx

**A/N: Well there you go peoples, there it chapter eleven and I'm sorry that I didn't really put a lemons in this; well you can't always expect a lemon from me,**

_**Jacob- "Do you have any idea how horny I was at that time" *glares at WolfPacFann***_

_**Emmett- "I agree, I was so looking forward to getting me some of Seth's ass" *also glares at WolfPacFann***_

_**Seth- "Umm I'm right here you know" looking between the glaring boys**_

_**WolfPacFann- "Well it's not my fault, my brain wanted to do something different, I swear it as a mind of it own" *looks to the side and throws nose up in the air while crossing arms***_

_**Jacob- "I don't care, I wanted my filling of Seth, but do I get it, nooooo, because you didn't want to do that now did you", *growls slightly, while pointing at WolfPacFann***_

_**Emmett- "I agree I wanted Seth's ass, but do I get it, nooo, instead I only get sucking on his nipple" *still glaring at WolfPacFann***_

_**Seth- "I say again: I'm right here", *now getting frustrated, but get no acknowledgement what so ever***_

_**WolfPacFann- "Like I said: my brain has a mind of it own, and besides you can't always expect me to do a sex scene for you guys"**_

_**Jacob- *throws hands in the air* "You did two for Paul and Erik, in two chapter, what the hell" *points at WolfPacFann accusingly***_

_**WolfPacFann- "Oh hush you, you will get you fill, you just have to be patient" *still having arms crossed with nose up in the air***_

_**Emmett- "And how the hell do we get that" *crossing his won arms and glaring at WolfPacFann***_

_**WolfPacFann- *grins evilly* "Only if people review, and if they review I will make it as hot as I possible can"**_

_**Both Jacob and Emmett stare wide eyed at WolfPacFann, then turns attention to the readers (that means you person reading this)- "Please Please Please review, please we will give a cookie, and believe what WolfPacFann Say when he mean it will be as hot as he can make it, Please review"**_

_**Both Emmett and Jacob yelled- "WE ARE HORNY FOR SETH'S ASS, PLEASE GIVE US IT" " *now begging on there hands and knees crawling up to the screen and begging, repeating 'Please' over and over and over,**_

_**Back to Seth and WolfPacFann**_

_**Seth- "How long do you think they will keep on pleading the reader to review?"**_

_**WolfPacFann- *shrugs shoulders* "I don't know, maybe they will stop once they get a few reviews"**_

_**Seth- "Hmm, I hope so, it's a good thing I love them so much" *turns attention from Jacob and Emmett still pleading, to WolfPacFann*, "Are you really going to make it as hot as you possible can"**_

_**WolfPacFann- *grins evilly*, "As hot and sweaty as I possible can, with cum everywhere and for a very long period of time and…..well you get the point, just a hint, you probably wont be walking for that long" *winks at Seth, then turns attention back to Jacob and Emmett still pleading***_

_**Seth- *staring wide eyed, shell shocked* "…eep" *runs out the door, and slams it shut, making everything go quiet for a minute, everyone staring at the door, then turns back to what they were doing, WolfPacFann watching the pleading Jacob and Emmett, now taking there shirts off, and slowly working there way down to the pants***_

_**So don't forgot to review if you want the Hot Sex Scene, also if you review, I'll give it a title for the chapter, how's that sound *wink wink***_


	12. I'm In Control Now Part I

**A/N: Well here we are peoples, the chapter you have all been waiting for, ok now I just want to say that I felt like putting it up today because….well I don't really know why…but still it will make you happy…and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hopefully gives you a good mental image in you head *wink wink*…and also-**

**Jacob- ***sigh* 'Argh, do you ever shut up"

**WolfPacFann- ***gasp* "that wasn't very nice" *puts hand to chest dramatically*

**Jacob- **"Well shut up, and let me have what you promised these lovely people" *points to You, (yes you who is reading this)*

**WolfPacFann- ***sigh* "man your, I don't know what Seth sees in you, I mean you mean, rude, arrogant, horny, selfish…." *continues on with a list of other words*

**Seth- ***Sneaks in and comes up to the screen, waves, then has a quick look at WolfPacFann and Jacob, then back to You* "Well looks like there busy, so I'm just going to go ahead and say enjoy the chapter" *giggles, waves and runs away hopefully not getting caught by Jacob or WolfPacFann*

**Jacob- ***Smirks, sees Seth running away* "I've got to go, something just came up" says cutting WolfPacFann off, and started running after Seth*

**WolfPacFann- ***watches Jacob run off, shocked* "How dare he cut me off, I mean no one cuts me off…I mean seriously so rude", *turns to the screen and see's it fading away* *GASP* "I cant believe this, fine then I'll just be on my merry way then"

***Last thing seen is WolfPacFann disappearing through a mysterious door***

**Enjoy the chapter….**

* * *

><p>Jacob's Pov<p>

_I was patrolling at ten thirty pm, yeah I know how could Sam be so mean making me patrol at ten thirty at the night time, I mean seriously, I have better stuff to do, then patrol the boarders of La Push, but no I have to patrol. Fricken Sam. And what's worse is that I have to do it by myself, _

_Sure Paul was patrolling with me, but that was like half an hour ago, and all because he wanted to see his little Eric, well news flash Paul, I'm horny as well, but do you see me sneaking off so that I could get my rocks off, heck no,_

_But anyway, that doesn't matter right now, Paul can just go off and have his way with Eric, and when a vampire comes by, and I've been injured… well lets just say we will have a very upset Sam, and a very pissed off Eric, so yeah, then the whole pack will be in shit, then Sam will get into one of his many lectures, and those are not fun, _

_I mean seriously we all know about team work and our responsibilities, but seriously do you have to drill it into out heads that much,_

_But anyway, I thought I might call it a night and just head back home, when I caught a scent in the wind, and not just any scent, it was a scent I know from anywhere, and just to be sure, I took another whiff of it, and I was right I do know that scent, _

_So with out wasting anymore time I started following it. It didn't take long till I found myself in a meadow, with different types of small flowers, and I small pond off to the left, with small rocks scattered around it, and the night sky was as clear as a bell, there were no clouds tonight covering the stars, and letting everything shine with such brilliance,_

_But my attention wasn't on the pond, or the sky, but what was in the just to the right of the pond, and the scent that I caught not to long ago. But like I said my attention wasn't on any of that, but on the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, and it was getting me hard just looking at it, and I wanted to be closer to it._

_So I phased out of my wolf form, and moved closer to the beautiful being, as I was moving closer to it I took in it appearance, the first thing I noticed about this beauty was that this being was a male, and that he had short black hair, kind of like mine but more tame, and the most delicate figure I have ever seen, and has muscles showing all along his back, twitching, and flexing, then moving down, I saw his arse, and I was getting even more hard as I kept my eyes trained on his arse, and all I ever want to do is slam myself into it, and pound as hard as I could into it, then I would want to take this being as mine, and love him with all that I was worth,_

_I was to in tranced with this beautiful being that I wasn't seeing where I was going, which caused me to step on a stick and snap it, which made the person I was so in tranced by turn around with shock and fear radiating around him, but I wasn't paying attention to that, no I was paying more attention to his eyes, they were the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen, they were like a milk chocolate, and they were making me melt as I look more into them, and making my breath hitch, _

_I didn't know I was still moving till I ended up being coming face to face with this beautiful being, and I was desperate to know who he was, what was his name, where did he come from, where does he live, if he lives around here, if his new here, how old he is, what's his favourite colour, anything and everything about him, I wanted to know it all, but I also don't want to scare him, so I'll start with a simple question:_

"_What's your name", he looked at me for awhile, staying silent, studying me it looked like, scanning me, till finally he moved his mouth,_

"_Seth, Seth Clearwater…" when he spoke, my dick twitched as I listened to his voice, it was so beautiful, and I wanted to listen to it even more, "…And you are" if I wasn't looking at his lips picturing myself kissing those lips, ravishing them, then I wouldn't have known that he had asked me a question,_

"_Jacob, Jacob Black…" well that was simple, we at least got the formalities out of the way, now to move on to the next question, "…Are you new here" moving from his lips to his eyes, lingering on both for a certain amount of time till I moved to the other,_

"_Hmmhmm… I just moved here…" oh god, I so wanted to just bend him over and just fuck him into the ground right here, "…Are you new here", my cock was just twitching with every word that he says, and I just wanted to listen to every word he says,_

"_No, I've lived here all my life, I actually live, just off the side of the road as you drive into La Push, I could show you some time" it switching between his eyes and his lips,_

"_Thank you, that would be nice…" and then he had to do the second most beautiful thing, that just got my dick so hard that it was hurting, and I was surprised that he hasn't looked down at it yet, but anyway the thing that got me hard that it hurt, was his smile, it was so innocent, so sweet, so…Perfect,_

"_Great, but may I ask, why are you here, on a cold night like this, and why are you not wearing any clothes" I said as I look down the rest of his body, and saw that he had a six pack, and muscles in all the right places, and his member, even though was flaccid was the another beautiful sight that I've seen, and it made me growl low in my throat with want, and I wanted it now,_

"_Oh, sorry, but you see I wanted to go for a little walk, and then I stumbled into this meadow, and I was just so in tranced By it…" I couldn't take it any more, I needed to have him, and I needed to have him now, "…And I just wanted to-" I couldn't take it, so I cut him off by leaning down and laying my lips against his. My heart started thumping even more against my chest when I laid my lips against his, and tasted him, he was like tasting heaven, and I wanted more, so I swiped my tongue against his bottom lip, which caused him to moan, which caused me to twitch again, and when he opened his mouth, I dived my tongue right in, wanting to map out his mouth as soon as possible,_

_I wanted to know every sensitive spot he had, every weak spot he had, everything that will make him moan, and I wanted more of that moan of his,_

_I moved closer to him, causing my member to move till it rested against Seth's abdomen, which caused me to groan at the friction, but that was all I was going to get till he made the next move, _

_I didn't have to wait for long really, cause when he made his move… it wasn't the kind of move I was expecting,_

_He pushed me away, but only lightly, so it wasn't a shove, so I didn't feel too disappointed,_

"_I'm sorry, I can't do this" he said taking a step,_

"_Why not?" I ask curiously, I really was curious as to why he would push me away after kissing me like that,_

"_I just…I just can't" he took a few more steps back,_

"_Why? What's wrong" I said as I move closer to him, wanting his body close to mine again, missing his petite form pressed against my body,_

"_Nothing, nothings wrong" he said as he took another step, and little steps as I move closer to him,_

"_Well then why did you push me away" I said as I took a big step this time, bringing me just a few centimetres away from him,_

"_I can't because-" he couldn't finish his sentence, because the next thing I know is that he has fallen down, and landed into the pond, and caused a pretty big splash, I was a little confused as to how the pond came to being behind us,_

_But that wasn't important right now. I quickly jumped in after Seth after I saw him splashing about, and gathered him up in my arms,_

"_It's ok, its ok I got you" I said as I rubbed his back soothing him, calming him down_

"_Th-thank y-you" he said as he stuttered, either from the cold of the pond or embarrassment,_

"_No problem" I said as I looking at him again, he was even better wet._

_So I wasted no time and brought my lips to his again, causing him to release a gasp, and without further a-do I dived my tongue in and deepened our kiss. I brought my right and up till it was resting on the back of his head, and brought him closer, while I wrapped my left arm around his waist, not wanting him to escape me, and I wont let him escape me this time,_

"_Jake, please" it was either begging for more, or for me to release him, and I was going to the former, I wasn't going to let him go,_

"_I'm sorry" and with that I grabbed my dick that was once again hard, and drove it into his hole, causing him to scream out in pain, but I payed no head to it, and started driving my cock in faster, harder, and going as deep as I could._

_I moved my lips from his mouth and brought them down to his neck, biting it, making him gasp again, then gave it a lick, to apologize for it, then moved on to sucking it, all the while still driving my hard cock into his tight ass, making me wanting more of it,_

"_Hmm…Jake, hmm…more please" I heard Seth moan as I drove more of my cock into his entrance,_

"_Shit Seth, your…so fucking…tight" I groaned as I kept up with fucking him. I could tell that he was still in pain, because of the hiss that he would let out occasionally,_

"_Jake please" he pleaded, making me want to find the special even more, it didn't take me that long, till I found it,_

"_Ahh… Jake there, right there" I moved a bit till I was hitting it dead on,_

"_Ahh, Jake fuck me, fuck me Jake" he started to get a bit of a growl going on, making me even more horny,_

"_Hang on" I said as I stood up and moved over to the edge of the pond and hoped out, causing me to slip out of Seth, which make him whimper, getting me even more hard,_

_As soon as he was on dry land, I didn't waste any time in getting him onto his hands and knees, then drove my still erected cock into his entrance and continued fucking him,_

"_Hmm Jake more…Jake…Jake….JAKE" I heard him say over and over and over, and every time I hit his prostate, I would make him scream my name out, making me even more hard, which was making it painful for me, so I continued to ram my cock into his entrance,_

_I could feel my cock getting harder, and thicker, and I knew instantly that I was about to climax. I was so close I could feel it,_

"_Hmm baby, I'm close…hmm…I'm sooo fucking close" I said moaning as I drove my cock into him harder,_

"_Me too, cum in my Jacob, cum in me please", I didn't notice it before, but he had his hand wrapped around his cock and was pumping it to every thrust I did, _

_With the final words that are leaving his mouth, he said over and over and over as I pounded into him harder, going to my limit in going faster, and spreading his ass cheeks as far as the went, to go as deep as I could, wanting to get as deep as I could go, and with his final words:_

"_Jake…Jake….Jake…Jak-"_

xXxXxXx

I woke up, but not like I normally do, no that wasn't happening today, no I was being awoken up by a cold pressure pushing my shoulder, over and over and over, but id dint want to listen to it, no I wanted to get back pounding into Seth, and reaching my climax,

"Jake….Jake….come on Jake…Jake" I heard the owner of the cold substance say as it pushed on my shoulder even more, I pulled my free hand from where ever it was and tried to bat it away,

"No…not yet… almost there… come on… not yet…I little more" I mumbled, nuzzling my face into what ever was in front of me, making the object move around a bit and move back more,

I heard chuckling behind me, "Come on Jake, wake up", then I felt the cold substance lift my arm the was occupied, and wrapped it around, another part of the cold substance, then I felt my self being lifted and more of the cold substance wrapping under my legs,

And soon I felt the rays of the sun as they land on my face, warming it, but also pulling me out of my dream state,

"Hmm…what now" I mumble as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked up at the cold substance, and found out it was Emmett, and he was smiling down at me, and once I found myself slowly waking up, I returned the smile,

"I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving, I'll be back in the afternoon, but by then you would have patrol,

"Shit, that's right…" I said still trying to get the sleep out of my eyes, "So is that the only reason you woke me up" I said now happy that I have gotten rid of the sleep, and looked up to Emmett,

"Yeah. Actually no, I didn't really want you to rape Seth while he slept, and I don't think he would be too happy to see cum on his briefs" he said as he looked down to my dick, I looked as well and saw that it was still hard as well, I look back up to him and smirked,

"Want to help me out" I said wiggling my eyebrows,

"Sure" he said chuckling, and then the next thing I know is that we were lowering. Till I was now straddling Emmett, and his lips on my neck, while his hand wrapped around my hard cock, going slowly as first teasing it, rubbing hit thumb across my pee-slit, making me moan more, and rolling my head back to give him more room to travel my neck,

"You like that, huh?" he asked as he moved up from my neck to my earlobe, "you like the kinky stuff now do you" he whispered in my ear seductively, and started nibbling on it, "how much do you want it, how much do you _need_ it" he continued with his seductive whispering as he continued with his task at hand,

"I need it, desperately, please Emmett, please" I beg, but not to loud, but that apparently wasn't good enough for Emmett, making him stop what he was doing, and look up at me,

"I'm sorry, what was that" he said with a shocked look on his face,

"Emmett please, I need it desperately" I pleaded raising my voice a little

"Sorry, I can't quiet hear you" he said as he brought his ear into my view, and I know he was just lying, can't hear my ass,

"GOD DAMIT! Emmett, stroke me, fucking stroke me, bitch!" I snarled/yelled, in his ear, hoping that I wouldn't wake Seth up,

"That's what I wanted to hear, and next time not so loud" he said continuing with stoking my weeping cock, and giving me a smirk as he looked at my face, watching as I got lost in the pleasure of being stroked, getting pleasure from the friction between his hand and my cock,

I was getting close, I could feel it, my toes were curling my back was arching, my balls were tightening and my breath was coming out heavier,

"Hmm…are you close baby…" Emmett said as he nuzzled his nose against my neck, breathing in my scent, "cause you cock is getting bigger"

"Yes…oh fuck yes I'm close…I'm so fucking close Emmett" I moaned as I leaned my head against his shoulder,

"Well come for me baby, cum for me" he said whispering in my ear as he started to nibble on it,

Emmett pumped my cock a few more times when, "Ahh, fuck Emmett I'm-I'm gonna…FUUCCK", I came all over Emmett's hand, and a bit on my chest, abs, and bit on Emmett shirt, whoops

"Hmm…god I love it when you come" Emmett said as he continued to pull my cock as it came flaccid, then brought his hand up to his mouth and licked my cum off it while still looking in my eyes, I smiled at him as I came from back down from cloud nine,

"All better" he asked, now scooping up the cum from my chest and abs, and as much as he could from his shirt, licked it as much as he could off, then moved his head forward till his fore-head rested against mine, and looked into my eyes, I could only nod, then I don't know who moved first but we moved closer till I lips met in a soft chaste kiss, tasting myself a bit on his lips,

"I love you" Emmett whispered as he gave me another peck,

"I love you too" I said smiling, I was happy that I have my imprint with me, and the one I'm waiting for to either imprint on me or Emmett, but even if that happens, I will love both of them, as the same,

"Man can you be any louder", I snapped myself around to the direction of the tent and saw Seth standing there in his briefs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, making him look even more cute then he ever is,

"You guys woke me up, and I was having a good dream" he said, now rubbing the other eye to get rid of the sleep,

"We're sorry, but on the plus side, at lest you didn't wake up to have cum on your briefs" Emmett explained, as he stood up, bringing me with him as we looked at Seth, now wide awake,

"You better now have Jacob, otherwise I'm going to make today hell for you" he said, slightly panic, as he looked at his back side to see if there was any cum there, but in the end finding now, he let out a sigh of relief, and turned to look at us again,

I quirked an eyebrow at his statement, which made Seth smile evilly,

"What did you think I would forget about this slave bet…" he shook his head chuckling a bit, "Nah ah, I haven't forgotten, so be prepared for the time of your life" he said now looking up, and directly into my eyes,

"Well it cant be for to long, he has patrol later on in the afternoon" Emmett stated, coming to my rescue, I am so going to reward him when we have time to ourselves,

"That's ok, I'll just have to pack every thing into now, till he comes back, then the real fun happens" he said shrugging, then turned around and went back inside,

"What do you think he meant by 'the real fun happens'" he asked whispering in my ear, I just shook my head, not knowing if it was a good think or not,

"Seriously Emmett, I don't know, with him it's a mystery" I said turning to Emmett,

"So what are you doing, that you have to skip out on us, and leave us to pack the tent away, by our selves, huh?" I asked quirking an eyebrow,

"Family stuff, so it will probably be best if you maybe, just come by the drop the tent off and take the car" he said shrugging his shoulders,

"Family stuff hey…what kind of family stuff" I questioned, bringing my hand up to my chin and stroking it,

"Stuff, that you don't need to know about" he replied,

"And why don't I need to know about this stuff, it might be related to me and Seth, or the pack" I further questioned, getting needy of wanting to know what this was about, but he just shook his head,

"Your impossible, just don't worry, it has nothing to do with you or Seth or the pack. Now hurry I think Seth is getting lonely" he said pointing to the tent,

"Fine…"I sighed dropping my shoulders in defeat, but then perked up at the sound of Seth getting lonely, but getting a little scared cause Emmett with be leaving me alone with the devil, "..Ok then, I'll see ya when you are done" I said turning to him and giving him a kiss, but not just a light kiss, a full on passionate kiss, with tongue and everything, but it wasn't sloppy, I can tell you that,

We pulled away after five minutes, but really it felt like for ever, we then looked at each others with our fore-heads against each other, looking into each others eyes, "Ok, but I wasn't done yet, we still have another person that I need to say good bye too"

We pulled away from each other, and headed in the direction of the tent, then headed straight for the section that Seth was in, the 'Bed Room', and we found him lying there with his back to us, with the blanket over him, and all snuggled up,

Emmett walked up to him and shook his shoulder lightly, as he cooed softly, "Seth, wake up, I need to tell you something", but he didn't get a response, so he tried again, but still no response,

"Seth, you need to wake up, I have cookies" and with that Seth bolt straight up, and before he could say anything, Emmett was on his lips kissing him, making Seth moan, and groan, and wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer,

Seth started to lie back down, pulling Emmett with him, which cause Emmett to chuckle, and pull away, "Not now Seth, I have stuff that I need to do"

"Awww, but I want more, please" he whined, as he leaned up and started to kiss Emmett's neck, "Please" he begged, making Emmett groan,

"I can't…hmm…I-I need to go…I'll be back this afternoon, I-I p-pro-pormise, oh god" he moaned and groaned, still trying to get Seth off him,

"But I don't want to wait that long, I want you now" Seth whined, still kissing Emmett neck, ok I seriously feel left out now, so I thought I might intervene,

I walked up to the kissing couple, and wrapped my arms around Emmett, softly pulling him off Seth,

"Now, now Seth, it's ok, Emmett will be back later this afternoon, while I have patrol" I said finally getting Seth to let go of Emmett, and pull him away, while I get on the bed and crawl to the other side, and once comfy, pulled Seth to me,

"Exactly, so don't worry, I'll be back before you even know it" Emmett said smiling, "but right now, I really need to go, so I'll catch you later…" he said turning around and walking out the tent,

"Love you" me and Seth said at the same time, making us look at each other, and smiled, Emmett poked his head back in, smiling at us lovingly,

"Love you, too" then with that he was gone,

"So…were alone now hey" I stated, looking down to Seth, in my arms,

"Yeah…now shush, I want to get back to sleep, you woke me up with your moaning and groaning" and with that he went back to sleep, I chuckled lightly; I waited for his breathing to even out.

I watched him for awhile, just marvelling in his beauty, and the way the sun, even if it is the little rays, or the shade of the ray, beaming through the tent, all making him beautiful, all the more, making me smile with love fluttering in my heart as I continued to gaze at him.

I probably gazed at him for a few minutes, till I decided that I would also join him in dream land, hoping that I would get one with him again, or maybe Emmett, or hopefully if I'm lucky both of them.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I slept for probably an hour and a half, or less, I don't really know, all I know is that when I woke up, I felt something poking me in the back, and arms wrapped around my mid-section, and movement, and I knew in that instant what he was dream about.

Horny Bastard.

But really I didn't mind, it just means that he was my horny bastard, and so was Emmett, but right now he wasn't here, so it was me and Jacob, and today, even though he was my slave, I'm going to treat him to a little reverse-physiology, if that makes sense, and to start if off, we are going to have a little fun this morning,

So I brought my arms up, that were free -thank god-, and brought them to the hem of my briefs, then very gentle, brought the down, but got stuck when it came to my butt area, see sleeping with Jacob is a bit difficult, especially when he like to press up against you, so very softly I moved my ass forward, causing Jacob to whimper and move closer, so I moved further once his dick touched my ass, causing him to growl, -wow he must be having a very god dream if it causes him to growl and whimper, but if he wanted my apology, then he needed to play the game.

So with getting frustrated, with Mr Horny here, I put my hand against his dick, and once I felt him start to dry hump it, I moved my ass forward, and leaned it up, so that I could use my free hand to bring my briefs down, -which was difficult mind you-, I shuffled then as best as I could to my knees, then removed my hand, which caused Jacob to growl again, and put my ass against his cock, which was defiantly hard now, and with giggling my ass softly, to spread them apart, Jacobs cock just slips past, and he continued with his humping, and god when he got it between my ass check, all I could do was gasp,

As you can tell, I'm a little sexually frustrated, not my fault just having a lot of stuff coming up from time to time, I mean seriously you try following your boyfriend, to see him kissing someone else-

"Hmm…your so good baby" I heard Jacob moan, as he continued to hump me, and he better be thinking about me as he is doing it, cause if he isn't, well then this little apology thing that I was going to do, he can forget it,

So with the little determination that I have in my system somewhere, I started to move slightly, to match his humping, but ended up getting stopped as his hand moved down to my hips, and started rolling around, and by rolling I mean him laying on top of me and started his humping that way.

Man he is probably the only person I know that could do such actions in his dreams, and make them real, like sleepwalking, I mean seriously, you tell me one person you know that will start to hump you like Jacob-

"You, know if you wanted me to fuck you, you could of woken me up" I heard Jacob whisper in my ear, and I can tell that he has a smirk on his face,

"So when did you decide to wake up" I asked, a little out of breath by having Jacob on top of me,

"When you started to move your hips" he said, now sucking on my neck,

"Ahh, I see, well you must of liked it, if you continued with it, and here I thought you were asleep" I said letting a huff out,

I felt his body move as he took a breath then out, "And miss the opportunities of a free fuck. Ha! I don't think so" he chuckled,

"Well, I don't come easy, and you know that" I retorted,

"True. But weren't you the one that was giving me your ass, about, oh I don't know, five minutes ago" I knew he was smirking, and I know that he knows that he has me there,

"True, but see you were the one that was dry humping me, and also I may have been a little sex deprived" I said turning my face, as he started to suck on the other side of my neck, still humping me, and doing it pretty slow, making me take pretty deep breaths as I tried to control my hormones, not wanting him to see my weakness,

"Oh, well isn't that just terrible…" he said softly, but I knew he was still smirking, he may have his head down, and still sucking my neck, but I knew he was smirking, "… and I may have started to humping, which I'm still doing…" and to emphasize his point, he thrust slowly, but heavily, making me lose my will and moaned like a bitched, "…Hmm looks like my little puppy likes that hey. But that doesn't matter right now, as I was saying I may have started it, and you may have added in to it-"

"I thought I might help you a little,-"

"But see I'm going to be finishing it, but see I cant do that with this slave business, so I'm just going to have to torture you now, till you let me" he has me there, "..and I ain't moving, so don't even think about it…" and with that he grabbed my wrists, and held them above my head, I felt him lower his head till he was in line with my ear, I felt his hot breath ghost around and into my ear, making me shover and moan, "…cause you ain't going anywhere" and with that he continued to dry hump me, and suck on my neck.

But there was no way in hell I was going to give into him, no way, but boy were my hormones not listening to me, so right now I was having an internal fight in my head,

"_**Come on, you know you want too, come on just say yes, and let him take you" **_

"_No I wont let him win, I may be the submissive, but I'm the dominate when it comes to having sex, how do you think I've being keeping them in control" _I moaned as I felt him, bring a free hand down, till it was at my waist and lifted it up, so that my dick was hanging, and felt his hand wrap around it,

"_**Come on just say yes, who knows you might like being submissive, all round"**_

"Come on baby, just say yes, who knows you might like it" Jacob whispered seductively, in my ear, giving it a nip, and slowly stoking my cock, while he continued to hump me, but was now directing his dick to my hole, and gently pushed it against it, not enough to push it in, but just enough to make me moan even more

"_**Come on, let him take you, come on, just let go, and let him do the work"**_

"Come on baby, just let go, I'll make you feel so good, come on baby, let me take care of you, I'll make if worth you while" Jacob whispered seductively, and moaned,

God they were gaining up on me, this was so unfair,

"_**It won't be unfair, if you just let him take you, come on he just said that he will take care of you, let him make it worth your while"**_

"_Now your just repeating what he's saying" _god I'm starting to sound like one of those maniac people that need to go to one of those mental institute, like seriously why else wou-

"Oh God…hmm Jake" I was to busy talking to my hormones to notices that Jake, has moved from stoking me to not fingering me,

"Yeah, you like that, you like that don't you baby" he whispered in my ear, as he pulled his finger out, only to thrust it back in,

"Hmm…ye-yeah…hmm more please Jake" I moaned,

"I'm sorry, what did you say, I didn't hear you" he said leaning down to so that he was close to my ear,

"Please Jacob, take me, take me now, fuck me like you've never fucked me before" I begged/ pleaded, wanting more,

"See, now was that so hard" I could hear the laughter in his tone, oh I'm so going to make him pay for that,

"Just shut up, and fuck me already" I growled, getting frustrated that he was taking his time,

"No…" I growled, and I would of turned around and pounced him if he wasn't holding me down, "Now, now, no need to get feisty, but I must say, total turn on, but that's beside the point…" I heard him take a breath, then I felt him lean back, as he brought me up with him, so my back was against his, and his dick still humping my ass, and we were sitting up now,

"But now that we are in a more comfortable position. Now I will take you…."I released a sigh of relief, hoping that he will stay true to his words, "…and I'm going to make you scream my name out.." he growled, as he thrush hard against my entrance, making me gasp, "you hear me, I'm going to make you scream my name"

He released my wrists, in favour of wrapping his arm around my neck, keeping me there, and making my instincts react, by throwing my hands up, and trying to push it away, but that was futile, as he tightened his hold, making me gasp,

"Now, that I us settled, shale we begin" and with that he brought his hand that was fingering me, to my cock and started to pump it slowly, making me moan,

"Yeah that's right, show me who boss yeah, show me who your master is" he growled lightly, seductively, as he stroked my dick, getting it to the point of painful hardness,

"Hmm…Jake…Faster, please" I begged, wanting more, more friction between his hand and my dick,

"No, I want this to last for a long time, I want to show you whose boss, yeah, I'm going to show you whose top dog" he said growling lightly, maybe increasing the movement, by a minimum,

"Please Jacob, I need more" I pleaded, desperate for more friction,

"What did I just say…" he growled, "I'm top dog now, you don't order me around" he snarled, god where did this part of him come from, I've never seen him show this side before, and it was really turning me on,

"Well…if your top dog…hmm…why don't you show me… take me Jacob…show me who is top dog…hmm hey, show me how much of a top dor you are" I said wanting more of this feral side of him, he growled and snarled at me, oh god, I was fucking loving it,

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work, you may have being in control before, but that was before…" I heard him chuckle, "but see that's going to change now, cause I'm in charge now" he shook my dick to emphasize his point, "… and I'm going to make it torturous, making you scream my name out as I pound into you, ravishing that ass of yours till you cant do anything" he chuckled evilly,

He continued to stroke my cock, going faster every now and then, making it torture for me, I was desperate for more friction so I started to buck my hips, which resolved I him removing his hand, making me whimper at the lose,

"What did I just say…" he slapped my ass, " I'm top dog now, so don't even think about it" then he went back to stroking my dick, going at the same speed as before, it may be slow, but at least it was better then nothing, and I was trying to hard not to buck my hips.

But it couldn't be help, and every time I did, it resolves in him removing his hand, then slapping my ass as best as he could,

This went on for what felt like hours, but really it was only half an hour, I was sweating, trying desperate to not buck my hips, but, like I said, it was hard, and as a result it would cause him to slap my ass, and right now was no different,

I tried desperately not to buck my hips, but I did, which ended up in him removing his hand for the something-th time, to slap my ass,

"It seems, you just don't know how to control your self do you, well looks like you need more punishment, but first, we need you and me both prepared" he said seductively but it was with a slight growl and evilly, and god more of a turn on,

"So this is what we are going to do, I'm going to let you go, then I'm going to lie down, and your going to suck me off, while I get you prepared, ok" he whispered seductively, and all I could do was nod my head, finally wanting more pleasure,

"Good" I could just hear the smile on his lips, as he let me go, then like he said laid down, with me hovering over him, with my ass pointed in his direction, and his hard ten inches cock in front of my face, stand tall and proud, just like his owner, but without the ego,

"I know it looks good, but it need some loving, so get to work" he said slapping my ass, pretty hard mind you, and don't think the other slaps were soft either, no, no, no, they were no where as soft, oh hell no,

So without waiting for another slap, I took his cock in my mouth, starting at the head first, swirling my tongue around the sensitive part, running it along the pee-slit, then brought my hand and pumped the rest of it, while continuing with my task at hand, well mouth, but you knew what I mean,

"Hmm…baby, you have the best mouth ever" I heard Jacob moan, then went back to licking at my entrance, licking it, lapping at it, spreading my ass cheeks apart to stick his tongue in, getting his fingers where my hole is and spreading it, then sticking his tongue in there, ravishing my entrance, making me moan, groan and sending shivers up my spine with every lick he does,

With every moan or groan I did, it was sending vibrations down his cock, as I lower my head and getting as low as I could, then pulling back up, to do it again, getting as far as I could, and every time he would get his tongue in my hole, it would make me moan sending more vibrations down his cock,

"Oh baby, I'm getting close, I'm getting so close" he groaned, then went back to giving my ass his attention, while I continued with sucking his cock,

I pulled away get catch my breath, and beat his cock as fast as I could, wanting him to explode so that I could lap it all up, then drink it all,

"Oh baby, I-I'm getting closer" he moan, then grabbed my cock and started to pump it, going at a lot faster rate, then before, making my breath hitch, cause I didn't realise how close I was,

"Are you close baby, cause I'm fucking close…" he moaned, still pumping my meat, "and when I come, I want you to lick it all up…I w-want you to fucking clean my dick up, ok, I want you to fucking clean it up" he groaned, as he was getting closer to his climax, how can I tell, his breath was laboured, his pumping was getting faster then before,

"I-I-I'm getting closer, I'm almost there…hmm fuck…I want you to lean down till your facing it…and hmm…I want you to…" he moaned as his pumping was getting even more faster, "Hmm oh fuck here it comes baby, it…" I leaned down so was in line with his cock, "AHHHHH! FUUCCCCKKK" and with that he shot his load, spraying it all over my face, starting from under my eye to across my nose, and ending as my cheek, and a few sprays here and there, he probably shot about seven loads, or maybe less, I wasn't really counting,

"Hmm…that's it baby, oh yeah…now clean it up" he heaved, and I went to task, cleaning up his mess, licking his dick up of all sperm, lapping it all up, then bringing my hand up to my mouth and licking whatever left of it was on it, as I turned around to face Jacob, his face, looking at peace, with his mouth slightly opened, and his eyes closed,

I leaned down, and kissed him on the lips, sticking my tongue into his mouth letting him taste himself, then pulled away, to see him with his eyes opened, and a smile on his face, with love in his eyes, then he chuckled,

"You still have cum on your face" he stated pointing at my face,

"Want to clean it up for me" I whispered as I leaned down, to see him smile, then hold my head still as he started to clean the cum off my face, making my giggle as he started to lick where I know cum isn't, like my nose, and under my eye, then finally to my lips as he brought me in to a passionate kiss, keeping me there, for several minutes, both tasting him on out tongues,

We could of stayed like that for hours, if it wasn't for the rumble of out stomachs, making us both chuckle,

"Looks like someone's hungry" Jacob stated, holding me, as I rested my fore-head against his, looking into his eyes, as he did the same,

"I could say the same about you" I giggled, as out stomachs growled again,

"True, but I'm always hungry" he said chuckling,

"True, so why don't we hurry up, so we can get something to eat" I said now pulling away from him,

"Fine, but first we have to pack the tent away, take it to the Cullen's then pick up the rabbit, then drive home" he said sitting up, as he watched me look for my briefs, that some how fell off me, at some time,

"If your looking for your underwear, there probably mixed with the blanket" Jacob said, laughing as I started to throw the blanket around looking for my underwear,

But ended up getting tangled in them, "Umm Jacob, a little help" I said not knowing where to look, because of the blanket, but I heard him chuckle.

"Umm…No not yet, I want to do something first" he said, it was a bit muffled because of the blanket that was wrapped around me,

"What do you mean, I'm hungry and I want to- Ooohhoohh….hmmm" I moaned, as I felt a heat wrap around my flaccid dick, and then movement,

"Now did you think I was going to let you only have a release, besides I think you deserve it" I heard him say, as I continued to moan,

"Hmm Jacob… faster…faster Jacob" I moaned, I started to fell the blanket getting moved around, then the next thing I know is the Jacob it hovering over me, with a smile on his face,

"Hey baby" he said as he leaned down to kiss me,

"Hmm…w-what to-took you s-so long…hmm" I moan as he continued to pump my meat,

"Well, while you were struggling around-" I cut him off, not feeling like talking now, even if I did ask a question,

"Just shut up, and finish me off" I said as I pulled away from our kiss, and positioned my hands on his shoulders as he started to pull me faster, I could feel the pressure building up in the pit of my stomach, getting closer to my release,

"Are you getting closer baby, hey, are you going to release soon" Jake moaned as he leaned down to started sucking on my neck

"Hmm…Jake…I-I'm close...hmm almost there" I moaned as he went faster in his pumping

"Good, cause I want to you say my name when you come, other wise I'm going to make you get blue balls, and well you know…" he left it hanging after that, cause I knew what he meant, I mean sure I haven't had it yet, but I've heard about it, and yeah I don't really want it,

"Hmm…Jake, I'm almost there…al-almost th-ther-" I shot my load, before I could even finish, shooting it up my chest, some landing on my chest, on my abs, then the rest pooling around my pubic area,

"Hmm, there we go baby" he moaned, as he rode out my orgasm, milking me for all I was worth, then when my dick was in it flaccid state, he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum that was on it, moaning as he swallowed it, all the while keeping his eyes on me, except when he moaned, then brought his hand back down and scooped up the rest of my cum, and brought up to my mouth, pressing this hand against my lips, making my open my mouth, but he brought his hand back, brought his other hand to my neck and lifted it up, to my head was flat, and my mouth was open, as he tilted my hand and let the cum drop from his hand, making it land in my mouth,

Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop.

Till it was a small pool left, while watching me the whole time, keeping his eyes on me the whole time, watching every drop fall into my mouth, making a pool, in my mouth till he pulled his hand away, and drank the rest and moaned.

He then leaned down to me, and kissed me on the lips, not to soon he swiped his tongue along my lips asking for entrance, which I gave willingly, he didn't dive in like he usually did, but crept it slowly, pressing his tongue all around my mouth, till he pressed it against my tongue wanting it to come and play, and not to soon we were clashing tongues, moving them this way and that, like we were in our own little dance, that we only knew,

After five minutes of our tongues dancing, did we pull away, breathing for air, and looked at each other? I don't know what he saw, but I hope it was the same as me, for I saw love, care and a little lust, that was slowly dying, and a flash of protectiveness,

"I love you" I whispered, then smiled at the end,

"I love you too" he whispered as he returned the smile,

We stayed like that, for god knows how long, looking into each others eyes just mesmerized, all I wanted to do today was lie here and look into his eyes keeping mes-

"Grrrr" I felt heat rise to my face as I saw Jacob trying to hold in the laugh that was dying to come out, I knew my eyes were widen, as my hands flew straight to my tummy, pressing against it, not wanting it to let out another -

"Grrrr"…growl, "Oh god" I whispered as I turned my face away not wanted to look at Jacobs face as he burst into laughter,

"I'm glad you find this funny" I murmured, as I grabbed hold of my briefs, that were in my line of vision and pulled them on, stood up and looked down to a still laughing Jacob,

If he thought this was funny wait till I get him back, and I think I'll start right now, looked around the bed searching for what I needed,

Once I found it, I looked back at the still laughing Jacob, and unscrewed the cap of the air bed, and let the air just flow out, letting it sink down, with a laughing Jacob on it,

I grabbed the blanket and started to fold it, as I waited for the bed to run out of air, and Jacob to finally calm down, and until then,

With the Blanket folded, and the pillows in hand, I walked out of the tent, and went over to the steam and sat down, waiting for Jacob to finish laughing, so _He_ can take the tent down, after folding the air bed up, then pack the tent away.

xXxXxXx

It took about twenty minutes till Jacob finally calmed down, fifteen minuted for him to fold the air bed up after getting a very good reason as to why he had to do it, _alone_, then another fifteen minuted for him to pack the tent away, and get it in the bag, then once that was all done, it took about ten minutes till we reached the Cullen's house, and take the stuff up to the door, well me really, Jacob went to the car cause he was but naked, remember he ran out the window with out any clothes on, or something like that, so he waited in the car, so I had to ask if I could grab a pair of Emmett's basketball shorts, which were red, then it took thirty minutes to reach La Push, well really more like thirty five, Jacob had a little difficult with putting the pants on in the car, and no I didn't blow him, well not yet any way, but still I wasn't doing anything -I was to busy laughing at him hehe, so you cant blame me-

So all together it took about close to two hours till we got home, then it took twenty minutes to get food in our stomachs, which we got from my mum,

And now you would find us in my room, making out, hands going to each others bottom clothing hands sliding along the hem of it, but Jacob went further and dipped his hand in and grab a cheek of my ass,

"Hmm…I forgot to make you scream my name, and pound you into that air mattress" Jake said as he pulled away, moulding my ass cheeks, and moving a finger to rub against my entrance,

"Ahh…Jake please" I pleaded, wanting him, and wanting him now,

"I don't know Seth, your mum's home, and Leah will be home any time soon" he said now moving more of his fingers to my entrance, pushing against it, and rubbing it,

"I don't care, I want you to fuck me, so you are going to fuck me" I hiss, glaring at him, only the be chuckled in the face,

"but see first I'm going to have to prepare you first" he said removing his hand away, and pulled me close to him, only to end up lying under him, as he pressed three fingers against my mouth, which I accepted and started to lube them up with my saliva,

Once he thought they were good enough, he pulled them from my mouth, pulled my briefs off and tossed them away, then spread my legs apart and used his other hand to spread my ass cheeks away, then rubbed a finger against it,

"Don't tease me, and put it in already" I growl, wanting it in me already,

"Feisty, eh? I like that" he smirked, as he pushed the first digit in, making me gasp, in two seconds I was used to it and he was pulling it out then pushing it back in, basically what we call these day: Finger-Fucking.

That is what he is doing to me, "Hmm…more please Jacob" I moaned, wanting this over and done with already,

"Hmm…someone's a little impatient" he chuckled, I snapped my head up at him and glared at him and growled, but gasped as I felt a second digit join the first as they pushed in, and start to stretch my muscle rings, getting me loose for Jacobs cock,

"So…how is your day so far" Jake asked, making me look up at him and quirk an eyebrow,

"Really, your…hmm…asking me how my day has b-been" I moaned/gasped out as he continued to stretch me,

"Well I was just wondering, it was getting quiet, and quiet boring if you ask me" he stated,

"Oh shut up, and just add the last one…" I glared at him, how dare he say this was boring, "and if it's so boring, why don't you just get yourself hard, and keep it like that"

"Fine, fine" he added the last digit, and from where I can see started to jerk himself off,

"So, are you ready to fuck me" I said, trying to get the mood going,

"Oh you know how much I want to fuck you" he chuckled, still stretching me,

"Well hurry up, I'm loosing my momentum" I said, but as soon as I said that he pulled his fingers away making me whimper, ad the lose, which made him chuckle,

"Don't worry, I have something better for you" he said pressing his hard cock against my entrance, he then looked at me, "Ready?" he ask, and I nodded, then without waiting anymore, he pushed his cock in, and not just slowly, all the way to the hilt, how do I know I can feel his hairs against me,

I would of screamed out, but Jacob covered it with his mouth, silencing me, but I was still screaming, and once I was calm he removed his mouth from mine, then cradled my head against his hands,

"Sorry, but you were impatient" he said lightly,

"Hmm…just move already" I said with my eyes clenched tightly,

I felt him move back only leaving the head of his dick in, then slammed straight in causing me to moan out loudly, which we also muffled by Jacobs mouth, but reason I was moaning, was because he hit my prostate head on,

"Heh thought I forgot where your prostate was didn't you" he chuckled as he started as a steady speed, going faster gradually,

"Hmm….just shut up and fuck me" I moaned, "Faster Jacob, faster" I moaned,

"Aren't we getting a little demanding" he chuckled, making me once again snap my head up and glare at him,

"Yeah, well why don't you try being the bottom and getting your ass rammed into, and wanted more huh? Why don't you try it one day" I continued to glare, but it was gone once he hit my prostate again,

"Hmm…maybe I will try that, but I don't think it will happen" and immediately, I started to think of a plan to get him to bottom,

"Don't even think about it" he whispered, I snapped my eyes open and saw that he was right in front of me, making me jump a little causing both of us to moan, once Jacob was settled he looked at him, "I know you, and don't even think your going to be getting Emmett to help you in getting me to bottom" he snarled softly,

"Ok. Fine, you got me, I'll just forget about it" I said as I closed my eyes Jacob now going in deeper, as he turned me on my side and lifted my leg and let it fall on his shoulder, and started pounding into me harder, making me moan,

"Yeah you like that, you like when I pound harder into you" he said as he went faster,

"Hmm…Jacob more please…hmm" I moaned, "Jacob fuck me, fuck me Jacob" I moaned as he continued with his onslaught,

"Yeah, yeah, baby, you like this dick don't you huh?" I nodded my head,

"More Jacob please" I pleaded, "Harder Jacob, harder" I moaned as he complied,

"Hmm…I'm so close baby, you're so tight…" he moaned, shaking his head, "So. Fucking. Tight" he groaned emphasizing every word by pushing in harder,

I grabbed hold my semi-hard dick, and started to pump myself,

"Yeah that's right, stoke yourself baby, cum for me baby, cum for me" he growled lightly, thrusting into my harder,

"Oh baby, I'm soo close, are you close baby, cause I'm so close" he moaned, hitting my prostate every time,

"Hmm…I'm close Jake, I'm almost there" and to tell you the truth, I really was getting close,

"Yeah….Yeah….Yeah….FUCK YEAH!" he moaned/yelled out as me come in my ass, I felt it, I'm guessing five shots, maybe six, then with the last of his strength, battered my hand away, as he grabbed hold of my cock and started to beat it faster then any human has could ever do,

"Say my name" he said

"Jacob"

"Louder"

"Jacob!"

"LOUDER BITCH, I want you to fucking scream it" he said harshly slapping my ass, and snarling and growling

And with a few more pumps I was coming all over Jacobs hand, as I scream, "JAAACCCCOOOBBB", then basically went limp, feeling content yet tired,

"There we go, that's better…" I felt him kiss my cheek, after he put my leg down, then leaned down, then pulled out of me making me whimper, but came up behind me, after yanking the blanket away, and draping it over us,

In an instant I was asleep, but heard the slight,

"I love you" from Jacob as he nuzzled his nose into my hair, and with my last strength,

"I love you too" I said yawning and snuggling into Jacobs's warm embrace.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there we go, chapter 12 part one, yes I say part one, cause…well really I don't know…but anyway don't worry Emmett with have his turn in the next chapter, so there is no need to worry-**

**Emmett- **"What do you mean don't worry, I wanted a piece of Seth's ass, and all I get it Jacob's dick and Seth's mouth, what the hell**"**

**WolfPacFann- **"Oh hush you, be grateful you got some, otherwise I wouldn't of given you any, I would of let you run off without even saying I love you face to face, so quite your fussing" *turns, crosses arms and throws nose in the arm* "humph"

**Emmett- **"Where are Jacob and Seth" *Looks around*

**WolfPacFann- ***sigh*, "Don't you read, they 'fell asleep, in each others embrace'"

**Emmett- **"and why aren't I there with them" *puts hands on hips, while huffing*

**WolfPacFann- ***sigh* "and again, don't you read. You had family stuff to do"

**Emmett- ***reads script* "Ahh yes" … "what was the family stuff that I had to do" *looks at WolfPacFann questioningly*

**WolfPacFann- ***smirks* "you will have to wait until the last chapter"

**Emmett- **"Ahh yes…" *leans over to Seth and whispers into his ear*, "when's the last chapter"

**WolfPacFann- ***shrugs* "I don't know, some time in the future…so until then… Later" *walks away to the magical door that appeared out of no where*

**Emmett- ***watches WolfPacFann, disappear, followed by the door* "…Where does that door keep coming from", "oh well…maybe I'll try it" walks off in the different direction of WolfPacFann, and bumps into an actual wall, "Owww" *rubs head*

**So if you want to see what happens next chapter, you are going to have to review, to see Seth and Emmett go at it, heh heh *wink wink*, or if you just want to help Emmett out, by finding the door that's cool too…**

**So don't forget review to either get the next chapter next week, or help Emmett find the mysterious door that appears out of no where…Your Choice…**


	13. I'm In Control Now Part 2

**An: Well ladies and gentlemen, here is chapter 13; I'm In Control Now Part 2. Hope you will like it cause I put a lot of effort into it, well I hope I have, and hope that it has everything right, but anyway I hope you like it, so with out further ado-**

***A magical door slams open and Fans of this Story start to pool in, one after the other, all glaring at WolfPacFann***

**WolfPacFann- *looks at people curiously*, "Can I help you" **

**Fan's of this story- "Where were you"**

**WolfPacFann- *still looking curiously*, "What do you mean, I've been at home, oh but on Friday I went to my friends house and had a ball there, cause my other friend was there, and there was-", *ducks from a flying fruit soaring at him, looks back and saw watermelon splat against the wall*, "hmm, I like that fruit, very tasty", *gets up and dusts self off***

**Fan's of the Story- We want story up, you usually update on Thursday. But you didn't now you DIE"**

**WolfPacFann- Eyes wide open, mouth pouted looking at people now going to kill him* "….Eeep" *starts running awat from the mob***

**Well enjoy the chapter anyway, and don't worry WolfPacFann didn't get hurt in any way shape or form, he might have a slight bruise, -he forgot to dodge the fruit-.**

**But other then that he is all a ok, and will try to update the next chapter ASAP. Along with others that also need updating…**

**So anyway, do enjoy this lovely chapter, it's every good I hope, but that for you to decide, and yeah…oh and I mean no offence to anyone with that little scene up there, I was just playing a stupid scene in my head…**

**Any way do enjoy…and don't forget to review this lovely chapter…**

Jacob's Pov

"Hey…" I felt something shaking my shoulder, "Hey, Jacob wake up" said a silky voice, it was so beautiful, that I wanted to listen to it again, "Hey Jake, come on, you have patrol now".

That snapped me out of my daze and roll over to the sound of that voice and opened my eyes wide, and saw Emmett looking down at me with a smile on his face,

"Hey, Sleepy head" he said, leaning down to kissing me on the lips, "Sleep well?"

"Hmm…" I groaned, hoping that was enough to answer him "Hey…" I yawned, as I stretched what limbs I could. Lets see: Left arm? Check. Left leg? Check. Right leg? Can't move. Right arm? Can't move.

I turn over to see why my right arm and leg aren't working, and yanked the blanket down revealing the reason why I couldn't move those limbs, and smiled,

It was Seth that was the reason I couldn't move them, he was curled into himself slightly, with my right arm under his head, being used as a pillow, and my right leg in between his legs, and his back facing the wall, sleeping on his side.

It was a shame that it was the afternoon, and not the morning, otherwise this would have been photo shot worthy,

"He's cute when he sleeps, hey" I heard Emmett whisper, I turned to look at him and saw his eyes also on Seth. I turned my attention back on Seth, and nodded my head.

"Yeah, he is" I answered, still mesmerized by Seth, I could feel a small smile forming on my lips as I continued to look at Seth.

"Come on Jacob, you have patrol now, and you better hurry, I don't think Jared, can wait any longer" Emmett said, snapping me out of my trance of looking at Seth,

"Hmm…but I don't want to" I moaned/whined, causing Seth to snuggle closer to me, and let out a small whimper, "Shit, come on, how can you not resist that" I said, looking at Emmett, so see him nod his head,

"Don't worry, he will be fine…"Emmett said, bitting his bottom lip then turned to me, "But you have patrol, so you better hurry" he said, but it sounded more like an order,

"Ok, ok, fine, but be ready, to take my spot when I leave" I said moving my arms and legs from him as gently as I could, trying my hardest not to wake him. As I lean back to move my arm from under his head, it caused Seth to release a sound that was starting making my dick twitch. He whimpered. Sure he whimpered before, but this was a desperate whimper, don't ask me how I know, I just do ok, I've pleasured him enough times to know what a desperate whimper from him sounds like,

"Shit…" I cursed under my breath, then looked at Emmett, "Ok this isn't going to work" I stated as I looked back down to Seth, I was lucky enough that I didn't have a shirt on, otherwise he wouldn't be letting go any time soon,

"Here lets try this" I heard Emmett say, and as I turn to look at him, he wasn't there, I turn back to Seth and saw Emmett on the other side, placing himself on the other side of Seth, and wrapping his right arm around his waist, and placing his left arm in line with mine, nudging it a bit, and placing his left knee against my knee cap, getting it ready to slide it in,

"Ok, when I say go, pull your arm and legs from Seth and I'll replace them with mine, ok" I nodded my head, got ready,

We waited for five seconds till I heard Emmett say, in a soft but harsh voice, "Go", and I pulled my arm and leg from Seth, which made me land on the floor, be cause of being so close to the edge. Causing Seth to whimper, desperately and stretch his arms out as far as possible. But a second later, Emmett placed his limbs in my original spot, and brought his right arm from his waist, and stretched it out, to gather Seth's arms, that was reaching out, and in twined there fingers together, and brought it close to Seth's chest, making Seth sigh in delight and have a smile on his face,

"There we go, wasn't so hard now was it" I heard Emmett say, I looked up and saw him with a cheeky smile on his face,

"Oh shut up you…" I said as a stood up letting the cold breeze from outside sweep across my naked body, making me shiver just the tiniest bit, then narrow my eyes at Emmett, "You got the easy part, you don't have to leave him now" I growled lightly, now looking for a pair of pants, so I wouldn't give Sue a fright if she is home, and found a spare pair on the other side of the room, then looked back at Emmett,

"Well at least you got to wake up with him in the morning…" he then looked down at Seth, with a small smile on his face, with a little hurt flicker in his eye, making me feel bad, "I had to leave, and not bask in his morning glow" he said nuzzling his nose in the crook of Seth's neck, inhaling his scent, and letting out a content sigh,

"I'm sorry" I said feeling really bad, with my head down. I looked up at Emmett and saw him shrug his shoulders,

"It's ok, besides it really was important family business" he said still looking down at Seth, seeing him snuggle closer to his body, causing Emmett to let a smile spread across his face, making me happy now, I was glad that my imprint could be happy, even though I didn't give it to him, but I was happy that at least someone did, even if it wasn't me, I was still happy, he then looked up to me.

"What are you still doing here, you have patrol" he said smiling,

"Oh. Right, I'll see you later" I said turning around and heading for the door. As I was going to turn the knob I heard Emmett call out my name,

"Jacob" I turned around, and saw that he was looking at Seth, then back to me, with a smile on his face,

"I love you" I smiled,

"I love you, too" then I turned the knob to the door and sped out of the room, then the house giving a wave to Sue as I pass by, and out the door,

xXxXxXx

Emmett's Pov

I turned my attention back to Seth as Jacob ran out the door, leaving it wide open, and hoping that Sue won't come in, and see her naked son, in all his glory, and with me behind him, making it look like I was spooning him, even though I was, and I didn't really want Sue to see this. So I brought the blanket up, and covered what was happening between me and Seth, making Seth snuggle closer to me, and loosen up his hold on my hand, all the while making me smile with delight.

I leaned closer to Seth, and buried my nose in the crook of his neck, and inhaling his scent, making me close my eyes and moan in delight, causing Seth to snuggle in even closer, so I tightened my hold on him bringing him even closer to me.

I'm lucky Seth isn't a human, other wise he would probably be sporting a few bruises, and maybe a broken bone, well fractured at the most…but like I said I was lucky he wasn't a normal human, I should say.

I look back down at Seth, for like the tenth time today, I could probably watch him all day, while he slept, just lie here and watch him.

I huffed, realising what Edward meant, how he would climb into Bella's room and just watch her, during the night, and watch her sleep, in my mind I thought it was kind of stalker-ish, if you ask me. But I'm changing my mind about that now. The only difference is that Seth is something I want to watch, and he was even more beautiful then Bella, but I'm just going to keep that to myself, don't want sibling rivalry, well not yet anyway, I'll probably bring it up when I'm bored, and need to get rid of some frustration, and no not the sexual one, that is what Seth and Jacob are for,

"Hmm…" I was taken out of my thinking, at the sound and movement, coming from the person in my arms, stirring awake, and rolling around, and seeing his eye lids slowly open, to reveal a beautiful set of brown eyes, a little hazy from sleep, it made me smile as I look down at him,

"Hey, Sleepy head" I said in a soft, almost, whisper voice. Once Seth's vision adjusted to what's happening, I saw him smile,

"Morning" I heard him mumble as he closes his eyes again, making me chuckle, Seth reopened his eyes and looked at me with a confused look on his face, "What?" he asked, looking cute as he tilled his head a little. I chuckled some more till I was about to answer him.

"It's not morning, Seth…" I said, now looking at him with even a more confused face, making him even more adorable, "it's the afternoon, Jake just left to do his patrol" I explained, as I leaned in to give him a peck on the lips,

"It is?" Seth asked, sitting up to look out the window, and saw that the sun shinning even more then in the morning, I hummed at his question, as he laid back down, snuggling back into my arms, but was awake this time,

"How long have I been asleep for?" Seth asked,

"I don't know, I've been with my family the whole morning" I explained, as I leaned in and kissed the back of his head, then inhaling his scent which was mixed with sweat.

"Hmm…" he hummed, and nodded his head, "What were you doing with your family" he turned slightly to look at me, making me retrieve my head back a little to look at him,

"Nothing much, just stuff to do with the family and other covens and shit like that" I shrugged, "I wasn't really paying attention", well sort of, I had other things running through my head at the time.

"And why weren't you paying attention, hmm…" he questioned raising an eyebrow, looking me straight in the eye, making me a little nervous. I scratched that back of my head sheepishly,

"I had other things to think about, and other stuff on my mind" I answered, close to the truth, hey it's as close as he if going to get,

"Like what?" he pressed further, turning around fully, so that his body was facing me,

"Nothing that you need to worry about" I said kissing his nose, hoping that he would drop it, and not be like Jake, and keep on prying,

"Hmm… Fine I get it, when you don't want to tell me anything" and with that he turned back around and pried my arms from him, and get off the bed.

But I wasn't going to let him go that easily. So I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer to me, "Where do you think you're going" I asked as I nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck, for like the fourth time today, what it's not my fault his smells are intoxicating, I think it's his hormones,

"Bathroom, doing the usual in there, then thinking of taking a shower" he stated, not moaning or anything,

"Can I join you" I ask as I kissed his neck, going from his jaw line, down his neck, across his collar bone, to his shoulder, then back, going as slow as I could,

"Hmm…I don't know, u-unless you tell m-me what h-ha-happening…hmm" he moaned/ stuttered, I knew his weakness, even if it's only been for a short amount of time.

"Well see…it's a secret…and only the family can know…so sorry" I said kissing the other side of his neck, slowly, working from his jaw line, to his neck, to his collar bone, to his shoulder, and back again,

"Well then, I don't know if you could join me then…hmm…so sorry" and with that he forced himself out of my hold, and rushed to his bathroom, butt jiggling as he went, and at the split second as he turned to head to the bathroom, he turned back towards me, with a cheeky smile, then slipped into the bathroom.

Now if I was a normal human being then I wouldn't have gotten up off the bed and rushed after him, and forced my way into the bathroom, and trapping him in there with me.

But see I'm not a normal human being, I'm a vampire, and I wasn't going to let him go that easily. So what do I do, simple, I get up and rush after him, and just as he was about to turn into the bathroom, my arms were already wrapped around him, pulling him against me, and pushed us into the bathroom, locking it, then pined Seth against the door, turning him around so he was facing me,

"Hmm…I don't see me outside, so it looks like we're having a shower together now aren't we" I flashed him a triumphed smile, as he glared at me, I chuckled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, swiping my tongue along him bottom lips asking entrance, which he didn't give straight away, making me growl, so I tried again, but no use he didn't open his lips, but he did smirk, eyes glimmering with mischief,

I pulled away, grabbing his wrists and bring them up above his head, and trapping them with one hand, as I grabbed the bottom of my shirt with the other and pulling it up, then pulling my head through it, letting it sit behind my back but with my arms still through the arm hole, **(A/N: I really hope you know what I mean)**, showing off my abs, then pressing my body against his, making him gasp.

With out wasting a second I pushed my lips against his, and shoved my tongue into his awaiting wet mouth, and pressed my tongue anywhere and everywhere I could, wanting to taste all of him, map his mouth out.

After I was done, I pulled away, with a smirk on my face, and watched as Seth panted, "So do I get to shower with you now" I asked, the same smirk still on my face, Seth gulped a breath in, and from the beat of his heart I'm guessing he was trying to calm it,

"Fine. But one way or another, you are going to tell me what this 'Family Business' was about" he panted, still trying to calm his heart down,

I smirked in triumph, "Later, babe, later…" I said leaning in to give him another kiss, "But right now, lets get you cleaned, you don't want my family asking you questions about what you did this morning now do you" _even if we did hear you guys, god I felt so left out_, I thought the end part to myself, as I removed myself from Seth and let his wrists go, bring my hands to my shoulders to pull the shirt off to fully take said shirt off.

Then worked on my pants, but was stopped when Seth put his hands on mine, and brushed my hands away, I looked up at him and saw that he was smirking at me, then looked back down to my pants, unbuttoning them, then pulling the zipper down, then yanking them down, bringing himself down with them.

When they reached my ankles I lifted my right leg, pulling it out of my pants, doing the same with my left, then kicking them away.

And watched Seth as he leaned in and kissed my semi-hard dick, from the tip, up then going back down, doing that a few times, then pulling away to rub his hands along my cock making it even harder, I moaned as he worked his magic on my dick.

Once it was fully erect, he slipped his fingers into the waist band of my underwear, and very slowly pulled them down, only stopping when the tip of my dick poked out and leaning in to kiss it, sucking it in till it reached his clenched teeth, giving it a little suction, making me moan, then pulled away, so he could yank the undergarments fully off, leaving me to kick them away.

Once the undergarments were kicked away, he reached his hand up and wrapped it around my dick, giving it a few slow pumps, then leaned forward, to give it a kiss from top to bottom. Once reaching the top again he engulfed the head of my eleven inch cock, swirling his tongue around it, making me moan even more.

"Hmm…baby, now I know what Jake's been getting from you…hmm" I moaned, and rolled my head back, closing my eyes and enjoying the pleasure I was receiving. I looked back down so I know what else was happening, and found Seth looking up at me with his brown eyes, and as he watched me, I saw him starting to move his head forward slowly, only closing his eyes when he got half way.

Slowly working his head down, and engulfing the whole thing, working all the way down to just two inches off, and holding it there for awhile, once he was comfortable, he opened his eyes and looked up at me, making me moan softly, but as I look back down at him, I saw another hint a mischief in his eyes, and before I could ask what,

I was trowing my head back and moaning a little louder. Reason: simple, he hummed. Sure that was probably a stupid reason or something. So why don't you try it, then you will know what I mean.

Once I looked back down I saw him retreating back, and pulling fully off with a smirk on his face, wrapping his hand around my ,slightly, salivated cock, he started to pump at a normal pace, then bending down a bit while still looking me in the eyes, he went down till he reached my balls, giving it a few little kitten licks, then popping one into his mouth, and gave it a suck, making me moan even more, and leaned forward till I was resting my hands against the door, slightly bent, so I could still see Seth.

"You know, you…are such… a tease" I panted, and all Seth did while still sucking on my balls, was shrug, then pulled away, still pumping my cock,

"Yeah I know, but I'm used to it, and if you don't like it to bad, cause your stuck with me" he said then smirked a slightly sadistic smirk mind you, making me shiver, from both pleasure and fear.

Sure his small, and the one of the youngest in the pack, but boy he is deadly when he wants to be, and scary as well, and I got all this from Jacob, and even he is slightly scared of Seth. He may be an angle, but his a devil deep down. Well that's what Jacob, Leah and Sue say. But I mainly got my info off Jacob.

"Hmm…I see your losing you mojo…it seems I need to turn things up a bit" I heard Seth saw, and once he finished, I looked down to see him smirk his evil sadistic smirk, as he stopped his pumping and went straight for my dick and engulfed it whole, and moving his head at a fast rate, sucking in his cheeks, and going as fast as he could. Making me gasp from the whole action, and moan even more.

At one point I thought I heard the sound of a door closing and a car speeding away. But I didn't pay much attention to that, and moaned even more for the pleasure Seth was giving me,

"Hmm…how can you…hmm…be so good…hmm…at th-this…" I moaned, as Seth continued his actions, making me reach my limit pretty soon. Seth pulled of, and continued to pull me dick while he answered me

"Well, before the whole incident there was Jake, and trust me, me was always horny…" he answered, then went forward and sucked it for a few more times, and as he pulled away he gave it one last hard suck, and pulled off, and pumped my cock a few more times"...and before him, I used to eat a lot of icy

pops, so that's a bit of practise, so I just treated Jakes dick as an icy pop, but when he came, yeah that was a little different, cause icy pops don't have anything in them….so yeah" he just shrugged and put my dick back into his mouth, and continued to make me reach my limit,

"Hmm…well that explains a bit…oh god" I gasped as I was getting closer. "So where are you going to make me cum, in you mouth, or on your face" I panted, he pulled off to answer me, and pumped my cock with more speed,

"Hmm…we'll see what happens…" he reached his hand up, and started to fiddle with my balls, "…god you take ages to cum, you know that" Seth stated, as he went back to sucking me dick,

"Yeah, well when you have enough years behind you, you tend to last longer…Oh god" I stated, as he went down till he was two inches off from fully having it in. he looked up at me, and hummed, causing me to moan. He chuckled making me moan even more, and being in the heat of all actions, I bucked my hips, causing me to hit the back of Seth's throat, causing Seth to gag.

"Shit, sorry Seeee-aaahhhh" I apologized, but ended up 'ahhing', reason: Seth grabbed a tight grip on my ass and started to push it back and forth, making me rock, making my mouth open in an 'O' shape, and deep throat Seth, making me feel my climax coming.

"Oh God, Seth, shit I'm gonna cum, shit Seth I'm going to cum" and god I could feel it getting closer, my eyes were shut but I could feel Seth's eyes in me, as I reach closer and closer. And with one final deep throat, and a few hard sucks,

"Shit, here it cooo-aaaaahhhh-mmmmssss" I half-yelled, half moaned, as I shot my load in Seth's mouth. I didn't really pay attention with how many times I came, but I didn't really care what I do know is that it was strong. I looked down at Seth, and saw that his eyes were still on me, still sucking my going limp dick, helping me rid my orgasm out, and as I came back down from cloud nine, I smiled at Seth, I think it was a cute smile I gave him, cause as soon as Seth pulled off my cock, me gave me a cute smile as well, after swallowing my seed that was in his mouth.

Then stood up, pushing me back, straightening me up, but I ended up leaning against him, making him chuckle,

"Hehe, tired you out did I?" he asked, as he chuckled softly again, and all I could do was nod my head, and 'hmm' as my reply. I felt him wipe some sweet that formulated on my forehead some time during the blow-job, and kissed my forehead, then chuckled again,

"So, are you ready for that shower?" he asked, and all I did was huff and nodded my head, to tired from my powerful orgasm, that I got from this little thing I'm leaning against, Seth just chuckled again, as he helped me over to the shower.

xXxXxXx

Sue's Pov

I knocked on the door of and old friend of mine, Clarissa, I didn't wait that long for the door to open, and was greeted by one of my close friends, with a smile on her face where her eyes landed on me,

"Sue, what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in awhile"

"Hi Clair, do you mind if I stay here for awhile" I asked

"Sure, that's no problem at all…" she ushered me in. We both headed over to the lounge room, he house was a little like mine, but a little more cosier, "So what bring you over here" she asked as me sat down on the couch,

"Oh just thought I might get out of the house for awhile, and Seth has a friend over, and they started to get a bit rowdy, so I thought I might let them have there fun with out and old lady like me around" I said with a forced smile, the moaning still replaying in my head.

"Ok, that fine, you know what, why don't we have our own fun, yeah" she asked, and I saw the glint in her eye, the crazy side of her was going to come out. I knew full well what she was talking about, so at the same time we screamed:

"GIRL'S NIGHT IN. AHHHHHHH!"

xXxXxXx

Emmett's Pov

Once out of the shower, I got changed back into the clothes I had on before, while Seth went to his room to pull out a change of clothes and put them on.

After Seth was done changing, we both come down stairs, and went into the kitchen, and found it empty,

"Hmm…I wonder where mum went" Seth stated as he went over to the lounge room, he not far behind, but didn't find her there,

"Hmm, that's strange; she usually never leaves the house…" Seth said as he scratched the back of his head, "I'll be back, she might be in her room" he turned back around and headed in the direction, of what I think is his mother's room.

But as he was about to turn the knob of his mothers room, the phone rang. So abandoning the door, he head for the phone, while he went to the phone I headed for the couch, and got comfy.

The ringing stop and I heard Seth's voice ask:

"Hello?" I could just hear the sound of a voice on the other line,

"_Hi honey" _I heard the voice reply

"Oh hi mum, where are you"

"_Oh I'm at a friend's house…"_ 'ahh so that's what the sounding of a door closing, and a car roaring to life, it was his mother…and she left the house….while Seth…gave me a…blow-job…' I thought slowly at the end, and then realisation dawned on me,

"Oh ok, I was just wondering where you were, I was about to go into your room to see if you were there" I heard Seth reply.

"_Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine. Hey listen I'm probably not going to be coming home tonight, so why don't you stay at a friends house or invite someone over, ok" _' Oh shit, she probably we're going to be at it even more, probably the whole time she's gone…thought that doesn't sound half bad', my panic came down slightly, after thinking that,

"Oh, ok mum, well have fun…" I heard Seth say, then paused before continuing, "…But not to much fun ok" I could just see the smirk on Seth's face as he said that,

"_Hehe, don't worry honey, I'll try not to" _I heard her chuckle, slightly.

"Ok, well I'll let you go so you can have your fun"

"_Ok sweet-y, bye_" then she hung up.

"By mum, have fun" and with that I heard the sound of a soft click, then soft foot falls, and soon Seth was entering the lounge room, then came over to me, and sat on my lap side ways, my arms instantly wrapping around him.

"Mum's staying at a friend's house" he stated as he rested his head against my chest.

"I heard, so what are we going to do?" I asked as I ran my fingers threw his hair,

"Hmm…is there anyone at your house" he sighed, as I felt him relax in my arms,

"Yeah, but I think they might leave, for awhile. Why do you have something in mind?" I asked,

"No, not really, just wondering, but I might wanted to say something to your family" I could hear I ting of sadness in his tone,

"Oh and what's that" I asked, putting that sadness in his tone a side for now,

"Just something I wanted to say, but I wanted Jake to be there as well" he snuggled closer into my hold, so I tightened my hold of him,

"Ok, well why don't you tell everyone tomorrow then, when everyone will be there, including Jake" I said, as I rested my chin on top of his head,

"Hmm…that's sounds good…" he yawned, and snuggled closer, if he can, "So what do you want to do" I heard him say, in a tired voice, I chuckled softly,

"Why don't we plan something after you've woken up, hmm" I hummed, as I felt him relax more, in my hold,

"No, no, it's fine…" he yawned, "If I fall asleep, then that means, I'll be a bad ho-host" he yawned, I chuckled, laughing at his sincerity, and cuteness, of trying to stay awake,

"It's ok, just go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" I started to run my fingers through his hair again, as I started a slight rock,

"But…what…are…y-you…going…to d-dooo" then the next thing I know is that he has fallen asleep, I had to stop myself from laughing at his stubbornness, so I just went with mentally laughing.

And as he slept, I just sat there, and watched him, watch as his eyes shift under his eye-lids, dreaming about something that I will never know, unless I could read mind, but that's Edwards's department. So I just settled for watching him.

And as I watched him I thought about what actually brought me to him.

I was curious as to who this Seth Clearwater was, the one who captured his heart, I was a little peeved at that, that I had to share my Jacob. but as he continued to talk about him and say all these crazy things that they've done, my opinion on him changed, and I was curious to actually meet him.

And when that day that Seth ran away. Before that happened, I was a little excited to actually meet him, I was excited that I was a little giddy, to meet him, and slightly nervous. What if he didn't like me? What if he didn't want to share Jake with me? And what if he just said no to the whole thing? Cause I know if that was to happen, Jake wouldn't of been able to move on, and there probably nothing I could of done to fill up the spot that Seth left there.

But I'm glad it all turned out for the best, I'm glad Seth agreed to come and meet me. I'm glad Seth doesn't hate me. I'm glad that he didn't mind sharing Jake. But most of all I'm glad that he didn't reject Jake. And I'm grateful, to have both of them in my life now.

Sure I loved Rosalie, well I always did, but when I first saw Jacob, I felt something for him as well, and I started to get curious as to who he was and all. So when Jake imprinted on me, I was ecstatic in a sense, and I ended up breaking things off with Rosalie, sure I was upset about it, I mean wouldn't you be, if you just broke up with the girl you've been with for years. But I told her if it was ok of we could just be friends, and she told me she just needed some time. So that was the reason why she left to France, I was a little hurt when she left nearly close to the next day, but Jacob would come over, and would cheer me up, so I was fine really.

I sat there, thinking about other things and what needs to be done with that 'Family Business' that still needs working out.

xXxXxXx

Two hours later, Jake was soon to be coming off his patrol, and Sue wasn't back yet, and Leah was no where to be seen, and Seth.

Well Seth was on the couch, on his knees and from chest up over the couch, and ass showing right in front of me, and mind you it is bare. Why you may ask, cause I was about to prepare it for my cock that was hard now.

See Seth woke up about half an hour ago. Well actually I woke him up, see he was slightly rocking back and forth, and I could see a tent being pitched in his pants, even thought I didn't want to disturb him from his dream, but I didn't think he would of liked to have woken up to having cum in his underwear, so, being the lover I am, I woke him up.

Sure he was grumpy when he woke up, so I pointed out his tent, and explained myself to him.

So now after a bit of coaxing, and a few seductive suggestions, he was now in said position.

"Umm…Emmett…" I hummed as I coated my fingers with my saliva, "…You do know that when I shot my load, it'll land on the couch, right" he said as he turned his head slightly,

I paused in my task, and thought about it, Sue would be rather annoyed that she found a white stain on her couch.

So I pulled my fingers out, grabbed hold of Seth around his mid-section, and rushed up to his room with my vampire speed, then got him on his hands and knees again, then inserted the first finger, making Seth gasp,

"Oh god, sometimes I really do hate being a werewolf" he groaned at the discomfort,

"Don't worry, it'll get better soon, and as for that comment…" I leaned closer to him, laying my body against his, as I got close to his ear, pushing my finger in further, and running my hardened cock, against one of his buttocks, making him shiver, "I love you being a wolf, means I get to do whatever damage I want to it" and with that I licked the outside shell of his ear, making him moan and send another shiver down his spin.

I retreated back to my original position and added another finger, making Seth gasp, and as I move my fingers in a scissor motion, he was groaning in discomfort. "Sorry" I said softly, as I continued with my task, stretching him, and pulling my fingers out then pushing them back in,

"Hmm…Emmett, more please" I heard Seth moan, making me chuckle,

"I'm sorry, what was that" I teased, as I pushed my fingers apart as much as I could, but not enough to hurt him,

"I said more" he replied, well more like a hiss,

"Come again" I said, still teasing him,

"I said: MORE. MORE EMMETT, I FUCKEN WANT MORE" I growled/ snarled, with a tint of yelling in there, and with that I shoved the third finger in, making Seth groans in delight,

"I thought you said you wanted more" I chuckled,

"Shut up, and get back to work" he hissed. So complying to his orders, I started moving my fingers in and out, stretching from time to time, and wiggling them around a bit, hopefully to find-

"AH, Emmett. Fuck there, right there…hmm" he moaned, and something else. But I was happy I found his sweet spot, to I hit it again, and rubbed against it, "Ahh, fuck, yeah…right there Emmett" he moaned, and then next thing I know is that his front half has collapsed, groaned as I rubbed and hit his sweet spot some more,

"Hmm…yeah Emmett, right there…hmm" I maned closing his eyes, and before he could get to comfy, I pulled them out, causing him to whimper, "hmm…Emmett, what the Hell" he groaned,

"Don't worry, something better is come in a second" I whispered, as I rested my body against his, rubbing my dick against his entrance, making both of us moan at the contact,

"Stop teasing, and put it in me" I heard him groan. I chuckled and kissed the back of his neck, then retreated, so I could coat my hard cock with the saliva, that I was able to gather in my mouth, then coated it alone my cock, then positioning it at his entrance,

"Ready?" I asked, waiting for his answer,

"No, I just want to lie like this for no apparent reason, and not be ready for you to enter me" I could heard a whole lot of sarcasm in his tone, making me chuckle,

"So is that a yes" I asked, wanting to piss him off a little bit longer,

"What the hell do you- ahhhh…?" I didn't quiet let him finish as I shoved my cock in his ass, he was talking a little to much, and a very effective why of shutting him up would be to ram my cock in to him, and no it wasn't a slow process, I mean I rammed it right in, all the way to the hilt, "hmmm, asshole" I heard him hiss,

"Hehe, next time drop the sarcasm, and don't talk to much…hmm" I groaned, as I let Seth settle to having an eleven inch cock in him, "God you're still fucking tight…hmm soo fucking good" I moaned/groaned.

"Yeah yeah… hmm… just move already" he groaned. And with out a minute to soon, I pulled out till only the crown of my dick was in, then slammed right back in, all the way to the hilt, and slamming pretty hard, making a slapping sound when our skin connected, making me groan at the sensation I was receiving from Seth's tight hole.

"Hmm…you're sooo fucking tight…hmm…I love it" I said as I continued with slamming into him,

"Yeah, well get used to it…hmm fuck" he moaned, as he still have his top half laying on the mattress and his ass up in the air, but was in level with my cock, so it was easy,

I continued to pound into Seth's tight ass, more and more,

Going faster every time Seth asked.

Going deeper every time Seth asked.

And going harder every time Seth asked.

And with going as fast as I could, I was using my vampire speed, and as soon as I started using it-,

"AH Fuck, Emmett. Fucking right there, right there Emmett, fuck me there" Seth was screaming as I rammed into his prostate, hitting it dead on, every time, and with every moan that was coming out of Seth, I was reaching my climax.

I could see with every thrust I did to him, he was getting more and more lost in the ecstasy that he was getting, from every thrust, and I was loving the face that he was now pulling, with his face, facing sideways, and hit eyes closed shut, and his mouth open in an 'O' shape, kind of like mine when he gave me a blow-job, ahh pay backs a bitch, but right now it was a pleasurable bitch.

"Emmett, harder…hmm" I heard Seth moan. So I stopped, causing Seth to groan in annoyance, "What the fuck Emmett".

"Hang on, I'm going to change our position", and with using my speed and strength, I flip Seth over, so now: he was on his back facing upwards, with his legs over my shoulders, and all the while my dick still in him, -well actually I had to pull it out, but as soon as he was positioned I put it straight in, it was like it never left.

"Ok, now…FUCKING GET MOVING AND FUCK ME" Seth said in a pleasant voice. No not really he yelled that part.

But who was I to complain. And with that I continued on with pounding into Seth, going harder this time. And how so you may ask, easy: pull dick fully out, then ram straight back in, as hard as you can. Making Seth moan, in ecstasy.

"Yeah you like that, you like huh" I said, as I continued to ram into Seth.

"Hmm…more Emmett, more please" he begged,

"Hmm begging now are we…" I said, as I stopped what I as doing, causing Seth to groan in discomfort, "Beg for me Seth. Beg for me to cum in you, beg for me to fuck you harder…" I leaned in, causing my dick to slide in, making Seth moan. I was now eye level with him, my lips just over his, "Beg for me Seth, I want you to beg" I whispered, lightly brushing my lips against his, making him moan, and lean up to press our lips together, but I pulled away, and continued with my pounding,

"Hmm…Fuck me Emmett, fuck me" he mumbled, but I heard him, but I wasn't gong to give it to him,

"Hmm…what was that, you need to speak up" I said, as I leaned forward a bit, putting my hands on either dies of Seth, but chuckled as Seth glared up at me,

"I said: Fuck me Emmett…" He growled, "I want you to fucking fuck me, so get to it" he hissed, and I all but complied, and fucked him as he said, making him moan,

"Yeah you like that, you like that, don't you bitch" I growled lightly, thrusting harder into him, making Seth shiver,

"Yes" was all he said,

"I can't hear you" I taunted, wanted more of this aggressive side of him,

"I said: Yes, yes I like you, so quit talking and fuck me"

"What"

"Fuck me"

"How"

"Hard

"When"

"NOW"

"Why", this time I made him growl and glare up at me,

"Stop playing, and fuck me you douche…"

"Why?" I could tell I was getting in annoyed, but I was loving the feral side that was coming out of him,

"Because I fucken want it… now FUCK ME" he growled/snarled, evil glaring at me,

"How hard" I taunted even more, which cause Seth to growl and snarl, then the next thing I know is that Seth is sitting up and is pushing me down, till I was laying down, and he was over me, he leaned in, till he was right against my ear,

"This is how hard, I want you to fuck me" he whispered dangerously, then the next thing I know, is him leaning back, then rising up till the crown of my dick was only in, and slam right down, making him moan and me groan,

"Ooohhh, fuck" I groaned,

"Yeah you like that" he said, tauntingly, and all I did was nod my head, so he did it again, and again, and again. Our skin slapping against each other, sweet long forming on our bodies, eyes clenched tight, teeth clenched, pants escaping past our lips, moaned and groans soon following close behind.

I couldn't take it for very long, so I grabbed hold of Seth's waist, and stopped him, he evil eyed me, but I didn't give hit much attention, as I switched our position, with me standing up on the floor, and Seth on the bed, on his hands and knees again, and with out waiting for long I slammed straight into Seth, going as hard as I possible could, and going faster, rocking back and forth as fast as I could, pounding into him.

And finally, with this new position I was feeling my climax reach me, I could feel it getting closer with every thrust and with the pants that were escaping Seth, I could tell that he was getting close as well.

I leaned close to him, my body pressing against his, kissing him here and there, leaving small love bit here and there, till I reached his ear, and while continuing to thrust as hard as I could,

"Hmm…baby, I'm sooo close, are you close too, hmm, I can feel it getting closer baby, almost there, are you almost there" I moaned/groaned/huskily, as I continued to pound into him, all I got for an answer was a nod, and a moan.

So not wanting my little puppy, to cum before me, I wrapped my hand around his neglected cock, and started pumped with vigorously, going as fast as I could,

"Ahh, Emmett, fuck, I-I'm…hmm…I'm gonna, ahhh" and with that he came in my hand, shooting four, or five streams on sperm, some landing on the sheets, others gathering in my hand, which I rubbed off on his chest, clean it up later, and with him cumming his ass clenched around my cock, and that was all I needed for my own release, shooting till some were even spilling out, then with our last strength, fell forward, our limbs not able to hold us up any longer.

We laid there coming down from cloud nine, me on top of Seth, with Seth pressed against the bed sheets, panting, and moaning a few times, our sweet mixing together, as we tried to calm our breath down.

Once our breath calmed down enough, and Seth's heart was beating at a normal pace, I pulled out of Seth, and stood up, lifting Seth up with me, but he was not really responsive, for he just leaned against me, groaning,

"Hmm…I don't want to move…to tired" I chuckled, as I kissed the side of his head,

"Don't worry, were just going to get under the covers, then you can sleep till morning" I reassured,

"Hmm…What about Jake", I was about to answer when a voice came form behind us,

"Don't worry about me, I'm quiet liking the view right now" I turned around and saw Jake standing there against the wall, closest to the bathroom, chuckling,

"How long have you been there for" I asked, losing my grip on Seth a little bit, causing Seth to nearly fall face first on the bed, but I stop him in time, making Seth groan in discomfort, then turned back to Jake.

"Hmm, let's see, when you started to fuck Seth, while you were standing up…" he pointed at me, then to Seth, "And he was on his hands and knees".

"Hmm…how come you didn't say anything…?" I asked, as I gathered Seth in my arms, "a little help" I asked indicating to the bed, Jake got off the wall and walked over to us and pulled the covers back,

"Eh, I was a little tired, and when it comes to Seth, you need all the energy you have" he stated, as I handed Seth to him, and crawled onto the bed and placed myself on the furthest side of the bed, Jake then placed Seth on the bed, I stretched my arms out to gather him in my arms, then once he was settled, I looked up to Jake, and saw that he was taking his pants off, then his briefs, I raised an eyebrow at that, Jake looked up and caught my look,

"Seth sometimes likes to wake up with me naked, hehe" I could see a bare flush spread across his cheeks, and nodded my head in understanding. Jake crawled under the sheets and pressed himself as close to Seth as he could.

Seth was facing me, and his back facing Jake, so Jake could spoon him, and press himself as close as he could.

Then looked up to me, "So…how was your day" he asked, I chuckled,

"You have no idea" I said as I finally let exhaustion take over me.

xXxXxXx

**Intermission**

**(A/N: ok lets see…now see here I was going to stop but I thought why not hit two birds with one stone, so I'm going to put the threesome in here as well, soo enjoy.)**

**Seth- "WHAT! My ass still hurts from having sex with Emmett"**

**WolfPacFann- "Hehe, sorry, but the fans want it"**

**Seth- "yeah so, you're the one that is writing it"**

**WolfPacFann- "hmm, true, but the fans want it….now you don't want to lose your fans now do you", *flutters eyelashes, and acts innocently***

**Seth- *sigh* "Fine, what do you want me to do"**

**WolfPacFann- "Hehe, you'll see" *winks***

**End intermission**

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

The next morning, and I know this for sure, cause I was woken up by the rays that were coming through my window, were the reason I woke up. But not only that, I woke up to the feeling of hot and cold on either side of me, -hehe where that Hot 'n' Cold song, when you need it-, and the feeling of slight movement, coming from the hot side, so I pulled away from it and went closer to the cold side, but the hot side was close behind, with a soft growl.

My eyes snapped open at that, and turned to see Jacob snuggled up against me, spooning me, with slight movement, Mr. Horny ceases to amaze me. I turned to what the cold was coming from and saw Emmett, his eyes were closed as well, so I'm guessing he was still asleep, and I wasn't moving at any rate. So I just re-closed my eyes and had a little nap, till the commotion of things start to roll.

xXxXxXx

I didn't have to wait that long actually, cause Jake started to stir, so I turned as best as I could and saw him stretch his left arm as far as I could, and looked around, with a tired look on his face, and lowered my hand till it reached his cock, and grabbed it softly, giving it a shake, causing Jake to snap out of his slight daze and look down at what grab his cock, then followed it, till his eyes landed on me, I gave him a small smile, which Jake gave back, but was more out of tiredness.

While I had Jake dick in my hand, an idea came to me, so looking back at Emmett; I saw that his eyes were still shut. Releasing a mental sigh, I turned back to Jake, his eyes now looking at Emmett. So with his slight distraction, I looked back at Emmett and slowly and softly, pulled my ass away, and only my ass till I was slightly bent, then looked back at Jacob, and grabbed his cock again giving it another slight shake, getting his attention again, and indicated to my ass, and pulled his cock to it, it was getting harder by the second, and by the time he finally understood what was happening, he was as hard as a rock, yet smooth at the same time.

"Get in me" I whispered as softly as I could, causing Jake to rise and eye-brow, but shrugged anyway, I knew Jake could resist a fuck, anyway, so he was all for it, he pulled away, to reach into one of my draws next to my bed, and pulled out some lube, -Ahh I couldn't believe I forgot there was some there-, and poured a bit in his hand, then rubbed it against my ass, and sticking a finger in, making me hiss a bit,

I turned my attention back to Emmett and saw that he was still asleep, well I hope he is, and gasped when I felt a second finger slip in, and started to the all famous: Scissor Motion.

Making me gasp and my eye roll slightly, oh god if fingering feels like this, I wonder what sex is going to feel like.

I hissed as Jake added the third finger in, and started to stretch, making me hiss even more. Maybe five minutes later Jake pulled his fingers away, then pulled up against me, pushing the covers down, till it showed his naked glory, and my ass, and pressed himself flush up against me,

"Are you ready" he asked, as he used one hand to spread my one of my ass cheeks, while I tried to tuck the other till my entrance was exposed, I felt movement, and looked up to Emmett and saw that he was now laying on his back, his right resting on his chest, then released a sigh, through his nose.

I released a sigh of relief, not realizing that I was holding it, the turned back to Jake and nodded my head. And very slowly, Jake started to insert his ten inch cock into my entrance, forcing a hiss to come out, I didn't want it to, but like I said it forced it self out.

I waited and waited till he was right up against me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Umm…why are we doing this" he whispered, also looking at Emmett, as he pulled back and pushed back in, at a normal rate. I shrugged to answer him,

"I don't know…" but then got an idea, "…Hmm…we wake him up, by crawling on top of him, and from the pushes that you do it's bound to wake him up" I answered, in a whisper, looking at Emmett, while Jake continued to pound into me,

"Hmm…ok that sounds fun, but Seth, I don't think-"

"I don't care, just keep on fucking me" I hissed, while cutting Jake off,

"Ok, I don't mind that, but Seth I don't think-"

"Well stop thinking, and get to the fucking, and besides I want to know what sex is like in the morning feels like" I said cutting Jake off again,

"Fine, I'll just keep fucking you" he said, as he continued to do as he said, while I kept my eyes on Emmett, hoping that he wouldn't awaken any time now.

It wasn't long till, Jake was pounding hard into me, and panting heavily in my ear, and I could feel myself getting closer, with him pulling my now hard cock, and my climax coming near.

So I stopped Jake, but let him continue to fuck me softly, I turned my head back to Jake,

"Ok…hmm…we're going to move now….hmm" I stated/moaned, I turned back to Emmett and saw that he was wide awake, and was facing me, with his eyes looking straight at me,

"So, what were you going to do now…hmm…was is cum on my chest" he chuckled, I was a little scared, I'll tell you that, and annoyed that my plan didn't work, "Now why didn't you let me join in on the fun hey, a little unfair if you ask me, isn't it Jake" Emmett looked up at Jake, and I felt him nod his head, as he continued to thrust in me, my at a normal speed this time, I felt his heavy panting against my ear, as I continued to look at Emmett,

"I was trying to tell you, but you wouldn't listen" Emmett chuckled, as I asked Jake:

"What was it you were trying to tell me"? but Jake didn't answer me, Emmett did.

"We don't really need that much sleep, but because of last night events, I was a little tired, but once the sun rose I was completely fine, then looked at you two and saw that you guys were still asleep, so I pretended to be asleep…" then he looked at me, "And Seth, next time listen to Jacob, and next time, if you wanted fun, then you should of done something, that also included me-

"But my plan did include you"

"Oh yes cumming on me is so including me"

"Would you rather me cum in you mouth then, hmm" I question

"Actually…that doesn't sound half bad" he retorted. Jake stop what he was doing.

And in five minuted, we were in a different position: me on all fours, facing towards the back of my room, Jacob behind me still thrusting into me, and Emmett under me, sucking my cock, and me sucking Emmett's cock.

And that was how we were positioned.

"Hmm…baby, you have the best ass, your ass is like eating my cock up" I heard Jacob moan, causing Emmett to chuckle, making me moan from the vibrations, then pulled off my dick, and started pumping it

"I have to agree, you are one of the best fucks I've every had, Seth" he stated, then went back to sucking on my dick; I just hummed, and shook my ass, causing both of them to moan from the pleasure that coursed through them.

"Oh god I'm getting close baby, I'm going to shoot so much in you, baby, oh yeah" Jake said as he started to go faster, his breathing heavier,

"hmm… baby, I'm getting close too, I'm going to shoot in your pretty little face so much, you're going to gag on my cum" I heard Emmett say from underneath me,

With a few more thrusts, I felt Jake start to go faster in his thrusting,

"Oh god, I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna come baby…", I heard Jake pant as he gave one last thrust and moaned, "HMMM….SSSSEEEETTTTHHHH", I felt his body press against mine, but still held his weight up.

Emmett was far behind either, he started to buck his hips, so I stopped and let him buck his hips, and started to throat fuck me, I felt Jacob put one of his hands softly against my head and push my head down softly, till I was deep-throat-ing Emmett's cock,

"Ahh. Fuck, I'm gonna come, oohh baby, I'm gonna come" I heard Emmett moan, then with a final thrust, he held it there, and come in my mouth, and from the surprise I started to cough, and pulled quickly off Emmett's cock, making all of his seed spill around his slowly deflated cock, and let out a low, "Ahhhh"

I didn't feel any movement after that, so I looked down and saw that Emmett was just lying there, with his eyes closed, and his hands spread to the side.

I looked you to Jake, and saw that he has pulled out of me and was now sitting against my head board.

I released an irritated sound, I didn't even know what it was, and got off, and walked over to the bathroom that was connected to my room, and locked it as quickly as possible, and started the shower.

Washing off all the gunk that has gathered all on my body, and washing away and sperm that was anywhere on my body.

Well that was just rude, I help both of them get off, but when I get close to my release, no I don't one, and all because of what. So what I was going to pull a little prank, or what ever it was, but it didn't end up pulling through so why have me punished by not letting me have my release, so unfair.

I let out a huff and started to scrub my hair.

xXxXxXx

When I came out of the shower, I didn't pay much attention to the bed and went straight to my closet, and pick some briefs out, then a white long sleeved shirt, and some fitted blue jeans, then looked in the mirror, and once I thought it was decent, I went back to the bathroom to get my dirty clothes, and headed to the laundry with my towel drying my hair as much reached the laundry.

After depositing my dirty clothes and towel I headed to the kitchen and saw that Emmett and Jake were there as well, sitting at the table, eating and talking, well more like Jake eating and Emmett talking. But once I entered all talking stopped and attention was on me,

"Hey, how was your shower" Emmett asked as he pushed a plate of bacon and eggs to the empty chair between them, well either way I was going to be in between them even if I sat on the other side, reason: they were facing each other.

"It was good, and thanks" I replied, as I sat down and started eating, Jacob then looked up and looked around,

"Hey, where's Sue?" he asked, finally realising that mum wasn't anywhere in the house,

"She went to a friends house, I think I heard her friend talking to another person while over there" I replied as I put more egg in my mouth, and fought the moan that wanted to come out. And I was lucky it didn't.

"So, what are we doing today" I asked, not really looking up at them at this very moment,

"Why, do you have something in mind" Emmett asked, while he looked at me, I just shrugged my shoulders,

"I thought I might see what Erik's been doing lately" I replied, now finishing up my food, and pulling away from the table to put it in the sink, Jake soon following me, and putting his dishes in the sink,

"Hmm, ok, well have fun" Emmett said standing up from his seat. That kind of shocked me, usually they would asked more questions or something.

"Really, and what are you two going to be doing" I said as I looked through a cupboard for a glass, then heading to the fridge.

"Just thought you might want to spend time with your friend" Emmett replied, I could tell he shrugged, even if my back was to him.

"Really?" I inquired, not really believe what I was hearing. Ok something is up.

"Really. Besides I have more family business to discuss, and Jake has another patrol to do" Emmett said, wow thanks for making me sound like a whore, and I wasn't going to keep that in my head.

"Wow. Thanks for making this sound like a hit and run", ok so I changed it up a bit sue me.

"Ohh, we don't think of you like that, we love you really, but like Emmett said he has family stuff to still deal with, and I got a surprise patrol that I have to take care of" Jake said as he come up to me and wrapped his arms around me, I was still mad at them, but I wasn't going to show it now was I.

"Hmm, ok then, well have fun" I said as I headed for the stairs to get my stuff, but was stopped my Emmett's hand wrapped around my arm, making me stop and look at him and Jake,

"What, no good-bye kiss" he said, putting a bit of sadness in there. I was going to say no, no good-bye kiss, cause you didn't let me get off, so no, no good-bye kiss. But I didn't. instead I sighed:

"Fine" I said in as much of a happy voice as I could, and walked up to Emmett till I was close enough to him and kissed him.

I would of pulled away, but he already had me wrapped around in his arms, and was deepening the kiss, and dipping his tongue in.

And when breathing became a need we pulled away,

"Come by my place, and stay the night, the family likes have you both over, and Rose has come to a liking for you"

"Ok" I replied, I little curious with Rose now. He gave me one last peck before leaving in the next second, I turned to Jake and saw his arms were wide open and he had a cheesy smile on his face, ok I'll admit it he was cute when he wanted to be, and it made me laugh as I walked up to him and kissed him as well, and just like Emmett he deepened the kiss and dived his tongue into my mouth.

We pulled away from each other once breathing became a need again, and rested each others fore-heads against each other, looking into each other's eyes,

"I love you" he whispered, we were that close that I could feel his lips brush against mine, then gave me a peck,

"I love you, too" I replied, pecking him back, then pulling away, "Now go before we do something that will make you late" I said pushing him towards the hallway,

"Hehe, ok, ok I get it, I'll go, but I wouldn't mind-"

"Go Jacob" I cut him off pointing towards the door, making him chuckle,

"Ok, ok, I love you babe" he said as he headed for the door, chuckling,

"Love you, too" I replied, and waiting for him to finally leave my sight. Then headed for my room planning on calling Erik, and see if he's free from Paul's grasps.

I picked up my phone once I reached my room and dialled Erik's number, and rested it against my shoulder, as I took my sheets off, while waiting for the that phone to be picked-

"_Hello?" _I heard Erik ask once he picked his phone up,

"Hey Erik, it's Seth, you know the boy you picked up off the side of the road and drove with towards Seattle, just in case you were wondering" I chuckled,

"_Ahh, yeah I remember now, hey didn't you like do a strip show for me when we reached our hotel" _I heard growling on the other end, and instantly knew that Paul was home, and decided to play along,

"Oh yeah, I remember. You know you still need to pay me, I don't came cheap, but don't worry about the sex we had after that, I'll let that one slide" I pulled the phone from my ear once my hands were free, and giggled in my hand so that Paul wouldn't hear it.

"_Ahh yes, don't worry I'll get that to you soon, and believe me, the se- oh shit"_ I heard Erik say, and half yell, then heard heavy foot steps and laughing,

"_I was kidding Paul, ahh haha"_

"_I don't care, I give you way better sex" I heard Paul growl, quiet clearly, then I realised something,_

"Am I on loud speaker" I asked, as I started to get the pillow covers off,

"_Ahh well you are now, cause if you were here, you would see that I was on one side of the couch while Paul was on the other…" _I heard Erik reply, _"Haha, Paul ok, ok, stop I was just kidding" _then heard more heavy foot steps,

"_Does it look like I give a shit, I want you and I want you now" _I heard Paul growl

"Hmm, well what are you doing today" I asked as I started on another pillow case, and heard the sound of a door slamming shut,

"_Hmm, nothing much"_

"So when should I come over"

"_Umm, maybe an hour"_

"_I LAST LONGER THEN THAT, NOW OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR," _I heard Paul yell, and heard Erik giggle,

"_NOT TILL YOU CALM DOWN" _I heard Erik yell back, but more in a happy tone.

"_I AM CALM, NOW OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR" _Paul yelled, I heard Erik chuckle,

"Your sitting against the door aren't you" I asked as gathered my sheets and headed for the laundry.

"_Yep, with the lock on, hehe…AND YOU DON'T SOUND CALM TO ME PAUL", _

"_Fine…" _I heard Paul grumble after that,

"_Better now" _Erik asked,

"_Yes…" _I heard Paul reply, in an annoyed tone,

"So when do I come over" I asked as I stuff my sheet into the washing machine,

"_Maybe, in an hour and a half" Erik replied, as I heard the sound of a door being opened,_

"Ok, well I'll see you then"

"_Ok, bye"_

"Bye, and remember, no glove-" I was cut off then, and got the reply of:

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Well that was rude" I said as I hung up and pocketed my phone, then headed to the linen closet to get new sheets out.

xXxXxXx

Erik's Pov

"You know Paul that was rude to have done that" I said, as I put my hands on my hips and glared at Paul for pulling the phone from my ear and hanging up and Seth.

"I don't care, I'm horny and I want you now" he said as he put my phone in his pocket, and picking me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"HEY! Put me down, I can walk you know" I said as I pounded my fists against his back, not doing a thing to him.

"I don't care, and besides I can do this…"

"Do wha- OW!" I yelled as I felt my ass get smacked by Paul, "You know, your smacks, AREN"T SOFT", I began soft, then yelled.

We finally reached his room, the next thing I know is that I was flying through the air for, oh about five seconds, on landed on his bed, then in two seconds Paul has pressed his lips against mine, and kissed me passionately, and pulled away, once air came through his think head, and looked me in the eye.

"Does it look like I care" he said as he growled, and I saw that he didn't really care, and that his eyes were darker then usual.

"No, it doesn't look like- HEY!" again a smack, but this time across the face, but not hard, more like a softened smack, but it still shocked me,

"You didn't really need to answer that" he said, and not waiting for a reply, pressed his lips against mine, and forced his tongue into my mouth.

Pressing his tongue every where, running along any crease, and crook, then finally pressing his against mine, waiting for mine to come and play as well.

But I didn't, even though it wanted to but I stopped it, so he did it again, but still no answer, he growled this time, and opened his eyes to glared at me, of course I had my eyes opened the whole time, and looked him right in the eye and stood my ground, taunting him, I knew it wasn't a smart move, but meh sue me.

It caused him to growl even more, and while keeping his lips against mine, and looking me in the eyes, he moved his hands down till he reached my knees and placed them behind them and lifted them up, and placed them on his shoulders and pressed him hard on against my buttocks, making me break from the kiss and gasp,

"Hmm, now be a good boy, and do as I say" he said coldly, and dropped my knees, and pressed his lips against mine, forcing his tongue in and pressed it against mine again, but still no response, making him growl again. And from this growl I felt it rumble against my chest, making me moan from the vibrations.

This didn't go unnoticed by Paul, cause I could just see him smirking in the kiss, and he did it again, and again, making me moan every time.

He pulled away from me, to tug my shirt up and off, throwing it off to some direction, and was soon followed by his, and pressing his body against mine, making me gasp from the friction, and wasting no time, he pressed his lips against mine and dived his tongue in, pressing it against mine, and this time I let my tongue come out and play.

In no time we were having our own little battle for dominance, and I wasn't going to let up, this time I want to take over, even if I will be getting penetrated, but still I wanted to be in control.

So using all the strength I have, I rolled us over, making me on top, and with the little stunt I pulled, Paul was at a momentary pause, probably trying to figure what the hell happened.

I didn't let this go, cause this might be my only chance, so I went straight for it and pushed his tongue back and started to explore his mouth, sure I've explored his mouth before, but he was always on top of me, and this time he wasn't going to be on top; I am.

It was a minute later that Paul responded, our tongues playing around, tapping each other, making us moan and groan, and every now and then I would feel Paul's chest rumble, making me lose my thoughts for a second till I was back in control, but every time he would making his chest rumble, my eyes would roll into the back of my head, and I was almost turn to jelly. Almost.

We pulled away from each other when we started to need air.

"This time, I'm in control" I said in a seductive voice.

"Oh really?" Paul retorted, probably thinking it as nothing, but I'll show him,

"Really", and with that I dived in for his nipple, lightly nibbling on it, sucking it on it, and swiping my tongue along it, while giving his other one attention as well, with squeezing it, tweaking it slightly, making Paul moan even more, and arching his back, making him my bitch now.

"Hmm.. Erik… please more" he groaned, I gave his nipple I was on now, one last light bite, making him hiss, -see told you I was going to make him my bitch-, then went to the other one, giving it the same treatment, and making sure the nipple I treated before was still hard, I kept squeezing and tweaking, making it as hard as I could, and making sure that it was slightly painful as well.

Once I thought I treated his nipples enough, I pulled away, and started kissing downwards, leaving little trails of light kisses, from his chest, to his abs, kissing everyone one of his eight pack, till I reached the waist band of his jeans, and without waiting for any instructions, I undid the button and pulled the zipper down, and yanked them down till they were down to his ankles and tugged them off, then came back to his undergarments, and saw the bulge, that was hidden under his briefs and keeping me from my prize, and with out wasting any time, I hooked my fingers between his skin and briefs and yanked down, bringing them to his ankles and along with his pants, threw them in some random direction.

Then face Paul, and there, standing proud and tall, was his cock, getting bigger and thicker by the second. I looked at Paul and saw that he was looking between me and his dick, almost desperately, and looking like he was trying to tell me something.

I got his question and answered it, without a seconds thought. So with out further ado, I came up to his cock, and wrapped my hand around it, and feeling how smooth is was, like a babies bottom and giving it a slow pump down then up, making Paul moan,

"Hmm… baby please I need more…hmm…p-put your mouth around it please" he moaned, as I started to stroke his cock at a normal speed,

"Ahh…no…" Paul snapped his head up and glared at me,

"What! Why not, why the hell won-ooohh, aaaahhhh", I didn't let him finish, cause he talks to much, so I wrapped my mouth around it, sucking it as hard as I could, cutting his speech off, and making his mouth drop open, eye rolling into the back of his head, head falling back on to the pillow, and finally his breath hitch,

"You really shouldn't jump to conclusion…" I taunted as I pulled off with a slight 'pop', "And you know you talk way too much…" I continued, as I pulled the foreskin back to reveal the tip of his hardened cock, and gave it a slow and long lick, making Paul groan, "And, I was going to say, no because I was going to be in control" I gave his dick a long lick from bottom to top, and across the top of his cock, making him moan, "but you cut me off now didn't you" I gave his dick another lick, "…so now I'm going to have to punish you".

This time I engulfed his whole cock in my mouth, and started to go up and down as fast s I could, making Paul groan even more,

"Hmm…baby…yeah more please, faster" he moaned as he placed his hand on the back of my head, and started to push me down putting more into my mouth, and I didn't like that, so put my hands on his bed and pushed up till I was off his cock, Paul lifted his head up and looked at me, panting, his chest lifting up and down, with every breath,

"Wha-whats wrong, why did you stop?" he question,

"I said: I was in control now. And I plan to stick to that" I said, looking him in his eye, "And if you don't agree, then we can just stop right here, right now" I challenged, looking him right in his eyes, and he knew I would stick to it,

"Ok, ok fine, but can't you please go a little faster" he said, hopefully,

"Hmm…" I hummed thinking about it, then came to a conclusion, "No, now shut up, and don't move" and with that I went back to sucking his cock.

I was just going down for the first time all the way to the hilt, and had my eyes open until I reached as fast as I could till I had to close them, and saw Paul's hands clinging to the sheets, probably to stop himself from placing them on my cock, _'Aww, poor Paul…oh well like I said I was in control._

I was about half way till I reached the slightly uncomfortable position of having his dick in my mouth that I had to close my eyes, and went all the way down till my nose reached his little patch of hair, deep-throating him now, and shock my head a little, and hummed, making Paul moan loudly.

I slid up till I got to the top of his cock, and swirled my tongue around it, giving Paul more pleasure, and started moving up and down his cock faster, bobbing my head,

"Hmm…yeah baby…hmm…that's it, yeah…you treat that dick nice and go-ood…hmm yeah" I heard Paul moan, as he clenched the sheets even more, and slightly shake his head from time to time.

"Hmm…baby I'm so close, I'm so close…hmm…please go faster…please" I heard Paul moan/plead, so I thought meh why not, and started to bob as fast as I could, and sometimes even stopping to deep-throat him.

"Hmm yeah baby boy…that's right deep throat that dick, deep throat it baby…ahh fuck yeah" Paul moaned, and started to buck his hips slightly, but I wasn't going to have any of that, and placed all my strength on his hips to stop him, and looked up at him as best as I could, and saw that he was looking at me, I didn't know how long he was looking, but I'm just going to go and saw for a long time.

I kept looking at him, with his cock still half way down my throat and saw him smile at me, even if he was slightly sweaty, and panting slightly heavily, and I loved the smile, so now with a change of heart, I released his hips and pulled away, from his cock, coming fully off.

And looking up at him, keeping my eyes on him I crawled up till I was face to face with him, trapped in his gaze as he looked at me, and I looked at him, seeing a few emotions sweep past his eyes: Love. Care. Lust. All changing from one to the other, at different time spans, but all directed to me.

"Are we going to continue, or are we finished" I heard Paul ask, snapping me from my trance, and look down to his still hard dick, and my own semi hard dick, then looked up to Paul.

"No, were not done" I said with a smile, and grabbed his right hand, and stuck three fingers in my mouth, and coated them in saliva, making Paul moan from the action. I coated them till I was satisfied, and pulled them out of my mouth, and leaned up, till my dick just reached Paul's chin, and brought his hand to my back side, and let him take control of the situation for now.

I looked down to him and saw that he was still looking at me, with questioning eyes, -is he seriously asking me from my permission to let him enter his fingers-, yesh, I wonder why I love him. But I just nodded my head anyway, and the next thing I know is that his first finger as entered my entrance, making me groan in discomfort for at least a minute, till I became used to it, with the help of Paul moving his finger in and out, and wiggling his finger around, probably searching for-

"Hmm…Paul, right there…hmm fuck yeah" I moaned as I felt Paul rub up against my prostate, making me moan even more, and making my dick harden even more.

He stuck in another finger, making me hiss from slight pain I felt, and clenched my muscle rings around his fingers, making him stop, and wait for me to adjust, not a minute later did I relax and let Paul continue with pumping his fingers in and out, and soon moving them in a scissor motion, making my breath hitch from the motion.

He continued to move his fingers in a scissor motion, from time to time he would stop and pump his fingers, and soon added the third finger, and stretched as far as he could, with my ring of muscles clenching from the action.

"Hmm baby, you need to relax, we're almost there…deep breaths baby, deep breaths, your doing great" Paul said encouragingly. I took a few deep breaths and forced myself to relax, my ass muscles finally releasing the tense I had just a few moments ago.

With me now relaxed, Paul started to move his fingers, and stretch my ring of muscles a few more times, then pulled them out, causing me to whimper from the lose. And I was just getting used to it.

"Don't worry babe, I have something better then that" Paul said, I looked down and saw that he was looking up at me, still showing the same three emotions; Love. Care. Lust.

I nodded my head, and shimmed down till I was just above his hard cock. Our skins touched making Paul moan, then looked at me,

"Are you ready?"

"Hmhmm…." I nodded, then lifted myself up, and positioned myself above his cock; I was Paul grab hold of his dick and held it still. I started to lower myself.

The tip of his cock and the my entrance touched, making us both moan, I lowed myself, as the top of his penis started to penetrated, I groaned in pain, with slight pleasure.

"Your doing great baby, your doing great" I heard Paul say as I started to lower myself even more, stopping from time to time, and getting word of encouragement from Paul every now and then.

"Your half way baby, your half way…" Paul continued with his encouraging as I lowered myself even more, "You're doing great baby, your doing great" I started to feel tears brimming my eyes as I lowered myself even more. -no matter how much you stretch yourself or someone else, you will never get accustomed to the size of someone dick.

"Just a little more baby…hmm just a little more…" I heard Paul moan, still encouraging me, "Hmm, you feel so good…hmm so tight, I fucking love it" he moaned, I peaked one eye open, just realising I had them closed, and saw that Paul had he head thrown back with his eyes closed, and bitting the bottom of his lips, making him so fucking hot right now, oh god if I could I would of came right here and right now, from the sight of Paul,

"Hmm…fuck Paul…your fucking….hot" I panted as I continued to stare at Paul, I finally felt skin connect with my buttocks, and let out a sigh of relief, finally fully sheathing Paul's cock.

"Hmm baby, when ever you are fucking ready…just go for it…hmm fuck yeah" he moaned, as he laid still, with his arms resting on my hips loosely.

I waited to move till I was fully accustomed to the size of his dick. Once I felt comfortable with his size, I looked at Paul and saw that he was looking at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked, and saw him nod.

Slowly I lifted myself up, till I only felt the tip of his cock in my ass, then lowered myself, then rose myself up and went back down, going slowly at first, hissing every now and then.

Once I started to feel accustomed to his cock, I started to go faster, making Paul moan even more.

"Yeah that's it baby, ride that poll, ride that poll baby" he groaned, as I started to pick up speed, and went faster, "Yeah, baby faster, fucking ride it faster baby" he moaned, as he started to match me with his own thrusts,

"Hmm Paul, hurry" I wanted him to find my sweet spot, so I can finally get rid of the pain that keeps-. "AH! FUCK! Right there, Fuck me there Paul" I yelled/moaned, as he found my prostate, making me see stars.

"I'm gonna…hmm…have to move us…hmm around baby…ahh fuck" he moaned as we both stated to pick up speed,

"Hmm ok, but make it quick" I nodded as best as I could.

In two minutes our position has changed, to me on my side, leg up and over Paul's shoulder, and Paul on his knees, back straight, and right arm wrapped around said leg over his shoulder, and now pounding into me, going faster, harder and deeper with every thrust, still hitting my sweet spot with every thrust.

"Hmm…baby, this is so much…hmm better" I heard Paul moan, but wasn't really paying attention, I was to much on cloud nine to really pay attention what's going on, but I couldn't seem to get enough, so I asked the magic word;

"Fuck me" I said, in an octave higher then my usual voice, no it wasn't a girly voice, just slightly higher then my usual voice.

"Yeah" Paul replied going faster,

"Fuck me" still wanting more, desperate for more, now stroking my own cock, wanting to get as much pleasure as I could from this.

"Yeah" he said going harder now.

It went on like that for god knows how long, but I cant tell you that Paul's thrusting was getting even more wild, and his breathing was heavier, along with my own, cause I can now feel myself getting closer to my climax, and also wanting to come when Paul came. So I timed every pump of my cock in time with Paul's thrusts, desperate for release at the same time.

"Ah fuck, I'm g-go-gonna cum, oh fucking…I'm going to cu…hmm…I'm gonna fucking come in you baby boy…I'm gonna fill you to the brink…hmm fuck yeah" Paul moaned, as his thrusting pace started to get even more wild, I could feel the pressure building in the pit of my stomach, getting close to my own climax.

With a few more thrusts to my prostate, I couldn't hold it any longer, "Ahh fuck…Paul, I'm gonna cum…hmm Paul, I'm gonna cum" I said desperately trying to hold in it so I could come with Paul.

"Then come for me baby, come for me, I'll be right behind you" I turned my head slightly and looked at Paul, and saw that he was looking at me, with sweat dripping down his face, his chocolate eyes staring straight at me, with the same three emotions.

With a small smile that he gave me, I couldn't hold it in any longer, and stopped my stroking, and came, all over the bed sheets and a bit on my chest, and with a shudder that I felt from Paul, he came right after me, shooting his load, and just like he said filling me to the brink, I even felt some dribble down one of my buttocks.

I released a huge sigh after that, and just collapsed where I was, even with my leg still over Paul's shoulder, and closed my eyes, wanting to sleep right now.

I felt Paul slip out of my entrance, and lower my leg next to my other one, then fall down next to me, and with the last strength that I had, I rolled over and rested my head on Paul's shoulder. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder and pulled me in, making me snuggle closer to him.

"Hmm, you know, I think that's the best we have ever done" I heard Paul say, breathing a little heavier,

"Hmm, yeah, really good…" I yawned, and snuggled closer to Paul, "Hmm, I love you" I said getting closer to dream land,

I felt Paul, chuckle and kiss the top of my head, "I love you too" he said, still having his lips against my head, "And I told you I could last longer then an hour"

"Paul?"

"Hmm"

"Shut up and let me sleep"

"Hehe, ok, sleep baby, I'll be right here when you wake-" I silenced him by clamping his lips together, with my pointer, middle finger and thumb,

"What did I just say" I said, finally getting closer to dream land, but I kept my fingers there, till I finally feel asleep.

XXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

Ok lets see, I've cleaned my old sheets, put on new ones, which might I add, looks really cosy, that I just want to jump on it, and snuggle close to it, and fall asleep, which sounds really good right now.

I shock my head to stop myself from thinking that way, but it's like calling to me;

"_Come Seth, come and lie on us, and snuggle really close, come and lie down, just for a few minutes, that's all it would take, come Seth, come" _it called beckoning me over to come and lie on it, I started walking closer to it, falling for the temptation.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzzzz._

I snapped out of my trance and searched for the source of the sound, checking my bed side table, my closet, -Don't ask but I did find it in there one day, very weird story, for another time-, I went down stairs to see if it was somewhere there.

Living room? Nope. Kitchen? Nope. Laundry? Nope. I scratched my head, thinking where the hell it could be, when I felt a tingle on my leg, and patted there unconsciously, and felt a lump in my pocket.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said as I pulled my phone out, and checked who was calling, and saw that it was Erik,

"Oh, Hey Erik, are we still good for today" I asked, as I started walking towards my room, still need to pick my clothes out.

"_Yep, just give me a few minutes, ok" _he said, I could hear the faint sound of a groan, and thought it as Paul.

"Hmm, did you tire him out or something" I chuckled,

"_Umm, not exactly" _he said,

"Hmm ok…so do you have anything in mind that you would like to do" I asked as I pulled out a pair of tight jean shorts, and place it in front of me to see if it would look good.

"_Hmm…no not really" _Erik replied, I heard the faint sound of a zipper being down, along with another groan, and the squeak of bed springs, _"Hey babe, whatcha doing" _I heard Paul asked giving another groan.

"_Just talking to Seth, and knowing him, he would probably want to do something spontaneous" _I heard Erik reply, and the sound lips smack as they separate, _"Hmm, ready for round two" _I heard Paul ask.

"Ok, one; I'M STILL ON THE PHONE. Two; Paul eww, don't want to know that. Three; Thank you Erik for that lovely complement. Four; Paul cant you keep it in for at least a several minutes. And five; can you just hurry up and get ready Erik, cause I don't want to come to your place and see a naked Paul and Erik humping like bunnies" I said, taking a breath in after every point.

"Hmm, that sounds like fun…" I heard Paul hum, probably thinking of something.

"_What does" _Erik asked,

"_Humping like bunnies…" _I think I just face palmed, _"Lets try, right now, come on"_

"No, no Paul, leave Erik alone, I'm taking him-" I stared at the phone in shock.

"He hung up on me…Again, asshole" I growled in annoyance, as I shoved my shirt on with some design on it, and grabbed my stuff and headed out the door and locked it.

xXxXxXx

It took about ten minutes to get to where I knew my mother would be. Another ten minutes to get out of answering questions about how the sex felt from her friend Clarissa, -very, very, very disturbing mind you, don't ever get stuck in the situation-, any way five minutes to convince mum to let me have the car, and five minutes to finally get out of the house. Get in the car and drive to Paul's and pick up Erik, praying that they weren't humping like rabbits.

I now stand at the front of Paul's house, listening for any thumps of the head board, or the squeak of the bed springs, or moans and groans coming from either of them, then took a whiff of air and see if I could catch a scent of sexual activity.

But all in all found now of them, and knocked on the door, and within five seconds, the door was swang open, and I was pulled towards the car.

"Hi Seth, lets go" he said as he walked over to the other side of the car, opened the door, and shut it closed.

I followed soon after but at a more calming state, then started the car, and had a look at Erik as I reversed back, and saw that he had a light blush spreading across his face, and the tiniest of smiles on his face, and his eyes showing the most about his state; Happiness.

I continued to drive not wanted to talk about it yet, till we were at least half way to Port Angeles. So I let me and Erik have our minds to accompany us, till I my selected spot to start conversations.

Which we reaching in no time, so taking a breath, eyes still on the road, looking left and right, and finally broke the silence with:

"Ok, how hard did you fuck him, and why are you so happy" I stated with a serious face, even if it wasn't directed at him, but I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Erik blush even more.

"I-I d-didn't f-fuck him…b-but that isn't the point, he asked me to move in with him" Erik stated so low that if I wasn't a werewolf with extra hearing I wouldn't of heard it, but I did and it shocked me.

"Wh-wha-what, are you serious" I asked as I pulled over to the side of the road, and put the car in park and put the brake up, and all together stopped the car, and turned to look at Erik with wide eyes.

"Are you serious" I asked again, wanting to know if he was only pulling my leg, but from the blush and the happiness I could see in his eyes I could tell he wasn't lying, and to confirm my suspicion, Erik nodded his head,

"Yeah, he did"

"Oh. My. God…" I paused thinking it a little through, "Oh, My. God." I chanted over and over till it finally hit me full on, then turned back to Erik and grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him, and shouted with a grin on my face:

"OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. Erik I am so happy for you, oh my god, oh my god" that was really all I could say as I continued to star at Erik with happiness for him, hoping it is shinning in my eyes,

"Hehe, that you Seth" he said as he put his hand over mind, and clasped it and shook it lightly with assurance in his eyes, but then it changed to sadness, "But what will I tell Sue, I'm sure she wont agree with it, and what about you I mean-"

"Nah ah ah ah…"I said shaking my head and shaking my pointer finger, then pointing at him, "this is about you, and don't worry about me and mum, and besides she would be happy for you, and I'm happy for you" I said as I gave him the biggest smile I could with reassurance in my eyes, well hoping it was in there.

"Are you sure" he asked still looking a little sad, so I did the only think that man come up with, and the only way to wake someone up.

I slapped him. Not to hard, just a hard enough slap to snap him out of his trance.

"OW! What was that for" he said rubbing his cheek, with a slightly hurt look on his face.

"To snap out of it, and not worry about me and mum…" I said as I started the car back up, then looked at him, "Now, lets go, we have to celebrate, then we go shopping, then we get party stuff, and we celebrate. Get it. Got it. Good" and with that I pulled back onto the road and started down the street, onwards to Port Angeles.

XXxXxXx

**An: Ok now I know I said I was going to put the threesome in here, but then thought nah 27 pages is enough I think, so yeah, but don't worry I will most defiantly be putting a threesome in there, well there was a threesome, put it wasn't at the same time if you know what I mean…**

**Any way, so what do you think about what I did for Paul and Erik, Huh? Huh? Huh?… I kind of like it really, I thought I was nice-**

**Jacob- **"Isn't it the people who read this, are the ones that are meant to review"

**WolfPacFann- ***shifts eyes from left to right slowly*… "Noooo…."

**Jacob- **"Yes it is, so don't take there jobs"

**WolfPacFann- ***sigh* "fine, I wont, but I'll still keep what happens in the third part a secret"

**Seth- **"it doesn't involve anything harsh does it"

**WolfPacFann- **"no, most defiantly not" *scribbles sexual hurtful things that happen to Seth out, and replace with something else*

**Note to self- *need to fine slightly hurtful but main soft stuff for Seth***

**Emmett- ***looks over WolfPacFann's shoulder*, "What cha writing"

**WolfPacFann- ***Jumps up and karate chops in front of him*, "No invady spacey"

**Seth, Jacob, Emmett- ***looks at WolfPacFann weirdly*

**Seth- **"Your one strange person. You know that right"

**WolfPacFann**- *Grins and places hand on hips*, "Yep and loving it"

**Jacob- **"I think you need to stop watching Disney"

**WolfPacFann- ***Gasps, puts hand on chest, looks threaten*, "How DARE YOU. I will do no such thing" *crosses arms across chest*

**Emmett- **"…You need to see a doctor or something"

**WolfPacFann- **"I do not, that is just absurd", *starts right eyes starts twitching*

**Jacob- ***looks at WolfPacFann like he does need to see a doctor* "…Ooook, well who's hungry, cause I'm starving" *claps hands getting everyone's attention and heads in the direction of the magical that appears out of no where*

**All went except WolfPacFann still twitching, now head jerking to the left. And that was the last thing seen of WolfPacFann, standing in the middle of the room twitching and head jerking.**

**Well anyway, tell me what you think, and tell me if you think WolfPacFann really should go and see a doctor, or should he just let it slide.**

**Anyway review for either and tell what you thought.**


	14. I'm In Control Now Part 3

**An: Well ladies and gentlemen, here we are with chapter thirteen, I'm In control Part 3, and I would like to say how sorry I am that it took me forever to update this one. **

**To tell you the truth, I would of started it last week, but I feel sick and I was just too tired to do anything really, and I kinda, sorta, maybe forgot about this story for a wittle bit, I swear it was still in my head, but it kind of moved to the back of my head, but I didn't fully forgot it, and I would never forget about this story with all of you readers out there supporting this story. All in all, I have _not _forgotten about this story at all.**

**Ok I think I might of blabbed enough, so I'll leave with…**

**Enjoy, and sorry it took me ages to update….**

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p>Seth's Pov<p>

"Here you go…" I slurred as I handed the money to the taxi driver, "I hope I see you again" I said, making my fingers walk up his arm and with the lightest push on his shoulder, "Hehe" I giggled.

"Seeeth, come on" I heard Eric say; now pulling me on my arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said, walking away, then turn back to the taxi driver, "Bye-bye" I wiggled my fingers at him, as I got pulled by Eric towards the front stairs. I saw the taxi driver do a slight wave before driving out of here.

"Eric, you know I can walk, hehe" I giggled, and not at all pulling my arm away, but continued to get pulled by Eric, as we made our drunken way up the stairs. I tilted my head but looking at the house, and the stairs.

"Have we been here before…ooohh look at the pretty stars…?" I said, "Eric look at the pretty stars" I pulled Eric towards me, and pointing up at the sky.

We both oooowww'ed as we look up at the sky. "Hehe, come on Seth, Jake and Emmett are waiting for you" I heard Eric say as he started pulling me towards the door. I kept looking at the sky, then down at Eric.

"Hmm, Jakey and Emmy are hot" I moaned, as I started to think of my lovers. "Really hot and cold" I stated as we walked up the stairs, giggling along the way.

"Shh, we don't want to wake up the whole house" I hushed to Eric, as I took the lead, grabbing hold of Eric's wrist, pulling him up the stairs.

"Oh you know what I want to play" I heard Eric say, I turned around and saw a big grin on his face, "Cops and robbers" he said, before running up the stairs, "Come and catch me" he giggled as he ran up the stairs.

I grinned as well for getting everything and chasing after him, "Get back here" I half shouted, running after him.

We ran around the whole house, from up stairs to down stairs, laughing and giggling as we chased after each other. Going from upstairs to down stairs. Going from one side of the couch to the other trying to catch the other, by now we didn't really care that we were laughing so hard, that our panting was making us laugh even louder.

"Aaaannnddd… iiii… got you" I half slurred as I pounce on Eric, causing us to tumble and roll around, now trying to pin each other, laughing and giggling even more.

"Ah! I beat you" I say as I pinned Eric down, panting.

"Nah uh, you cheated" he said stinking his tongue out in a childish manner.

"Nah, you just suck" I said.

"Nah, you used your werewolf powers to beat me" he whined.

"Nah"

"Yeah"

"Nah uh"

"Yeah huh"

"Nah-"

"What is going on in here" a voice said, cutting me off. Our head both simultaneously turned towards the direction of the voice and see a group of people there.

There was Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Paul, Emmett and a slightly pissed off Jacob.

"Hi all" we said, then looking at each other and bursting in to a fit of giggles, I slid off Eric and started rolling from side to side on the floor, laughing my ass off, with Eric not too far behind me.

My eyes were closed, and I could feel tears sliding down the side of my face.

"What the hell are you laughing at" I opened my eyes to see Jacob and Emmett looming over me, my face broke out into a smile, as I -as fast as I could- pushed up from the floor and latched on to them, my arms going around each of the necks and pulling them closer to me.

"I love you guys" I stated, as I snuggled closer to them, "I love you so much" I said, I could feel my happy mood going down, "So, so, so much" I said as I brought them as close as I could, "Oh I fucking love you so much" I said as I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and not to long I felt more slide down my cheeks, and soon I was balling my eyes out.

"Ah, Seth are you ok" I heard Emmett say, and then felt arms trying to push me away.

"No, I want to show you how much I love you" I half yelled, since I was crying, and tightened my grip on them.

"We know how much you love us, and we love you too…" I heard Jake say, as he too tried to push me away, making me cry even more.

"Nooooo" I whined, as I felt my grip on them slowly fade away, I didn't want to let go of them, I wanted to show them how much I love them, I needed to show them how much I love them.

"Seth open your eyes" I heard one of them say, but I didn't know who, and soon I could feel myself falling, I don't know what was happening, but I knew that I was falling, falling and I couldn't find away to get back up.

"Seth, look at me" I heard someone say, but I couldn't open my eyes.

I felt like I couldn't do anything except fall, my eyes were closed, but for some reason I could feel myself getting closer to the end, and soon I felt myself hit the bottom, then everything went black, I couldn't feel anything or do anything.

'_Am I dead'_ I thought, but that was the last thought I had, and all I could do was lie there, and do nothing.

xXxXxXx

Jacob's Pov

I watched as Seth sat there and cry, I didn't know what was happening and I started to panic, because I couldn't do anything, I just sat there, as I called Seth's name.

"Seth, baby, come on come back to us" I said, as I shook him, and wiping his tears away with the pads of my thumbs, but I didn't get a response, nothing at all, just more tears.

"Emmett what's happening" I asked as I look towards him, but all he did was shake his head, also not knowing what's happening.

"I don't know…" he said, then look towards Edward, "Is he ok?" he asked. We sat there looking at Edward, I don't know about Emmett, but I think my face was in panic.

It only took a minute, before he responded, "Yeah, his fine, but he is asleep now" he said, with a smile and nodded towards Seth.

We turned our head around so fast that it would of cause whiplash, and saw that Edward was right, that Seth was for sure asleep. He just sat there, with his head down, his arms limp at his side, and the softest of snores coming from him.

I lowered my head, shaking it slightly as I chuckled lightly. "Man, he's like a roller coaster" I said, as lifted my head, looking at Seth as he slept, still shaking my head.

"Come on you, bed time" I said as I grabbed his under arms and lifted him up and cradling him bridal style, and walking towards the stairs. "You know, you are one crazy kid. You know that" I whispered, as I rubbed my nose against his check, and giving it a peck.

"I'm guessing Jacob's going to take him to bed, so I'll see you all tomorrow" I heard Emmett say to everyone else, and soon was beside me, walking up the stairs.

"What do you think he's been doing that got him like this" Emmett sigh, as he opened the door to his bedroom for me as I carried, Seth in and lying him down on the bed, with the sheets pulled back thanks to Emmett, then pulling them up and over him, till only his head was visible.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, he ain't doing it again" I sighed as I walked over towards Emmett, and leaning back against him, his arms wrapping instantly around me.

"You know, I did smell alcohol on him, earlier when he was hugging us" Emmett said as he kissed my neck, working his way towards the back of my ear.

"Hmm, but alcohol shouldn't affect werewolves like us" I said, keeping the moaning to myself. But Emmett wasn't going to let me, as he started to slide his hand under my shirt, and drag it slowly up from my abs, going over every muscle.

"Well that may be true…" he said as his hand came up closer towards my nipple, his mouth still sucking on the back of my ear, "But didn't you say after a certain amount, that a werewolf would start to get tipsy" he said, his hand now having reached my nipple, started to roll it around, tweaking it slightly. I couldn't hold my moan back now, so I let it out as I rolled my head back and resting it against his shoulder.

"Oh, so you can be submissive" he said, I could feel the smirk on his lips as he started kissing back down to my neck and sucking on it lightly.

"Hmm, no… I won't be the one that is going to be getting fucked" I half moaned, half growled lightly.

"Well, I'll just have to make a difference there now won't I" he said, and before I knew what was happening. I felt my arms coming up and above my head, getting trapped there, and getting attached to the poll in Emmett's closet, and my shirt being literally ripped off, and my pants being tugged off, the only thing left on me was my bright blue underwear. I saw Emmett raise an eyebrow at that, as he stood in front of me with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Bright blue underwear" he questioned as he looked up at me, with his eyebrow still raised, and I smirk on his lips. I felt my face heat up.

"Seth got them for me, said they'd look hot on me, as they stood out" I said, well more like half mumbled.

"Well I'll tell you one thing…" Emmett said as he walked slowly towards me, still looking me in the eyes, "They do standout" he said before getting down on his knees, and came face to face with my groin. I couldn't feel my blood rushing towards my cock making it hard in the process.

"Hmm, looks like little Jakey wants to play" Emmett say as he snuggled his face into my groin, rubbing up against it, making it even more hard. I moaned at the sensation that Emmett was causing me, well really that was all I could do.

"Do you like that Jake" he questioned. I nodded my head and bit my bottom lip, as he continued to rub up against my cock, as it started to get even harder.

"Hmm, see you can be submissive" he said, and I could hear the laughter on his voice, as he started to kiss along my cock, working his way from top to bottom. Making me moan more.

"Hmm, I can smell your arousal Jake…" he said as he took another whiff of my cock, and like he said smelling the arousal from me, "So I'm taking this as you liking this" he said. I nodded my head, but soon came to a stop as I felt him wrap his lips as much as he could around my cock, and flicking his tongue along it, wetting my briefs and in the process very slightly wetting my cock.

I felt him suck a little at the top of my cock, "Hmm, looks like some ones horny" I heard him say. I looked down from looking up from the roof, to see him hook his fingers against my briefs, and without waiting yanked them down, releasing my painful cock, and letting it hang there, standing proud, long thinking and weeping with pre-cum, but I knew I wouldn't be coming any time soon.

"Hmm, it seems someone is _very_ horny" he moaned. He leaned forward again and tucking himself against my cock, as he sucked on the side, next to my cock and sac, I felt him nip there making me jerk slightly but moan at the same time. I looked down at him to see him looking up at me, with his honey colored eyes staring straight at me, his lustful gaze making me even hornier.

"Hmm Emmett, untie me" I moaned and threw my head back in the pleasure that I was receiving from me imprint.

"Hmm. No" he stated, and going back to sucking beside my cock, that was causing me more pain by the second.

"Untie me" I moaned again, as I look down at Emmett, giving him a pleading look, and to see him still looking up at me,

"No" he said as he started kissing the top of my thigh, and slowly working his way down to the top of my knee cap, while leaving little nips here and there.

"Untie me, Emmett" I growled lowly, as Emmett continued his torment on me thigh, as he now started working on the other one, giving it the same treatment as before. He stayed quiet, not answering my question till he was back to the side of my cock and sac, sucking and nipping at it.

"No" he said, but I could hardly here it over the half growl, half moan that I let come out of my mouth.

I tilted my head down so that I was looking at Emmett and glared at him, "Untie me, so I can fuck your brains out" I said a growl bubbling through my voice.

"Boy, you and Seth have serious anger issues when it comes to sex, you know that. And the answer is still no" Emmett explained going back to sucking on the side of my cock that was painfully rock hard, I could feel my toes curl as he continued to suck at that spot.

"And why the hell not" I growled mainly to cover the moan that was going to come out.

"Because, I'm going to be in control now, so shut up and enjoy it" and with that he went back to sucking at that very same spot, moving my hard cock out of the way as he trailed down so that he could get under my ball sac but still attached to my thigh and continue to suck there, generally nipping there time to time.

"Hmm, not that I'm not enjoying this, but can't you just put your mouth where my cock is and suck it already" yeah I heard him saying that he was in control, but that doesn't mean he has to take his sweet merry time.

I felt him detach himself from his current position, and felt a cool breeze from him as he sighed, "Fine, but I ain't sucking your cock" he said getting up and walking over to the bed side table, as I watch him walk over to the bedside table, t was only then did I remember that Seth was still in here as well.

"And why the hell not" I hissed not really wanting to wake Seth up.

"Cause, tonight, you're going to be my bitch" Emmett stated as he came back to where I was with the lube that we bought awhile ago, a quarter of the stuff gone. We usually forget that it's even there and we usually just use our saliva, so that's why there is only a quarter of it gone. Besides I think saliva is better anyway.

I huffed at Emmett's commit, "yeah, right, you and Seth are my bitches. Now get down on your knees and suck my cock" I said shaking my hips to emphasize what I wanted him to do and on what.

"No, no, no, I don't think so. Also Seth and I aren't your 'bitches', we are equals, and you are not judging that. Now, this might sting, but it'll get better" he explained as he came in front of me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sting, get better…" I asked, tilting my head to the side, "Emmett, what are you talking- ahh" I gasped as I felt Emmett slip on of his finger into my entrance, wiggling it around a bit.

It seems as I was talking, he grasped one of my ass cheeks and made it possible for the finger that was, -"Oh god"- brushing up against my prostate and around my walls, and going in and out, and god did it feel good. "M-more Emmett" I moaned as I let my head fall limp and my hands soon following.

"There we go. See you can be a submissive" Emmett snickered slipping another finger in and starting the stretching process.

"Ah, Emmett, shut up" I gasped as he continued with his ministrations. I could feel as he stretched my walls, preparing me for what's about to enter into my entrance, as he stretched my walls, I could feel him rubbing up against my prostate and any other surface that he could feel, making me into a moaning whore.

"Wow, you're really enjoying this aren't you? Hmm, we should switch positions more often" Emmett mused as he slipped another finger in, making me gasp from the intrusion, my head finding a resting positions on his shoulder as he did the final touches to stretching me.

"Just shut up and fuck me already" I groaned as he finished stretching me, rubbing a finger along my prostate, before slipping his fingers out, giving my entrance one last lingering rub before pulling away all together.

I was trying so hard to hold the whimper that was desperate to come out, not wanting to give Emmett the satisfaction that I was a submissive in his little game. But it looks like my body didn't want to heed my call, so my lips slightly parted and a soft high pitch noise came out of me.

"Hmm, that's what I want to hear" I heard Emmett say, my eyes closed at some point while I was trying to hold the whimper. I let a shiver out as I felt his cool breath crease the back of my ear, so the only way I could tell where he was by the crease of his breath, but I could be wrong.

"…" I didn't say anything, because I knew what was coming, but I could tell that Emmett was waiting for me to talk so that he could cut me off as he slipped his dick in.

"Why so quiet Jake, I thought you like sex with me" I heard Emmett say, as he wrapped his arms from behind me and press himself against me, his cock slipping perfectly between my ass cheeks and sitting against my entrance. "Well Jake, why you so quiet, your usually all noise and no talk when you're having sex, what's different this time".

"Your fucking me is what's different" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me, "And I know what you're getting at".

"Aww, Jakey, don't be such a sour puss, it's all fun and games, no need to be silent" Emmett said, his breath continuing to crease my ear, "So come on, give us some words, let me make you scream as I pound into your ass" he continued, rubbing his cock against my entrance. I bit my lip so that I couldn't make a sound. But it was no use, the moans and groans were still coming even with my mouth closed, and I knew Emmett could hear them, as he chuckled softy. "I knew you would like this. But since I ain't getting anything from you, seems like I have to do it myself".

I felt him unwrap his arms from around my torso and spread my ass cheeks apart. I felt myself tense as I waited for the penetration. I waited and waited, but as I waited it felt like ages till finally, "So, you're not going to say anything are you".

"…" I stared straight ahead, my eyes finally open and staring in the direction of the bed, where Seth lay sleeping quiet as a mouse, his heartbeats going at a steady pace, and the soft breathing coming from him were the only sounds, along with the critters and birds outside. "Your serious…" was the only thing I said after two minutes of silence with Emmett's hand still in position, his other hand, which I'm guessing, is holding his cock waiting for penetration.

"You're serious about waiting for me to talk so that you could shut me up half way as you shove your dick into my hole" I lightly growled as I continued to stare where Seth is, my eye ever so slightly twitching.

"Well yeah, I mean, it makes it more fun shutting you up, and it distracts you so that you're not in so much pain" Emmett said sound confused.

"Emmett…"

"Yeah Jake…"

"I want just want you to know, that this is the last time I am ever letting you fuck me in the ass…" I said calmly, even thought I could feel the rage in my building as I felt my cock go limp my the second, "Now, I want you so stick your dick in my ass and hurry up and fuck me, my legs are getting sore and I'm getting more tired- Ahh shit".

I got cut off as I felt Emmett ram his cock into my entrance, cutting off what I was saying and wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry Jake, I'll make this quick" Emmett said as he pulled out till only the head of his cock was in before thrusting forward.

I could feel myself slightly shaking from the pain that was washing over me as he continued to pull out then thrust back in at a slow pace, I know he was being careful not to cause me too much pain, but seriously, my tiredness was getting the better of me, and I just wanted to go to sleep.

He continued to thrust into me picking up speed as he went, I could feel my cock starting to stir back up again, growing painfully hard as we continued. I could feel his arms roaming around my body as he continued to thrust into me, his hands dragging themselves along my body, sometimes lingering longer in one spot, then moving to the next. His lips traveling from my shoulder, my collar bone, to my neck, working their way up to behind my ear and giving it a few nibbles before continuing to my jaw line, to under my chin.

His hands now placed in two positions, one resting at my nipple, tweaking and pinching it and rubbing against it, sometimes stopping his kissing and wetting his fingers and going back to his ministrations, his other hand moving from my other nipple to working its way down the middle of my pecs, dragging along my abs sometimes stopping to rub against it, then continue down till he reached my cock, but didn't wrap his hand around it, instead, he went for cupping my balls, gentle squeezing them and fondling them in his hand gentle as he continued to thrust into me going faster by the second.

And while he did all of that, I was moaning louder and louder, loosing myself in the pleasure I was receive for him. I couldn't believe how good it felt to be pleasured like this, it just felt so good, even with the stretching of my walls, after that and the penetration, it gets better after that.

I could tell Emmett was getting close, I was like a virgin when he- wait I am a virgin when he fuck me, so basically this is my first time, so I was pretty tight, which would be the reason why Emmett was getting closer to his limit, I feel with the way he was breathing harder and his pumps were getting faster, I could feel myself also getting closer, as he was also hitting right on my prostate.

We were both a panting, moaning, groaning mess as we drew closer to our release.

"Fuck Jake, why are you so tight. Ah its making me come faster" I heard Emmett groan as he went faster wanting his release as soon as possible.

"Hmm, well this is –shit- my first time- ah fuck- being bottom" I groaned, the pressure building in my lower regions building more and more.

"Well, I'm glad –hmm-, that I'm your –fucking tight- first" he groaned, removing his hand from my hip and reaching up, I heard a crunching sound, before I could feel my arms drop limply by my side, "Finish yourself off, I need both my hands" Emmett said before removing his hand from my cock and placing both of his hands on my waist.

My knees were weak, and I couldn't hold myself up for much longer. So I could feel myself falling, before I felt cold arms wrap around me, "God, I didn't know I would tire you out this much" Emmett said as he help me down, his cock still in me, only removing it as he turned me around on my back and my legs being placed on his shoulders, before thrusting his cock back into my entrance, continuing what he started as he stared at me with trickles of sweat running down his face, as he stared into my eyes.

"Ah god, Jake, I'm gonna cum" Emmett said as he continued to stare at me, my hand wrapping itself around my neglected cock and pumping it in time with Emmett's thrusts.

"Are you gonna come soon baby" Emmett said, his thrusts getting more harder as he continued to pound into me, both of us drawing closer and closer to our release.

"Yeah baby, I'm almost there" I half moaned half mumbled, as Emmett started going faster and faster.

"Oh god baby, I'm gonna, fuck, I'm gonna…" Emmett stuttered as his pounding started to go out of rhythm.

"Come in me baby, come in me and fill me with your cum" I moaned staring at Emmett as he threw his head back, his hands each wrapped around my ankles as he thrusted faster.

"Ah god, fuck!" Emmett shouted as he came in my ass, and just like I said, filled me with his seed, and soo I followed after him, my cum shooting across my chest and abs, and a little hitting my chin, the rest pooling around my hand then dripping down on my patch of hair.

"Oh god" we both moaned as we relished ourselves in out high. I could feel the tiredness finally washing over me, my body wanting to shut down, and with the last of my energy I watched as Emmett fell down and landed on me, pushing what air I had in my lungs out, and my seed smearing onto his torso as well.

"Oomph" I heaved when Emmett landed on me, I would have pushed him off but I was over tired, so I just wrapped my arms around him and let my eyes close shut.

"I… Love… You" I heard Emmett say, his face snuggling into the crook of my neck.

"I…Love you… Too" I sighed as I finally let my brain shut off.

xXxXxXx

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I wasn't expecting is a grinning Seth sitting on top of my stomach, with his arms crossed, staring at me.

"Hmm, Seth, what are you doing" I groaned as I wiped at my eyes, looking to my left and right to see where I was, and finding myself in Emmett's closet.

"Waiting for you to wake up and to tell you that breaky is ready" Seth said as he sat there, his arms uncrossing and being placed on my shoulders as he leaned down, "And to tell you that you are still naked after your rump with Emmett..." Seth said a teasing in his tone as he stared into my eyes, "And, that you moan really, really, _really_ loud, that it woke me up". My body froze then, oh god, please don't tell me...

"Yes, you did wake me up. If you were wondering" Seth said as he leaned back up and recrossed his arms, a smug smile on his lips, "Man, I knew you were loud, but I didn't know you were loud enough to wake a whole house hold up".

"Hmm, Seth seriously, this early in the morning" I groaned as I indicated to Seth that I would like to sit up, he retreated back so that he was now sitting on my lap, I slowly sat myself up, a little sore from sleeping on the floor of Emmett's wardrobe, "Where's Emmett" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Seth and kissed the top of his head.

"Eh, Jake seriously, you need to shower before you touch someone. Some people don't like to have dried cum rubbing up against them..." Seth protested pushing himself away from my hug, "And Emmett's down stairs, waiting for us" Seth got up after saying that then helped me up as well.

"Should I shower then" I asked, even though I knew the answer"

"No duh. Now go, before I hose you down outside" Seth said as he pecked me on the lips before heading for the door, "Don't take too long" he said slipping out the door, with a wink and a cheeky smile.

I sighed shaking my head then headed for the connected bathroom in Emmett's room, still a little shocked that we, well I woke Seth up from my moaning.

xXxXxXx

Emmett's Pov

I sat in the lounge room, watching whatever show was on the TV at the moment, Edward was more interested in it more then I was. I was just sitting here waiting for Seth and Jake to come down. The house was quiet today, only Edward and Esme were here, Bella and Alice went to go shopping, well more like Alice dragged Bella to go, Jasper was off with Rosalie to looking for new furniture for some reason, and Carlisle was at work.

I turned my attention towards the stair case that had Seth prancing down them, a smile on his lips and a happy glint in his eyes. Who would have thought that even in a short amount of time that I would fall in love with this little guy. Well I didn't think I would of fall in love with Jake, or that I would have broken up with Rosalie, but look at where I am now.

I was taken out of my thinking when Seth jumped onto my lap. I was sitting on the left armrest side of the couch, so when I looked down to look at Seth, he was practically laying on me, his head on the couch cushion, his back on my lap and his legs hanging over the edge of the armrest, and a with a sigh leaving his lips.

"Where's Jake?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"In the shower, cleaning up the mess you guys made last night" Seth said, opening his eyes, a sadistic grin on his lips.

If I still had blood running through my veins right now, my cheeks would have been tainted with red. I groaned as I leaned back and threw my head back, slumping in to the couch, releasing an irritated sigh.

**Flash Back**

When I woke up this morning, I gently raised myself off Jake, and threw a blanket over him, and looked around the room, not finding Seth anywhere in the room. I let it slid for the moment and went to take a shower.

After my shower I quickly changed, quietly so I wouldn't wake Jake up, then headed for the stairs. Once my foot hit the entrance for the lounge room, all heads turned towards my direction. I stopped all motion when all eyes were on me, but not only were eyes all on me; they all had big grins on their faces.

I didn't know how long time went past, but it was cut when Seth came bouncing in my direction and wrapped his arms around my neck, pecked me on the lips, and then said:

"So how was last night in the wardrobe"?

My eyes turned into dinner plates then, and my body froze.

"Oh yeah, we _all_ heard you two" Seth confirmed my suspicion.

**End of Flash Back**

I was cut from my thinking when I heard chuckles going on. I snapped my head up right and looked in the direction of the person doing the chuckles and saw that it was Edward.

"What are you laughing at" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just your memory that you just had, and boy were you guys loud" Edward said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen the whole speech

"I agree, who knew you guys were so loud when you have sex, I mean even in a wardrobe" Seth said, putting his own two cents in, looking up at me with a cheesy grin on his face.

I groaned again and placed my hand on my forehead, and sighed. If I was human I would have been sprouting a headache right now.

Seth and I turned our attention towards the entrance to the lounge room, and saw Jake standing there, his hair still a bit damp, and droplets falling off the ends of his hair, and then dropping onto his shirt. Right now I think I should have waited for Jake to wake up then we could have had a shower together. '_Damnit'_, I thought, cursing that I didn't wait for Jake to have a shower with him.

"Emmett, control your hormones" Seth whispered in my ear just loud enough for me to hear. Only then did I realise that my dick was getting semi hard, and that Seth was still in my lap, so he could feel it. I put a cheeky grin on my lips, and ever so slightly grinded my semi hard dick against Seth's ass.

Laughing at the shocked and surprised look on his face and the little '_eep' _he let out. "Come on, let's eat" I said wrapping my arms around Seth and lifting us up, and head to the kitchen, Jake close behind.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well ladies and gentlemen, here we are with I'm In Control part 3, we have one more, then I'm thinking two more chapters before that will be the end of this, well maybe two more chapters, I don't know, we'll see what happens.<strong>

**Also, sorry if there were any mistakes or anything else like that... Hehe my bad**

**But on the plus side, when I get this finished I can start on more projects later on, but right now I'm concentrating on 'Life of Devilish Angle', and 'What Are the Chances', yeah that one I need to update soon, hehe sorry.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm so so so sooo sorry that it took me like **_**forever **_**for more to update this one. Please forgive me, and I hope that the lemon was to your satisfaction.**

**Well i guess i'll leave with, I hope you review, and we'll see what will happen...**

**(God, that is probably the worst Authors Note i have ever done, *blagh*)... **


	15. I'm In Control Now Part 4

**An: So what do think, two updates in one day, what do think huh-huh. Hehe. Anyway here we are with chapter 15. I've decided on what I'm going to do, so this will be the last chapter, next will be the Epilogue (Or however you spell it). So yeah, I am sad that this will come to an end, but on the bright side, nothing changes unless you keep moving forward. Right.**

**Anyway I'll let you go so you can enjoy this chapter.**

**So Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

After we were finished with breakfast, and I was allowed out of Jacob and Emmett's eyesight, for minimal time that is. I quickly head up to our room, throwing on some clothes and racing down the stairs, almost tripping, if it wasn't for Edward catching me.

"Thanks" I said, being polite to wait for him to reply, even if I wanted to hurry and go see Eric.

"No problem. Now go, before Jacob and Emmett take you away" He said, ushering me to carry on my way.

Which I gladly did, after giving Edward a small smile, then finishing rushing down the stairs, saying and waving to everyone in my sight, as I headed to the door.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT OUR GOOD BYE KISS" I heard Jacob call from somewhere in the house, stopping me as I was about to open the door, the sound of feet heavily pounding against the floor board.

"I'LL MAKE IT A HELLO KISS' WHEN I GET BACK" I shouted, shimmering out of my pants, tying them around my ankle, and out the door, phasing half way through the air, then rushing towards the rez.

xXxXxXx

Erik's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes, the sun shining through the curtains of Paul's house, landing spank down on my, once closed eyelids.

I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up after the night I had. _Note to self: Don't celebrate with Seth, then go home and have sex with Paul'_ I groaned as I tried, but failed, to stop the head ache.

"Erik, you awake" I heard a voice say, luckily being quiet enough to not hurt my head.

"Slowly" I groaned again, as I felt the bed sink, then a hand resting on my back, since I was lying on my stomach. I could feel Paul as he softly rubbed his hand in circles on my back, soothing me as I slowly woke up. Which was being difficult, for all I wanted to do was sleep some more.

"C'mon, I know you have a head ache, but you need to eat something" Paul said, his hand running around my body, the soothing coming in waves of calmness.

"Hmm, don't wanna" I mumbled, since my face was lying on the pillow, and my head felt like it was made of lead.

"I guess this will teach you not to party with Seth, hey?" I heard Paul say, chuckling softly.

"You know, as my boyfriend, and lover, and imprint, you could of warned me" I groaned and winced as pain came like a knife stabbing into skin, then ripping out.

"Actually, no one knew about Seth's partying till now. I don't think" Paul sighed, "Now come on, you need to eat something" I could feel the bed springing back up, before feeling his hands dip under my belly, and the other resting on my side, before getting lifted up. Like how you would pick a cat up from where it was sleeping, then getting placed bridle style. Yeah, that was how I was lifted and carried down towards the kitchen, the smell of food flowing through the house and before I could even try to stop it. My tummy rumbled. Causing Paul to chuckle and a blush spreading across my face.

"Someone's hungry" Paul said as he finished coming down the stairs, then headed to the kitchen, which was just a few step, whatever way, then sitting me down next to a chair, his hands hovering around me as I sat down. My arms resting on the table before my head rested on my arms.

"So... Tired" I sighed, my energy leaving me from the small movement.

"Well, before you sleep, you need to eat" Paul stated, bringing a plate of something yummy and hopefully greasy.

"Hang over medicine" Paul said, sitting a plate of eggs, bacon, assuages, two slices of toast with butter, and a cup of coffee and aspirin, and a glass of water. My tummy grumbled more as I continued to stare; I could feel saliva building up in my mouth. I tried to keep myself awake, trying desperately not to lose the fight and face plant into the greasy food.

"Thanks Paul" I said as I picked the aspirin up and gulped it down, before picking up my fork up, and stabbing whatever was closes, and shoving it into my mouth, moaning at the flavour before swallowing. "So what are you up too" I asked as I continued to eat, soo happy to be eating this food.

"Taking care of you. But I have patrol soon as well" Paul said, sitting in his spot opposite me, watching me as I ate. Normally I would have found that creepy, someone staring at me. But he was an exception, because I was his imprint, so I was ok with it.

"Hmm, ok that's cool" I heard him, I did. It's just my brain was just wanting to shut down and go back to sleep. "I'm never going drinking with Seth, ever again" I mumbled softly, hearing Paul chuckle, knowing that he heard me.

"I think we all learned that Seth isn't the person you should party with, especially when it comes to celebrating" I heard Paul chuckle as I took a sip of my coffee.

Time went by, a silence falling between us. It was I comfortable silence, one that was nice to have as I finished my food at a nice pace, which was actually a slow pace, as my tummy kept on grumbling, demanding to have all the food shovelled down at once.

As the silence continued, it was during it that I finally finished my food, pushing it away and sighing as I rested against the chair I was I sitting in, patting my belly that felt like it has a baby in it.

"Done" Paul said as he began to get up from his seat, leaning over to pick up.

"Mhmm" I nodded, feeling guilty that Paul was taking my dirty dishes to the sink.

"Now come on, back to bed" Paul said after placing the dishes in the sink, then heading over to me, placing a hand on my back and the other under my knees before lifting me up.

As we exited out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs, it was then that the door was opening, and a voice carrying through the house, "Erik, Paul, I'm walkin- Oh hi there".

I tried desperately to hold the groan in as I look to who it was, but I ended up failing as I saw that it was Seth, standing in the threshold of the building, his signature smile plastered across his face.

Paul stood there, me in his arms as we stared at Seth. I don't know what he was thinking, but I was thinking, '_Can't I have one day to myself, especially after I night with him'_ I mentally winced at the harshness of my thoughts.

"Was I interrupting something" Seth asked as he stood there, his hands on his hip and an arched eyebrow, looking us up and down.

It was then that I looked down as what he inquiring. I could feel my eyes widen, my jaw dropping as I saw that I was naked and the only thing Paul was wearing was a pair of checker briefs.

"I'll wait in the lounge room" Seth announced walking around Paul and disappearing out of sight.

Paul stood there; I could feel his eyes on me as I was still in his arms shocked out of my wit, about what Seth just saw.

"Paul, you might want to get a move on, before he starts hyperventilating" I heard Seth call out, snapping Paul out of his staring and walking up the stairs, heading for his bedroom.

As we entered Paul's room, well our room, Paul placed me on our bed, walking away before coming back, the feel of his hands running up my legs, before the feel of material was placed over my legs.

"Oh god" I sighed as I rolled away, burying myself in out bed, the sound of Paul chuckling somewhere behind me.

"Well, now that Seth is here, I guess I can go. So I'll see ya later babe" I heard Paul say, followed by the feel of his hand pushing my hair away then his lips touching my skin.

"Please don't leave me here alone" I mumbled. It's not that I'm glad Seth is here, it's more like all I really want to do is sleep the day away till the hangover is gone.

"Don't worry, I'll come straight back once I'm done" I heard Paul say before the soft click of the door was followed.

xXxXxXx

Seth's Pov

I sat in the lounge room, watching the tv, watching a program about something; I keep forgetting to read the name of it as the break finishes. All I know is that it's about people having fun. Yeah, no, I'm changing it.

As I reached for the remote, I could hear the sound of feet padding along the floorboards, then the squeak of the stairs. I changed the channel to the music program and leaving it on that, knowing that I will find something to watch then.

"Will you be quiet enough to take care of Erik" I heard Paul ask as he came into the lounge room, while heading to the back door, his patrol starting soon.

"Is that all you guys think of me. Being the loud mouth" I said, mock hurt at the statement.

"I just don't want Erik to be in more pain as it is" I heard Paul stat followed by the sound of the back door sliding open.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, I'll be quiet. Now go do your patrol before Embry chucks a fit" I said waving my hand, brushing his concern away.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Just be quiet" He said. For some reason I could hear mirth in his tone, it was as the door was closing that I felt something hit me on the back of my head.

My eyes widen as I reached back and grabbed it, giving it a feel before bringing it to my eye level, and seeing that it was the briefs that Paul was just wearing. I turned around just in time to see Paul look back, in his naked glory, a smirk on his lips, before phasing into his wolf form. I sat there glaring at the spot Paul occupied, before throwing the underwear away, not wanting it in my grasps anymore then it was already.

I turned back to the tv, watching the program that it was on, for a while, before I could feel my eyes drooping. '_Babysitting is boring'_ I thought to myself, before I felt my eyes close and my body slouch to the side.

xXxXxXx

"Seth..." I heard a voice say, "Seth..." I felt warmth on my shoulder, rocking me, "Seth, wake up"

"Hmm... Five more... minutes" I mumbled, turning away from the warmth on my shoulder, wanting to continue sleeping.

"Come on Seth, wake up".

I huffed, before opening my eyes, seeing Jacob and Erik standing in front of me. Well more like Jacob was standing in front of me, while Erik was sitting on the same couch I was.

"What" I asked, my question coming out in a gruff voice, and a pain in my neck as I sat up. '_Note to self: Don't sleep on uncomfortable couches, Paul's is one of them' _i thought to myself as I sat more up, Jacob crouching down.

"Am I really that boring to take care of" I heard Erik ask, before Jacob could say anything, mock hurt on his tone and as I turned to look at him, a playful glare staring at me.

"Yeah, you're boring as ever" I playfully snapped back. We continued to 'glare' at each other before grins came to our lips, and small laugh bubbling out of our mouths. I opened my eyes in time to see Erik wince slightly. "Still sore" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's better now" He reassured, giving me a small smile.

"Well that's good" I smiled back before turning towards Jacob, "And what did you need" I asked, Jacobs hands coming to rest on my knees.

"Your hand in marriage" he said looking even more serious then... well ever.

"..." I sat there shocked, my mouth dropping open and my eyes widening in shock, "W-w-what?"

"I'm kidding" Jacob said smiling and chuckling softly, his hands grasping mine.

"Oh" I said, feeling a little hurt that it was a joke, "So what did you need then" I said.

"It's time to go home, its six o'clock" he stated, pointing to a clock off to the side, but I looked out to the window, seeing that it was still light, but dark was coming soon.

"Oh" I said shocked, before looking at Erik, "Where's Paul then" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"He went to store for something, said when he gets back his kicking you out if you haven't left yet" he stated casually, talking as if he was speaking about the weather, while shrugging.

"Well, his a lovely host as ever" I grumbled before getting up, stretching my limbs, Jacob following me, " Well, I guess I better go, before I get kicked out, and Emmett comes after me as well" I said, turning towards Jacob, "Can you carry me, I'm feeling lazy" I raised my arms up, my hands going limp at the wrist.

I watched as Jacob shook his head, before lifting me up over his shoulder, "You do know you have arms and legs yourself right" he said, patting me on my thigh.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling lazy. Also, this isn't want I was talking about carrying me" I said, hitting Jacob on his lower back, failing to reach his ass.

"Well, you didn't specifically say how you wanted to be carried" he said as he started walking towards the back door, looking as though he won't be changing his carrying technique.

I sighed and shook my head, rolling my eyes, seeing Paul's underwear from before, laying on the ground looking neglected. I shifted my eyes from then towards Erik, seeing him still sitting on the couch, "See Erik. Hopefully next time we can meet on more less, awkward times" I said, waving. I watched as Erik turned his head our way, the sound of the back door opening, wave back at us.

I pointed towards Paul's underwear, showing Erik to them. I watched as he looked towards them, his eyes widening in shock, before pouncing over to them, grunting and groaning as his body came into contact with the floor. I winced, not liking the sound of the pain he exhaled.

"You ok Erik?" I heard Jacob ask as he turned as best he could, without letting me get hit by any near objects.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I-I'll see you guys next time" he groaned as he got up, clutching his head as he got up and headed back to the couch.

"Ok well take care" Jacob said as he stepped out of the house, I closed it behind us before Jacob continued towards the border line of the forest. I watched as Erik pulled the underwear from the hiding spot he had, looking at them before looking out at us, I confused look on his face. I connected my eyes with his, shaking my head, silently perishing any thought he had about find Pauls briefs laying on the floor and finding me laying on the couch.

I could see hesitance in his eyes, before looking away, seeing Paul coming into the room.

"What are you silently communicating about" I heard Jacob say as we entered the forest, not letting me down or changing his hold on me.

"Nothing really, just wondering how sexy Paul is" I said, faking a dreamy sigh.

"Really? And how sexy is Paul" I heard Jacob ask, just picturing an eyebrow rising.

"Hmm enough for me to let him take me now if I wanted to. You know, his dick size is pretty close to yours" I said, continuing to sigh dreamingly.

"Bets it's not as thick as mine, or Emmett's" I heard Jacob scoff. I giggled, a picture of Paul naked coming to my head, as he turned around before disappearing into the forest.

"No, I think its pretty close"

"Ok fine then, maybe we should just break up and you can go have your fantasy sex with Paul then" I could hear Jacob grumbling after that before stumbling a bit.

"Hey careful, your carrying precious cargo" I said slapping Jacob on the back, "Besides I couldn't do that, he has Erik. Must be lucky. I wonder how rough he is in bed" I hummed amused by the grumbling that Jacob was doing.

"You know, I can be rough to you know" I heard Jacob grumble, setting me down since we were close to the river that separates our land from the Cullen's.

"Yes, tying me to the head post of the bed is really rough Jacob" I said, rolling my eyes, as I shimmy out of my pants, getting ready to phase before getting knocked over by a now naked Jacob.

I heard him grumbling, before we both fell silent just enjoying each other's company and the forest around us. The small sounds of the insects, the chirp of the bird last call, and the crunch and snap of Jacob stepping over the fallen leaves and twigs.

All together, it was just nice to have silence every now and them. Even if I was hanging over Jacobs shoulder and my ass in his view. It was still nice.

xXxXxXx

"We're home" Jacob called as he pushed open the front door to the Cullen's house. I was still over his shoulder.

"Aren't you getting tired of me over your shoulder" I said as Emmett came beside us, "Hey Em" I waved from my position still on Jacobs shoulder.

"Hey babe" he said kissing me on the cheek, as best he could, "Uh, Jake, why are you carrying Seth like that".

"He wanted to be carried-"

"I didn't mean like this" I grumbled cutting Jacob off. But he continued anyway.

"But he didn't say how specifically, so I went this way" he stated slapping my ass as he started up the stairs; I wave at everyone that was looking our way before I was carelessly tossed onto the bed. My wrists being held down along with my ankles, I looked around to see Jacob holding my ankles while Emmett was holding my wrists. Both having a hungry look in their eyes.

"Uh... cant I have an explanation" I asked, curious as to why I was being held down like this, looking back and forth.

"Well since you didn't come home at the time we set, we thought we should punish you" Jacob said as he clasped hand cuffs around my ankles, followed by another click. I looked up to see Emmett has attached me to the head board, my arms spread out.

"And this is your way of punishment. Cuffing me to the bed and immobilizing me" I said disbelief and shocked that they are actually doing this, to me.

"Actually, you are going to watch me and Emmett go at it" Jacob said as he started undoing his pants, sliding them down, no briefs on under them, so apparently he went commando. He lifted his shirt up and over his head, leaving them resting on his shoulders, before dragging his hand down his body, moaning as his hand came to his nipple, pinching it, moaning as he tilted his head back.

I whimpered as I watched my please himself before hearing the sound of another zipper coming undone.

I tilted my head up and watched as Emmett positioned his legs over my arms, his ass just resting over my head. He pulled his pants down, lifting his hips up and slipping his pants off, his briefs coming off as well. I whimpered again as he leaned forward, his dick slapping me in the face and he took his shirt off.

I continued to whimper, as I started getting hard from the rubbing themselves, the breathy moans escaping their lips and the twitching of all their muscles. And I mean all.

I watched as Emmett leaned forward, his knees resting beside my head, his semi-flaccid cock handing just out of my heads reach. I mean I could just reach up with my head, but my neck is still sore from the nap I had.

Jacob moved forward, meeting Emmett halfway, coming to rest against my crotch. I moaned as he grinded his ass against my hard dick, throwing my head back, Emmett dick just skimming over my bottom lip. I whimpered.

I watched as Emmett move forward as well, his ass now in front of me, and I knew he was sticking his ass out of my reach, I just know it. I heard the sound of teeth clashing together and moans soo following. I looked up Emmett's body, watching as tanned hands came running down his back, before coming to his ass, grasping each cheek in his hand as he started kneading them. Pulling them apart, pushing them together, and shaking them up and down. Doing all of it, tormenting me. I whimpered louder, upset that I wasn't being involved in all of this.

I watched as one hand disappearing, before reappearing a few second later, a shine to it now. I let another whimper out as I watched a tan finger, rub against the puckered hole, slowly circling it.

"Beautiful isn't it" I looked up to see Jacob staring down at me, his eyes holding lust and love. A smirk on his lips. Emmett head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around Jacob torso.

"Please, Jake. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" I whimpered as my eyes went back to Emmett's ass to watch as the tanned finger disappear into the hole. A gasp leaving Emmett as his back goes tense.

"Shhh shh shh" I watched as Jacob calmed Emmett down, stroking his hair as he held his hand there, kissing Emmett on the temple as his eyes watch me, "It's ok, just wait till the pleasure kicks in" he coaxed. I watched as Emmett's back relaxed.

I watched as the tanned hand started moving, back and forth, slipping out sometimes to rub against to hole before disappearing back in. I watched as the hand that was stroking Emmett's hair moved down to his cheek, spreading it out and giving me a clearer view of what was happening.

I whimpered like a bitch in heat, bucking my hips to some something, anything. But still I wasn't allowed anything as I continued to watch Jacob pleasure Emmett. His fingers now going faster in and out. I was glad that Emmet popped another pillow under my head, but regretting it as I continued to watch.

I wanted to look away, or close my eyes or maybe even call for help. Anything to get me out of here and stop from watching this. I didn't know if I should plead for release or beg to be let out of these cuffs. I was in desperate need and watching as Jacob slipped another finger into Emmett hole wasn't helping.

I whimpered as I bucked my hips, wanting to a least get acknowledged down there. I sighed, it was like the heavens were finally on my side, cause I felt Jacob grind against me. I moan at the feeling. I closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling, it was heaven.

I watched as Jacob slipped the last finger in, a whimper escaping Emmett, only to get soothed by the person doing it. The same person that was grinding against me cock, moans flittering out of my mouth as he continued to grind against me. I watched as Jacob continued stretching Emmett's entrance.

I looked up, seeing Jacobs's eyes on me, a look of hungry in his eyes. I felt like the prey while he was my predator, the predator feasting on one thing while watching me, as if silently telling me that I was next. I gulped at the look; I could feel myself shivering at the look. I watched as Jacobs face turned into an evil smirk, the look still in his eyes. I don't know if I should feel scared for my life or excitement at the needy look in his eyes.

I looked down watching as Jacob removed his tanned fingers from Emmett's entrance, a whimper slipping through his lips. Emmett leaned back till he was sitting just above my head, his dick resting on my forehead. I whimpered as it was out of my reach.

Till I heard the snap of a cap being opened then the sound of something being squeezed like a bottle. I looked back as Jacob to see him close to bottle of lube and coat his dick in the lube, making it shinny since the light was hitting it.

I looked up at the feel of movement to watch as Emmett lift himself up and turned around, his body now facing me, but he didn't sit down. Instead the next sound I heard was the sound of clothes tearing. I tried to look behind Emmett to see what Jacob was doing, but then I felt my dick being released. I sighed, happy that it was finally released from its confinements. I watched as Emmett pushed my shirt up, slipping it over my head and leaving it there, just like Jacobs shirt is now.

"We don't want any cum on your shirt" Jacob said as he wrapped an arm around Emmett, pushing me forward, his head in line with my own. I tried reaching up, wanting a least kiss or something. But he pulled away. I whimpered, desperately wanting some kind of contact with him. But was refused it.

"I'm sorry Seth" Emmett said before his face contorted into a look of pain. It was then that I knew Jacob has inserted his dick into the prepared hole.

He stalled for a bit, after he fully sheathed his dick into Emmett and letting Emmett get adjusted to his size. As I watched Emmett's face, it started relaxing more and more, till his face was that of not full relax and not full pain, before moving back a bit.

I heard Jacob grunt before moving back a bit and moving forward. He went slow at first, letting Emmett get a accustom to his dick. I watched as Emmett face started to contort to a more pleasurable one. His dick bouncing up and down as Jacob started going faster, picking speed up.

Emmett's moans getting louder and louder as Jacob went faster, harder, deeper. I whimpered as loud as I could, my own erection was painfully hard. I needed someone to give it attention, pump, jerk, suck it, anything. Anything as long it was getting attention.

"Fuck!" I looked up at Emmett to see his face one of max pleasure. My guess was that Jacob has hit his prostate. His mouth was open, his eyes rolling into his head as my guess was that Jacob was hitting his prostate more.

I whimpered as I wanted attention too, I mean here I am chained to the bed, clothes gone, and a weeping cock standing at attention, waiting to be used. I mean Hello, desperate gut here.

Even though I was not getting any attention, I didn't mind seeing Emmett getting topped, his dick bouncing against his abs, his balls swinging about with every thrust Jacob did, the sound of skin slapping against skin, along with the moans, grunts, groans, all of it, and just picturing Emmett's ass jiggling with every thrust from Jacob.

Oh god, it was just too much, so much, just picturing Jacobs thrusting against Emmett. I needed attention, and I needed it bad, or I'm going to burst. I was whimpering badly, I was trying to move but I couldn't get far without dropping and panting as I tried to keep the friction going. But it was all useless.

I laid there, panting from just watching, as Jacob wrap an arm around Emmett, probably to jerk him off, But was surprised as he brought Emmett up Emmett's arms laying lifeless at his sides, his rolling back to rest on Jacobs shoulder as he laid his lips against his neck, his lips moving softly, I couldn't hear what he was say, since Emmett was moaning so loud, but I watched as Emmett slowly opened his eyes, both looking down at my withering form. I looked up at them with pleading eyes, desperately wanting some of the attention that they are sharing between each other.

But still nothing, I watched as Jacob continued to thrust into Emmett, going slow and probably going deeper than before.

I could feel my chest rising and falling as I continued to watch. I knew that if either of them touch me, I wouldn't be lasting that long.

"P-Please" I pleaded, both their eyes looking at me with different expressions. Emmett looking at me with a dope up lust look, his eyes roaming over my body. I could feel tingles over my body as I watch him reach out. Only to be stopped as Jacob wrapped both his arms around him, holding his arms at his side.

I looked up at Jacob and my whole body just shook uncontrollably. The hungry, lusty look in his eyes was just over bearing that I couldn't look away, loosing myself in those eyes. The predator look in his eyes was just never racking, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. It was like a wolf stalking its next prey, after it's done with the one its already pounced on.

I shiver and whimpered uncontrollable. That was what that look was doing to me.

I watched as Jacob rose his lips up along Emmett's neck, his pink tongue peeking out and trailing up Emmett's neck till he was against his ear. I watched his lips moved but couldn't tell what he was saying. My senses being dilated by the need of attention, so I couldn't hear what Jacob was whispering. But I got the jist of it as Emmett's hand moved again.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, hope filling it, praying that Emmett was going to give me attention. My hope and everything came to an end as he wrapped his hand around his dick; slowly moving his hand up and down the length, I watched as Emmett ever so slightly moved his head up and down, nodding to something Jacob was whispering in his ear.

I wanted to know, desperately wanting to know what it is Jacob was whispering in his ear. But I could hear anything. I strained my hearing senses through the need of attention, trying to hear.

Only to stop as I watch Emmett pant louder, Jacobs lips still moving, his eyes staying on me the whole time. Emmett started moving his hand faster, faster, faster, faster soon going so fast that it was inhuman.

I watched in fascination as shot after shot of his seed shoot from his dick, three, four, five, six ropes shooting out all landing on me. I threw my head back, moaning at the feeling of his cum landing on me. My abs, my chest, my neck and the earlier shots landing on my face. I tried reaching my tongue out wanting to taste it and swallow it down. But it was out of reach.

I looked back at the sound of a groan, I could still see Jacob thrusting up, but going at a slower rate. His eyes were squeezed shut, probably from the feeling of Emmett's walls pressing against his dick.

Slowly he opened his eyes, panting softly, before removing himself out of Emmett's ass. I watched as Emmett leaned forward, just barely stopping himself from crushing me. He smiled down at me, a tired smile, but very cute, before moving forward.

He sat just above my head again, but this time lifting my head and resting it in his lap. I looked up at him in bewilderment, before feeling something cool pressing against my entrance.

I looked down at Jacob. His head sticking between my chained legs, one hand on my leg the other nowhere in sight. I was only able to feel where that finger was. And I'll tell you it was moving in and out of my entrance.

xXxXxXx

Emmett's Pov

I watched from my perch at the top of the bed, resting from the close to sex with Jacob. Watching as his right shoulder moved slightly, indicating that he was preparing Seth.

"I won't last long" I heard Seth say as he watched Jacob. I looked down a little surprised, was he that much in need that he will be coming soon.

"I know, but don't worry, I won't either" Jacob said, I looked up in time to catch his eyes as he winked at me, "I had a great preparation" he smirked. If I could I would of blushed. Even though it may make me sound like a slut or whore or something, I actually didn't mind. I loved having Jacobs's dick in me, but I loved it more when it was in Seth and he was moaning.

It was actually Jacobs plan that we do this to Seth, torment him till Jacob was about to come. Even though it might sound mean to Seth, but as I can see he is still ready for Jacob. I didn't mind helping out, though I could feel myself cracking at the pleading look in Seth's eyes. Begging, pleading for either of us to please him.

But Jacob said that it was his punishment for being late to home. But then he also whispered in my ear as I was about to come about him talking about Paul, saying how much he wanted his dick and how rough he might be. So I could see why Jacob was doing this.

At first it was just because he was late, but then that was said, so I can see why Jacob wanted to punish him.

"Nnngh" I looked down in time to see Jacob placing both of his hands on Seth's bound legs, so my only guess was that Jacob was thrusting into Seth.

Jacob paused for a second, letting Seth get used to his size since his ass would of healed because of his werewolf speed healing.

I tilted to the left a bit, wanting to get a few glimpse of Jacob thrusting in and out of Seth. "Emmett" I looked up at Jacob, "Unlock Seth's wrists" I looked down at Seth seeing his face a mask of pleasure, but his half-lidded eyes were showing joy.

I leaned over, seeing Jacob thrust into Seth from the corner of my eye as I reached over to the bedside and grabbed the keys that would unlock Seth's bounds. Quickly I undid Seth's locks, his arms sagging, only to be pulled up, his legs stopping him from getting pressed up against Jacob's body. But he wrapped his arms around his neck, bouncing on Jacobs lap as they both thrusted against each other.

And true to their words. "FUCK!" Seth shouted cumming. My guess was that Jacob his sweet spot, his cum shooting out and landing somewhere on his body.

"SETH!" I heard Jacob shout as he looked up at the ceiling. The only conformation that I knew Jacob came was the sperm leaking down his balls.

The both stayed like that, Jacob looking like he was enjoying, Seth let go of his hold on Jacob next and fell backwards, I had just enough time to stop him before he landing on my semi-hard dick. I looked down to see him smiling up at me, a content smile on his lips.

"Better" I asked, leaning down to brush a kiss against his lips.

"Mhmm" he nodded, his eyes closing.

I looked up at Jacob, his hand held out, while his other is slowly rubbing up and down Seth's legs. I handed him the keys as I look back down at Seth, looking like he was trying to stay awake.

"Go to sleep" I whisper to him, lifting his head and slipping from under it and slipping beside him, after slipping the covers from under him. I looked down at Jacob to see him looking reluctant.

"Do you think he will mind if I stay in him" I sighed as I shook my head.

"Jacob just pull out, you can go back in tomorrow" I said wrapping my arms around Seth after Jacob pulling out, and laying behind him.

"So when are we moving" Jacob asked as he setting down beside Seth, wrapping his arms around him and pressing himself against the smaller of us three.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" I said, my eyes closing, feel just a little tired. I always ended up feeling a little tired after sex with these two. Must have something to do with their wolf genes.

"Hmmk, night baby" I heard Jacob say before hearing his breath slowing down.

Looks like we were in control this time.

xXxXxXx

Erik's Pov

"I still can't believe you threw your underwear at Seth, and showed him your length" I huffed as I crossed my arms, looking off to the side as Paul thrusted into me.

Apparently he thought it would be a good way to calm me down and help with my head ache. When he told me that, I just told him we'll see what happens.

"It was a j-joke, I didn't mean to turn around, I don't know I wasn't thinking, he just reminds me of you in the playful way of you" Paul said, grunting as he thrusted faster. I moaned as his hand came and wrapped around my dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"I d-don't care if we r-remind you of our playful a-a-a-attitude" I stuttered, moaning, "Fuck!" I cursed as he hit my prostate. I wanted to keep on arguing, but it was becoming difficult as Paul continued to hit my prostate over and over.

I could feel my eyes rolling into the back of my head and my toes curl as the pressure building at the bottom of my stomach was starting to become unbearable.

"P-Paul... Fuck... Paul, I-I'm g-gonna, fuck" I said I could feel my body shaking under him. My legs were resting over his shoulders as he thrusted into me.

"Me too baby, I'm gonna fill you up good" his voice taking a husky voice as he leaned forward and captured my lips. Our make out was sloppy because of the thrusting Paul was doing, but it was still enjoy able.

The pressure was building more and more and soon I wasn't able to hold it much longer.

"Fuck! PAUL!" I shouted as I came, my seed splattering over my body, reaching up to my bottom of my neck.

"Erik!" Paul shouted as he came due to the clenching of my walls around his dick. I could feel it as it shot into me, staining my walls with his seed as we both lay there, coming down from our high.

We panted looking at each other. I could love in his eyes, shinning the brightest out of all the emotions he was displaying.

"I love you" He whispered, pressing his lips against my own.

"I love you too" I said, my legs slipping around his waist. I was tired, even after all the sleeping I did.

"How's your headache" Paul asked as he pulled out, and laying down beside me, wrapping his strong arms around me and pulling me against his chest, his head resting atop of mine.

"Better actually" I sighed glad to be going to sleep now.

"That's good"

And soon, I was off to lala-land, dreaming of odd things that I probably won't remember.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: I thought I just might add some Erik and Paul into here, sorry that the lemon was short between the two. But I think JacobSeth/Emmett would of been enough for you, so I thought I might cut it short.**

**I am terrible sorry, that it took me forever to finish this, I feel like I've failed with this story, not updating it regularly, or taking ages to actually get to it. So I'm terribly sorry it took me ages to update.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully the next story to be updated with be 'What Are The Chance', all I need to do it plan on what's going to happen and it's on it way. So bear with me kay ...**

**Anyway, I guess I'll see ya guys later, so bye bye...**

**And sorry about the shortness in this and last chapter...**


	16. New Lives

**An: Well here we are last chapter, kind of sad that it's the end of this, but you know nothing ever happens unless you move forward.**

**So without further ado...**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you 'Loves Me Not' Chapter 16...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Seth's Pov

I could feel the sun beating on my eyelids, forcing me to wake up. I turned away from it and snuggled closer to the body that was pressed against me. A chuckle coming from said body, slightly shaking me awake.

"Stop...moving" I mumbled, baby hitting the body, another chuckle coming from the body. I pouted, not happy that the body was moving so much. So I rolled away, wanted to get away from the body.

But I couldn't, I tried moving, but I couldn't something was wrapped around my waist, holding me to the body that was now shaking badly from laughing.

"Nnngh" I struggled, wanting to get away. But in the end it was pointless, because now I was awake. So I sighed, and opened my eyes, looked down at what was holding me and saw that it was pale white arms that were cold against my skin. But it wasn't a painful cold, a nice little chill something to use on a hot summer day.

"Give up" I heard Emmett say from behind me, his body pressed up against me. I could just hear the grin on his lips, that evil grin saying that he was enjoying my struggle out of his grasps. I sighed, deflated and defeated.

"Yes, I give" I looked straight ahead, a thought just coming to my head, "Where's Jacob" I asked, seeing as the other side of the bed was empty.

"He had patrol this morning, but he'll be back by lunch" he said kissing the back of my head, snuggling closer to my body.

"Huh" I huffed, a little shocked that he has patrol. Which reminds me, I haven't had patrol for a while either. Actually now that I think about it, I haven't had patrol since I came back. Odd, usually Sam wants everyone taking turns with patrolling; I mean even Paul leave for patrol while Erik stays home. But I'm usually there with him, so that is understandable. But still, doesn't Sam tell us who goes on patrol. Now that I think about it, he hasn't been hosting wolf pack meetings either. So I'm wondering why he hasn't been doing that.

"You're thinking too much" I heard Emmett say, a sigh leaving his lips after.

"How do you know" I asked, looking behind me to see Emmett with his eyes closed. He looks really cute while asleep. I turn fully in his arms, looking at him with his eyes closed. Pretty stalker-ish isn't it.

"Because you're not fiddling around as you usually do. And stop staring, it's rude"' he said slowly opening his eyes, showing me his half black half golden eyes, and a smile gracing his lips.

"Emmett when was the last time you ate" I asked, laying a hand on his cheek, a little worried that he hasn't fed yet as I stare at his eyes.

"Two days ago" he shrugged, snuggling closer to my body.

"Emmett, you need to feed. Now go" I said pulling a hand out of his grasps and pointing towards the door, indicating for him to leave.

"But I want to snuggle with you" he whined. Yes he just whined, like a baby not allowed the cookie or toy that he wants. I stared shocked at his whine, a little dumbfounded by the tone, before shaking my head.

"No Emmett, go. I don't want you to starve" I said, pulling his grip away from me. With difficulty. God it was like wrestling a clamped jaw off a limb or something.

"But I want to snugggglllleeee"

"Ok you seriously need to stop with the whining. That's my thing, no go, otherwise I ain't giving you any love for a week" I watched as his eyes snapped open, the black coming closer to taking over the full eye.

"You wouldn't" he narrowed his eyes, close to glaring at me.

"I'll get a chastity belt and won't allow you _or _Jacob anywhere near me" I said sternly, crossing my arms as I looked Emmett dead in the eye. I could see his glare wavering, slowly coming to a defeat.

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but you are to stay here or I'll tell Jacob" He said releasing me from his hold pulling the blanket off and standing, his naked body being showed to the world. Well to any occupant in this bedroom. Which is me.

"Ok okay, I won't leave. Unless there's an emergency" I said assuring Emmett that I wouldn't leave unless an emergency.

I pushed myself further up on the bed, my eyes on Emmett as he headed to his walk in closet, his butt jiggling with every step he took. I could feel myself stirring down below as I kept my eyes on his ass. I wonder what it would feel like in there, I mean Jacobs had his fair share, why can't I?

"Deal. Now stop looking at my ass, otherwise I'm coming over there and pounding yours" Emmett said as he covered his body, not putting any underwear on, and exiting his closet, standing at the foot of the bed, looking at me and my bare chest.

"Well I can't help it. It's not my fault you have a nice ass" I huffed looking to the side as I cross my arms.

"I know you love my ass, and so does Jacob. But we both prefer your ass" Emmett told me, in a second he as inches away from my body.

"Why? Cause it's younger, and because my ass heals straight after you guys have your pleasure, and it feels like a virgin's ass all over again" I snapped knowing full well that they both liked my ass.

"That.." he whispered as he leaned forward, planting a soft kiss to my neck, "plus.." he planted another kiss, higher than the last one, "The sound of you..." another kiss, just under my ear, "Of your moans..." his breath ghosting over my ear, I shivered, my arms laying limb in my lap from his advances, "Escaping..." he kissed along my jaw line, "that pretty..." another kiss on the corner of my mouth, "Little mouth of yours" he said kissing me on the lips, out tongues wrapping around each other, as we made out, his tongue winning the dominance, his tongue exploring my mouth as he went.

I almost lost my control, knowing that Emmett at to fed otherwise it won't be good, but the feel of his tongue against mine, and his hands running over my body was just being too much. I feel his hand moving lower, getting closer to my slowly forming erection.

"Nah-ah" I said pulling away and stopping his hand, "Go eat" I said pointing to the door. I took satisfaction in the way he sighed, dropping his head as he got off me, and walked to the door, opening it and looking back, and puppy dog look on his face. "Emmett, I'm a wolf, that ain't going to work on me" I said shaking my head as I chuckled soft.

The next thing I see it the door way empty, indicating Emmett as gone. I sighed glad that he has gone to feed.

I sat there for awhile, contemplating if I should go back to sleep, or go downstairs and eat.

My contemplating came to an end as the smell of bacon, sausages and eggs, waft through the house, ending my thinking as I reach for the sheet and wrapped it around my waist, rushing to Emmett closet and picking a shirt, since I couldn't find my other and couldn't be bothered looking. Once I put it on, I found that it came down to my knees, boy Emmett is going to have fun with this and finding some of Jacobs underwear, which was close to my size. Which was lucky, Emmett was bigger around the hips then Jacob was, so I was lucky. Boy there both going to have fun with me wearing their clothes.

After rolling the sleeves up, since they hung over my hands, I headed downstairs, the smell of food leading me towards the kitchen. As I enter I see Bella and Edward in the kitchen, Bella at the stove while Edward grab a plate and knife and fork and setting it at the bench, while Bella served the food on to the plate.

"You didn't have to do that" I said as I sat at the stool, picking the fork up, "Thanks" I said before digging in.

"We know, but we figured you keep asking us were everything was, so we thought we do it for you. Plus, Emmett had a say in this" Bella said as she stood in front of me, Edward standing behind her with his arms around her waist.

"You guys are going to be watching me, so I don't run off aren't you, aren't you" I said as I stared at them knowingly. Because I knew Emmett _and_ Jacob told everyone to make sure I don't leave this house, unless an emergency comes.

"We're sorry. But Jacob and Emmett don't want you leaving till they come back" Bella said, looking sincere as she looked a bit sheepishly. I have to hand it to her; at least she was honest enough to tell me the truth.

"It's ok, besides, I feel like being lazy today, so I'm just going to be a sloth today. You don't mind" I said, looking at them, asking silently if it as ok. Even thought Edward could read my mind.

"Yeah it's fine. You don't need to ask anyway, since you're attached to Emmett and Jacob's hip, you don't need to ask. Just think of this as your second home" Edward said as he let go of Bella and walked off towards the lounge room, leaving me and Bella alone in the kitchen.

It was silent between us, but it wasn't awkward, it was actually comfortable. "Hey where is everyone" I asked since the lack of noise wasn't being heard. Except the sound of the scrapes against the plate with the knife and fork I was using.

"Carlisle is working, Esme has gone with Alice and Rosalie to do some shopping, and Jasper is getting something from the hardware store" she said waving it off as nothing.

"We have a hardware store around here" I asked tilting my head to the side, never knowing that we had a hardware store around here.

"Not in Forks, Port Angeles" she said, waving it off, "I don't know. All I know his gone to a hardware store" she said walking off.

I sat there in silence eating the food that Bella prepared for me. It felt a little weird sitting here while Bella watched me eat. Even if she did look away a few times, but for some reason, if felt like a hawk was watching its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike before its prey finds cover.

"You know, you don't have to stand here and watch me Bella" I said, not looking up and keeping my focus on the food in front of me.

"Is it weird-ing you out"

"Yeah a little. If Jacob r Emmett told you to keep an eye on me, you don't have to worry" looked up this time, a smile on my face, "Cause, like I said, I feel like being lazy today, so that's what I'm going to do" I smiled, "So really you don't need to fret over me".

"Okay, and sorry" I waved her apology away as I finished my food, picking my dishes up and placing them in the sink, turning the water on and waiting till it was close to hot before starting to wash my dishes.

"You know, you don't have to do that" Bella said just before exiting the kitchen.

"I know, but I can't be totally lazy, besides what kind of house guest would I be if I didn't clean up after myself" I looked in her direction and smiled, stopping my hands in the water and slightly feeling the heat from the water on my hands.

"Okay, well call us if you need anything" I nodded and went back to washing my dishes and anything else that needed to be done, while Bella left to go to wherever Edward is.

Once I was done, I dried my hands off and headed back to Emmett's room, thinking about just sleeping the rest of the day till lunch, when Jacob and Emmett would be wrapping their limbs around me.

But somehow I end up finding myself in the lounge room, Edward and Bella nowhere in sight and the room bare. So the three and two seater were just sitting there, unattended, lonely, cold and bear, with the remote to the big Tv sitting not ever three feet away from the three seater couch. I stood there for awhile, contemplating on how to approach this situation.

Should I just sit properly? Curl up in a fetal position at one end? Or...

"Ahhh..." I sighed as I plonked face first into the couch, my legs raised up since they were pressed up against the arm rest of the couch. I opened my eyes and reached for the remote, taking a little bit to work it out before hitting the power button. The TV coming to life and the first show to come up is a footy show.

I glared at the TV, not happy at its choice and changed the channel, starting on the long line of channels that the Cullen's have. '_Nope. Don't like it. What is that? Nope. Nope. Nope. Don't want. Ooohh, no'_ I thought to myself as I continued to channel surf, '_No I do not want to know how some dirty job people do'_ I glared at the program that showed up about jobs that people do.

'_No I don't want to what two fighting that actually looks like two people-' _it was then that I remembered that Edward and Bella were still home. '_Uhh, sorry Edward'_ I thought, apologizing about the fighting program that was on and continued to channel surf.

'_Ahh, that's better'_ I sighed as I pulled the closes pillow and tucked it under my head, snuggling into, the smell of vampire burning through my nose, making my nose twitch at the burning sensation, turning back to the TV and watching the show where two boys are making the most of their summer.

xXxXxXx

Slowly I opened my eyes, realising that I must have fallen asleep while watching TV. As my sense came back to me, I could feel a hand running through my shot hair, and another running up and down my bare legs. I snapped my eyes open as I remembered what I was wearing. Emmett's top and Jacob's underwear.

I could feel heat rising in my cheeks as I turned my head downwards so no one would see the blush that was building in my cheeks. I could just tell that Jacob and Emmett would be taking me up to Emmett's room and going to molest me once their get me in their clutches.

I was snapped out of my blushing as I felt a hand running further up my leg, getting closer to my bum. I clenched my legs together, stopping the hand and revealing myself as awake.

"Finally decide to wake up" I heard Jacob say, stilling moving his hand up, not letting anything stop his hand.

"Hmm" I hummed, turning my head to the side, seeing that the TV has been changed to some spots show, I think basketball and realising that my head is resting on a leg, a thigh to be precise, my face soon turning into a glare as I felt that hand rest on my ass.

"Ohh, I was hoping there wasn't anything under the shirt" I heard Jacob sigh in despair his hand still resting on my ass.

"Well sorry to disappoint, now if you mind, remove your hand from my ass" I grumbled, pushing myself up and turning towards Jacob, watching as his lips formed a grin, I continued to glare, especially with that cheeky grin he has.

"Now why would I do that, I mean maybe I need _my_ underwear back" Jacob stated, his fingers slightly curling under the waist band of Jacob's briefs.

"You wouldn't" I said, shocked that he would remove the brief I'm wearing at someone else's home, in the lounge room and not in a bedroom.

"Oh yeah, I would" He stated his hand gripping the briefs and pulling them down. And if he continues the only thing protecting me from Jacob and Emmett's view would be Emmett's shirt.

'_Emmett'_ I thought as I looked towards him, praying that he would save me. But just as I was about to open my mouth, I was cut off.

"I could just take _my _shirt back as well. I mean that is a really nice shirt I have" he stated, his hand reaching down to curling at the bottom of the shirt.

"Hang on" I announced, rolling away and standing up, moving away at a safe distance away from both of them, holding my hands in front of me to keep distance from me and them. "What the hell. I didn't run away, I haven't don't anything, heck I've done is lay on the couch then fall asleep, so what gives you the idea that you are allowed to molest me" it's not that I was mad, or upset, well a little upset, but that's only because they think that they could just molest me whenever they think their allowed to. Well, no their not allowed to do that whenever they want to.

"It's just that you look cute, sexy and hot in our clothes..." Emmett said, his now golden eyes running up and down my body, the shirt still coming down to my knees.

"Plus, to think that you are wearing our clothes, especially my briefs, is a real turning on" Jacob finished, his eyes also running up and down my body.

"Yeah, well still doesn't give you the right to molest me, especially when we are at someone else's house in their lounge room" I stated, crossing my arms and glaring at them, not happy with their libido's.

"Well actually, this is your home as well. Well second home, but still your home" Emmett explained, shrugging as he got up, Jacob following him too and walking towards me, I back up with every step they took, not liking the look in their eyes.

"It still doesn't give you the right..." I turned knowing that it isn't a good move, "Besides, isn't this relationship all about being equal" I know it was a bad card to play, well sort of, but it had to be played, it was time that they both understood that they could just molest me whenever they feel like it.

"Well yeah it is and we do treat you as an equal" Emmett said, stopping where he was, holding Jacob back as well which is three feet away.

"Well I don't see you molest each other whenever either of you enter the room with each other's clothes or molesting each other at someone else's lounge room, huh. I don't see that" I snapped, watching as they looked away, guilt showing on their faces. But what really confused me with the way they looked embarrassed.

"Actually..." Emmett started, scratching the back of his head as he toed his shoe against the carpet.

"We um... already did... stuff like that" Jacob continued, taking a great fascination at the wall on the other side of the room.

"And we tried to tone it down, but we just couldn't..." Emmett continued, glancing at me before looking away.

"And we thought that you would like it, I mean you didn't really complain until now, so we thought it was ok" Jacob also looked at me before looking away at the floor this time.

"Plus before all of this even happened, we planned to actually move to our own house, so that we can do all that stuff" Emmett said, finishing the conversation and looking at me, guilt and embarrassment in his eyes, as well as love and care.

"And we were wondering if you would please come and live with us" Jacob said also looking at me with the same emotions running through his eyes.

I looked at them, shifting from one to the other, not knowing what to say. '_They...They w-want me to move with them... they want to have a house with...me?'_ I thought, shocked beyond belief, not knowing what to say. For once in my life, I didn't know what to say.

"I...I..." I couldn't process the words to tell them what I wanted to answer. Even if I still didn't know what I wanted to say. Do I say yes? Or no? Do I want to move with them and have a house with them? Or do I let them live with each other since they are imprinted...

I felt my heart miss a beat at the thought. Imprint.

Jacob imprinted on Emmett and he accepts it and never wants to go back. So what does that mean for me? What happens to me if I say no? Do I willow away and become nothing? I know I want what best for both of them, but... what about me? I know I probably won't be leaving the reservation since I have a duty to the pack. So what do I do?

"I...I... Don't know" I said softly, looking away as I watch their faces drop. Seeing their faces drop like that. I didn't want to be a bother to them; I didn't want to make them feel as if it was their duty to make sure that I was happy, not them making each other happy.

So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I ran.

I ran to the front door, pulling the shirt and briefs off and phasing once I was outside, my paws hitting the ground and I was off. I could hear both Jacob and Emmett shouting my name for me to come back, but I couldn't stop.

I didn't want to be a bother to them; I didn't want them to have to make me happy, when they have an imprint between each other, because they are meant to make each other happy, not me.

I could hear more voices asking what's the matter, what happened, question after question. Callings of my name that went unanswered by me as I ran, feeling both Emmett and Jacob catching up to me. I could feel a tears running from my eyes and dampening my fur.

"SETH STOP!" I heard Jacob call, his alpha voice taking over. I dug my paws into the dirt making it flying into the air from the sudden action caused by Jacobs command. I couldn't hear the voices of concern anymore. I panted as I waited for Jacob and Emmett to come up beside me, tears continuing to fall down my cheeks.

"Phase back" Jacob commanded once he stood in front of me, naked and bare to the world.

As told, I phased back into my human form, shrinking into myself, wanting to escape what was about to come.

"Why?" Jacob asked as he came towards me, Emmett beside him. I flinched away; not liking the concern looks on their faces. _'I don't want to be a burden'_ I thought as I watch Jacob continue to look hurt and concern as I flinched.

"..." I stayed quiet, not knowing how to answer. Say the truth for my actions? Tell a lie? Try running again? Options, lies, truths all running through my head and soon jumbling together and making one big sentence that doesn't make sense confusing me as I tried to think of what to say.

"Why Seth?" Jacob asked again, walking forward but was held back by Emmett, who shook his head as Jacob looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Seth" Emmett asked, his voice taking a soothing tone, his voice hitting me and calming me down.

"I...I..." I wanted to say it, I wanted to, but the words didn't want to come out. Did my brain want me to say what really is wrong? Or did it want me to tell them that everything is okay? I shook my head, wanting those thoughts to escape my head and never return.

They love me, don't they? So why would I think that. Why did I run away when they are concerned about me? Cause I didn't want to be a bother to them that was what was running through my head. I should be a bother to them, making them have to include me in everything that they do. Like they said they already did everything that they do to me before, and now they want to move and include me as well.

But why? Why do they want to include me, I wasn't either of their imprint or imprinter. So they don't have a response ability to include me in anything. So... "Why?"

"Huh"

"Why" I asked looking up at them, the realisation of me having looked down skimming past my thoughts, watching as confusion came to their faces.

"Why what?" Jacob asked taking another step forward, but I didn't flinch this time, but I didn't want him near me, knowing that I'd probably melt into his arms if he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what" Emmett said placing his hand on Jacob moving beside him while also holding him back.

"This, why are you asking me to live with you" they both looked at each other in confusion, before looking at me. Looking as if the answer is the most simplest thing; even if it is and I should know it, but I don't.

"Because we what you to, we love you" Jacob said, speaking as if he was talking about the weather.

"And we want to spend our lives with you" Emmett added, moving in front of Jacob and coming closer to me, I moved back again, watching as he also looked hurt, but placed it behind a small smile.

"But why..." I knew what I had to say next, and it hurt, "I'm not your imprint or imprinter" I said softly as I looked down at the floor, "And I don't want to come between an imprint, and I don't want to become a burden" as I stared down at the forest floor, I noticed that I was standing in front of Jacob and Emmett butt naked, with nothing to cover myself with. I but I couldn't be bothered, heart break was worse than embarrassment.

I didn't hear anything from either of them for awhile. The sound of the birds and the wind breezing through the forest and the soft tinkle of a close by river and the beating of hearts were the only sound that I could hear. I could feel tears building in my eyes, think that since they know why I was acting like this, they'd understand and leave me alone.

"Seth..." I looked up and was brought into an embrace by Jacob. His head resting on my shoulder, his arms tucked under my arm and wrapped tightly around me, "Never... Never think that you're a burden" Jacob said, his head shaking on my shoulder, "Cause you will never be a burden to me or Emmett" he pulled back then, only enough to stare at me in the eyes, "Never think that... Just because I imprinted, that I would leave you. And don't even think about leaving me or Emmett, cause I will bring you back and I will keep you in lock down if I have to so that you will never leave me and Emmett"

I stared in bewilderment, no words, nothing processing in my mind as I stared at Jacob, seeing the seriousness and determination in his eyes, as he stared at me. _'T-they want me. They both want me. But...'_

"But I'm not imprinted-"

"I don't care. I love you like I love Emmett, no imprint is going to tear you away from me, and nothing is going to tear me away from you" Jacob said, clamping his hands on my shoulders and staring straight into my eye. "Nothing" his tone of voice and the look in his eyes showing how serious he was.

"And even though I can't imprint..." I looked towards Emmett watching as he walked towards me and Jacob, standing next to Jacob and resting his hand on my shoulder, "We vampires only take one life mate, and I choose you" He nodded at me, giving me a reassuring smile.

Again, I was in bewilderment, not knowing what to say. "But, wouldn't you have picked Jake" I asked, I heard about them say that vampires only have one mate in their life or something like that.

"No" he shook his head wrapping his arm around Jacob, who was still staring at me intently, "Cause since Jacob imprinted on me, I didn't really need to choose. But now I am" he smiled.

I looked between the two, seeing the serious and determination in Jakes eyes and the care and love in Emmett's. As my eyes shifted from one to the other, I could feel something. Like a drawing coming from within my heart, pulling me towards the two people before me.

Slowly I raised my hand up and placed it over my heart feeling a slightly stabbing pain. I looked down wondering if there was blood or something, but there wasn't. But as I looked back up at Jacob and Emmett, I could see a soft glow of light, one of gold the other of white, around their bodies. Then I felt like I was flying, but only to be brought back down to earth, the two in front of me pulling me towards them, for they became my world, my universe, my sun and moon.

I watched as Jacob's face contorted from his serious look to one of acceptance and happiness. "It happened, didn't it" he said, speaking softly.

I stood their staring at that two that became my world and slowly nodded my head.

"What happened" Emmett asked looking a little clueless. I smiled up at him and moved forward, wrapping my arms around both of them, pulling them close to me. "What happened?"

"He imprinted" Jacob replied, wrapping his arm around me and holding me close to him, Emmett's arm soon following.

"On who" Jacob didn't reply, probably confused. I pulled away then, looking at both of them with a smile.

"I imprinted of both of you" I stated, happy that I'd now become part of this love triangle. Happy that now I won't be a bother anymore. Happy, that I now belong somewhere and someone.

"Can that happen" Emmett asked, looking confused. Jake shrugged pulling my closer to him and pressing me to his side.

"I don't care, as long as I have him in my life. And what's more then something weird happening in this life going to do" Jacob said as he turned around walking in another direction instead of the Cullen's house.

"Uh, where are we going" I asked, looking backwards, "Emmett's house is that way" I pointed behind us confused about where we are going. Emmett came up on the other side of me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"We know, but we want to show you something" He said as we continued walking forward. I looked at both of them in total confusion, not knowing if I should be scared, excited, and nervous or just down horrified.

"Should I be scared" I asked, looking at them suspiciously.

"No, but maybe later" Jacob said as we entered a clearing. I looked around, trees wrapped around the boarder of the clearing and the sound of the oceans waves hitting against the cliff nearby and the running water of a creek close by.

But what really had me stopping was the object in front of me. A two story luxury log cabin stood in front of me. The top half full wood while the bottom was made of stone, a stair case to the right leading up to the porch on the second level. I watched as the front door was pushed open, a person coming out, soon followed by more, all coming from the different doors.

"Well it took you guys awhile" Sam called as he and Carlisle came down the stair case and over to us three. I looked in confusion.

"Huh. Wait... Huh" I looked at them, then the people still coming out of the house, then back at them, and then back at the house, then at Jacob and Emmett, then at Sam and Carlisle, "Huh?"

I watched as Carlisle and Sam chuckled, Jacob and Emmett snickering as well. "This Seth is Jacob, Emmett and your new home" Sam said sweeping his arm back and stepping out of my view.

I was in a stupor, the wood was beautiful against the forests woods, and the stone was a light grey and some white. "W-hen did... when did you do all this" I said, lost in the magnificent beauty of the house.

"You remember when I told you, I had family business to attend to" Emmett said shaking my shoulder and squeezing, I nodded at his answer, "Well I was helping with building this".

"But when... I mean it must of taken ages to be able to do all of this in a short amount of time" I said reluctantly pulling away from the house and looking at Emmett.

"Well that's why we called in some help. Plus we stared this before you left" I looked back at the house seeing the pack and the Cullen's and other pale people that were there, standing and waiting.

"I-I don't know what to say. Really I didn't have anything to say, I mean thank you can't cover all the hard work all of you guys have done"

"Just tell us what you think" Jacob said, I looked up at him in confusion, "Cause if you don't like it, then there goes everyone's time and effort" he looked at me, serious in his tone. "So the question is do you like it?"

I paused, looking at everyone that was waiting for my answer, looking as if they were holding their breaths, waiting for the final answer to come. As I continued to look at the house, I watched as the door was pulled open one more time. My eyes widen as I watch Erik and mum come out of the house, standing close to the pack, Pauls arm wrapping around Erik, as they stared at me waiting for my answer.

I turned towards Emmett and Jacob and smiled, "I love it". I hugged them then, before going to Sam and Carlisle and hugging them. "Thank you, so much. But I just feel like thank you isn't enough" I stated, it's the truth, I just felt like thank you couldn't be enough.

"Just let us come over whenever and crash here if something happens at our own places" Sam said chuckling a little as Jacob growled and Emmett huffed in annoyance.

"Seriously" they both said as we walked up to the front door on the bottom level, people soon coming down the stairs. Again I was gob smacked as I saw the inside of the place.

The wood floors and walls and interior were just beautiful once again. Everything already placed in proper position. The lounge room off to the right wing of the house with love suites and lounge suites in their proper place, a TV and coffee table placed in the usual spot for a lounge room. The kitchen set beautiful seated at the back of the house, wood cabinets; a bench with a seating bench, with a sink behind it and a stove on the other side face the wall with a window over it, a stainless steel fridge off to the side. The dining room placed opposite the kitchen with a bar and stools sitting at the front of the house with a view of the front yard, a bathroom down a hall where a few guest bedrooms are placed along the hall.

I looked at Sam with that one raising an eyebrow, "You guys were already planning on coming here anyway weren't you" I watched as he looked away, the pack doing the same as I looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously" I sighed as I continued up to the second story of the house.

There was a seating area, looking close to a meeting area. I looked at Sam again with that before continuing on. Off to the right side of the house there were a couple more guest bedrooms with a study room as one of them and another bathroom, this one was bigger. It was spacious, that was for sure, with a shower and bathtub that could fit three or four people and was a spa bath. The shower has smoothed stones for the walls and a glass wall placed out pretty far with benches sticking out of the wall also made from the same stone. The bench with the sink was beautiful. And there was another room, one I didn't see since it was opposite the shower.

"What's that" I asked pointing at it.

"Go have a look" Carlisle said pushing me forward slightly. I walked towards it, a little scared to know what would be in there. I looked through the window on the door but didn't see anything since it was dark, so grabbing hold of the handle I pulled it open and gasped at what I saw.

A sauna. "Y-you didn't" I asked in amazement, shocked and thrilled that they put a sauna into the house.

"We did, and it's all yours" Emmett said coming up behind me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, "We'll use it later tonight maybe" He whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek and closed the door before pulling me away from the bathroom and heading for the other side of the house. As we walked past the sitting area I watched as everyone conversed with each other, sitting somewhere in the room while, either on the lounge suite or a chair while I searched my new home. I looked back to see who was following and saw that it was my mum, Erik, Paul, Sam, Carlisle and Emmett.

"Where's Jake" I asked as we pulled closer to the left side of the house, I looked back one more time to see everyone stop where they were except all having grins on their faces. I looked at them in confusion as they turned and walked towards the sitting area. "Do I need to be afraid" I asked Emmett as he pushed the doors open walking in with me following.

I was once again gob smacked at the room. A beautiful wood frame bed with white sheets and looked like it could fit four people on it, sat at the furthest part of the room. A long window seat looking out into the forest at the back with a veil curtain over it. I looked to the left of me an arch entrance heading into a dark room; I stood there a little nervous since I didn't know where Jake was. I watched as Emmett walked to the arch and held his hand out for me. "Come on" He beckoned a smile on his lips.

I grabbed his hand and let him lead me into the unknowing. WE paused as we entered, I heard a clicking noise and soon we were illuminated by light. I gasped as I saw what we were in. "This is the closet. Alice picked the clothes out for us, with the help of Rosalie, and designed this closet, both a very jealous of this" Emmett chuckled.

It was beautiful. A wooden beam was in the middle with clothes hanging along the wall in a horse shoe type style. Clothes's ranging from formal to casual, extra clothes for me and Jacob for when we phase and accidently rip our clothes. I snapped out of my marvelling by the pull on my arm from Emmett as he pulled me onwards.

I could hear water running, but thought of it as someone using the sink down stairs or something. But as we drew closer to the door connected to the closet it was louder and as Emmett pushed the door open and gasped at the sight.

"Finally you made it. Now come in here and join me" Jacob said in the middle of what looked like a mini pool, water was falling from a very large shower head over his head with a large tap behind him that was off to the left of the room, a closet next to it which probably had towels and other stuff, a sink with benches on the other side of the room, and a window sitting opposite the door.

"Seth c'mon, it's getting lonely in here" Jacob called snapping me out of my trance. I turned towards Jacob to watch as Emmett stepped in and wrap his arms around Jacob, both beckoning me to join them.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and walked over to the two steps to help me up before stepping into the bath tub, feeling more steps under the water and seeing seats along the edges.

As I came to waist high I was already drenched from the water cascading down from the shower head up above, instantly I was pulled against wet bodies once I was within reach of Jacob and Emmett.

"So do you like it" Jacob asked holding me against him, with my back pressed against his chest.

I snorted, getting a shocked look from Emmett and felt Jacob tense, "No" I looked around before smiling. "I fucken love it" I answered reaching for Emmett and pulling him into my embrace as we crouched down submerging our bodies into the water.

"We're glad" Emmett said leaning in and kissing my on the forehead.

"Love you guys" I said, closing my eyes as I slowly lost myself in the feeling of the water and the two bodies pressed against me.

"Love you too" The both said. Soon I was lost in the feeling of belonging somewhere with someone and sharing it with two people who I love the most.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there we have it, the last chapter unless you want me to do an epilogue? But if not that's ok, just use your imagination on what happens with everyone else. I hope you could all mentally picture the house that I described, god I hope you can. Please do let me know; otherwise I will never describe the interior of a house again. <strong>

**Well I hoped you enjoy ride of this story, I pray you did. Umm it is sad that this story is finishing, but I think it's about time it ended, cause if you stay in the past how do you expect to move on, right? Umm if I do, do an epilogue, there will be an Author's Note, which is very important, if not then I'll just be adding another chapter to this, and yeah that will give you the details of what needs to be done.**

**Anyway, like I said, I hope you enjoyed it, it's been another... interesting ride hasn't it ^_^. Well I hope you review and let me know what you think about the story, and if I should do and Epilogue?**

**Oh and sorry for no lemon, i think i've put enough of them in the earlier chapters. Hehe. Also there is a poll on my profile, please do go and vote, please it is important.**

****Well for the last time on this story.****

****This is WolfPacFann saying it was a pleasure writing for you and there will be more stories to come.****

****Please Review.****


End file.
